A Consort's Loyalty
by Sukii-Tenshi
Summary: C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..-TRADUCTION-
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

**Note :** Cette fiction avait déjà commencé à être traduite, donc si elle vous dit quelque chose, c'est normal. La traductrice a, il semblerait, abandonné la traduction et comme je voulais aussi la traduire, je me suis lancée. Voilà, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira comme elle m'a plu . Oh et aussi, je m'excuse à l'avance pour l'orthographe, ça a jamais été mon fort =$

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– __A Consort's Loyalty __–x_**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Draco Malfoy était étendu avec élégance dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir du bureau de son père. Un verre en cristal remplit de vin rouge se balançait dans sa main et ses yeux argentés de couleur mercure le regardaient fixement avec insouciance, avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-Vous n'avez pas du tout de nouvelle ?" Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Lucius regarda la silhouette de son fils, momentanément soufflé par la beauté de son unique héritier. Ses mèches blondes presque blanches avaient poussées rapidement durant cet été, si bien qu'elles lui tombaient sur les hanches, il avait également pris quelques centimètres, le laissant avec 1,75 mètre, une taille respectable pour une personne comme lui. Il avait des os délicats et une grâce souple, presque féline. Ses yeux n'étaient plus des blocs de glace, mais plutôt du mercure en fusion parce qu'il regardait fixement son père.

-Non, aucune, l'informa-t-il après un bref moment. Il ricana. -Devrait-il y en avoir ? Ta mère n'a jamais été une de mes admiratrices à l'école et elle ne doit pas avoir changé, même après vingt ans de mariage, tu ne crois pas ?

-Bien sûr, mais je sais que vous la respectez, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, répondit-il doucement. -Mon seul souhait est que vous soyez heureux, murmura-t-il son regard posé sur le visage magnifique de son père. -Vous méritez un peu de bonheur.

Lucius posa son regard partout sauf sur son fils et se leva avec élégance de sa chaise en cuir. Il marcha jusqu'au mini-bar, en sortit une bouteille de scotch, et s'en servit un double. Prenant appuie sur le bord de son bureau, il considéra son fils âgé de bientôt dix-huit ans avec affection et une fierté paternelle.

-Je suis heureux. J'ai tout ce que je peux vouloir. Tu es celui qui me fait continuer.

Draco secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux tombant sur son visage.

-Je suis l'un des deux. L'autre vous avez essayé de l'oublier. Mais comment osez-vous? Chaque fois que vous regardez mes longues robes d'école vous pouvez voir son visage. Papa...

La respiration de Lucius se bloqua dans sa gorge à cause de la douleur et de la confusion qu'il y avait dans ce nom. Draco ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis que le garçon avait six ans.

-Tu manques tellement à Sev'. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de vous torturer ainsi ?

-C'est ce que nous sommes censés faire.

-Juste parce que vous avez fait l'erreur de rejoindre Voldemort, plaisanta Draco. - Ce qui est ridicule. En outre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez eu le choix, vos pères respectifs vous y ont forcé. Vous pouvez sentir que la fin est proche. Son règne ne recommencera jamais. Ce ne sont que des rêves désespérés que possède cet homme insensé, vous devez le voir, dit sévèrement Draco.

Lucius jetta furieusement son verre ainsi que son contenu dans à travers la pièce.

-Je le vois ! Il n'y a juste aucune issue! Severus et moi nous avons nos propres pièces à jouer dans ce jeu d'échecs. Dumbledore est sur le point de prendre la reine, tout particulièrement avec Harry Potter à ses côtés. Le garçon a plus de puissance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même _lui_ le sent. C'est une cause perdue Draco, mais j'ai choisi ma voie.

-Et Sev' avait choisi la sienne, seulement il y a renoncé et a choisi un chemin différent.

Draco se leva du divan d'une façon majestueuse.

-Vous pouvez faire la même chose. Je sais que vous le pouvez.

-Dragon, pourquoi insistes-tu ainsi?, dit Lucius en regardant son fils avec des yeux fatigués. - Mon destin est déjà scellé. J'ai essayé d'ignorer la dure réalité. Je me suis associé secrètement à Harry Potter, à travers Sev, à qui tu donnes des informations, qui les dit à Dumbledore, qui va les dire ensuite à Harry Potter. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je suis le seul contact qu'ils ont dans le cercle intime de Voldemort et tu le sais très bien.

Lucius alla derrière son bureau et regarda au dehors les jardins du Manoir qui était dans sa famille depuis des siècles. - Si Dumbledore retient mon offre, j'échapperai à Azkaban pour la seconde et dernière fois. Ensuite ce ne sera plus nécessaire de faire ce que je fais.

-Si seulement Dumbledore etait d'accord. L'homme est aussi manipulateur que Salazar et deux fois plus vil. Nous avons des joueurs des deux côtés du conseil mais ils peuvent encore nous trahir. Serpentard n'a jamais été populaire à Poudlard et les étudiants encore moins. Les choses sont ainsi et je doute qu'elles ne changent un jour... même si ce qui est programmé peut en venir à bout.

Draco fronça les sourcils et son père feuilleta quelques papiers sur son bureau avec hésitation.

-Tu n'as trouvé aucune alternative ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est ce qu'il va se passer?

-Oui.

Draco prit une fois de plus une gorgée de vin puis il se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe de son irritation. Ses cheveux tombèrent en avant, sur ses épaules, et ses oreilles pointues firent leur apparition.

-Vous auriez dû être Elfe, n'est-ce pas père, railla-t-il en souriant à son père.

Lucius arqua un sourcil et Draco roula des yeux avant de continuer.

-Vous êtes un Sang Pur et vous avez du Sang complètement Elfique, mais c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi devant ainsi accomplir une fichue prophétie, et m'obligeant à épouser Harry Potter pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire, qui est, soit dit en passant, quatre jours avant Noël.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais te marier avec Potter, dit-il d'une voix à la fois traînante et innocente pendant qu'il prenait les morceaux de parchemins antiques sur son bureau.- Les prophètes de la race Elfique l'avaient prédit il y a des milliers d'années.

-Bien, s'il s'y mettent eux aussi..., murmura Draco en finissant son verre avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette pour qu'un elfe de maison lui en apporte un autre.

-Alors tout est prêt ?

-D'après ce que je sais, oui. Dumbledore en a été informé et je suis sûr qu'a ce jour, il en a déjà informé son précieux Golden Boy. Et si Potter est au courant, la Belette et Granger le savent aussi. Ils vivent derrière lui comme une meute de chiens de chasse, dit-il ironiquement.

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent et un elfe de maison entra à l'intérieur, prit son verre vide sur la table et lui en remit un autre. Il s'inclina et disparut dans un petit Pop. Son père ri.

-C'est vraiment comme ça?, dit-il tranquillement.- Bien. Alors je pense que votre mère manquera "l'événement" de la saison. Qui aurait imaginé qu'un jour le prince des Serpentards épouserait le garçon qui a survécu!

-Très drôle, dit Draco boudeur.- Ce n'est pas vous qui devrez rester en dessous.

Lucius tira son fils à lui pour une étreinte et embrassa son front.

-Tu seras un bon Compagnon, mon Petit Dragon. Beau, gracieux et majestueux. Tu es un Malfoy, tu en seras toujours un, c'est la personne que tu es et c'est aussi d'où tu viens. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi, ou le combien je t'aime. J'ai donné ma bénédiction à cette union parce qu'elle te donne, non seulement le moyen d'échapper à un avenir sombre, mais également parce que je crois qu'il est vraiment ton autre moitié. Les Prophètes ne se sont jamais trompés dans leurs prédictions. Ils ne te mettraient pas quelque part où tu serais finalement malheureux.

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer, et ses yeux le brûler. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, son père ne l'avait jamais étreint de cette manière. Il était rassuré d'avoir l'amour et l'affection de son père et l'approbation de celui-ci.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela signifie à mes yeux Père, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Lucius lui sourit de la même manière.

-Il est temps pour toi de partir pour ta dernière année à Poudlard. Ta valise est déjà prête. Et toi es-tu prêt ?

Draco se tenait droit et fit courir une main le long de sa robe. Lucius sentit une petite émanation de magie se produire et observa la longue robe de son fils se transformer en une robe scolaire.

-Je suis prêt, comme je l'ai toujours été. La prochaine fois que je viendrai vous voir, je serai marié...

Lucius sourit.

-Amènes ton mari avec toi à la maison la prochaine fois. Je voudrais rencontrer Harry Potter une fois de plus, dit-il en lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Draco bouda et transplana jusque la gare de King's Cross.

Lucius sentit une fois de plus le froid glisser sur ses os, et le fardeau qu'il s'était inconsciemment posé sur les épaules deux décennies passées lui retomba de nouveau dessus. Il refit face aux jardins, son visage saisissant troublé avec une obscurité qui ne devrait pas y être. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était tenu là, ou depuis quand cette présence était dans la pièce, mais il sut, quand ce corps ferme et familier s'était placé derrière lui, qu'il pouvait se détendre, pendant quelques petites minutes. Il respira l'odeur du bois de santal, du poison du dragon, et beaucoup d'autres parfums familiers, mais en dessous de ceux-là, se trouvait le parfum indubitable de son amour.

-J'en conclus que tu as appris la nouvelle. C'est bien cela? Dit-il doucement.

-Naturellement chéri, le vieil imbécile n'a eut d'autre choix que de me le dire. Je n'allais pas laisser mon filleul se marier avec un Gryffondor sans valeurs sans qu'on m'en parle avant ou sans mon consentement.

La voix grave et étouffée envoya un courant de désir le long de sa colonne tandis qu'il tournait la tête et regardait fixement les yeux d'onyx de Severus Snape. Lucius se retourna dans ses bras.

-Tu me manques, dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.- Je te veux tellement.

-Je ressens la même chose, murmura Severus pendant qu'il observait le cou pâle et élégant du deuxième homme le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre Sorcière.

-Draco dit que nous pouvons être ensemble.

-Il sait combien ça nous fait souffrir d'être séparés.

-Voldemort te tuerait Sev'.

-Il te tuerait toi aussi puisqu'il a découvert que j'étais un espion.

Les bras de Severus se resserrèrent autour de lui et Lucius sentit ses yeux le brûler de larmes contenues.

-Ce serait lâche si je disais que je suis effrayé par tout ce qui va peut-être arriver cette année?

-Non, et je dirais même que tu as des raisons de l'être. Ton fils est sur le point d'épouser la personne numéro un sur la liste noir de Voldemort. La dite personne est probablement son âme soeur et ils auront des enfants. Et puis toi..., la voix de Severus se brisa à cause de la douleur.- toi, tu es son second aux commandes, et tu peux mourir ou bien être envoyé à Azkaban, et nous laisser seuls tous les deux.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Lucius.

-Que la déesse, nous laisse survivre à tout ça, murmura-t-il pendant qu'il jouait avec les oreilles pointues de Lucius.

Au milieu de son trouble émotionnel, il avait dû laisser tomber ses protections magiques. Severus recula de quelques pas et admira la créature saisissante devant lui. Lucius ressemblait à une version plus âgée de Draco, excepté ses cheveux qui étaient presque jusqu'à ses pieds désormais, et quand l'élégant Elfe se déplaçait, la musique des minuscules clochettes qui étaient entrelacées dans ses cheveux retentissait.

-La déesse, nous protégera tous, murmura Lucius tandis qu'il regardait son âme sœur dans les yeux.- Elle nous protégera.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors il en sera ainsi, murmura Severus.

Il fit une légère révérence et disparut.

Lucius ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Ses protections réapparurent autour de lui et il frotta de la poussière inexistante de sur sa robe.

-C'est ici que tout commence...

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..=D**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas aussi à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

**Note :** Juste pour info car certains m'ont déjà fais la remarque.. Je n'ai toujours pas l'autorisation pour la traduction de l'auteur mais _**Paradise of Reader**_ l'a et m'a permis de continuer cette traduction.

Je vais essayer d'ajouter un chapitre tous les 1-2 jours vu qu'ils sont assez long je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera fait en 1 jour mais je vais quand même essayer. Vu que c'est les vacances, j'ai aussi pas mal de temps ^^

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– __A Consort's Loyalty __–x_**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Dire qu'il était étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Harry Potter était totalement choqué. Il ne voit pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'étonner davantage. Rien excepté Voldemort dansant dans un magnifique tutu rose!

Il était maintenant à bord du Poudlard Express, refermant la distance entre lui, son bien-aimé foyer, et sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il n'envisageait pas seulement le risque de devoir affronter Voldemort mais également le fait qu'il serait un homme marié dans quatre mois. Ou correction, probablement dans un mois, au prince des Serpentards lui-même.

Draco Malfoy.

Les dieux devaient sûrement se moquer de lui.

-Hé mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Ron passait sa main devant le visage de Harry vu que l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes avait le regard perdu au loin.

-Harry? Hé Harry!

Harry Potter cligna des yeux, et chassa ses pensées morbides loin de son esprit, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, et il sourit à Ron.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Ron, répondit-il calmement.

Le roux battit des paupières et le regarda suspicieusement.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention. Lèves ton cul de là, Mione nous garde déjà des places à bord.

Harry sourit simplement face aux singeries de Ron et suivit son ami dans le train. Tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au compartiment où se trouvait Hermione, Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder de nouveau. Qu'allait-il faire au sujet de ce mariage avec Malfoy? Il était si irréel et inattendu qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela.

-Hé Harry, s'exclama Hermione cachée derrière son livre.

Comme elle ne reçu aucune réponse, la sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés leva la tête vers Harry qui regardait fixement un point à travers la fenêtre du train. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa les épaules totalement confus. Hermione soupira. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun. Elle laissa son regard suivre le sien et fut surprise de voir qu'il regardait fixement Malfoy. Elle y regarda de plus près.

_Ce mec_, était Malfoy?

-Malédiction, il semble encore plus irritant que l'année dernière, murmura Ron.

-Ron, s'il te plaît, regarde un peu mieux que ça! Tu as vu ses oreilles? Haleta Hermione sous le choc.- Elles sont... C'est un Elfe !

-Un Elfe. Et pourquoi on le remarquerait que maintenant?

C'était la première question que Harry posait depuis qu'ils regardaient leur Némésis marchant en direction du train majestueusement. Les cheveux blonds argentés lui tombaient en cascade sur le dos jusqu'aux hanches. Il était légèrement plus grand que l'année précédente, mais il pouvait être facilement dépassé par Ron ou Harry. Ses traits fins étaient mis en valeur de même que ses yeux couleur mercure et ses lèvres rosées. Sa peau était comme l'albâtre crémeux et non d'une pâleur vampirique comme beaucoup le pensaient auparavant. Il était plus exotique maintenant.

-Il est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

-Ugh, il a toujours une tête de fouine et il est probablement encore un imbécile, bougonna Ron.- Harry comment peux-tu penser qu'il est attirant? Gémit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien moi je suis d'accord avec Harry. Il était beau avant, mais maintenant il est beaucoup plus attirant. C'est dans son sang Ron, il est probablement comme ça depuis longtemps, il devait sans doute utiliser un sort de dissimulation.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question...

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait maintenant en attendant sa réponse.

-Oh, et bien, comme je viens juste de le dire à Ron, il est probablement comme ça depuis toujours. Il devait sûrement utiliser un sort pour cacher sa condition Elfique.

Elle fit une pause et réfléchit un moment, le front plissé.

-Evidemment il pourrait également être compromis avec quelqu'un.

-Huh? Fit Ron avec stupidité.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui et sourit d'un air affecté. Son ami cherchait des Choco-grenouilles dans son sac.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Hermione d'un ton cassant.- Comme je le disais, il est peut-être compromis. Il a peut-être un fiancé, dit-elle en souriant.- Harry si tu es aussi intéressé, je pourrais te prêter ce livre et...

Elle s'arrêta quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Crabbe et Goyle les fixaient tous les trois, mais ils restèrent sur le côté. Malfoy se tenait entre eux dans toute sa splendeur.

Il était encore plus beau de près. Il ne ricana pas comme à son habitude, mais il inclina simplement la tête pour saluer Ron et d'Hermione.

-Granger, Weasley, dit-il avec une voix plus douce et délicate qui sonnait mélodieusement.

-Malfoy, lui répondit Hermione avec un signe de tête.

Ron le dévisagea mais l'ignora. Malfoy regarda Harry avec ses yeux mercure et le Gryffondor se senti tout nu sous le regard du blond.

-On peut t'aider?

-Je suis ici pour discuter de certaines choses avec Potter, dit-il doucement en jetant un coup d'œil dans leur direction.- J'espérais pouvoir vous l'emprunter pour la première moitié du voyage pour Poudlard.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était vraiment Malfoy qui se tenait devant eux? L'arrogant et idiot qui crachait des choses sans aucun sens sur les sang-purs et qui avait fait de leur vie un enfer durant ses six dernières années? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron. La sorcière était également sans voix tandis que Ron fixait le Serpentard, soupçonneux.

-Hum, bien. Harry? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il savait de quoi Malfoy voulait lui parler.

-Bien sur Malfoy. Mione, Ron, je serai de retour un peu plus tard, dit-il.

Tandis qu'il faisait un pas vers le couloir, Malfoy lui lança un regard perçant et Crabbe ferma la porte.

-Nous allons faire ça dans un lieu plus confortable. Ce sera mieux, non ? Questionna Malfoy mais Harry comprit que c'était un ordre.- Je suis sûr que tu as reçu l'avis de Dumbledore sur les événements présents, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Malfoy tandis qu'ils arrivaient à l'arrière du train que Ron avait nommé le territoire Mangemort.

-Oui.

-Et sincèrement, qu'en penses-tu ?

Goyle ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment vide et Malfoy disparut à l'intérieur le premier suivi d'Harry. Goyle referma la porte et Harry se doutait bien qu'ils empêchaient quiconque d'entrer.

-Et que je suis censé en penser Malfoy? Demanda ironiquement Harry.

Il était totalement hors de son élément ici. Malfoy s'installa de manière élégante le long de la banquette se trouvant devant lui, toujours aussi gracieux et exotique et Harry déglutit fortement.

-Je suis surpris et blessé. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dicte ma vie avec une autre prophétie.

Malfoy l'écouta tranquillement et l'observa, ses yeux argentés restant indéchiffrables.

-C'est déjà suffisant avec Voldemort et je ne suis pas prêt à me marier avec le fils du Mangemort qui est son second.

Après cela, le visage de Malfoy se durcit avec son habituelle arrogance, avant qu'il ne soupire fortement et ne laisse tomber son masque.

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, dit-il simplement.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Pardon?

-Es-tu aussi sourd qu'aveugle, Potter ? Je viens juste de te dire que je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Comment est-ce que je pourrais diviser mes allégeances comme cela? Oui, dans toutes les familles de sang-purs, la loyauté envers sa famille est très importante, dit-il doucement.- En fait, je dirais que c'est la chose la plus importante au monde. Et c'est ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle soit fiancé et marié en quelque sorte à une autre famille. Si cette famille a des allégeances différentes à celles de sa famille de sang, et bien ce seront ces allégeances qui seront prises en compte.

-Donc tu es en train de dire que si tu te maries avec moi, tu combattras pour la Lumière?

-Non je ne combattrai pas pour la Lumière mais je te soutiendrai. Je ne pourrais jamais combattre physiquement pour votre côté Potter.- Il fit un demi-sourire.- En vérité, mon allégeance se transfèrerait directement à toi et seulement toi. Pas Dumbledore, pas Weasley ou Granger. Juste toi.

Harry s'assit et digéra tout ce que Malfoy venait de lui révéler. Draco l'observa avant de parler avec une voix encore plus douce qu'auparavant.

-Mon père a décidé de m'aider et de t'aider aussi. Ppour cela, il me fournira des informations sur les plans de Voldemort. Il pense que je les dirai d'abord à Severus mais tu en seras très probablement le premier informé. Dumbledore essayerait probablement de garder le maximum d'informations autant que possible et je ne laisserai jamais mon compagnon non préparé.

-Tu parles comme si nous étions déjà mariés, murmura Harry tranquillement et Malfoy arqua un sourcil.- Ce n'est pas normal que tu laisses tout ça arriver sans rien faire. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de lutter contre cela?

-C'est compliqué.

-Nous avons le temps!

Malfoy rit, d'un vrai rire. Il résonna dans le petit compartiment comme une douce brise. Mélodieuse, harmonieuse et remplie de bonne humeur.

-Je savais que tu avais une épine dure quelque part là dedans!

Il sourit mais Harry ne pouvait plus parler. Il inclina simplement la tête, absorbant, traitant, et stockant la vision magnifique de Draco Malfoy riant, dans les abîmes de son cerveau pour ne jamais l'oublier.

-Dans le royaume des Elfes, il y a différentes Maisons. Chaque Maison a une spécialisation presque comme les sorciers, excepté que leurs dons sont détectés à la naissance. Donc quand ils grandissent, ils sont prêts à perfectionner leurs talents vu qu'ils ont déjà été détectés. Tu comprends?- Harry acquiesça.- Et bien, chaque siècle il y a un type avec un don très spécial qui est très estimé et respecté parmi les Elfes. C'est le don de Vision."

-Vision?

-Comme les voyants ou les prophètes. Ils voient des fragments de ce qui peut se produire ou de ce qui va ce produire. La prophétie qui nous lie a été formulée il y a presque deux mille ans.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

-Alors il est important que nous l'accomplissions? Demanda-t-il et Malfoy hocha la tête solennellement.- Tu as un devoir envers ton peuple?

-Oui, je pense qu'on pourrait dire que mon père est un Lord Suprême ou quelque chose dans ce genre là dans la société Elfique. Il est de son devoir que je sois bien marier. Cependant, dans le cas d'une prophétie aussi ancienne comme celle qui nous lie, les Anciens de la communauté Elfique décident de mon destin.- Il fit un petit sourire.- C'est le destin que j'ai choisis.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné? Comment peux-tu tranquillement t'asseoir et l'accepter?

-J'ai été préparé pour accepter et obéir aux ordres et laisser mon avenir être décidé pour moi. En tant que mon mari tu guideras mes actions avec tout ce que tu diras ou feras.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

-Tu veux dire que tu devras m'écouter... moi?

Malfoy frissona mais inclina la tête.

-Oui, tu vois Potter, je serai docile avec toi. Ce qui signifie que quand arrivera l'heure de consummer notre mariage, je serais le soumis. Ce ne sera pas un lien comme chez les Vélanes, où je me soumets à tous ce que tu dis et où tu te soumets à tous mes caprices. Je me soumettrai que si nécessaire. Par exemple, lorsque je serai chez les Serpentards, je serai comme je l'ai toujours été: je mène, ils suivent. S'ils essayent de me blesser, je serai dans le droit de me protéger.- Il fit une pause et regarda Harry.- Et si tu trouves que je devrais être un peu plus doux avec les autres pour mes punissions ou même ne pas en donner du tout, cela ne signifie pas que je m'arrêterais immediatement. Tu comprends?

-Je pense que oui.

-Laisses-moi le dire autrement. Si je devais attaquer Weasley après qu'il m'ait humilié ou ensorcelé et que tu me dises d'arrêter, je cesserai immédiatement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Même s'il le méritait, même s'il était sur le point de te frapper, juste parce que je te demanderais de t'arrêter, tu le ferais?- Malfoy hocha la tête.- Mais ça me semble injuste.

-Les compagnons Elfiques obéissent à leur dominant du mieux qu'ils le peuvent, instinctivement. Ils ne veulent pas perdre l'estime de leur aimés.

Il réfléchit tandis qu'il semblait comprendre quelque chose. Le regard curieux qu'il renvoyait était vraiment mignon. Harry rougit. _Garde les idées claires mon vieux, s_e murmura-t-il.

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu saches qu'il y a une possibilité que je tombe enceint quand nous consumerons notre mariage. Mais bon je suppose que tu le savais déjà, non ?

Harry pâlit et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Quoi? Coassa-t-il. Malfoy roula des yeux.

-Oh Déesse, je suis sur le point d'épouser un imbécile. Tu ne lis jamais rien à part l'hebdomadaire de Quidditch?- Harry passa au rouge pivoine.- Je prends cela pour un non.

-Enceint... les hommes Elfes peuvent tomber enceint?

-Oui, Potter. A moins que la phrase « je peux tomber enceint» n'ai pas réussi à entrer dans ton cerveau?

-Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais un enfant.

-Et bien, arrêtes d'agir comme un enfant illettré, et moi je cesserai de te parler comme si t'en étais un.

Malfoy avait dit ça d'une voix traînante et Harry le fusilla du regard.

-Ecoutes, je ne t'aime pas Malfoy, c'est vrai, tu es terriblement beau, n'importe qui peut le voir mais tu as un cœur de glace. Je n'ai pas demandé à t'épouser, et tu n'as certainement pas demandé à m'épouser non plus, mais il semble que nous sommes coincés ensemble pour la fin de notre vie et peut-être plus et j'aimerais avoir un semblant de mariage normal autant que je le peux. Le mariage c'est sacré. Je ne veux qu'un des enfant que nous pourrons avoir nous voit nous quereller à longueur de journée comme chien et chat, dit Harry en étouffant un sanglot, ses yeux remplit de larmes retenues. La mention de famille l'avait toujours laissé triste et désireux d'en avoir une. Comment aurait été sa vie si sa mère et son père n'avaient pas été tués? _Bien différente que ce qu'elle avait été jusque là_, soupira-t-il.- Je veux juste un foyer heureux, est-ce trop demander?

-Non, répondit doucement Malfoy, mais sa réponse était plus profonde.

Harry chercha à sonder les yeux argentés. Ils rougeoyaient d'une puissance invisible et d'une tristesse, d'une incertitude et de détermination.

-Nous avons mal commencé, durant toute ces années. C'est l'occasion de se rattraper. Si tu y mets un peu du tien, j'en ferai autant. Dès que cette histoire de Voldemort sera terminée, peut-être que nous aurons la vie que tu veux. Pour le moment, nous devons essayer de faire en sorte que ça marche. Nous nous occuperons de tous les détails plus tard, okay? Sa voix était douce, réconfortante, et Harry fut choqué que sa seule présence l'ait détendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Murmura-t-il.- Je me sens... très calme maintenant.

Malfoy sourit doucement.

-Les Elfes sont connus pour avoir des Auras apaisantes, et ceux qui sont désignés pour être ensemble peuvent calmer leurs compagnons encore davantage. Je suis heureux de voir que ça marche.- Il se leva, se déplaça puis revint à sa position initiale.- Alors as-tu des questions à me poser ?

-Oui, le mariage est pour quand?

-Dumbledore l'a programmé pour notre arrivée. Il semblait savoir que nous serions apaisés en nous donnant un ou deux coups de pied, en nous criant dessus et qu'enfin nous arriverions à un arrangement. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de parler avec toi.

-Maudit vieil homme, murmura Harry et Malfoy rigola sous sa cape à cette remarque.

-Autre chose?

-Oui, quand nous serons mariés, il y aura une sorte de lien entre nous comme un lien Vélane?

-Ah oui, nous devrons être ensemble tout le temps les premières semaines. Après cela, du moment que nous avons quelques contacts par jour, nous vivrons normalement, dit-il calmement.- Je crois que le directeur a déjà préparé une sorte d'appartement pour nous deux, de sorte à ce que nous puissions vivre là-bas durant notre dernière année à Poudlard. Évidemment, nous pouvons retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs si nous estimons que c'est nécessaire, mais je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les Serpentards à l'annonce de mon mariage avec toi. Serpentard est divisé. Il y a ceux qui me suivront, qu'importe où se trouve ma loyauté, mais il y a également ceux qui pourraient essayer de me blesser.- Il s'arrêta pensivement.- Je pense que je resterai dans notre appartement.

-Alors je resterai avec toi, répondit Harry fermement.

-Après la première nuit, si tu veux, nous pourrons avoir des lits séparés. Me connaissant, je préférerai dormir avec toi plutôt que sans toi.- Harry écarquilla les yeux.- Le lien qui se formera sera un tout: magie, corps, âme et esprit. Si tu ne pouvais pas faire de la magie sans baguette, tu y arriveras quand nous serons mariés. Nous pourrons communiquer par télépathie l'un avec l'autre et notre empathie sera plus grande ou du moins égale. Savoir comment l'autre se sent ou s'il est en danger est très important. Puisque nos âmes seront liées entre elles, nous devons rester dans un certain genre de contact et comme je serai attaché à toi et vice versa, j'aurai envie d'être près de toi, et par conséquent de dormir dans le même lit.

Il se tortillait mal à l'aise et Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

-Cela rendrait le lien plus facile pour toi? Demanda-t-il doucement et Malfoy secoua la tête soulagé.- Alors nous partagerons le même lit.- Harry se mordit les lèvres.- Au sujet des enfants... tu veux en avoir? Demanda-t-il à titre d'essai.

Harry n'était pas sûr de combien Malfoy était prêt à s'investir dans ce mariage. Coucher avec lui était une chose. Élever des enfants en était une autre.

-Tu veux des enfants? Lui répondit-il à la place.

Harry baissa les yeux et tritura sa longue robe.

-Je voudrais bien, oui, murmura-t-il tranquillement.- Mais je ne t'obligerai jamais à porter mes enfants à moins que tu ne le souhaites aussi, dit-il sur la défensif. Ce serait égoïste de ma part.

-Ce serait égoïste de ma part si je te refusais le droit d'avoir des enfants, dit brusquement Malfoy.- Mais pour répondre à ta question... oui, je voudrais avoir des enfants.- Il sourit tristement.- J'ai toujours été seul quand j'étais enfant, mère n'a pas voulut avoir d'autres enfants après m'avoir eu, elle à dit que ça abimerait sa silhouette.- Sa mine s'obscurcit pendant un court instant puis il sourit doucement.- Je pense que se serait bien d'avoir deux beaux enfants qui courent partout.- Il observa Harry.- Je suppose que ça répond à ta question ?

-Oui.- Harry lui fit un sourire.- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Harry. Après tout tu seras mon mari.

Malfoy cligna des yeux sous la surprise mais finit par sourire.

-Alors toi aussi tu peux m'appeler Draco, et _je_ serai ton époux.- Harry le regarda, confus.- J'ai oublié de t'expliquer. Je t'ai dis tout à l'heure que mon père était "un Lord Suprême". Je comparerais ce titre à celui d'un duc anglais. Puisque mon père a ce titre, je l'ai également. Je suis donc le Premier Seigneur Draconis Lucius Alexandre Malfoy. Mais puisque je vais t'épouser, mon titre de seigneur te sera donné vu que tu seras mon mari.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

-Tu veux dire que je deviendrai Premier Seigneur?

-Oui, et moi je deviendrai ce qu'on appelle Premier Compagnon ou Premier Époux. C'est un très grand honneur, je crois que la dernière fois qu'un sorcier a pu devenir Premier Seigneur remonte à des milliers d'années.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas?

Draco le regarda avec une grimace.

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Juste parce que je deviens Premier Compagnon, ça ne signifie pas que je me suis marié avec quelqu'un de supérieur à moi. Cela veut seulement dire que je suis docile à mon seigneur, qui est soit mon égal, soit plus puissant que moi. C'est un honneur d'être Premier Compagnon, tout comme c'est un honneur d'être Premier Seigneur.

-Je comprendrai tout ceci tôt ou tard, dit Harry. Il fut surprit quand la cloche retentit.- Oh, merde! Hermione et Ron doivent être inquiets. Tu avais dit que nous aurions fini notre discussion il y a vingt minutes!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules innocemment.

-Nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-Et tu es vraiment sûr que se sera ce soir? Demanda nerveusement Harry.

Draco sourit d'un air affecté et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler, Harry vit émerger l'ancien Draco.

-Tu connais quelque chose ou quelqu'un capable de dissuader Dumbledore de faire ce qu'il désire?- Harry soupira et secoua la tête.- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Draco toqua à la porte et Goyle l'ouvrit et regarda directement Harry.

-Si tu le blesses, je ferai de la chair à canon de toi, Potter, dit clairement Goyle.

Crabbe se retourna et son regard se posa également sur Harry.

-Et tu pourras m'inclure dans ce massacre. Tu va peut-être devenir Seigneur, mais nous ne te faisons toujours pas confiance. Tu devras la gagner, dit-il durement.

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle et puis se tourna vers Draco.

-Ils ont vraiment des cerveaux? Demanda-t-il.

Draco soupira et secoua la tête.

-Nous sommes Serpentards Harry. Chaque Serpentard a un masque avec lequel il veut que tout le monde le voit, dit-il sérieusement.- Toute l'école pense que nous sommes mauvais, des Mangemorts en devenir et tout un tas d'autres choses insensées.- Il gesticula et sourit tristement.- La plupart essayent de trouver une manière de réécrire l'avenir que nos parents ont écrit pour nous.- Il fit un signe de tête en désignant Crabbe et à Goyle.- Grâce à moi, ils n'ont plus à marcher sur le chemin de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ils ont choisis de me protéger et accessoirement, après que nous soyons mariés, ils te protégeront aussi. C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent.- Draco sourit.- Il y a probablement plus de loyauté chez les Serpentards que dans tout le reste de l'école.

-Je suis pas d'accord, dit obstinément Harry.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Alors je suppose que tu devras nous rendre une petite visite et voir par toi même, dit-l en souriant et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

-Je suppose que oui. On se voit plus tard, Draco.

-Je vous verrai au banquet Mon seigneur, murmura Draco.

Harry se retourna et le regarda une dernière fois et lui fit alors une révérence.

-Et je vous y verrai également mon Compagnon, dit-il.

Draco ferma les yeux à la réponse formelle, mais lui rendit sa révérence. Il fit un geste à Crabbe et à Goyle. Goyle referma la porte et monta de nouveau la garde, tandis que Harry était escorté par Crabbe, jusque ses amis.

-Tu sais que jamais je ne le blesserai intentionnellement n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry à son escorte.

Le jeune homme baraqué grogna mais une lueur de respect passa dans ses yeux.

-Je doute que tu le ferais Potter. C'est le fait que tu puisses le blesser involontairement qui nous maintiendra Goyle et moi aux aguets. En dépit des apparences, Draco a eut une plus mauvaise enfance que bon nombre d'entre nous. Il a été tiré, divisé en deux. Son sang Elfique l'appelait autant que son sang sorcier. Je suis simplement heureux qu'il ait trouvé sa moitié. Que ce soit à cause d'une prophétie ou non, ayant été souhaité ou non. De toute façon tout ceux qui le suivent sont heureux.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu un discours plus cohérent que celui-ci. Peut-être que lui et ses camarades Gryffondors avaient tort.

-Nous nous trompons à votre sujet n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il à Crabbe.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire énigmatique made-in-Malfoy, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte du compartiment et révélait une Hermione inquiète et un Ron furieux.

-Hé, la fouine avait dit la moitié du voyage, pas le voyage entier! Hurla Ron.

Crabbe grogna et se retourna pour partir comme il était venu. Discrètement, pour un garçon de sa taille, il se retourna et chuchota à l'oreil de Harry.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Golden Boy, tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..=D**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas aussi à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– __A Consort's Loyalty __–x_**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les Anciens étaient ici, il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses os.

-Draco, murmura Blaise tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble.- Il le sait, pas vrai?

Draco lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Oui, il le sait, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous avons discuté de tout ça et tout se passera bien.

Draco s'arrêta tout à coup. Un tintement doux de clochettes chatouilla ses oreilles et il se retourna, ignorant le regard curieux de Blaise. Draco sentit la sensation familière de magie ancienne qui émanait de la terre, tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux. Il entendit Blaise respirer profondément avant de s'agenouiller près de lui.

-Levez-vous les enfants.- Une voix profonde résonna à travers le couloir vide. Draco se leva en premier, suivi de son meilleur ami.- Ah Draconis, tu es encore plus beau que lorsque tu étais bébé.

Les yeux pourpres de l'Ancien brillaient d'une sagesse et d'une puissance inégalée. Ses lèvres pleines étaient courbées en un sourire pendant qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans les mèches argentés de Draco qui contrastaient énormément avec ses cheveux foncés.

-Ancien Leviathan, je ne savais pas que vous présideriez la cérémonie, dit Draco, ses yeux faisant savoir à l'Ancien qu'il était excité par cette perspective.

-Évidemment. Je ne laisserai pas mon neveu préféré se faire marier par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Claudius est avec vous?

-Bien sur, je ne laisserai jamais mon compagnon ailleurs qu'à mes côtés, surtout en ce moment. Il est enceint de cinq mois, tu sais.

Ses yeux mercure commencèrent à briller de bonheur, les pointes de bleu océan se mêlant aux argentées. Leviathan sourit sincèrement. Le jeune homme recevrait dans peu de temps sa magie Elfique.

-C'est merveilleux! S'exclama Draco en souriant.- Félicitation.

-Oui, félicitation Ancien, dit Blaise en souriant.

Leviathan les remercia d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers Draco.

-Viens jeune dragon, nous devons te préparer pour la cérémonie. Blaise pourrais-tu prévenir le Compagnon de Severus où se trouve son fils?

-Bien sûr, on se voit au dîner Draco, répondit Blaise en faisant un clin d'oeil à Draco avant de disparaître.

Draco se tourna de nouveau vers Leviathan et ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'extrême sud de Poudlard.

-Avez-vous parlé avec mon père? Demanda doucement Draco et Leviathan soupira tristement.

-Oui, il est dans les premières étapes de la séparation, je crains que lui et son âme soeur n'aient été séparés trop longtemps. Severus t'a eu toi pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais ton père...

-Je suis loin de la maison la plupart du temps, je sais.- Draco se mordit la lèvre, frustré.- Si seulement Voldemort n'existait pas. Si seulement son père ne l'avait pas forcé à se soumettre à Voldemort.- Draco soupira de frustration.- Ne peut-on pas faire quelque chose?

-Le Compagnon Severus a reprit contact, ce qui est une bonne chose et avec de la chance, les visites vont l'aider. Naturellement le fait de savoir qu'on prend bien soin de toi et que tu es heureux aura des effets positifs. Néanmoins, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Leviathan fit une pause au moment ou ils atteignirent une barrière magique. Il plaça sa main au coeur du bouclier invisible. Le bouclier ondula comme de l'eau et brilla quant il identifia son créateur et le jeune Elfe à ses côtés. Le bouclier se brisa et les deux Elfes entrèrent dans la salle cachée.

-Vous avez trouvé ma mère? Demanda froidement Draco.

Les Elfes s'affairaient, préparant ses habits de cérémonie ainsi que son bain. Deux Elfes s'inclinèrent devant lui et commencèrent à lui enlever ses vêtements sorcier alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de la salle. Leviathan regarda par la fenêtre le temps que son neveu était nu et il se retourna quand il entendit le bruit de la soie se poser sur la peau lisse et vit son neveu qui attachait la ceinture de son long peignoir en soie verte.

-Non, nous pensons qu'elle se cache avec Voldemort.

-Je m'en doutais.- Draco soupira fortement.- Mon Père à une grande estime pour elle.

-Oui, mais elle savait à quoi s'attendre quand elle l'a épousé. Elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir son coeur, il était déjà prit par quelqu'un d'autre.

-La cérémonie n'a jamais eu lieu, protesta Draco et Leviathan sourit doucement.

-Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de cérémonie, ils étaient tout de même liés. Maintenant arrêtes de penser, aujourd'hui est un jour de joie. Ton fiancé t'attend.

Draco sourit doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Où est Claudius?

-Dans, comment ça s'appelle encore, Tour de Gryffondor? Avec ton fiancé.

L'Elfe était beau.

Ses cheveux ressemblaient à de fins fils d'or et ses yeux étaient un mélange de couleurs: whisky, bronze, orange et or. Harry cligna les yeux de même que la totalité des Gryffondors quand ils entrèrent et le trouvèrent assis dans leur salle commune. Ron avait perdu sa langue et Hermione rougit quand l'homme lui sourit gentiment.

-Ahh, mon bien aimé avait raison. Vous êtes très mignon Harry Potter, le taquina-t-il.

Sa voix était douce et insouciante. Quand il se leva, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Il avait un léger renflement au niveau de l'abdomen. L'Elfe était enceint...

-Oh, murmura Hermione.- A combien de mois en êtes vous?

-Au cinquième mois et ce petit se porte à merveille, dit-il en caressant son ventre avec un tendre sourire.- Maintenant, assez parlé de moi.

Il claqua des doigts et immédiatement deux Elfes descendirent du dortoir des septièmes année. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Harry Potter et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

-Premier Seigneur, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Hermione et Ron plissèrent les yeux de manière suspicieuse en regardant Harry.

-Y-a-t-il quelque chose.. commença Hermione.

-Que tu voudrais nous dire? Demanda Ron et Harry rit nerveusement.

-Vous le découvrirez au banquet. Parce que si je vous le dis maintenant, vous essayerez de m'empêcher de faire ce que je sais être juste.- Il sourit aux Elfes.- Messieurs, vous en premier.- Ils sourirent et il les conduit vers les escaliers.- Oh et félicitation pour votre enfant. Au fait, comment vous appellez vous?

-Claudius et je vous remercie.- Claudius sourit et regarda les amis du Premier Seigneur.- Je suis désolé mais je ne vous dirai rien non plus. Le banquet commencera sous peu et il sera là. Je dois partir. Au revoir, dit-il gentiment en riant.

Il marcha hors de la Tour de Gryffondor laissant une pièce remplie de personnes complètement perdues.

Qu'est-ce qui, au nom de Merlin, se passait ?

oOoOoOoOoO

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, une cérémonie allait avoir lieu avant que le banquet de bienvenue commence. Toutes les Maisons étaient calmes et regardaient avec étonnement les trois Elfes se tenant devant la table des professeurs. Dumbledore s'était levé et ses yeux scintillaient intensément.

-Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'il y aura une cérémonie de mariage juste avant que le repas ne débute.

La salle prit vie avec tous les chuchotements, des murmures, les cris perçants et passionnés des filles et les gémissements des garçons. Il leva ses mains et attendit que le silence revienne. Quand le bruis céssa, il laissa son regard errer sur la table des Gryffondors où beaucoup regardaient autour d'eux pour voir où se cachait leur chef. Il regarda ensuite vers les Serpentards où beaucoup souriaient avec fierté, malgré qu'une autre partie paressait suspicieuse.

-Devant vous, se tiennent les trois..., il fit une pause quand les chuchotements reprirent mais ils cessèrent rapidement après qu'il se soit arrêté de parler.- Ces Elfes se tenant devant vous sont les plus anciens et les plus puissant du royaume d'Elfique. Au centre se trouve le Grand Ancien Leviathan, à ma droite il y a son compagnon le Grand Ancien Claudius,- Ron et Hermione haletèrent sous le choc.- et à ma gauche se tient le Grand Ancien Elena.

-Que les bénédictions soient sur vous tous, dirent clairement les trois Anciens.

Leurs voix sonnaient comme un air de musique et toutes les filles soupirèrent pendant que la plupart des garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel,exaspérés. Bien que leurs yeux fixaient toujours la belle Elfe se tenant devant l'estrade.

-Et maintenant la cérémonie va commencer, dit Dumbledore .- Je vous demanderai de rester assis dans le calme.

Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle et Leviathan fit un pas en avant.

-Nous sommes ici pour accomplir une prophétie prononcée il y a deux mille ans.

Claudius se plaça à côté de lui.

-Les deux choisis sont des enfants de sang puissant et le chemin choisit ne peut, et ne sera nié.

Elena s'approcha des deux autres Elfes.

-Vous serez tous les témoins de ce moment. Le silence et le calme sont nécessaire vu que la puissance qui inondera cette pièce est plus grande que ce que vous n'avez jamais vu ou senti, même dans vos rêves les plus fous.- Sa voix était puissante et ses yeux rougeoyaient.- Premier Seigneur, nous vous appelons.

Deux Elfes ouvrirent les doubles portes, et une seule personne rentra. Tous les yeux de la pièce regardaient cette personne avec étonnement. C'était Harry Potter. Pendant qu'il s'approchait des trois Elfes, tous retinrent leur souffle.

Il portait des vêtements de cérémonie de couleur vert émeraude. Les longues robes intérieures étaient composées de manchettes d'un vert délicat. Il portait un pantalon en daim couleur crème qui se perdait dans de hautes bottes en cuir de dragon. Ses cheveux étaient toujours décoiffés mais ses lunettes avaient disparues donnant à chacun le plaisir de voir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il s'arrêta devant les trois Elfes et les regarda fixement dans les yeux pendant un bref moment avant d'abaisser son regard et de s'agenouiller. Leviathan laissa tomber sa main sur la tête inclinée d'Harry. Personne ne pipait mot et c'est alors qu'ils sentirent... Tout d'abord doucement mais l'intensité se développa en même temps que la lueur dans les yeux du Grand Ancien lorsqu'il plaça son autre main sur la tête baissée d'Harry. C'était la magie des Anciens. La salle vibra avec sa magie tandis qu'elle grandissait de plus en plus. Le corps de Leviathan était entouré d'une lueur terrestre.

-Je vous demande, Harry Potter, si vous prendrez un de nos enfants en tant que compagnon pour le restant de votre vie?

-Oui, dit-il.

-Et que vous le protégerez contre tous ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal? Demanda Claudius.

-Oui.

-Alors dîtes le nom de votre compagnon choisit par la vie. Laissez tomber vos barrières et libérez votre flux magique. Demanda Elena doucement.

-Draconis Lucius Alexander Malfoy.

Immédiatement, les Elfes reculèrent comme s'ils sentaient, couches après couches, ses barrières tombées vc. La salle gémit sous la puissance du Grand Ancien et du sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

-Levez-vous, dit Leviathan lentement.

C'est comme s'il était en transe. Harry se releva lentement et se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle. Ses yeux rougeoyaient comme les yeux des Anciens. La magie dans la pièce était très grande, personne n'osait entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Premier Compagnon, nous vous appelons.

Les portes s'ouvrirent encore et cette fois et chacun haleta, même les yeux du directeur s'élargirent de plaisir.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant l'assemblée des étudiants joliment habillé dans de longues robes d'un vert océan, qui tombaient mollement sur son corps mais qui le moulaient parfaitement. Son pantalon était en peau de dragon argenté avec de longues bottes également vert océan. Les manches de sa tenue de cérémonie tombaient sur ses doigts minces et ce, jusqu'au sol. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. De minuscules clochettes étaient tissées dans ses cheveux et tintaient harmonieusement pendant qu'il marchait avec élégance. Ses yeux étaient entourés de noir ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus exotique.

-Mets-toi à genoux devant ton compagnon, mon enfant, murmura doucement Claudius.

Ses yeux rougeoyant de puissance et de bonheur pour son jeune neveu. Draco se tourna vers Harry et se perdit dans ses puissant et envoûtant yeux émeraudes. Il se baissa peu à peu jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le sol tout en gardant le contact visuel avec Harry.

-Ouvres-toi à lui et laisses les témoins sentir ta magie.

Le flux de magie explosait dans la pièce et les Anciens réfrénèrent rapidement leur magie tandis que Draco laissaient tomber ses dernières barrières magiques et joignait sa magie à celle de Harry. Les flammes des torches de la Grande Salle grandirent et le plafond magique commença à changer de couleur s'assortissant aux auras des deux jeunes hommes qui se liaient.

-Draconis, prends-tu ce sorcier comme compagnon pour le restant de ta vie? Demanda Leviathan.

-Oui.

Il prit une inspiration. Claudius serait le prochain à parler.

-Tu te soumettras volontairement à lui, respecteras ses désirs et mourras pour lui s'il le faut?

-Oui.

La magie se solidifia en colonne circulaire autour d'eux. Elle s'enroulait et palpitait à chacune de leurs respiration, à chaque tremblement de leurs corps. C'était leur force vitale, leur magie, que tout le monde voyait.

-Ainsi dit, ainsi il en sera, s'exclama Elena.- Premier Seigneur, Premier Compagnon, complétez vos promesses l'un envers l'autre et complétez votre lien.

Elle se tenait en arrière et attendait avec les autres.

Harry se pencha et offrit sa main gauche à Draco qui l'a prit, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de son seigneur. Harry emmêla doucement leurs doigts ensemble. Leurs magies commençaient à se concentrer sur leurs mains enlacées tandis qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre.

_Tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière maintenant. L_a voix mentale de Draco semblait aussi essoufflée que sa véritable voix.

_Je sais, je ne veux pas, _lui dit Harry.- Je suis tien et tu es mien, pour toujours et à jamais, pour l'éternité et au-delà, sois béni.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ces mots mais il lui semblait qu'il devait les dire.

-Je suis tien et tu es mien, pour toujours et à jamais, pour l'éternité et au-delà, sois béni, répéta Draco et alors les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes et plus rien ne leur importait.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut salué par la vision de Leviathan, Claudius et Elena, assis autour du lit King size où il était couché. Dumbledore et Snape se tenaient debout derrière eux. Harry soupira fortement, ses yeux s'habituent encore à la limière et a la magie à laquelle ils avaient été exposés. Leviathan prit pitié de lui et avec un geste de la main, les bougies perdirent en intensité.

-Comment te sens tu?

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment et la seule chose qu'il pu dire fût...

-Entier.- il respira.- Tellement... complet, dit-il doucement.- C'est toujours comme ça?

Claudius lui sourit tout en caressant distraitement son ventre.

-Oui. Si quelque chose te blessait émotionnellement, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Tu dois te sentir très détendu, très calme et puis oui, complet. Draco prendra bien soin de toi. Je crois que vous serez le couple le plus puissant que la société Elfique n'ait jamais vu.- Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.- Et tu lui a créé un splendide cadeau de mariage.

-Un cadeau?

Harry changea de position et se rendit finalement compte de la tête blonde qui reposait sur son épaule et de la main accrochée à ses vêtements. Il souleva délicatement la main et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur la main de Draco se trouvait la plus belle oeuvre d'art qu'il ait jamais vu.

Sur son annulaire et son majeur se trouvaient deux alliances de taille moyenne, en or mélangé à des os de dragons . Elles étaient décorées d'émeraudes et de diamants. Sur ses doigts se trouvaient la tête d'un dragon et celle d'un serpent et leurs corps étaient entrelacés l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à onduler, toujours entrelacés, autour de son poignet dans un cercle sans fin. Le serpent et le dragon étaient entièrement faits d'or. Les yeux du serpent étaient des émeraudes alors que ceux du dragon étaient des saphirs. Une grande pierre de lune brillait doucement au centre du triangle que formait le bracelet sur son poignet. C'était absolument magnifique.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça? Demanda-t-il incrédule et Leviathan lui sourit.

-Oui, et je dois dire qu'il est vraiment bien fait. Ton anneau est plus simple et pas aussi élaboré.

-Oui.- Claudius leva sa main gauche où un bijou presque identique à celui de Draco se trouvait. La conception et les pierres étaient différentes mais la signification était la même: il était pris.- Vous, les Seigneurs, êtes si possessif, taquina-t-il.

Harry rougit et souleva sa main à portée de vue. Oui, la sienne était très simple mais magnifique dans sa simplicité. Une large bande en or avec des os de dragon dessus formaient le corps d'un serpent mais avait une tête de dragon. Ses yeux étaient faits d'une émeraude et d'un saphir et sa bouche s'ouvait légèrmement pour faire apparaitre une pierre de lune.

-C'est beau, chuchota-t-il.

-De rien, murmura Draco d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry caressa ses flancs avec douceur.

-Tu es fatigué, rendors-toi.

Draco soupira, et glissa de nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Harry releva la tête et passa des Anciens à Dumbledore.

-Directeur, le banquet...?

-Il est déjà terminé. Après un tel bouleversement, toi et ton Compognions étiez le sujet des discussions. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley étaient dans tous leurs états quand vous vous êtes évanouis de cette manière, mais de toute façon, tout va bien. Bien que nous ayons été obligés de donner une potion sédative à Mr Weasley, pour le calmer un peu. Bien, j'ai accompli mon devoir. Je vous verrai demain matin!

Sur cette note, Dumbledore sortit en sifflotant joyeusement.

-Nous devons également partir, dit Leviathan.- Claudius doit retourner à la maison pour les derniers mois de sa grossesse et je dois être avec lui, Seigneur Harry. Lady Elena restera ici ces prochains jours pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien avec le lien.

-Ce fût un plaisir de vous connaître, dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

Leviathan se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Harry, dit-il dans un sourire et il embrassa également le front de Draco.- S'il te plaît, prends bien soin de lui.

-Je le ferai, murmura Harry.

Claudius leur donna à chacun un baiser avant de partir. Elena s'inclina rapidement et sortit sans un mot. Il ne restait plus que Snape qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Professeur?

-Dors Harry, tu es en sécurité et tout va bien. J'accomplis simplement une promesse que j'ai faite à Lucius, dit-il doucement.

Harry fronça les sourcils en essayant de rester éveillé.

-Quelle promesse? Marmonna-t-il.

Pendant un court instant il pensa voir un sourire passer furtivement sur ces lèvres qui avaient semblées tellement furieuses tout à l'heure.

-Celle de prendre soin de son fils et de son compagnon après leur cérémonie.

-Belle... Promesse, marmonna Harry.- C'est... bien...de la tenir...

Il sentit Snape s'approcher de lui puis la sensation de lèvres posées contre son front.

-Bienvenue dans la famille... Fils, dit doucement Snape avec un sourire.

Harry se sentit sourire à son tour, puis finalement Morphée le réclama entièrement et le mena vers un profond sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoO

Severus observa, ravi comme toujours, Lucius marchant dans les jardins Elfiques cultivés sur domaine Malfoy. Son charme avait été oublié. Ses cheveux blonds platines lui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds avec grâce le long de ses riches robes en soie bleues tandis qu'il se déplaçait avec élégance le long du bord de l'eau.

-Je sais que tu es là, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

-Je sais bien que tu savais, mais je n'y peux rien si tu es si beau, chéri, murmura Severus pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers son seigneur.

-Ça s'est bien passé?

-Merveilleusement. Draco était beau comme l'aurore. Tu aurais été heureux d'y assister.- Lucius sourit tristement.- Leur lien est fort, plus fort que beaucoup, comme le nôtre, dit-il tranquillement.- Si ce n'est encore plus fort.

-Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, indiqua l'Elfe.

Severus fronça les sourcils et il attira doucement l'Elfe à lui et le retourna pour lui faire face.

-Quelles nouvelles t'ont mis dans cet état? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

Lucius soupira et enroula ses bras autour du corps souple de son compagnon.

-Voldemort, dit-il.- Il a réussi à prendre le contrôle des Trolls et des gobelins.

Severus le regarda fixement sans y croire.

-C'est... c'est impossible.- Lucius secoua tristement la tête.- Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'ici?

-Ils ont encore certaines choses à mettre au point mais certainement d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais il y a pire.

Severus se blottit contre le corps grand et ferme de Lucius. Il pouvait sentir la crainte et la préoccuation que ressentait son amour et quand Lucius était inquiet ou effrayé ou les deux à la fois, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit quelque chose à craindre.

-Quoi?

-Les dragons, Severus. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les dragons l'ont rejoint.

-Déesse, non, s'exclama Severus horrifié.- Ils sont la force vitale du monde magique. Ils sont l'une des Anciennes races , comment, comment a-t-il pu les convainre?

Le visage de Lucius était grave.

-Il semble que les dragons veulent purger le monde sorcier de quelque chose qui pourrait affaiblir ou probablement détruire le monde socier. Ils veulent se joindre à lui.- Il soupira.- Voldemort commence à être fatigué d'attendre, Amour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore le retenir.

-Juste un petit peu plus longtemps Luc', murmura Severus.- Juste un petit peu plus longtemps...

-Nous pouvons peut-être ne pas l'avoir ce temps, dit-il.

-Nous avons besoin de temps. Harry a besoin se préparer. C'est encore un gamin. Si seulement il était à Serpentard...

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. Il a énormément mûri d'après ce que j'ai vu et Draco et les autres le conduiront sur la bonne voie. Il a besoin de contrôler les aspects les plus sombres de sa magie.

Des ombres passèrent devant ses yeux et Severus n'aimait pas ça.

-Qu'as-tu vu? Demanda-t-il gravement.

-Un monde de Ténèbres si dangereux, que rien n'y survit.

-Quoi? Tu veux dire la fin du monde?

Lucius secoua la tête.

-Non, la fin de la Magie.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

Return to Top


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:**DESOLATE03donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

**Note:** Petit moment d'intimité entre nos deux jeunes époux =D

Je voulais aussi vous dire, un tout grand merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait plaisir =)

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– __A Consort's Loyalty __–x_**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Quand Harry se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, Snape était parti, ainsi que Draco. Il s'assit et s'étira, son corps était tellement détendu et calme. Il ne s'était plus senti comme ça depuis très longtemps. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur la pièce spacieuse et luxueuse avec un léger intérêt. Le lit à baldaquin king size dans lequel il se trouvait était fait de bois d'ébène. Les rideaux étaient faits de velours et étaient attachées à chaque poteau par des rubans en soie. La couverture était de conception orientale et quand il y posa ses pieds, ils se plongèrent dedans. Harry sourit. Il pourrait s'y habituer. Il y avait une présence dans la salle, presque comme une aura magique familière et il réalisa alors que c'était la présence de Draco. Le calme doux l'aura de l'Elfe faisaient son chemin dans le chambre et au-dela. Harry se tourna, par instinct, vers les doubles portes en chêne qui menaient dans le reste de la suite.

Maintenant qu'il s'était reposé... il avait... autre chose en tête. La plus urgente étant de savoir comment enlever le plus rapidement les vêtements de cérémonie de Draco. Harry marcha doucement jusqu'aux portes et les ouvrit. Elles le menèrent dans un couloir garni de tapisseries représentant de beaux paysages Elfiques et quelques batailles. Le sol était fait de marbre noir et ses pieds ne faisaientt pas un bruit même quand il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce pour regarder autour de lui.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Draco se tenait devant la cheminée, sereinement. Son expression était calme et une légère courbe ornait ses lèvres pleines montrant ainsi à Harry qu'il savait qu'il était là.

-Bénite nuit à toi, murmura Draco tandis qu'il passait sa main au dessus des flammes.

Les flammes dansaient au rythme de sa main et quand Draco fut satisfait du feu, il se tourna vers Harry. Il semblerait que Harry ne vas pas devoir lui enlever ses vêtements, ceux-ci se trouvant étendus sur le divan de suède marron. Draco portait uniquement une longue robe. Une partie de sa peau douce couleur albâtre fut visible avant de disparaitre au milieu de la soie.

-Bénite nuit, chuchota-t-il en retour en commençant à s'approcher de son époux.

Draco l'observa. Il sentit son désir comme si c'était le sien. Ce désir était mélangé à la crainte que Harry n'ait aucun plaisir avec lui. C'est la nervosité qui lui fit faire une pause.

-C'est ta première fois?

Il respira, soulagé. Draco dévia son regard.

-Bien entendu. Même si d'après les rumeurs de Poudlard, je me serais tapé pratiquement tout le monde, mis à part les professeurs, plaisanta-t-il.

Quand il releva la tête, Harry était devant lui. Leur lien se serra autour d'eux.- Je suppose que tu es gay ou alors que tu t'en fiches que ce soit une fille ou un garçon?

-Je préfère les hommes, ronronna Harry.- Je pensais que tu le savais.

Il fit des cercles avec ses doigts le long des fines hanches de Draco.

-Je... je l'imaginais, bégaya Draco.- Tu ne t'es pas enfui de peur à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi.

-Ce serait un honneur pour moi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco inclina inconsciemment la tête, et Harry déposa un baiser, la bouche ouverte, sur la jonction entre son cou gracieux et son omoplate et la suçota. La respiration de Draco se bloqua et il laissa échappé un gémissement d'envie.

-C'est étrange n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi ça? Draco arrivait à peine à penser.

Harry devint plus "entreprenant". Le lien chantait à ses oreilles et tout ce qu'il voulait était devant lui et il voulait Draco sous lui, toute sa noble éducation envolée.

-Il y a seulement quelques heures, j'aurais tout fait contre ceci, mais maintenant...- Ses doigts trouvèrent finalement leur but lorsqu'il s'enroulairent autour de l'abdomen délicat de Draco. Il sentit les muscles onduler sous cette peau et il durcit encore plus.- Maintenant, je ne peux pas imaginer un autre endroit où je préfèrerais être.- Il détacha la longue robe en soie d'autour de la fine taille de Draco et repoussa le vêtement de ses épaules.- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer pour nous faire autant changer d'avis? Chuchota-t-il pendant qu'il léchait le lobe d'une des oreilles pointues de Draco.

L'Elfe poussa un gémissement de plaisir et fondit contre lui.

_C'est le lien. Il... il efface tous les doutes et les remplace par de l'assurance et du contentement,_ expliqua Draco ne réalisant pas qu'il ne le disait pas à haute voix.- _Il laisse les deux choisis penser à compléter ce lien. Comme... comme ce qu'il nous arrive maintenant._

-Bon, grogna sensuellement Harry.- Assez parlé maintenant, sens toi seulement aimer.- Et il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Draco.

Son compagnon gémit, ses mains s'emmêlant automatiquement dans les mèches brunes de Harry. Il laissa sa langue convaincre Draco d'ouvrir la bouche et embrassa cette bouche délicieuse avec entrain. Il mit son genou entre les jambes du Serpentard et l'attira plus étroitement contre lui sans cesser leur baiser. Ses mains voyagèrent en bas de ses cuisses, puis derrière ces mêmes cuisses si délicates et les souleva. Draco se raidit sous le coup de la surprise et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry pendant son mari le portait de nouveau dans la chambre.

Harry l'étendit sur le lit et s'assit. Draco pleurnicha jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts commencer à courir sur son corps.

_Il n'y a pas de raison pour se précipiter. Je veux que ce moment soit agréable pour toi._ La voix de Harry était devenue rauque par la passion et l'envie.

Draco frissona. Ses yeux couleur mercure s'ouvrirent attentivement et il observa Harry qui enlevait ses vêtements.

-Tu es beau, souffla Draco.

Il fit délicatement glisser ses doigts le long du torse sculpté de son Seigneur passant sur sa poitrine et son dos musclé.

-Non, toi tu l'es, lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.- _Rallonge-toi simplement. Laisse-moi faire, _chuchota-t-il dans son esprit.

Draco se rallongea, ses mèches platines s'éparpillant autour de lui. Ses jambes s'écartèrent encore plus pendant que Harry s'installait entre elles et commençait à adorer son corps de baisers, de coups de langue et de ses mains diaboliques.

Les gémissements de plaisir et de passion de Draco stimulèrent Harry. Le lien entre eux se serra et rapprocha encore plus leurs esprits et entrelaça encore plus leurs âmes à chaque barrières qui était brulée entre eux tellement la passion et la magie les consumait.

_Draco... Draco..._

_Oui..._ fût la réponse essoufflée. Harry eut un large sourire.

_Y a-t-il de l'huile quelque part près de ce lit ?_ Il observa Draco faire une moue contrariée à cause l'arrêt de leur activité et le vit tendre la main. La table de nuit du côté droit du lit s'ouvrit et un pot fut placé devant lui, son couvercle déjà enlevé. Harry sourit de manière malicieuse et descendit le long du corps Draco et le prit dans ses lèvres. La surprise et le plaisir de Draco s'enroulèrent autour de lui comme un serpent de même que le cri guttural de plaisir qu'il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il était agréablement distrait, Harry glissa un doigt huilé en lui et commença à le préparer. Il s'assit pour l'observer et sourit. Draco était magnifique dans son abandon. Sa peau d'albâtre était joliment rougie, ses lèvres étaient gonflées par les baisers et maintenant ses yeux étaient brumeux. Harry ajouta un deuxième doigt au premier et rapidement un troisième. Draco se tortilla sur les draps de satin gémissant de plaisir. Harry fit une pause et atteignit sa prostate. La réaction qui s'en suivit en valait la peine.

_-Harry, c_ria Draco mentalement et réellement en renversant sa tête en arrière et arquant son dos comme un chat.

Rapidement, Harry se prépara et entra en Draco dans une poussée indolore. Harry gémit. Son corps s'emboîtait au sien comme un gant. Les yeux de Draco se concentrèrent sur lui en un clignement d'yeux.

_C'est si bon,_ gémit-il, ses yeux roulant de plaisir, _je me sens_ _tellement entier; tellement complet.._

-_**Ouiiiiii.**_

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Un feu avait remplacé les étincelles qui se trouvaient auparavant dans les yeux de Harry. Le fait qu'il ait venait de parlé en Fourchelang montrait à quel point il était loin. Harry sortit de lui et le pénétra encore, frappant sa prostate pour la seconde fois. Draco sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites et son cri d'extase égala celui de son compagnon. Il accompagne le rythme de Harry et leur folle danse continua.

Le lien s'agrandit. La magie vibrait dans la chambre et commença à monter alors que les occupants de la pièce atteignaient le point de non retour. Draco sentit la pression grandir en lui et à cet instant il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait excepté le plaisir. Un plaisir si grand que son corps trembla et il se libéra. Harry se tenait au-dessus de Draco, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un orgasme comme celui-ci depuis qu'il était sexuellement actif. Harry se retira lentement du corps de Draco qui ronronnait de contentement. Harry s'effondra à ses côtés et se tourna pour l'observer pendant qu'il soulevait encore une fois sa main majestueuse pour faire venir une serviette chaude et humide de la salle de bains. Il essuya tout d'abord Harry en passant tendrement ses doigts sur sa peau dorée avant de se nettoyer lui-même. Il lancer la serviette sur la pile de vêtements que Harry avait laissé au pied du lit et se retourna et se rapprocha de son mari.

-C'était merveilleux, chuchota-t-il timidement. Sa voix était légèrement rauque d'avoir trop crié et Harry trouva sa timidité adorable.

-Mmmm, je suis heureux que tu ais aimé. Tu as été fantastique. Tu étais très sensible. Tous les compagnons sont comme ça étant soumis?

Draco laissa ses doigts frôler la clavicule de Harry tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je suppose que oui. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec les promesses faites au cours de la cérémonie de mariage. Nous nous promettons à vous.- Il fit une pause.- Et je pense également que cela nous rend plus sensibles aux contacts avec nos époux.

-Ah.

-Je dois te demander: comment Dumbledore t'a-t-il fait part de l'annonce de ce mariage.- Il sentit Harry se tendre.- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'en mêler.

-Non. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu que ma famille, et bien, ne me veut pas vraiment avec eux?

-Oui, j'ai l'ai entendu. Je croyais qu'ils ne t'auraient pas prévenu.

-Ils ne l'ont pas fait . La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai découvert est qu'ils m'ont laissé seul dans la maison pendant quelques heures et un hibou de Poudlard est venu entre l'heure ou ils sont partis et celle ou ils sont revenus.- Sa voix était pleine d'humour.- Dumbledore a sûrement un côté Serpentard.

Draco rit doucement.

-Tu sais que tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas? Dit doucement Draco.

Harry, qui avait faisait courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne, se mit sur un coude de sorte à pouvoir le voir.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, ma maison est le tienne aussi à présent. Tu es le bienvenu au manoir Malfoy et dans n'importe laquelle autre de nos propriétés.

Harry digéra l'information et sourit.

-Ton père laisserait son ennemi se promener entre ses murs? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant. Le sourire de Draco se fana et devint solennel. Harry se maudit.- Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas.

-Non, tout va bien. Père veut te rencontrer et il n'est pas ton ennemi. Il ne l'a pas été pendant longtemps, dit calmement Draco et Harry arqua un sourcil.- S'il te plait, crois-moi. Il joue simplement un rôle. Tu découvriras, quand tu visiteras les Serpentards, que la plupart d'entre nous jouons simplement un rôle et que nous sommes nés pour le jouer.

-Très bien, je te fais confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te fais confiance.

Il embrassa doucement Draco et bientôt le baiser se transforma et Draco se retrouva sur Harry.

-Harry, dit-il surpris.- Tu veux encore... maintenant?

Les yeux émeraude brillèrent d'espièglerie et de désir.

-Tu ne veux pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Draco fondit immédiatement contre lui pendant qu'il l'embrassant profondément.

-Et bien, oui, mais...

_Laissez-moi vous persuader, mon cher Compagnon,_ ronronna Harry dans son esprit.

Une protestation mourut sur les lèvres de Draco quand Harry tourna la tête et suçota le bout de son oreille.

Il était très persuasif.

oOoOoOoOoO

Une douce lumière se posa sur le visage de Draco lui faisant lentement ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour. Ses cheveux étaient désespérément emmêlés et éparpillés sur eux, comme une couverture. Les bras de Harry l'entouraient dans un poignée de fer, l'empêchant de partir. Il sourit tendrement, stupéfié par la façon dont le lien avait pu changer son opinion sur une personne qu'il haïssait auparavant. Il était magnifique: grand, sombre et mystérieux. L'énigme de Poudlard. D'après ce que Draco avait vu de son mari, il doutait que quelqu'un connaisse réellement Harry.

-Un homme complexe et contradictoire, murmura-t-il pendant que ses doigts parcouraient ses mèches foncées..

Draco regarda par dessus son épaule et écarquilla les yeux. Il était presque onze heure.

-Heureusement qu'on est samedi, chuchota-t-il.

Son corps était si mou qu'il n'avait pas le courage de bouger. Il ressentait auss une légère douleur mais s'était à prévoir. Bien, il rougit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils feraient l'amour trois fois, et ce, pratiquement suivies. Harry avait la vigueur d'un taureau. Un petit ' Pop' l'alerta qu'un elfe de maison était apparu.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Oh, excusez-moi Maître Draco. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

C'était Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison de son père. Draco sourit.

-Tout va bien Dobby, j'étais déjà réveillé.

Dobby sourit largement et inclina la tête.

-Dobby est heureux d'apprendre cela. Hum, sans vouloir vous déranger, Miss Granger, M. Weasley, et Lady Elena, sont ici pour vous voir. Ils se sont à l'extérieur maintenant.

Draco soupira pour essayer de se détendre.

-Très bien Dobby. S'il te plais, prends une tenue pour Harry et moi. Mais avant cela, allume la douche et va voir s'il y a des rafraichissements pour nos invités et dis leur que je vais bientôt les rejoindre.

-Oui Maître Draco, Dobby va le faire.

Sur ce, l'elfe de maison se dirigeât vers la salle de bains. Pendant que Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry, il sentit immédiatement la légère attraction du lien mais le devoir l'appellait. Tandis qu'il rentrait dans la douche, il gémit. Granger, il pourrait la supporter, Lady Elena était presque une tante pour lui et il l'aimait profondément... mais Weasley...

-Ce sera une longue visite, murmura-t-il.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:**DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

**Note:** Et les meilleurs amis rentrent en jeu ^^

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– __A Consort's Loyalty __–x_**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_-Réveilles-toi, Harry._

Les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent et Harry gémit pendant qu'il couchait sur son dos et leva son bras à ses côtés où il trouva de l'air. Il s'assit rapidement et sourit doucement quand son regard tomba sur Draco, assis devant un miroir dans un coin, se coiffant les cheveux.

-Jour', murmura-t-il en faisant délicatement glisser ses doigts sur le cou de Draco.

Draco lui sourit en le regardant à travers le miroir.

-Nous avons des invités. Granger, Weasley et Elena sont ici. Il sont dans la salle d'attente.

-Nous avons une salle d'attente? Demanda Harry incrédule.

Draco roula des yeux en se relevant.

-Bien sur, le salon n'a pas encore été nettoyé.

Il regarda Harry en arquant un sourcil et Harry se souvint de la nuit précédente où il lui retirait ses robes. Il rougit.

-Je vais aller les voir, habilles-toi. Dabby t'a préparé des vêtements. Ce sont des Elfiques mais vu que tu es un Seigneur, tu devra fréquenter la Coure.

-Uhh.

Draco soupira et sourit doucement.

-Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de choses mais mon père devrait nous faire une petite visite dans peu de temps et nous allons tout t'expliquer. Mais maintenant, nos invités attendent. Dépêches-toi et habilles-toi. Je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour embobiner Weasley même si tu sais bien à quel point il me hait.

Draco le poussa dans la salle de bain mais pas sans lui avoir voler un baiser. Draco resta un instant stupéfiée avant que la chaleur et le gentillesse ne quitte son visage et son masque reprit forme. Harry soupira.

_-Je n'aime vraiment pas ce masque._

Il sentit une chaleur délicate couler en lui, comme un câlin réconfortant de son lien.

_-Tous les masques sont nécessaires, tu l'apprendras dans peu de temps, _dit-il calmement.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Soyez bénis, dit Draco en entrant dans la pièce.- Elena sourit, se leva et lui fit une révérence. Draco lui sourit également et s'inclina à son tour.- Elena, je suis heureux que tu sois venue.

-Je ne pouvais pas rater le mariage de mon neveu. Ton Seigneur est un beau jeune homme et aussi très puissant magiquement. Je vois que ton lien à été complété...

Draco sentit son visage rougir d'embarras mais il se tourna vers les autres invités et fit une légère révérence.

-Bénédictions, dit-il doucement.

Hermione lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Bonjour, Malfoy.

-Weasley, dit froidement Draco.

Ron le fusilla du regard mais grogna. Draco soupira en s'asseyant devant Hermione et à droite de Elena.

-J'espère que les rafraichissements étaient à votre goût.

-Oui, merci. Dobby a fait du bon travail, dit-elle doucement.- Tu étais éblouissent hier à ton mariage. J'étais choquée et un peu fâchée du fait que Harry ne nous ai rien dit mais après tout, ça ne regarde que vous.

-Merci. Et si Harry ne vous à pas raconter, et bien, il ne doit pas tout vous raconter, si?

Hermione cligna des yeux et bougeât sa tête.

-Non mais normalement il le fait..

-Peut-être qu'il voulait le garde pour lui-même.

Draco sourit doucement et Hermione lui fit un large sourire.

-Ça veut dire qu'il commence à grandir? Taquina-t-elle et Draco lui sourit lentement.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu devras le demander à mon Seigneur, répondit-il en s'inclinant pour se resservir une tasse de thé.

Du coin de l'oeil, Draco vit Ron qui le fusillait du regard tout en surveillant la porte comme un faucon. Draco mit gracieusement de la crème et du sucre dans son thé, le mélangea doucement avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose d'urgent que vous devez faire? Demanda-t-il innocent et Ron grogna.

-Rien qui ne te concerne. Où est Harry?

-Mon mari viendra quand il sera prêt, dit doucement Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Qu'est-ce que je _pourrais_ lui faire? Demanda calmement Draco.

Ron se leva d'un bon et lui montra un doigt menaçant. Elena se leva et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

-Tu es le maudit Prince de Serpentard, un Mangemort en devenir et le malheureux qui a pourri nos misérables vies durant ces six dernières années. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi et...

-Ça suffit, dit lentement Harry.- Harry s'approcha d'eux en rétrécissant les yeux. Il fit une révérence à Lady Elena qui la lui rendit.- Bonjour Lady Elena.

-Sois béni, Premier Seigneur, le salua-t-elle solennellement. Elle regarda la pièce.- Il y a des désaccords ici qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Draconis, mon chéri, si tu as besoin de queoi que ce soit, fais le moi savoir.- Elle embrassa délicatement son front.- Portes toi bien aujourd'hui, jeune homme. Je resterai ici encore cette nuit et demain je devrai m'en aller.

-La Forêt appelle, dit Draco compréhensif et souriant.- Je te verrai demain alors.

Elle fit une révérence et quitta la pièce. Après que la porte se soit fermée, Draco se tourna vers Ron.

-Comment oses-tu m'accuser des choses dont tu n'as aucune idée?

-Ce ne sont pas des spéculations, c'est un fait. Tout le monde connait ta famille et vous êtes tous des partisans de magie noire et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ron, dit brusquement Hermione.- S'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous somme venus ici pour voir comment ils allaient.

-_Tu _es venue ici pour voir comment ils allaient. Et _je_ suis venu ici pour aider Harry et l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ce sale type.

-J'ai dis, _ça suffit_! Dit soudainement Harry et les tasses posées sur la table se brisèrent.- Ron, tu délires. Draco n'est pas un Mangemort et je ne permettrai pas que tu l'accuses devant moi.

-Comment peux tu rester là, à le défendre Harry! Demanda Ron horrifié.

Son visage était rouge de rage, presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Harmione, quant à elle, assistait impuissante à la dispute de ses deux amis, ainsi que Draco.

-Il est mon Compagnon, pour l'amour de Merlin, pourquoi je ne le défendrais pas? Lui cria Harry en retour.- Lui et moi en avons déjà discuter dans le train et quelques soient mes allégeances, il me suivra. Merde Ron, pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'accepter? Le supplia Harry.

Ron foudroya Draco du regard.

-Parce que personne ne change comme ça, en une minute, Harry, personne.

-Moi j'ai changé, dit délicatement Harry.- J'ai changé et après l'avoir écouter, j'ai changé d'opinion. Ron, je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais je me sens tellement calme, tellement complet et équilibrer. C'est le meilleur sentiment du monde.- Il regarda son ami.- Je ne pourrais plus le laisser maintenant, même si je le voulais. Le lien ne nous laisserait jamais être séparés.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu veux dire que vous avez consumer... Harry, pourquoi?

-Parce que je le voulais, grogna-t-il.- Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Hermione les regarda chacun à leur tour et puis de manière étrange, elle regarda Draco qui se tenait debout derrière Harry.

-Je crois que je vais vous donner un chance.

-Mione!

-Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en le fixant.- Tout a changé et rien n'est plus comme avant. Utilise un peu ton cerveau. Harry ne va pas pouvoir briser son lien et même Malfoy ne le peut pas. Sois raisonnable.

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser obliger Harry à choisir entre nous, dit doucement Draco.- Tu es très important pour lui Weasley et il a besoin de ton soutien. Tu ne peux pas voir qu'il est partagé? Demanda Draco.- Ron regarda le corps tendu de son ami et acquiesça.- Alors pourquoi l'obliger à choisir? Je ne vais pas permettre que vous le détestiez à cause de moi et je ne vais pas permettre que tu m'humilies pour des choses que j'ai faites ou dites dans le passé. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants et le monde où nous vivons, n'est pas un monde d'enfants. Voldemort est bien réel et Harry est le seul à pouvoir le détruire. Il a besoin de tout le soutien qu'on peut lui donner, soupira Draco.- Et je sais que la plus grande part de sa force lui vient de l'amour qu'il vous porte à toi et à Granger. Décidez vous. Je n'ai plus rien à dire à part ça: je ne blesserai jamais intentionnellement Harry. Je suis son Compagnon et c'est mon devoir d'être à ses côtés et de respecter ses volontés. Et ce qu'il désire vraiment c'est que nous nous entendions et je vais tout faire pour que cela arrive. Sur ce je vous souhaites de grandes bénédictions et bien être.

Draco leur fit une révérence, sourit tristement à Harry et sorti gracieusement par la porte en la fermant derrière lui.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Harry sentait la frustration et le mal de Draco. Il voulait le réconforter mais il devait d'abord en terminer.

-Bien, qu'as-tu à dire Ron?

Ron regarda têtu la cheminé. Hermione s'assit de-nouveau sur le sofa et soupira.

-Donnes lui un peu de temps, Harry.

-Il ne m'en a pas laisser pour m'expliquer, dit Harry.

Une onde d'agacement passa à travers son lien.

_-Quoi?_

_-C'était vraiment infantile. Tu peux faire bien mieux que ça, Harry,_ le réprimanda doucement Draco et Harry soupira.

-Je suis désolé... Écoutes Ron, réfléchis à ce qu'il a dit, ok? Reviens me voir quand tu auras pris une décision. Je suis sur que vous pouvez résoudre le problème.

Hermione se leva et lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de sortit de la pièce en ignorant complètement son amoureux. Ron laissa échapper un petit cri et la suivit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Draco apparaisse à la porte.

-Excuses-moi.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour. Ron est juste lui-même. Il ne réfléchit presque jamais avant d'agir.

Draco posa une main sur son épaule après avoir contourner le sofa beige et il s'agenouilla. Ses vestes bleues marines formaient un petit tas à ses pieds alors qu'il commençait à ramasser la porcelaine cassée sur le tapis.

-Draco, Dobby peut le faire.

-Il ne sait pas à quel point les tapis Perses sont délicats, dit gentiment Draco.- Je préfère encore me couper un doigt et le guérir que de demander un autre tapis.

-Tu veux dire que tout ça t'appartient?

-Nous appartient, corrigea Draco.- Cadeau de mariage de papa.

Harry cligna des yeux et lentement un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et Draco rougit.

-Papa? Demanda-t-il taquin.

-Père, murmura Draco en retournant à sa tâche.

-Un cadeau de mariage, huh? Rien que l'appartement? Demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui. Simple mais cher et élégant.

-Non, tout. Et tes vêtements aussi, dit simplement Draco.- Je crois bien qu'il t'a vu dans une des tes horribles tenues il y a quelques années. Il a du se rappeler que tes vêtements avaient besoin d'être changés. J'espère qu'il s'est trompée parce que tout ce qu'il t'a acheté sont des tenues Elfiques. Entre temps, tes vêtements moldus sont toujours les mêmes, non?- Vu que Harry ne répondait pas, Draco regarda ses yeux émeraudes, bien ouverts et très innocents. Il soupira.- C'était à prévoir. Bien, peu importe. Pansy, Blaise et moi t'emmènerons faire les magasins sous peu.- Harry gémit.- Allé, tu as besoin de toujours être présentable.

-Bien sur, dit-il sérieusement et Draco rigola.-Draco, je me demandais... Severus t'as appelé Fils et à moi aussi. Uhm, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Enfin je veux dire, il est vraiment ton père?

-Si tu me demandes si en quelque sorte il est ma «mère», alors non. Lady Malefoy m'a eut, soupira-t-il.- C'est assez compliqué.

-Nous avons le temps, dit Harry en souriant.

Draco acquiesça et commença à parler.

-Quand mon père a rencontré Sev', il a directement su qu'il était sa moitié. C'est toujours comme ça qu'il me l'explique. Les Anciens avaient déjà parler avec les Prophètes des Elfes. Ils ont vu que la lignée Elfique des Malfoy allait être divisée entre deux mondes dans les temps à venir.- Son visage s'attrista.- Ils disaient que le père du choisi de notre prophétie allait se lier au destin de son propre père et que son autre moitié serait sienne pour deux lunes avant que la tragédie ne les sépare.

Harry plissa le front.

-Il ont vu qu'il allait se tourner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres?- Draco acquiesça.- Et qu'il allait rencontrer Severus Snape?

-Oui.

-Et c'est quoi deux lune? Demanda Harry.

-C'est la même chose que deux années. Dans le règne des Elfes, la lune brille plus souvent que le soleil. Il existe deux lunes plus spéciales que les autres. Quand la lune est blanche comme du cristal pur, sans nuages pour la dissimuler, ça signifie que l'année à venir sera une année presque comme le paradis.- Son sourire était triste mais mélancolique.- Comme les Prophètes savaient à quoi ressemblait sa moitié, ils le lui ont dit dans l'espoir qu'il le trouve le plus tôt possible ou du moins qu'il se marie avec lui avant qu'il ne se produise quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-D'une certaine façon, mon grand-père l'a découvert. Il était furieux. Il avait déjà compromis mon père à ma mère et il ne laisserait rien empêcher cette union. Severus faisait mon père faire tout ce que son père lui disait. L'amour a toujours été la faiblesse des Malfoy et mon père y croyait fortement, mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il s'était épris de son Destiné et il se sentait plus puissant grâce à cet amour. Mon père m'a dit qu'ils ont eu une grande dispute à cause de ça. Ma grand-mère est morte en mettant mon père au monde, mais elle était une Elfe Pure et il faut un Elfe Pur pour en faire un autre. D'ailleurs tous les enfants que nous auront seront aussi Pures que mon père et moi... En tout cas, son sang l'appelait à la Forêt de notre Royaume et il se divisait en deux. Ça a toujours été un combat entre eux et l'héritage Elfique. Mon père voulait aller visiter le monde qui était le sien de naissance mais mon grand-père, par contre, voulait qu'il reste, qu'il lui ressemble et qu'il promette fidélité au le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco fit une pause.

-Il a refusé la marque, pas vrai? Dit délicatement Harry et Draco confirma, ses yeux brillants de larmes mais Harry ne dit rien.- S'il a refusé, alors pourquoi...?

-Mon grand-père a enlevé Severus pendant une de ces maudites batailles. Ils l'ont battu et d'après ce que je sais, mon père a senti la douleur de son Compagnon. Alors il a été affronté son père. Mon grand-père lui a donné un ultimatum: s'unir au Seigneur des Ténèbres et son Compagnon serait libéré au lieu d'être tué. A cette époque, ils étaient liés depuis trois ans et mon père aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Sev'. Il a accepté mais ils l'ont trompé. Quand il a été cherché Sev', son amant avait déjà reçu la Marque des Ténèbres contre sa volonté. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Mon père est resté horrifié. Maintenant, chacun était prisonnier de ce destin. Et pire, après ses études, il devait se marier avec ma mère.

-Merlin, respira Harry.- Je ne le savais pas.

Draco leva les yeux.

-Peu connaissent la vérité. Après cela, ils sont restés séparer. Mon père et Sev' se sont vus pour la dernière fois au mariage de mon père. Et puis, beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Sev' a disparu, mon père m'a eut, les Potter... et bien,- il toussa légèrement.- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées.

-Et bien, on dirait que Lucius est quand même en contact avec le Royaume des Elfes.

-Oui. Après que mon grand-père soit tué, il est directement partit dans la Forêt et il m'a emmené avec lui. Ma mère n'a jamais été une femme maternelle et son seul soucis était le nom de Molfoy et de sa fortune. Nous sommes donc restés loin du monde sorcier durant mes cinq premières années de vie. Oh Harry, c'est tellement magnifique. Si plein de paix et là-bas, la magie est sauvage.

-Sauvage?

-Oui, ça veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas être contrôlée par un baguette. Elle vient des éléments: de la terre, du ciel, de l'eau et de la magie en elle-même. C'est vraiment glorieux. Tu vas adorer quand nous irons là-bas.- Il sourit largement.- C'étaient les meilleures années pour nous deux. Entre temps être loin de son Compagnon chargeait mon père et de Sev'. Il a commencé à déprimer et est devenu froid, cruel des fois. Il était vraiment touché. Bien sur, le fait que je sois prêt de lui l'aidait mais quand ma mère a exigé que nous rentrions, c'est devenu encore pire, soupira Draco.- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Il participait aux batailles et il aimait ça, d'une certaine manière. Pas les tortures, les viols, les pillages ou des choses comme ça, mais ainsi il y avait des personne, autant voir plus blésées que lui. Mon père était misérable mais j'espère que maintenant, ça va changer.

-Maintenant que tu es marié avec moi, il va pouvoir aller visiter Severus?

-En partie oui mais il sait aussi que tu vas prendre soin de moi et que je serai heureux, additionna-t-il timidement.

Harry sentit une vague de joie lui passer dans le corps.

-Bien sur, c'est tout ce que je veux. Que tu sois heureux, dit-il.

Draco sourit et joua avec les bandes de soie de sa robe. Le désir de Harry grandit, il s'inclina entourant le visage de Draco avec ses mains et l'embrassa lentement. Draco fondit dans ses mains et gémit doucement quand le baiser s'approfondit. Quand Harry s'éloigna, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle.

-Déesse, soupira Harry.- Le lien est complet mais quand tu me touches de cette manière, ça amène une telle onde de passion.

Harry était encore dans un brouillard. Tout se passait rapidement, mais pas assez. Il y avait encore de l'interrogation dans ses yeux et Draco balança légèrement la tête.

-Quoi?

-Un jour à la fois, Harry. Allons doucement, un jour à la fois, dit-il gentiment.

Harry concorda, attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Draco et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

-Très bien, mais maintenant, dit-il de sa voix devenue rauque.- J'ai envie de toi.

Les lèvres pleine de Draco se plièrent en un sourire séducteur et le désir fit briller ses yeux. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait gracieusement sur Harry avec des mouvement sensuels, le corps de Harry s'embrasa.

-Alors prends-moi, répondit suavement Draco. Harry rigola en baissant sa tête pour un baiser passionner.- Laisses-moi te donner du plaisir, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Harri rigola et se pencha en l'avant en poussant Draco sur les coussins moelleux sous lui.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Tout est prêt Lucius?

Cette voix lui envoya des frissons de dégout et de peur dans tout le corps. Des mains froides glissaient sur sa colonne vertébrale comme s'il était une propriété. Ce qui, dans différent cas, était le cas.

-Oui, Maître, répondit-il doucement.

Voldemort rigolât doucement pendant qu'il sortait du lit. Lucius s'assit avec une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Ses cheveux couvraient son corps pendant qu'il regardait l'homme à qui il était supposé donner sa vie se déplacer dans la chambre. Quelques années auparavant, son corps était presque celui d'un monstre reptile mais la magie faisait des merveilles et son corps était de-nouveau entier.

Et tout ça grâce aux dragons.

Leurs sangs lui avaient donné forme humaine et avaientt tripler ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de baguette. Il pouvait tuer seulement en le pensant. Des yeux cramoisis brillaient de folie, ses cheveux étaient noir comme la mort et lui tombaient le long du dos. Il était plus grand et plus fort que la forme Elfique de Lucius. Il marcha dans sa direction et l'embrassa avec force. Lucius accepta, obéissant, mais à l'intérieur, la douleur commençait à le gagner.- Ton corps est aussi beau qu'il y a vingt ans. Un si grand feu et pouvoir... Tu me plais beaucoup Lucius.

-Je veux plaire, dit Lucius solennellement.

Son corps tremblait avec la douleur du lien: sa punition pour avoir trahi son amour. Il l'accepta, il le méritait en ce moment.

-Ton fils s'est marié avec Potter, n'est-ce pas?

Lucius senti la peur s'infiltrer dans ses os.

-Oui, Maître, répondit-il et Voldemort hocha la tête.

-Hmm, que peux-tu me dire sur ça?

Sa voix était étrangement calme et Lucius pouvait sentir sa curiosité et sa rage.

-Les Prophètes de notre Royaume ont prévu cet événement il y a deux milles ans. Les Anciens ont réalisé la cérémonie et mon avis n'a pas été demandé. Cependant, Harry Potter est maintenant un membre de ma famille.- Il soupira.- Ce sera facile de le capturer maintenant. C'est ce que vous désirez?

-Non. Quand j'aurai ce que je désire, même le grand Harry Potter tombera mort à mes pieds, dédaigna Voldemort.- Beau, c'est du beau Lucius. Tu sembles décadent mais je ne serai pas d'humeur pendant un certain temps. Et je ne voudrais pas... blesser ce corps, dit-il en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la délicate peau d'albâtre.- Douceur de bébé, ta race est pleine de belles personnes mais toi et ton fils êtes les plus beaux de tous. Habilles-toi, mon cher, je te rappellerai quand j'aurai de-nouveau besoin de toi.

-Maître.

Lucius inclina la tête, prit ses vêtements Elfiques, s'habilla et sorti du Manoir Riddle.. Il marchait rapidement, la bille lui remontant à la bouche en se rappelant tout ce que son maître lui avait fait. Il était honteux. Il s'était promit à Severus et durant vingt années il était avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et maintenant, grâce aux dragons, il était de-nouveau la concubine du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les Destins devaient vraiment le détester.

Après avoir passer les protections, il fit appel à sa magie Elfique et disparu pour réapparaitre dans ses appartements du Manoir. Il s'arrêta de bouger.

Severus dévia son regard du feu et ses yeux transpercèrent ceux de Lucius. Il remarqua son état désorganiser et soupira.

-J'imaginais que ça allait arriver.

Lucius ne dit rien mais courut vers la salle de bain et vomit dans la toilette. La main chaude et calme posée sur son dos et l'amour et réconfort qui passait à travers le lien le calmèrent d'une certaine manière. Alors Lucius se leva en tremblant et alla ouvrir l'eau de la douche.

-Je me sens sale, dit-il tristement.- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me veux encore?

Severus senti sa douleur et son chagrin et il l'étreint soigneusement par derrière.

-Je t'aime Lucius. Et je t'aimerai toujours, tu le sais bien. Tu fais ce que tu dois faire: jouer ton rôle. Tu ne veux pas de ça, je le sens en toi, mais tu tiens ton rôle.- Il soupira et enfoui son visage dans les mèches platines pour cacher toute sa peine et sa colère.- Je n'aime pas ça et je ne l'approuve pas. Mais tu es mon Seigneur et moi ton Compagnon. Je vis pour toi, pour te tranquilliser, pour t'aimer, pour te réconforte et pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucius enlève ses robes et rentre dans l'eau chaude.

-Brûles-les, dit-il calmement.

Severus toucha doucement les robes brodées de soie: c'étaient les préférées de Lucius. Il les mit dans le feu et regarda le tissu noircir et se tordre. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup de fois. Quand le seigneur des Ténèbres prit Lucius pour la première fois, il était venu dans ses appartements, réservé et honteux. Il avait prit une douche et demandé à Severus de brûler ses vêtements. C'était, sans doute, thérapeutique. Il pensait toujours que Severus allait le laisser et il lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il était corrompu et qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'accepter. Severus lui avait doucement répondu, que s'il n'avait pas accepté, ils seraient mort tous les deux. Il le tranquillisa maintes et maintes fois en lui promettant qu'il serait toujours là et qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours.

Ça avait été une bénédiction quand Voldemort fut détruit pour la première fois. Lucius commença à guérir de ces années en tant qu'amant de Voldemort et Severus vit à quel point il était fou pour Draco, comment les années passées avec les Elfes soignaient ses blessures et comment il devenait plus puissant... Et de plus en plus beau, au fil des années. Quand Voldemort revint, il était tellement défiguré et il détestait la forme qu'il avait. Lucius n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Entre temps, maintenant que les dragons avaient donné vie au corps humain de Voldemort... Le cycle se reproduisait. Tout le bien que ces années avaient fait à Lucius se détruisait peu à peu, à chaque nuit que Voldemort l'appelait dans son lit.

-Il trame quelque chose, dit doucement Lucius.

Severus se retourna vers lui. Il portait un doux peignoir de soie noire et un pantalon de pyjama de soie noire également. Pendant qu'il s'approchait de Severus, il se séchait les cheveux, une mèche à la fois.

-Et tu sais quoi?

-Non, à part que ça a un rapport avec le petite village près de Poudlard.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent.

-Les élèves y fréquentent les magasins. Je suis sur que Draco et Harry seront entre eux s'ils sont autorisés à y aller. Tu ne sais pas quand aura lieu l'attaque?

-Non, il ne l'a dit à personne, soupira Lucius fatigué.- Il devient de plus en plus excité. La bataille est proche, je peux le sentir.

-Alors tu vas bientôt aller à Poudlard?

-Oui.- Le silence tomba.- Viens, reste avec moi, dit doucement Lucius en montant sur son lit. Severus retira ses habituelles robes noires, laissa sa chemise blanche, son pantalo et monta sur le lit puis s'enroula à Lucius. Leur proximité était réconfortante. Le lien se soignait et devenait aussi fort qu'auparavant.

-Merci de rester avec moi, dit Lucius en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

_-Tu ne dois pas me remercier, Amour. Je le fais parce que je le veux,_ dit-il, ses mots résonant dans l'esprit de Luciux.- Dors, mon amour, je serai encore là demain matin.

-Ne me laisses jamais, murmura doucement Lucius.

-Je serai toujours la pour toi, Luc', ne t'inquiètes pas. Repose toi, mon Seigneur Suprême ou je vais te droguer aux potions de sommeil, dit Severus en rigolant.

Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience. Severus regarda Lucius se décontracté contre lui en tombant dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond. Son corps s'emboita à celui de Severus par instinct et habitude.

-Bientôt, mon amour, tu pourras sourire de-nouveau. Bientôt, murmura Severus.

Il embrassa sa tempe et Lucius marmonna doucement en souriant et en s'approchant encore plus. Severus sourit affectueusement et suivit son partenaire dans le monde des rêves.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**___


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur:**DESOLATE03donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– __A Consort's Loyalty __–x_**

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le mois de septembre se passa relativement bien. Durant ce mois, le lien et la magie de Harry et Draco se renforcèrent et ils devinrent, aussi, de grands amis.. Certains trouvaient encore intéressant des les voir passer dans le couloir ensemble, cote à cote, des fois se donnant la main d'autres fois Harry entourant d'un de ses bras possessif la taille de Draco. Ils semblaient réellement heureux au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

Ron, réticent, essaya de s'entendre avec Draco, au grand plaisir de Harry et Hermione. Draco était encore plus prudent avec ce qu'il disait pour ne pas causé de tension dans leur fragile amitié. Mais mi-octobre, les choses allaient mieux et Draco gagna enfin l'approbation de Ron d'une manière plutôt... inattendue. Il le battit aux échecs

- Bien, avait dit Ron.- Je crois que tu viens de me battre. C'était un très bon jeu et ça fait bien longtemps que plus personnes n'a réussi à me gagner.

Draco lui avait fait un grand sourire et tendu la main. Ron lui avait rendu un petit sourire et un hochement de tête en signe de respect avant d'accepter sa main. Après cela, les choses sont devenues beaucoup moins stressantes.

Harry, quant à lui, fut abordé par Blaise et Pansy après qu'ils aient vu ses vêtements moldus, horrifiés, n'osant pas croire que le mari de Draco portait des «chiffons». Alors, le second week-end à Pré-au-Lard, le trio de Serpentard lui achetèrent assez de vêtements pour les six mois à venir. Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible de gaspiller autant d'argent en vêtements, en à peine trois heures.

-C'est une nécessite, lui avait dit Draco cette nuit-là.- Que tu sois toujours bien habillé. Tu n'est plus simplement Harry Potter. Tu fais parti de la noblesse de la société Elfique et le peuple des elfes est reconnu par leur élégance et grâce ainsi que leur manière de s'habiller, à tout moment.

Quand il lui demanda ce que devaient exactement faire les Seigneurs et comment Lucius avait reçu ce titre, son Compagnon lui fit son sourire délicat et lui répondit que son père lui expliquerait quand il viendrait à Poudlard, début Novembre. Harry l'accepta mais seulement parce que Draco se dirigeait vers la chambre en enlevant ses vêtements. Il regarda timidement par dessus son épaule et ronronna:

-Tu viens, Harry?

C'était le meilleur changement de sujet que Harry n'ait jamais vu.

-Tu réfléchis encore, chéri, dit Draco en souriant en regardant Harry cligner des yeux avant de sourire maladroitement à son Compagnon.

Ils étaient dans leurs appartements, terminant leurs devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on fait ça maintenant, dit Harry en boudant.

Draco rit de son comportement infantile en lui mit son devoir d'enchantements dans les mains, peu motivées.

-Parce que si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu vas oublier que tu dois le faire et alors tu devras rester le dimanche entier à faire tes devoirs, restant éveiller jusque tard. Tu rateras presque le cours de potion ce qui, vu que Sev' est presque ton beau-père à travers moi, ne serait pas bon, et alors...

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire. Merlin, on dirait Hermione.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

-Sérieusement, je suis d'accord et je suis sur que c'est la raison de pourquoi Hermione et moi sommes les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, dit Draco convaincu.

Harry lui tira la langue et Draco lui sourit simplement en retour. Il tombèrent dans un silence confortable, Draco vérifiant que tous les devoirs étaient correctes et à son goût et Harry vérifiant s'il les avait tous fini et s'ils plairaient à Drco donc en gros, ils devaient être parfaits, sans fautes d'orthographe et sans qu'une virgule ne soit mal placée. Le Prince des Serpentard était vraiment perfectionniste en tout, mais Harry sourit doucement en regardant son Compagnon, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit différent.

-Père m'a écrit une lettre. Il dit qu'il passera demain.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non? Demanda Harry perplexe devant le visage inexpressif de Draco.- Ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus de nouvelles de lui, je pensais que tu aurais hâte de sa venue.

-Ne me comprends pas mal, Harry. Je suis heureux qu'il vienne nous voir. Il me manque beaucoup. Entre temps, il a dit qu'il devait me raconter quelque chose qui arrive à Voldemort et Severus m'a dit qu'il en parle rarement et qu'il se ferme complètement quand le nom de Voldemort est mentionné.- Il se tourna vers Harry.- Je ne suis pas sur de ce que ça signifie, mais chaque fois qu'il le faisait avant, c'était que quelque chose de mauvais arrivait.

Harry plissa le front, pensif.

-Ma connexion avec Voldemort est relativement calme ces derniers temps, c'est comme s'il ne faisait rien.

Draco acquiesça.

-Père m'a dit que ça fait des mois qu'il ne convoque plus une réunion avec les Mangemorts. Il prépare quelque chose, Harry, dit doucement Draco.- Je le sais.

Harry le craignait. Ironiquement, ces derniers mois avaient été les meilleurs de toute sa vie. Draco devenait rapidement la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Oui, à cause du lien, il était toujours dans ses pensées mais sans tenir compte du lien, s'il avait eut le même temps pour connaitre Draco, le Serpentard serait quand même devenu une personne importante.

_-Harry?_

La voix délicate dans son esprit le fit sortir de ses pensées et attira son attention sur l'Efle devant lui.

-Oui?

-Je te disais que Père veut particulièrement te parler quand il arrivera.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry, curieux.

Draco lui sourit doucement.

-Seulement pour te prévenir de ce qu'il va se passer, dit-il simplement.- Crois-moi, toutes les questions que tu me poses, il va pouvoir y réponde. Son savoir est beaucoup plus grand que le mien.

-Okey, et tu seras où toi?

Draco réfléchit un instant.

-Je serai probablement dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Je néglige ma Maison ces derniers temps. Le lien ne devrait pas poser de problème maintenant que nous avons eu le temps de nous habituer l'un à l'autre.

-Si tu le dis, dit Harry en terminant son devoir d'enchantement.- Voilà, alors?

Draco le prit, l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux. Il le lu et le lui rendit. Quand Harry se pencha pour le reprendre, Draco posa ses lèvres sur son front.

-Parfait, susurra-t-il.

Harry laissa son devoir de côté, attira Draco sur ses genoux et l'embrassa délicatement. Drago gémit doucement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco lui sourit.

-Harry, tu es heureux avec moi?

Harry cligna des yeux, sérieux.

-Oui, bien sur que oui, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? Demanda-t-il.

Draco l'observa si consciencieusement qu'il en devint gêné.

-Nan je veux dire, malgré le lien, est-ce que tu es vraiment heureux avec moi, sans la magie et tout ça? Demanda doucement Draco.

Harry resta sans voix... Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire?

-Tu essayes de me dire que.. tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-il choqué.

Draco rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou de Harry.

-Oui, fut la réponse étouffée de Draco._- J'ai une profonde affection pou toi Harry. Je me préoccupes pour toi. Au début je croyais que c'était à cause du lien, mais maintenant je sais que même si le lien n'existait pas et que si j'avais eu tout ce temps pour te connaitre, j'aurais fini par t'aimer._

Harry sentit comme si son âme allait exploser. Draco était heureux avec lui! Encore mieux, Draco l'aimait, malgré le lien. Harry en était tout chamboulé.

-Je t'aime aussi, Draco. Et c'était sur ça que je réfléchissais. Tu es devenu important pour moi. Tu es une lumière brillante et spéciale dans ma vie. Je suis heureux qu'on ai du se marier parce qu'au sinon j'aurais ressenti un manque de quelque chose.- Draco rit, son bonheur et plaisir roulant à travers le lien.- Je suis content que tu sois heureux, susurra-t-il.

Draco s'approcha d'avantage de lui.

-Tout comme moi je suis content que tu sois heureux avec moi, lui susurra-t-il en retour.

Harry se retourna vers lui et ils se sourirent doucement. Draco se pelotonna bien dans les bras de Harry, posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda le feu dans la cheminé, complètement en paix et avec son partenaire de vie à ses côtés. Harry passait sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, le doux tintement des petites cloches qui s'y trouvaient jouant une délicate mélodie pendant qu'ils appréciaient la présence l'un de l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry ne faisait pas attention aux conversations de ses amis. C'était l'heure du midi et ils mangeaient dans la Grande Salle. Lui, il regardait à travers la Salle, observant son Compagnon parler avec ses amis de sa Maison. Il essaya de ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Il ne savait toujours pas dire s'il trouvait Draco plus attrayant avec ou sans vêtements... Celui-ci parlait avec Blaise et ils rigolaient de quelque chose. La plupart des gens s'arrêtèrent et l'observèrent. Voir Draco rigoler était quelque chose de magnifique, il semblait s'illuminer, comme un rayon de soleil. C'était un honneur de le voir si heureux.

-Harry, je voudrais me marier avec toi et alors, peut-être que nous pourrions aller le régler dans l'armoire à ballais dans le couloir, dit Seamus en rigolant.

-Oui, bien sur, dit Harry sans lâcher Draco des yeux. Tous ses amis commencèrent à rigoler et Harry rougit violemment quand il comprit ce qu'il venait d'accepter.- Merde, Seamus, arrête avec ça.

-Et bien, tu fixes tellement les gens que j'ai pensé qu'elles risquaient d'avoir une combustion cérébrale, dit-il. Harry rougit encore plus mais haussa les épaules. Il prit son verre de jus de citrouille et en bu une grande gorgée.- Tu es jaloux?

-De quoi est-ce que je devrais être jaloux? Demanda-t-il dédaigneux.

Dean et Seamus se regardèrent surpris.

-Um, et bien, il est beau, tous se battent pour attirer son attention, beaucoup flirtent avec lui et sans vouloir t'offenser, il est le Prince des Serpentard... Tu n'es pas un peu inquiet? Demanda Dean et Ron pouffa.

-S'il te plait, Draco serait plus apte à ensorceler quelqu'un qui flirte avec lui que Harry, dit Hermione en rigolant.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu quand ils sont ensemble, c'est vrai. Mais quand même- Elle regarda étroitement Harry.- Ron et moi n'avons plus eu un petit signe de toi depuis Septembre. Mais tes notes sont bien meilleures et les ASPIC approchent.- Elle regarda Ron – Il s'améliore vraiment, pas comme _certaines _personnes.

-Hey, je croyais que tu supervisais Harry, moi.

-Ronald, Harry est marié et Draco le maintient dans la ligne, je n'ai plus besoin de faire ça.

Harry rigola.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me superviser, ça c'est sur.

-Oh, vraiment, alors où es-tu la plupart des nuits?

-Au lit, avec mon Compagnon... Je crois que c'est le meilleur endroit où je puisse être, dit-il.

Seamus et Deans rigolèrent, Hermione rougit et Ron devint légèrement vert.

-Je n'aime pas cette image.

-Personne a dit que tu devais l'aimer, dit Harry en souriant.

Il allait reprendre la parole mais un silence s'abattit dans la Grande Salle.

Harry se tourna vers Draco en sentant une vague d'étonnement et de plaisir. L'expression de Draco était tellement... Harry sourit largement.

_-Draco, tu es magnifique, mon chéri, mais tu souris comme un fou._

L'expression de Draco changeât immédiatement et il haussa un sourcil.

_-Bien, merci, mais notre Père est ici._

Harry ignora le «notre» mais il supposa que s'était la vérité. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et il tomba en admiration, comme tout le monde. Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant eux, sans canne, mais vêtu de robes Elfiques. Ses robes externe d'un riche bleu cobalt, lui allaient comme un gant. Ses robes intérieures semblaient être faite d'un doux tissu bleu bébé. Ses cheveux étaient du même blond platine que ceux de son fils, mais un peu plus foncés et plus longs: ceux-ci touchaient presque le sol. Harry qui était maintenant avec Draco depuis trois mois, pouvait sentir la magie Elfique qui se dégageait et entourait cet homme. Lucius était vraiment puissant.

-Père.

La voix de Draco résonna dans le silence. Il s'était approché de son père et lui faisait une légère révérence.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir, Draco.

Sa voix était profonde, attrayante, pleine de magie et sensualité. Beaucoup de jeunes filles soupirèrent aine que certains garçons qui était de ce bord.- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sur. Harry, chéri, Père veut te parler.

Draco sourit à Harry et avant que celui-ci s'en rende compte, il était déjà debout et s'approchait d'eux.

-Harry, c'est bon de te revoir.

Lucius se courba légèrement et Harry lui rendit son geste.

-Lucius, le salua-t-il à haute voix mais en même temps, il essaya de saluer mentalement l'Elfe plus âgé.- _Père. _

Les yeux argentés s'écarquillèrent et les lèvres plaines se plièrent en un petit sourire. Lucius se pencha en avant et lui embrassa le front. Harry sentit fortement des cascades de magie couler en lui il se noya de ses sentiments et senti rajeunir, toutes ses préoccupations concernant cet homme, oubliées.

-Bienvenu dans la famille, lui dit-il chaleureusement.- Je crois bien que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il et Harry acquiesça.

-Oui, beaucoup, mais la plupart sont à propos de Voldemort.- Harry vit mourir la lumière dans ses yeux mais il insista. Draco mit une main réconfortante dans son dos et Harry lui envoya un sentiment de gratitude.- Je sais que ne voulez vraiment pas parler de lui, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je...

-Du calme, Harry, dit doucement Lucius.- Je te dirai tout ce que je peux. Entre temps, il y a des choses qu'il n'est pas encore temps que tu saches.

Harry soupira soulager.

-Merci.

-Tu es de la famille, dit simplement Lucius.- Maintenant, laissons ces jeunes gens tranquilles, d'accord? Draco...

-Je serai à Serpentard, Père, dit-il et il toucha légèrement les robes de son père.- Vous m'avez manquer.

-Toi aussi, lui répondit doucement Lucius.- On passera un peu de temps ensemble plus tard, avec Severus, dans ses appartements. J'ai besoin de parler à ton Seigneur.

-Comme vous voulez. Harry, je te verrai plus tard.

Il leur dit une révérence et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Lucius regarda Harry.

-Pouvons-nous aller nous promener dans les jardins?

-Oui, ce sera mieux, dit Harry en marchant, cote à cote, avec Lucius.- Les murs ont des oreilles et ce maudit Dumbledor est un vieux fou convaincu, murmura-t-il et Lucius rigola doucement.

-Oui, mais il est le plus grand sorcier vivant de nos temps. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il l'est grâce à quelques concessions.

-Oui, quelques une, mais il sait prendre avantage de tout.

-C'est bien vrai. Il aurait du être à Serpentard., concorda Lucius et Harry sourit.

-C'est ce qu'on pense, avec Draco.

Ils avaient atteint le hall d'entré et s'approchaient des doubles portes. Lucius fit un geste de la main et elles s'ouvrirent automatiquement pendant qu'ils les passaient. Harry avait eu de la chance que Draco ait insister pour qu'il mette ses plus grosses robes: l'air était sec et froid. L'automne est venu comme une vengeance. D'ailleurs, c'était la saison préférée de Harry.

-Ça va entre vous deux? Vous vous entendez bien? Demanda Lucius.

Harry rougit mais lui sourit en même temps.

-Très bien, il n'est pas comme je croyais. C'est comme si une personne complètement différente avait prit sa place. Il est tellement amicale, gentil, calme et élégant.- Harry rougit.- Il me plait beaucoup. Votre fils est une belle personne.

Lucius sourit.

-Tous les Serpentards portent un masque, Harry. Draco interprétait seulement son rôle et tout change lorsque tu trouves ton partenaire pour la vie. Tout ce en quoi tu mettais la priorité avant, sera une préoccupation secondaire. Drago a eut le temps, depuis Avril, pour s'y faire mais je suis curieux de savoir comment toi, tu l'as accepté... Comment t'a-t-il convaincu?

-Il m'a parlé dans le train en venant à Poudlard. Il m'a tout expliqué, ou du moins tout ce qu'il savait.- Harry soupira.- Je me suis senti tellement calme, si complet à ce moment là, je... Je n'ai pas voulu perdre cette sensation, avoua-t-il doucement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher sur le sentier en direction au lac, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui réponde doucement.

-Tu as eu peu de bonheur dans ta vie, Harry. Tu mérites un peu de bonheur de temps en temps.- Il soupira.- Tu voulais parler des plans de Voldemort... Je peux sincèrement te dire que j'ignore complètement ce qu'il prévoit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il prévoit d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard dans peu de temps.

-Pourquoi Pré-au-Lard? Demanda rageusement Harry.

-C'est le village le plus près de Poudlard. Il attend que tu commettes la même erreur qu'au ministère.- Harry pâlit.- Il croit que tu n'as pas apprit avec cet accident. Et je veux que tu prouves qu'il a tort.

-Maintenant, je ne dois plus penser qu'à moi, répondit-il et Lucius acquiesça satisfait.- Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'expliquer un peu plus de choses sur le lien? Je sais qu'on peut sentir les émotions de l'autre. Je sais aussi qu'on peut communiquer par télépathie et maintenant je n'ai pratiquement plus besoin d'une baguette.

-Bien, c'est que le lien se renforce, dit Lucius.- Il y a encore certaines choses qui vont venir avec le temps. L'une d'elle sera que vous aller être capable de partager votre magie. L'autre est que ton vieillissement va ralentir jusqu'à disparaitre complètement.

-Pardon?

-Le sang Elfique est très puissant, mais pas seulement à cause de la magie qu'il possède mais aussi parce qu'il est fortement lié à la magie de la Terre. La raison pour laquelle les Elfes agissent comme ils le font, est que la magie dans leur sang est combinée aux années de la Terre. Mon vieillissement s'est arrêté quand j'avais vingt-cinq ans mais j'ai décidé de vieillir encore un peu pour pouvoir mieux vivre dans le monde sorcier. Entre temps, à l'âge de trente ans, mon vieillissement s'est arrêté. Maintenant, ça fait presque un siècle que j'ai cette apparence.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Wow, dit-il et alors il fronça les sourcil.- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le vieillissement de Snape aurait dû aussi ralentir?

-Oui, répondit-il tristement.- Entre temps, à cause de nos vies, notre lien n'était plus aussi fort que d'habitude. Il a aussi eu son vieillissement ralentit mais une fois que cette confusion sera passée et que nous serons retournés dans le Royaume des Elfes, c'est là que tu verras une grande différence.

-Alors, vous prévoyez déjà de quitter du monde sorcier? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver avec le Manoir et tout ça? Demanda Harry en observant l'eau du lac et Lucius sourit.

-Oh, nous garderons nos propriétés et nos affaires. Beaucoup de choses seront faites via hiboux, mais nous aurions dû partir tôt ou tard. Les gens commencent à comprendre que je n'ai pas vieilli, même avec un sort de dissimulation. Qu'est-ce que nous ferons quand nous aurons, par ex, cent quarante ou cent soixante ans? Quand tout notre entourage sera vieux et gris, comme Dumbledore, et nous encore jeune et en pleine forme?

-Oh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, dit Harry.- Et... Comment êtes-vous devenu un Seigneur Suprême?

Lucius sourit.

-Ma mère était un Elfe Pure et son père était un Seigneur Suprême, alors quand elle m'a eut, le titre m'est revenu. Il était devenu Seigneur Suprême par son père, qui lui même l'était de par son père et ainsi de suite. On dit que la lignée Elfique des Malfoy a été très fidèle au Grand Ancien Léviathan durant plusieurs années et il leurs a donné ce titre. Il existe plusieurs Seigneurs Suprêmes et nous supervisons certaines parties du Royaume. Par exemple, moi je suis le Seigneur Suprême du Nord, donc tout le territoire qui se situe au Nord du Palais du Grand Ancien est sous mon contrôle.

-Vous êtes assez important, alors?

-Oui, vois-tu, les premiers Malfoy ont été les premiers à recevoir un titre, ainsi que les Prophètes et les Anciens. L'Ancien Leviathan, qui est notre chef, nous a donné ce titre il y a très longtemps. C'est pour çela, que je suis supérieur aux autres Seigneurs Suprêmes. Le seule Grand Ancien à qui j'obéis c'est Leviathan, et tous les Seigneurs Suprêmes m'obéissent.

-Mais vous êtes absent durant si longtemps...

-Tous les deux ans, ils viennent au Manoir pour recevoir de nouvelles ordres ou ma faire part de quelque chose qui ce soit passer en mon absence. Je vais, normalement, plus au moins tous les mois au Royaume. Entre temps, plus je vieilli, plus fort est l'appel.

-Quel appel?

-Quand tu as commencé à contrôler ta magie, tu te souviens des fois où tu faisais des sorts ou des boucliers sans faire attention?

-Oui, dit Harry.

-Tu te souviens de la sensation de cette magie?

-Oui..

-C'était comment? Demanda-t-il délicatement.

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Comme si quelque chose me guidait, me disait quoi penser et quoi faire.

Lucius acquiesça.

-Voilà, c'est la sensation de l'appel. Tous les Elfes naissent en aimant naturellement la Terre, la Forêt, et de la magie en générale, qu'elle soit contrôlée ou sauvage. Au plus on est jeunes, les arbres qui poussent ici ou le calme présence du lac sont de la nature satisfaisante pour pouvoir assouvir le besoin de celle-ci. Tu savais qu'on pouvait parler aux arbres?- Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de curiosité et Lucius acquiesça et souriant.- Au plus l'arbre est ancien, au plus elle peut te transmettre de savoirs. Nous sommes capable de nous connectés avec la plus grande partie des choses vivantes et quand nous sommes jeunes, le fait de communiquer avec les choses qui nous entourent est habituel.

-Mais plus vous vieillissez, plus vous voulez apprendre, non? Demanda maladroitement Harry.

Lucius sourit pendant qu'il appuya sa main contre le tronc d'un arbre immense.

-Oui, c'est quelque chose de ce genre, jeune homme. Plus on a de magie sauvage autour de nous, plus nous sommes puissants, et comme tu l'as dis, plus nous avons de connaissances. Et puis, il faut savoir que les arbres aux alentours du Royaume sont là depuis le début des temps... Harry, tu vas tomber sous le charme du Royaume des Elfes. Severus ne veut jamais partir à chaque fois qu'il va là-bas.- Harry était surpris.- Prenons cet arbres comme exemple. Elle me dit qu'elle t'a déjà vu à plusieurs reprises pleurer quelqu'un que tu avais perdu. Elle dit que si tu aurais été un Elfe, elle chanterait pour toi, elle te dirait de ne pas t'inquiéter et que tout se passera bien.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, elle dit qu'elle est la depuis la création de l'école par les fondateurs. Elle a vu beaucoup de désespoir et de vécu. Tu aimerais l'entendre chanter? Demanda poliment Lucius.

Harry regarda le vieil arbre interrogateur, enviant et espérant.

-Oui, dit-il.

Lucius acquiesça et lui fit signe de toucher l'arbre. Quand Harry le fit, il posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

_-Fermes les yeux et imagines toi au milieu d'une forêt avec un magnifique ciel nocturne. Quand tu le verras, écoutes. Ne parles pas, ne te poses pas de questions et acceptes seulement la bénédiction qu'elle t'offre,_ lui expliqua Lucius et Harry le fit. Très loin, il s'imagina ce scénario et il se sentit immédiatement différent, plus ouvert et plus ouvert au monde. Il regarda autour de lui et c'est la qu'il l'entendit. Ça commença tout doucement mais se transforma peu à peu en une belle mélodie qui l'englobait, créant dans son coeur, un calme qu'il atteignait seulement quand Draco était à ses côtés. Harry s'appuya sur le vieux tronc, ferma les yeux et la laissa le pénétrer.

C'était comme le toucher réconfortant d'un mère passant une main dans ses cheveux, une calme onde de magie qui coulait dans ses veines, le contentement qu'il ressentait après avoir aimer Draco toute la nuit et le voir endormi à ses côtés, la joie d'être avec ses amis, rire avec Sirius et Remus des leurs jeunes années... Tout ça. C'était tellement magnifique, tellement parfait, il se sentait rénover. Le désespoir, la rage, le tristesse, tout avait disparu. Oui, il savait qu'il avait garder tout ça pour lui-même durant toutes ces années, son coeur se brisant, mais inconsciemment, il savait qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais cela.

_-Un cadeau, jeune homme._- C'était la voix d'une femme, âgée et sage._- Vous êtes trop jeune pour ressentir un tel désespoir. Crois en ton jeune Compagnon et en ton père Elfique, ils te guideront vers la vérité_.

-Merci, susurra-t-il et alors il ouvrit les yeux.

Lucius retira sa main et lui fit un beau sourire.

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui, bien mieux, merci, dit doucement Harry.- J'ai encore beaucoup de questions à vous poser...

-Alors asseyons-nous et j'espère pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions.

Ils s'assirent sur le vieil arbre, le vent soufflant autours d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que fait un Premier Seigneur? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Premier Seigneur? Et qu'est-ce que...

Luciut rit.

-Doucement... une question à la fois, dit-il avec joie.- Premièrement, un Premier Seigneur est le titre le plus élever donner à l'héritier de chaque Seigneur Suprême. Celui-ci, en atteignant sa majorité, aura ses propres terres et des devoirs envers son père et le Grand Ancien. Dans ton cas, Harry, tu seras pour les Premiers Seigneurs ce que je suis pour les Seigneurs Suprêmes.

-Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir diriger avec les autres Premiers Seigneurs?

-Oui. Vois-tu, quand tu t'es marié avec Drago, son titre t'a été transmis.

-Concernant cela... Qu'est-ce qu'il va exactement faire maintenant? Demanda Harry.- Enfin je veux dire, il est tellement intelligent et sa magie très puissante. Maintenant que je suis Seigneur, il sera, en quelque sorte, une femme au foyer?- Harry tordit son nez.- Je ne le vois pas vraiment comme ça.

Lucius rigola.

-Moi non plus. Non, Draco sera assis à tes côtés dans le Coure. Celle-ci est convoquée environ tous les vingt ans. C'est à ce moment là que tous les Seigneurs, Seigneurs Suprêmes et Anciens se réunissent avec les Grands Anciens et les Prophètes du Royaume pour discuter de ce qu'ils pensent être nécessaire. Les Compagnons qui ont été Seigneurs, peuvent s'assoir dans la Coure avec leur époux.

-Oh... Au moins il ne s'ennuiera pas.- Harry trembla à cette pensée.- Un Draco qui s'ennuie ce n'est pas très agréable.

Lucius sourit affectueusement à la mention de son fils.

-Oui, il doit toujours faire quelque chose, il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.- Lucius regarda Harry.- Quelle est ta prochaine question?

-Er, Draco a dit qu'il pouvait tomber enceint?

Lucius acquiesça.

-C'est vrai, mais je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais me demander.

Harry rougit.

-Et bien... Je me demandais, est-ce que moi aussi je peux tomber enceint?

Lucius cligna des yeux surpris et puis sourit.

-Je pense que ça doit être possible. Je suis sur que les Potter doivent être une des rares lignées sorcières où les hommes peuvent tomber enceint. Oui, c'est possible, mais ça n'arrivera pas avant un certain temps, dit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi pas?

-C'est en rapport avec le lien et avec les voeux que vous avez fait. Draco a promit de se soumettre à toi, alors quand le lien s'est formé, il a désigné Draco comme étant celui qui serait soumis dans votre relation. Le lien l'a fait... Comment diriez-vous? Plus _enclin_ à être en-dessous et t'as fait plus enclin à être au-dessus.

Harry rétrécit ses yeux, pensif.

-Donc, vous voulez dire que si nous essayons de changer les positions, ce ne serait agréable pour aucun de nous?

-Oh, vous tireriez une certaine satisfaction, mais ce ne serait pas si agréable, non.

Harry réfléchit un instant sur comment c'était fantastique d'être à l'intérieur de son Compagnon, son Draco, et aussi de le voir, les cheveux lâchés, ses lèvres pleines et les yeux voilés de passion...

Harry rougit et Lucius rigola.

-Je vois que tu y as réfléchis.

-Oui... Vous et Snape avez déjà essayé?

-C'est Severus, Harry. Il est, d'une certaine manière, ton père maintenant et tu n'as plus besoin de l'appeler Snape. Sauf pendant les cours, bien sur. Et pour répondra à ta question, oui nous avons essayé, une seul fois.- Le bouche de Lucius se plia en un sourire stupéfiant.- Severus a trouvé qu'être au-dessus était... Comment il l'a dit encore? Ah oui, «Une insatisfaction complète et total». Je crois bien que c'étaient ses paroles exactes.- Harry rigola.- Je n'ai pas non plus été satisfait en restant en-dessous... Nous avons rapidement rectifier ce petit détail, si je me souviens bien.

-J'en suis certain, dit Harry en dissimulant un rire.- Hey mais si vous êtes le dominant, ça veut dire que Severus peut tomber enceint?

-Oui, dit-il tristement.

Harry fut choqué par son changement d'humeur. Lucius était mélancolique et triste.

-Excusez-moi... J'ai dis quelque chose que je ne devais pas?

-Non, j'étais dans mes pensées. Severus, mon amour, était enceint avant que nous soyons forcés à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La voix de Lucius trembla légèrement et Harry se souvint de ce que Draco lui avait raconter, de ce qu'il était arrivé à Severus pour que Lucius soit piéger.

-Merlin, il a avorté?- Lucius se ratatina sur lui même et acquiesça.- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

-Tu ne savais pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Severus et moi avons été dévastés. Nous n'avons plus jamais réessayer et puis, et bien, je me suis marié et... c'est fini. Je ne lui demanderai pas qu'il essayer de-nouveau, en tout cas, pas avant que Voldemort ne soit encore plus mort que mort- Harry rit.- Tu as d'autres questions?

-Encore quelques unes, admit Harry.- Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'entrainer. Je peux sentir votre pouvoir et je sais que vous pourriez m'aider?

Lucuis acquiesça lentement.

-Je serai heureux de t'aider.

-Bien, ça répond à beaucoup de mes questions déjà, je pourrai vous les posées pendant l'entrainement, dit Harry.- Quand Draco est venu me chercher pour discuter, Crabbe m'a parlé de la loyauté d'un Serpentard. J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire ce qu'il y a avec Serpentard pour que tous le monde les déteste.

-Tu as entendu parler de la loyauté Serpentard? Demanda doucement Lucius et Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ils ont dis quelque chose du genre, comme quoi ils avaient plus de loyauté dans leur Maison que n'importe quelle autre Maison de l'école, répondit-il et Lucius sourit lentement.

-Tu ne les crois pas?

-Sincèrement, non. Je dirai plutôt ça de Griffondor.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi Griffondor aurait plus de loyauté que Serpentard? C'est parce que vous êtes toujours justes ou parce que vous vous battez pour la bonne cause, pour tout le monde sans penser à vous? Voilà pourquoi vous pensez peut-être que les Serpentard, qui sont ingénieux, ambitieux et dont la devise est de prendre soin de sois, avant de prendre soin des autres, n'ont aucune loyauté. J'ai raison?

-Je pense qu'en gros, oui.

-Et bien, je dirais que tu te trompes largement, lui dit délicatement Lucius.- Tes yeux ont été aveuglés par ceux qui ont voulu que tu vois comme eux, comme ils le désirent. Même Dumbledore ferme les yeux quand il s'agit des Serpentard.

-Il protège tous les étudiants, protesta Harry.

-Vraiment? Dit Lucius en arquant un sourcil.- Comment est-ce qu'il protège les élèves de Serpentard? Un bon grand nombre m'écrivent chaque année pour me raconter les injustices qu'on leur fait. Tu n'as pas vu de favoritisme?

-Severus favorise toujours les Serpentard, murmura Harry et Lucius fronça un sourcil.

-Ça, c'est parce que personne d'autre ne le fera. Il aime ces enfants comme si c'étaient les siens. Ils viennent de familles de Sang-Purs, ayantt tellement d'argent et tellement d'ambition qu'ils les laissent de côté, oubliées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prouvent leurs valeur.

-Là par contre, j'arrive pas à vous croire.

-Parce qu'il ont leurs parents et toi tu ne les as pas? Ou parce que tu crois qu'on doit prendre soin de tous les enfants et de les aimés parce que leurs vies ont été misérables, sans l'amour et la tendresse d'une mère ou d'un père? Demanda-t-il.

Harry senti ses yeux lui piquer à la mention du fait qu'il n'ait pas de parents mais il acquiesça tout de même.

-Oui, quelque chose de ce genre, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Lucius s'assit à ses côtés et le ramena près de lui.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Excuses-moi d'être cruel mais tu dois comprendre que pour certains Serpentard, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de parents. Ils ont tellement de choses à prouver, tellement de poids sur leurs épaules. Même Draco. Les Malfoy sont la famille de Sang-Pur la plus riche dans l'Europe. Chaque lignée de notre famille est riche au-delà de l'imaginable, entre temps, la lignée anglaise, la lignée Elfique, _ma_ lignée... Nous sommes le véritable pouvoir derrière la richesse des Malfoy. Nous sommes le pilier, sans nous, ils chuteraient tous. Pense à la responsabilité, la pression pour rester stoïque, insensible, froid, arrogant et cruel, toute une journée, tous les jours, que ce soit devant des personnes ou pas. Tu sais, la dernière fois que Draco m'a appelé «papa», c'était il y a trois mois. Il ne m'appelait plus comme ça depuis ses six ans. Il n'a jamais joué dans la boue, ça mère en aurait eu une attaque. Il souriait rarement et ne riait jamais. Ton Compagnon n'a pas eu d'enfance. Il était un adulte à sept ans. Imagine cette vie, ce fardeau et c'est à cela que la plupart des Serpentards sont confrontés.

Harry était horrifié. Il savait que c'était dur pour eux, d'être isolés à l'école ça devait être déjà terrible, mais aussi chez eux?

-C'est cruel.

-C'est comme ça que nous éduquons nos enfants, pour qu'ils soient autonomes, obéissants, pour qu'ils soient des chefs et pas des suiveurs et aussi pour qu'ils soient la copie parfaite de nous-mêmes.

-Pourquoi avez-vous changer? Demanda Harry pendant que Lucius lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-J'ai fais la seule chose, qu'un père Pur-Sang ne devrait faire, dit-il simplement et en souriant doucement et Harry le regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-J'ai aimé mon fils par dessus tout, répondit-il doucement.

Harry le regarda et posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-Vous le lui avez déjà dis?

-Non. L'admettre serait un sacrilège pour notre société. Les Pur-Sangs, je veux dire, dit-il.- Il sait que je suis fier de lui et je peux sentir que pour l'instant, ça lui est suffisant.

-Mais un fils a besoin de l'amour de son père. Il a besoin de le savoir, susurra Harry.

-Je sais, c'est son plus grand désir que je le lui dise un jour. C'est ce qu'il désir depuis qu'il est enfant.

-Vous le lui donnerai un jour, ce qu'il désir?

-Oui, quand Voldemort sera mort, je le lui dirai.

-Vous me dites ça pour m'inciter à le tuer le plus vite possible? Demanda tristement Harry, sa voix remplie de tristesse.

Lucius rigola.

-Non, reste jeune et pure aussi longtemps que possible, mon fils. Je ne voudrais jamais t'enlever le reste d'enfance qu'il te reste.

-Je vous remercie pour ça, répondit Harry après un certain temps.

Lucius lui embrassa le cheveux doucement.

-Tu le mérites, et de rien, répondit-il.- Tu mérites ta paix.

-La plupart des gens ne pensent pas comme ça, ils veulent que je le fasse maintenant.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, répondit Lucius, arrogant.- Ils ne connaissent rien au sacrifice, pas autant que toi tu le connais, alors pourquoi les écouter?- Harry regarda les yeux de Lucius pendant que l'Elfe continuait de parler.- De toutes les personnes de ce monde rempli de magie, il n'y a personne qui puisse te dire que tu es prêt à faire ce que tu es né pour faire. Seulement toi tu peux le savoir, et tu le sauras, Harry, tu le sauras. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.

-Et comment le savez-vous? Demanda Harry.- Comment pouvez vous en être si sur?

C'est alors qu'en regardant dans ces yeux argentés comme du mercure, tellement semblables à ceux de son amant, qu'il remarqua un savoir sans âge qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

-Vous êtes... Vous êtes un...

-Un prophète? Demanda-t-il amusé.- Oui, je le suis. C'est moi qui ai prévu ton mariage avec mon fils, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. J'ai vu que tu feras de grandes choses, Harry Potter, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Cela dit, il se redressa élégamment et nettoya ses robes. Harry en fit de même et ils commencèrent à rentrer vers le château. Harry regarda aux alentours, surpris des heures qui étaient passées: il faisait déjà nuit.

-Vous savez quand je le serai?

Lucius lui sourit et Harry vit de la magie briller derrière ses yeux avant de disparaitre.

-Bientôt, fut sa réponse.- Très bientôt.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Et oui, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre, d'ailleurs je pensais même arrêter la traduction parce que l'ancienne traductrice m'a envoyé un message et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes pour une traduction. Entre temps, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera encore, mais je vous mets quand même ce chapitre, parce que beaucoup de choses y sont dites et puis j'aime la longue conversation de Lucius et Harry ^^**_

_**Soit, je vous tiens au courant pour la suite =)**_


	7. Interlude

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Interlude**_

-Le Choisi, a-t-il vu ce qu'il était destiné à voir? Demanda la voix et Leviathan fit une grande révérence.

-Oui, Grand Prophète. Le Seigneur Suprême Lucius a vu ce qu'il était destiné voir. Il est votre successeur.

La voix étouffée soupira et les vent changèrent. Un homme d'âge moyenne apparut de derrière un rideau et sourit doucement à Leviathan.

-Vous pouvez vous relevez, Grand Ancien Leviathan, dit-il doucement.

Leviathan se releva gracieusement du sol et regarda les yeux bleu ciel du plus vieux Prophète du Royaume.

-Mon Seigneur, dit-il.- Était-ce sage d'envoyé cette vision à Lucius? Il nage dans le brouillard en ce moment.

-C'était une sage décision. Cette vision le sauvera plus tard. Son fils a un autre destinée à accomplir, ainsi que son époux.

La voix de l'homme résonna dans la tour de cristal. Leviathan cligna des yeux.

-Une autre? Harry Potter a déjà un destinée qui peut lui prendre sa vie. Il n'aimera pas d'avoir son avenir ainsi décidée.

-Le Premier Compagnon Draconis le calmera.- L'homme soupira et regarda le ciel.- Le beauté de son Compagnon est insurpassable, sa sagesse va au-delà de la raison. Son père l'a bien entraîné.- Le Prophète inspira et soupira encore une fois.- Entre temps, une grande ombre plane sur les Malfoy. C'est une ombre à travers laquelle on ne peut rien voir, même moi. Elle s'est infiltrée dans la lignée sorcière des Malfoy comme une peste noire. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il va leur arriver.

-Je dois savoir quelque chose.

-Pose ta question.

-Le Compagnon Severus et son époux sont prisonniers de cette ombre à travers laquelle vous ne pouvez voir. Entre temps, le Compagnon Severus- Leviathan ferma les yeux, confus.- Peut-être que je me trompe, mais il utilise un sort et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

La Prophète sourit, rêveur.

-Les temps sont sombres pour qu'un tel bonheur puisse être connu de tous, dit-il simplement.

Leviathan se leva, la bouche ouverte.

-Un tel bonheur? Murmura-t-il avant de s'étouffer.- Déesse bénie, il est enceint! Mais je croyais qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que quelques fois, ce n'est pas possible.

-C'est possible, dit-il souriant.- Il l'ont souvent rêvé depuis leur dernières rencontres et c'est entièrement ma faute.- Leviathan rit sous cape, légèrement surpris. Le Grand Prophète ne cessait jamais de le surprendre.- Leurs malheurs arrivent par échelons, ils ont fait beaucoup de sacrifices et chacun nuisant plus à leur lien qu'il ne leur était bénéfique.

Il haussa les épaules. Leviathan sourit mais son expression devient sérieuse.

-Les Anciennes espèces se retrouvent, dit-il.

-Je sais. Mais les Elfes sont l'une des plus anciennes, non?

-Oui, les seules encore plus vieilles sont les Dragons, et la plupart se sont rangés du côté des Ténèbres.

Le Prophète sourit.

-Il y en a quelques uns qui nous soutiennent. Et en ce moment, ils arrivent.

-Oh, et qui sont-ils?

-Les peu qui nous intéressant, répondit-il simplement.

Leviathan sourit.

-Les Trois Anciens.

-Oui.

-Ceux de la prophétie... Ils sont nécessaires, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, la rencontre qui ne va plus tarder, se passera pendant leurs vacances de Noël.

-Comme vous le désirez.

-Non, dit-il doucement.- Comme les Destins l'exigent. Pars maintenant.

Leviathan se courba et parti rapidement. Quand il fut certain que le Grand Ancien était parti, le Prophète se retourna et traversa a nouveau le fin voile noir. Un miroir se trouvait devant lui, montrait son image déformée. Il passa une main sur son corps et le miroir ondula jusqu'à devenir un foyer. Les mèches argentées tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, passant par sa taille et se précipitèrent vers le sol et l'extrémité de ses longues robes. Les yeux bleu ciel devinrent rapidement du mercure argenté. Une servante apparue.

-Grand Prophète Demetrius Malfoy, dit-elle solennellement.- On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix lente, sa magie crépitant d'une côté à l'autre de la salle.- J'ai une tâche pour toi.

-Oui, Mon Seigneur?

-Un de mes descendants prendra ma place, mais avant ça, il a besoin de quelque chose.- Il prit un livre couvert de velours et le mit dans ses mains.- Ceci doit être lu par lui, et uniquement lui.

-Et comment je saurai qui il est? Demanda-t-elle et le bel homme devant elle lui sourit doucement.

-Ben voyons, il me ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Et voilà l'interlude, c'est petit, mais bon... =D**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 7**_

Quand Harry et Lucius rentrèrent dans les appartements de Severus, le bazar que Harry avait toujours cru y trouvé n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis des heures. Il se sentait plus en sécurité depuis qu'il savait que Lucius était bon, _vraiment_ bon intérieurement et ça rendait les choses plus simples.

-Je suis content qu'on ai eu la chance d'avoir cette discussion, lui avait dit Harry pendant qu'ils s'approchaient des cachots.

-Moi aussi, tu es un excellent soutiens pour Draco, lui avait répondu Lucius.

Il avait alors légèrement frapper, ce qui lui semblait être un mur, et une porte était apparue. Draco était de l'autre côté, un petit sourire au lèvres.

-Père, Harry, tout s'est bien passé? Demanda-t-il pendant qu'il les faisait rentrer.

Harry lui sourit simplement, lui prit sa main et la serra légèrement. Draco senti son calme et l'orage qu'il cachait toujours derrière un visage heureux avait disparut.

-Père t'a donnée un merveilleux cadeau, dit-il simplement.

Haryy sourit et lui embrasse la tempe.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée? Demanda-t-il doucement pendant que Draco les faisait rentrer dans le salon de Severus.

Des fauteuils de suède d'un riche rouge bordeaux étais disposés autour de la cheminée. Un grand et complexe tapis oriental sous ceux-ci. Un plateau de thé déjà utilisé était posé sur la petite table, des biscuits et quelques sandwiches étaient à disposition dans des assiettes assorties aux couverts qui se trouvaient à côtés de celles-ci. Le Maître des Potions était assis dans un sofa, une tasse de thé à la main.

Harry trouvait qu'il était beaucoup plus relaxer que d'habitude. Probablement parce qu'il était dans ses propres appartements, entre temps, quand il leva le regard et sourit à Lucius avec amour, Harry remarqua ses rides disparaitre et l'ombre dans ses yeux être remplacée par une lumière, il en conclut que c'était la compagnie qui le rendait comme ça. Draco le sortit de ses pensées en répondant à sa question.

-Ma journée a été très bonne et très calme. Sev' et moi avons parler du Palais des Anciens du Royaume des Elfes. J'espérais qu'on puisse aller là-bas à Noël, dit-il doucement.

Harry s'assit dans la place du fauteuil la plus proche du feu. Draco s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha en avant, lui servant une tasse de thé. Harry lui sourit reconnaissant, en but une gorgée et soupira. Une cuillère de crème et deux de sucre, exactement comme il aimait.

-C'est merveilleux, Draco, et nous visiterons le Royaume à Noel, Père m'a dit qu'il y a une réunion prévue à cette époque. Je crois que je vais devoir y participer et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Les yeux de Draco s'adoucirent et il sourit à Harry et enfin à_ leur_ Père.

-C'est parfait. Je suis sur que Père t'a raconté pour la Coure et le Conseil.

-Si Coure et Conseil sont plus au moins la même chose, alors oui, dit doucement Harry. Il se tourna vers Lucius qui s'était assis sur l'appui du fauteuil de Severus et parcourait de ses longues et élégantes mains les mèches sombres de son Compagnon.- Quand allons-nous devoir partir?

-Je vous donnerai un porte-au-loin qui vous emmènera directement dans le Manoir, dit-il en observant les mèches noires entre ses doigts.- Quand vous serez arrivés, nous partirons tous ensemble vers le Royaume. La première fois est une expérience fascinante, je suis sur que tu vas apprécier, Harry.- Il lui sourit doucement.- Tu caches quelque chose, Amour, dit-il doucement à Severus.

Le Professeur se contenta de le regarder innocemment, regarda sa tasse et en bu une gorgée.

-Tu ne vas rien me raconter? Demanda-t-il.

Draco assista à la scène avec affection et amusement. Harry était sidéré: Lucius Malfoy qui... boude? Et ben... Ces trois là ne finissaient jamais de le surprendre.

-Non.

-Même si je le devine?

-Non, chéri.

-Tu es cruel, Sev'.

Severus releva les yeux pour regarder son Seigneur et rigola.

-Si quelqu'un voyait le Grand Lucius Malfoy implorant et boudant, je pense que ta réputation en prendrait un sacré coup, dit-il insolent.

Lucius soupira et roula ses yeux.

-Très bien alors, garde ton secret, je le découvrirai tôt ou tard.

-Ah ça c'est sur, mais c'est une surprise pour Noel, dit-il simplement et il fit un clin d'oeil à son neveu et son époux.

Draco rigola et Harry sourit. Lucius cligna des yeux et alors arqua un sourcil et renifla.

-Très bien, dit-il offensé mais son expression se fana et il s'inclina pour embrasser Severus amoureusement.- Mais je t'aime quand même.

Severus ronronna de contentement.

-Bien sur que oui, moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Il se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques instants et Harry se senti mal à l'aise en assistant à une telle démonstration d'affection de deux hommes habituellement si froids.

_-Nous portons tous un masque,_ lui susurra Draco mentalement et Harry se retourna vers lui en lui souriant.

-J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase pas mal de fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire? Demanda-t-il doucement.- Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de porter des masques pour maintenir les personnes éloignées de vos affaires.- Il cligna des yeux.- D'ailleurs, toi tu le fais toujours.

Draco acquiesça.

-Bien sur, les Serpentards sont connus pour être rusés et ambitieux. Pour être lâches, mais cruels et sarcastiques, ainsi que d'être des sorciers et sorcières de Sang-Pur. Nous sommes tous supposés être des Mangemorts en devenir, fortement liés à la Magie Noire et toujours connus comme étant des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Draco et Harry le regarda perplexe.

-Et ce n'est pas la vérité?

-Et bien, nous sommes tous rusés et ambitieux et nous prenons soin de nous-même avant les autres. Entre temps, Serpentard est une Maison très loyale. Nous pouvons ne pas être amis entre nous, avoir une hiérarchie dans la Maison et nous pouvons ne pas sembler très proches, mais quand il s'agit de notre Maison, nous la respectons suffisamment pour nous tenir comme un front pour contrer toutes autres oppositions, principalement celles des autres Maisons de Poudlard, dit-il.

-Tu m'embrouilles, dit doucement Harry et Severus rit sous cape.

-Harry, tu devrais vivre chez les Serpentard pour comprendre ce que Draco essaye de t'expliquer. Tu vois ce que nous dégageons, cependant, tu n'as jamais vu comment nous agissons réellement quand nous sommes dans notre propre milieu.

Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il avait déjà été dans leurs Salle Commune pendant sa deuxième année, ça pouvait lui coûter les quelques points qu'il avait gagner auprès de ces trois hommes.

-Bien, alors je penses que tout peut s'arranger, pour qu'on aille vivre là-bas, non? Je veux dire, Draco et moi, nous sommes obligés de vivre dans nos appartements?

Lucius nia de la tête, ses petites clochettes titillant pendant son mouvement.

-Non, bien sur que non, cet appartement était mon cadeau de mariage ainsi que celui du directeur. Blaise m'a dit que l'ancienne chambre de Draco est telle quelle depuis la dernière fois qu'il y a mit les pieds. Je suis sur que le directeur verra cela positivement, dit-il en reniflant et Severus pouffa de rire.

-Cet homme voit tout positivement, c'est écoeurant.

-Voyons, voyons, Sev', dit doucement Draco.- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un perpétuel pessimiste que tu peux parler comme ça du Professeur Dumbledore.

Severus arqua un sourcil.

-Mais qui parle.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Draco rougit et Harry le regarda avec une avide curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là?

-Oh, rien, chéri, c'est juste que j'appelle le Professeur Dumbledor, Professeur Dumbledork**(1) **dans son dos.

Harry était choqué.

-Draco...

Celui-ci lui sourit de manière désarmante.

-Il favorise toujours toutes les Maison, sauf les Serpentard et il prend toujours des mauvaises décisions pour toi et ta vie. Il agit stupidement. Tous ses bonbons au citron lui sont monter à la tête, ouais.

Severus rigola, ainsi que Lucius et même Harry esquissa un sourire. La logique de Draco était implacable.

-Très bien, moques toi de lui derrière son dos, dit Harry.

Draco soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Immédiatement, Harry changea de position pour qu'ils puissent s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre confortablement. Le couple plus âgé les observa, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je voudrais te remercier, lui susurra Harry et Draco soupira de contentement.

-Pour quoi?

Harru s'arrêta mais reprit quand même.

_-Pour me donner une famille qui m'aime._

Draco s'assit et le regarda.

_-Tu ne considères pas les Weasley comme ta famille?_

_-Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, ils sont ma famille, d'une certaine manière, mais pas comme ça._- Il fit un geste vers Severus, Lucius et enfin ce qui les entourait._- Jamais comme ça._

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent et il se pelotonna plus près de Harry.

_-Je suis content de te savoir heureux avec nous. Nous ne sommes pas comme les Weasley. Pas aussi bruyants et la plupart du temps, nos soirées sont comme celle-ci, silencieuses._

_-Je préfère comme ça._

_-Merci de nous accepter comme ta famille,_ dit Draco en baillant et Harry rigola et lui fit un baiser sur la tempe.

-Dors, si tu veux, je peux sentir ta fatigue.

-Uh huh, quelqu'un m'a laissé réveiller jusque tard, hier soir, murmura-t-il et Harry rougit pendant que Severus et Lucius se moquaient gentiment de lui.

Draco s'endormit en paix pendant que son époux lui passait les doigts dans les cheveux.

-Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui, dit doucement Severus en observant l'ex-fléau de son existence qui regardait son Compagnon dormir.

-Oui, dit-il simplement.- Il s'inquiète terriblement pour vous deux.- Il sourit.- Et je commence aussi à m'inquiéter. La tension dans votre lien est presque palpable, je l'ai senti depuis que je suis entrer ici, dit-il.

Même sentant la pression et l'incertitude, le lien essayait de lutter pour accepter ce qu'il se passait avec les deux partenaires. Severus soupira.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on doit faire qui mettent nos vies en danger tous les jours, commença-t-il.- On les fait depuis vingt ans. La séparation... le danger... la trahison...- Il serra la main de Lucius pour le réconforter.- Tout cela fait que le lien s'affaiblit, et ça laisse aussi le lien en colère. Je vais te dire quelque chose, Harry, mais tu ne dois jamais en dire un mot à Draco, c'est compris?

-Oui, dit-il incertain de pouvoir cacher quelque chose à son Compagnon.

Lucius hocha la tête vers Severus pour qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencé à dire à Harry et ce qui suivit fit arrêter son coeur de battre.

-Lucius est l'amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit tout doucement Severus.

-Impossible, susurra Harry, son visage était pâle et ses yeux écarquillés.- Voldemort est un monstre, pas un homme, comment...Quand...Oh Merlin, je crois que je vais vomir.- Il regarda vers Lucius qui regardait les flammes.- Comme pouvez-vous laisser cette _chose_ vous toucher?

-Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer, dit Lucius, ses yeux étaient assombris quand il regarda Harry.

Severus augmenta la pression sur la main de son époux et parla à sa place.

-Quand nous avons été emmenés aux services du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a immédiatement senti une attirance pour l'apparence de Lucius. Avec ou sans enchantement, Lucius est un homme magnifique. Et parce qu'il était un Elfe et que sans charme, sa beauté était encore plus frappante, le faisant ressembler à un simple sorcier, Voldemort a commencé à le désirer. Nous étions et sommes toujours à ses services, Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le choix, n'est-ce pas? Dit Harry tristement pendant qu'il regardait son beau-père qui hocha la tête.

-Non, Sev' et moi combattions encore contre la dépression due à notre séparation.- Il fit une pause mais continua.- Pas seulement cela, mais également la perte de notre enfant, mon mariage avec Narcissa, tout avait empiré. Et ça, c'était la goutte d'eau. La trahison dans un lien comme celui-ci ne provoque pas de légères conséquences. Le lien est presque conscient, comme une personne, pour unir deux personnes et extérieurement, rien ne peut essayer de l'affecter.

-Comme Lucius et moi étions déjà amoureux, le lien a immédiatement prit sa place. Il nous a, plus que jamais, rapprochés. Cependant, quand nos vies ont été éloignées l'une de l'autre, il a insisté pour nous rapprochés de-nouveau. Nous rêvions l'un de l'autre toutes les nuits, des maux de tête, une dépression, des nausées, tout ce qui pouvait arriver, arriva. Avec le temps, c'est devenu encore pire pour Lucius. Il devait avoir un héritier, ce qui impliquait qu'il devait coucher avec son épouse, ce qu'il ne désirait pas, et le lien que nous avons a lutté contre lui tout ce temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Harry si doucement qu'ils durent se pencher pour l'entendre.

-Comme je brisais mes voeux... le lien est devenu douloureux. Après avoir couché avec Narcissa, la douleur et l'agonie couraient en moi comme du feu. C'était extrêmement désagréable.- Il haussa ses épaules.- Et puis Voldemort m'a voulu... Ça faisait mal, tout simplement.- Il trembla.- Entre temps, pendant que les années passaient, Voldemort a été détruit, Narcissa a eu Draco après la première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble et je ne l'ai plus touchée depuis. Mais les effets de notre séparation ont empirés.

-Nos corps avaient besoin d'un long moment pour s'habituer à la tension due a notre séparation, dit Severus.- Je suis sur que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi Lucius et moi étions couvert de la tête aux pieds tous les jours, même en été.

-Oui.

-Bien, la raison est que nous n'arrivions jamais à être réchauffés.- Harry pencha la tête.- Tu vas découvrir que si tu restes loin de Draco pendant une longue période, ta température corporelle va baisser, te laissant froid et engourdis. Le feu n'aide pas, les douches chaudes ou les bains d'eau chaudes ne fonctionnent pas non plus. Ce serait comme être dehors en plein milieu de l'hiver, seulement en shirt et chemise.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent de tristesse et rage.

-Vous voulez dire, que vous avez tous les deux autant souffert? Demanda Harry et tous deux acquiescèrent.- Tout ça à cause de votre imbécile de père et ce maudit Voldemort?

Lucius sourit, dédaigneux.

-Et bien, je ne l'ai jamais entendu de cette façon mais oui, l'idée est là. Mais maintenant, vu qu'on peut être plus en contacte l'un avec l'autre, le lien commence à se stabiliser.

-Bien, dit Harry en bougeant. Draco se pelotonna encore plus près de lui et il sourit affectueusement pendant qu'il passait ses doigts le long de son bras.- Je ne veux pas faire resurgir de mauvais souvenirs mais comment Voldemort peut... Et bien, vous savez... Il n'est pas humain.

-Ahh, et c'est là que tu te trompes, dit doucement Lucius.- Il est vraiment humain maintenant, il a récupéré sa forme humaine grâce à quelques uns de ses alliés.

Le sang de Harry se glaça.

-Qui a le pouvoir de lui rendre sa forme?

-Les Dragons, dit simplement Severus.

-Malédiction, dit soudainement Harry.- J'ai lu que leurs sang pouvait faire beaucoup de choses.

-Oui, c'est leur sang qui l'a complété et c'est également ce sang qui l'a rendu trois fois plus fort de ce qu'il était avant, dit doucement Lucius.- La fin est proche, Harry, tu as besoin d'y être préparé.- Il regarda Draco et ses yeux s'embrouillèrent.- Tu as beaucoup plus pour qui lutter qu'auparavant.

Harry suivit son regard jusqu'au visage de Draco pendant que la peur l'envahissait.

-Oui, j'en ai une.

oOoOoOoOoO

Il était environ trois heure du matin quand Lucius ouvrit les yeux, son regard parcourant rapidement l'obscurité. Severus murmura endormi et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Lucius et son corps était enlacé au sien. Lucius sourit amoureusement vers son Compagnon mais regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Lucius s'échappa silencieusement de Severus et se leva gracieusement du lit. Il regarda par terre où ses vêtements étaient éparpillés et trouva finalement ses robes de la veille. Il se glissa dans l'une d'elles et traversa le petit couloir et au bout de celui-ci, un bon feu l'accueillit, ainsi qu'une petite fille Elfique.

-Bénédictions, Seigneur Suprême Lucius, je suis une représentante du Grand Prophète, dit-elle en lui faisant une grande révérence.- Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une telle heure, votre Compagnon doit être fâché.

Elle rougit et Lucius lui sourit doucement.

-Vous êtes venue à une bonne heure. Nous avons finit de faire l'amour il y une heure, alors vous êtes sauve, dit-il amusé pendant qu'elle devenait encore plus rouge.- Si vous m'avez réveillé avant l'aurore, c'est que ça doit être très important.

Elle acquiesça, fit un pas en sa direction et lui montra une sacoche en soie de taille moyenne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un livre, un livre très important, dit-elle simplement.- Le Grand Prophète veut que vous le preniez.

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

La petite fille sourit délicatement.

-Vous avez passé sont test.- Lucius cligna des yeux.- Il vous a envoyé une vision: la prophétie de votre fils et son Seigneur. Vous l'avez écrite, comme il l'a fait il y a des milliers d'années. Vous l'avez raconté à votre fils et vous l'avez bien guidé, maintenant vous devez guidé son Seigneur, ou ce monde périra. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à accomplir, mais avant, vous devez lire ceci. Ce sont ses instructions.

-Seulement parce que j'ai passé son test?

-Oui, c'était un test très important.- Elle lui fit une autre révérence.- Vous êtes son successeur.- Lucius senti son coeur s'arrêter.- Vous serez le prochain Grand Prophète, vous recevrez ses connaissances quand son dernier soupire quittera son corps. Sa fin est proche, dit-elle tristement.- Je vous en supplie, dépêchez vous de lire ceci et quand vous viendrez à la Coure, cherchez moi et votre temps comme Grand Prophète commencera.

-Mais...

-Je ne peux répondre à vos question, vous devez lire. Je vous laisse avec les bénédictions de la Déesse, soyez sage et rester protégé de l'ombre qui vous entoure, dit-elle et elle disparu.

Lucius resta là pendant un bref instant avant d'enlever le livre du petit sac. Il s'assit et toucha le blason qu'il connaissait tellement bien, celui des Malfoy. Deux Dragon jumeaux, rugissent, des flammes vertes et rouges sortant de leurs bouches, leurs griffes prêtes pour la bataille et la lune à l'arrière plan qui symbolise le pouvoir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Se murmura-t-il en tournant la couverture usée, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des mots qui étaient inscrits à la page de garde.

_Bénédictions Mon Enfant,_

_Lucius, si tu lis ceci, alors mon temps comme Grand Prophète se termine. Ce fut un plaisir et une grande joie de marcher sur cette Terre du commencement jusque maintenant. J'ai vu vos ancêtres se tourner de plus en plus vers le sombre côté de la magie, et je vous ai vu, toi et ton fils vous distinguer d'eux comme une lumière pure dans un océan d'obscurité._

_Tu te demandes surement pourquoi ma servant t'a apporté un livre avec le blason de ta famille. Et bien, je dois te dire que je suis aussi un membre de ta famille. Je suis le premier fils de la lignée des Malfoy. Mon père était Deveroux Lennox Malfoy et il fut le premier de notre longue lignée. Ma mère, que la Déesse la bénie, était une Elfe alors je suis également un Elfe. Quand j'ai atteint ma majorité, j'ai décidé de laisser le monde sorcier derrière moi. Pour un tel affront, Père m'a déshérité et mon nom a été rayer de l'Arbre Familial... Comme ça, personne ne saurait pour moi._

_Il est l'heure que ça change._

_Ce monde plein de magie est à sa limite. Ce Lord Voldemort est l'obscurité la plus puissante que le monde n'ait jamais vu. Harry Potter a été choisi pour le détruire, entre temps, s'il le fait tout seul, il périra également et la magie libérée par la morts de ces deux sorciers détruira toute autre forme de magie existante, y compris toutes les Anciennes espèces. J'espère que ceci te parvient à temps. Tu as satisfait toutes mes autres attentes, et je suis très heureux de pouvoir te voir sous peu. Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai plus rencontré un Malfoy personnellement._

_Tu es mon successeur, tu seras le Grand Prophète pour le reste de cette existence terrestre et il est temps que tu rentres à la maison. Viens à la maison, Lucius, retrouve ma servante sur les escaliers du Palais, et ramène ton Compagnon, il est une belle lumière à tes côtés, et il t'aidera à bien gouverner. J'attends impatiemment. _

_Bénédictions de la Déesse, reste fort et vrai, ne laisse pas le mal détruire la beauté que tu as en toi._

_Avec amour,_

_Demetrius Alexander Malfoy_

Lucius ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de continuer a regardé le livre. Il relu le passage à plusieurs reprises et les mots étaient toujours les mêmes. Un Malfoy... Un Malfoy était le Grand Prophète de l'espèce Elfique. Il était né et avait été élevé chez les sorciers mais même...

-Oh Déesse... murmura-t-il.

Des petits pas s'approchèrent de lui et il se retourna pour regarder son Compagnon, les yeux écarquillés. Severus le regarda un instant avant de courir à ses côtés.

-Luc', Amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il.

Lucius le laissa simplement lire la carte. Il vit les yeux de Severus écarquillés.

-Merlin, c'est vrai?

Il tourna la page et y trouva l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malfoy. Juste en dessous des premiers Malfoy se trouvaient deux noms: Devon Lucien Malfoy et l'autre Demetrius Alexander Malfoy. Le couple échangeât un regard étonner.

-C'est la vérité, murmura Lucius.- Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il y avait d'autres Elfes dans la lignée des Malfoy à part moi et Draco.

-Bien, maintenant tu le sais, dit doucement Severus.- Et ben, tu vas être le Grand Prophète, c'est fantastique, vraiment.- Il sourit.- On le lit, alors?

Lucius sourit à son Compagnon pendant que l'homme aux cheveux sombres s'installait à côté de lui pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient confortablement.

-Oui, lisons.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Et voilà la suite! A 1h du mat' mais bon... =D**_

_**(1): Je n'ai pas su le traduire ou même trouver le correspondant en Français... =/**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur:**DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 8**_

Harry regarda Draco dormir de la porte de la chambre. Ça avait été une mauvaise nuit pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était le sang, les cris et le rire moqueur de Voldemort pendant que ses Mangemorts attaquaient Pré-au-lard. Sa cicatrice pulsait intensément avec la magie résiduelle de son pire ennemi. Les habitants du villages ne s'y attendaient pas, ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

Ca avait été un bain de sang.

La bile lui monta à la gorge et il courut encore une fois en direction de la salle de bain, rejetant tout ce qu'il avait encore dans son estomac dans la toilette. Une onde de peur et préoccupation le parcouru pendant qu'il sentait les soyeux et doux doigts de son Compagnon passer dans ses cheveux, essayant de le soulager.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Voldemort... Il a attaqué Pré-au-lard, dit-il doucement.

Il entendit Draco haleter et le Serpentard l'aida à se relever du sol. Draco s'activa dans l'appartement, aussi élégant qu'un Cygne, lui donnant de l'eau et aussi une brosse à dent avec du dentifrice dessus.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose pour te calmer, s'il te plait, sois dans le lit quand je reviens, dit-il poliment mais avec un ton d'acier, sonnant comme un ordre.

Harry lui sourit reconnaissant et fit ce qu'il lui dit. Quand Draco revint dans la chambre, il était assis sur le lit. Draco sourit et lui tendit un verre fumant d'une quelconque substance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Contente-toi de le boire, dit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et le but. Ses yeux lui brulèrent avec des larmes réprimées.

-Merlin, c'est quoi ce truc?

Draco lui passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Du Whisky-Pur-Feu, ça va t'aider dans une minute, dit-il doucement.- Maintenant couche toi, et dis moi ce que tu as vu.

Harry se senti comme un enfant à être chouchouter comme ça. Il se coucha contre son partenaire et lui raconta le carnage qu'il avait vu à travers les yeux de Voldemort.

-Père était là?

-Non, il n'était pas là-bas. Voldemort lui a dit de rester derrière. Les Aurors sont arrivés peu après qu'ils aient commencé à attaquer, mais trop tard pour sauver quelques vies, mais... Il a déjà du le raconter à Severus.

Draco acquiesça et lissa ses cheveux indisciplinés.

-Tu vas bien?

-J'aurais aimer être là-bas, murmura amèrement Harry.

La main de Draco se stoppa avant de continuer son mouvement.

-Tu aurais été en danger.

-J'y suis habitué.

-Il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de pertes. Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour te protéger.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu penses toujours que t'aurais dû y aller?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est mon destin de le tuer. Et plus vite j'y parviens, plus vite le monde en sera débarrassé.

-Si tu te précipites pour le faire, les conséquences seraient beaucoup plus grandes que ce que tu imagines ou prévois depuis longtemps, dit doucement Draco.- C'est mieux comme ça.

-C'est évidemment mieux comme ça! Cria-t-il.- Ces personnes meurent à cause de moi! Cédric est mort à cause de moi! Sirius est mort à cause de moi! Je suis fatiguée de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui sont tués à cause de moi ou même à cause d'une de mes bêtes erreurs et que je ne sois même pas là! Je veux que ce maudit bâtard disparaisse! Qu'il meurt et disparaisse! Et si j'attends assis ici, rien ne se passera!-Draco s'assit et accepta sa rage. Il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter mais se contenta de l'écouter.- Dumbledore me cache des choses parce qu'il ne me veut pas là-bas. Il dit que c'est le mieux pour moi, c'est une connerie et tu le sais. Je suis fatigué de rester cacher pendant que je vois tout à travers les yeux de ce fou pendant que le monde entier, que j'aime, est massacré devant mes yeux. Je ne peux plus le supporter, je ne le peut plus tout simplement.

-Je peux parler maintenant? Demanda délicatement Draco et Harry se contenta de le regarda et il commença doucement.- Tu n'es pas prêt.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Tu n'est pas prêt, chéri, dit Draco.- Ton coeur est transparent et on peut facilement lire en toi. Voldemort sait comment tu vas réagir, il sait ce qui te fait enrager, ce que tu crains par dessus tout et il l'utilise pour t'attirer. Et quand tu sors de ta cachette, comme tu le dis, tu es irrationnel, désespéré et fâché. Tu ne réfléchis pas, dit-il brusquement.- Tu agis simplement, comme tous les maudits Gryffondor. J'ai vu quelques un de tes souvenirs, admit-il.- Je sais que le Choixpeau voulait te mettre à Serpentard. Il avait raison.- Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.- Serpentard aurait été mieux pour toi. Tu aurais appris à masquer tes sentiments, cacher tes désirs derrière des ricanements, porter un visage neutre et une fausse fierté. Serpentard t'aurait appris à contrôler tous ces sentiments, à les bloqués quand il le faut et enfin à penser sans en tenir compte.- Draco sourit tristement.- Tu aurais prospéré à Serpentard.

-Que Diable a Griffondor de si mauvais? Dit brusquement Harry et les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent.

-Ils t'ont rendu faible, dit-il avec précaution.- Les Gryffondor sont fiers de pratiquement causé la mort les uns des autres. Ils sont irrationnels, ils ne réfléchissent pas, ils foncent dans l'action et si tout se passe bien, tant mieux, mais si tout se passe mal, ils en font un sujet tabou ou accusent les autres. Ils tournent le dos à ceux de leur propre maison au moment où on a besoin d'eux. Ils n'entendent rien de ce que quelqu'un peut leur dire, mais ils écoutent leurs propre rage, leurs propres doutes. D'abord agir, puis réfléchir. Cela devrait la devise de Gryffondor. Harry, dit-il délicatement.- C'est ça que je vois. Tu ne peux pas le voir parce que tu vis_ dedans_. Ils te mettent sur un piédestal au-dessus des autres et espèrent que tu résoudras de tous leurs problèmes. Ce n'est pas juste. Oui, tu es Harry Potter, et oui, tu décideras de l'avenir de ce monde, mais tu n'as que dix-huit ans, tu es encore un adolescent. Tu as tes propres craintes, tes propres doutes et ta Maison ne les voit pas parce qu'elle ne le veut pas. Si quelque chose se passe mal, ils te tourneront le dos en une seconde et quand tu seras au sommet, ils courront vers toi comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. S'il te plait, dis moi que tu l'as compris ça, dit doucement Draco.

Harry ne pouvait contre-dire sa logique. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait sous une énorme pression quand tous ses amis venaient tout le temps le trouver pour avoir de réponses. Il se souvenait les années où ils s'étaient presque instantanément tournés contre lui: la jalousie de Ron, la rage des Maisons, Cho Chang lui criant dessus à cause de Cédric et quand tout s'est arrangé...

... Ils ont été amicaux et lui ont sourit comme si de rien n'était.

Il se souvenait comment Draco, ses amis et le reste des Serpentards l'ont toujours snobé, semblant toujours rejeter sa célébrité parce que... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Draco, toi et ta Maison avez toujours rejeté ma célébrité- Draco hacha la tête.- C'est parce que vous n'en voyez pas la raison, n'est-ce pas?

Les lèvres pleines de Draco se courbèrent en un sourire appréciatif tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

-Tous les Serpentard, sauf exception, viennent de richesses qui dépassent toute imagination, lui répondit-il.- Nous avons déjà eu les problèmes que tu as maintenant, avec la célébrité due à nos fortunes. Les personnes courant vers nous pour être «nos amis» à cause de notre nom et richesses, et ce n'était rien de nouveau. Alors bien sur qu'on trouvait injuste que tu sois traiter différemment. Et quoi, tout cela parce que tu es le Survivant? - Draco sourit délicatement.- Tu aurais été traité comme tous les autres à Serpentard. Tu as une belle apparence, de l'argent et du pouvoir... Exactement comme nous tous.

Harry réfléchi un moment à ce que ce serait d'être un simple étudiant et non le Survivant...

-J'aurais bien aimé, dit-il en réfléchissant. Draco tapota doucement le matelas à côté de lui et Harry s'assit. Ils se recouchèrent tous les deux sur leurs oreillers et Draco se pelotonna à côté de Harry.- Excuse-moi de t'avoir crier dessus.

-Ça va aller, ce n'est pas parce que père t'a donné un cadeau de calme et clarté, que ça veut dire que toute ta rage et amertume a disparu. Elles partiront avec le temps, répondit-il sereinement.- Tu te sens mieux, chéri?

-Oui, répondit Harry et Draco acquiesça.

-Dors maintenant, demain c'est vendredi et tu as un contrôle de Métamorphose.

-Malédiction, maugréa-t-il et son Compagnon rit somnolent.

-Tu vas bien t'en sortir.

-Évidemment! J'étudie avec l'un des deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait mal aller, dit Harry arrogant.

-Idiot...

Harry rigola.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco salua d'un mouvement de tête ses camarades de Serpentard qui passaient dans le couloir pendant qu'il marchait vers ses appartements. Ça avait été une longue journée. Alors que Harry avait simplement un contrôle, il en avait eu trois: Runes, Divination et Sev' leurs avait donné un potion particulièrement difficile à faire. Draco soupira lourdement pendant qu'il rentrait dans un couloir, apparemment abandonné, du côté Sud de Poudlard.

Il pose ses mais sur des doubles portes et le voile soupira en reconnaissant son propriétaire et les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Pendant qu'il marchait le long du vestibule de marbre, les torches et les cheminées du salon, de la Salle à manger et de la chambre s'allumèrent. Il enleva son uniforme et robes scolaires, les mit sur un cintre et les accrocha soigneusement dans son armoire. Il prit une riche robe de soie Elfique rouge cramoisi et le pantalon en cuir noir assorti à celles-ci. Il soupira quand le doux tissu toucha ses épaules et lâcha ses cheveux faisant que les clochettes qu'il y avait tissé ce matin là, titillèrent musicalement pendant qu'il bougeait.

Il se servi un verre de vin avant de retourner silencieusement dans sa chambre et celle de Harry. Il monta sur le lit et se coucha, laissant son verre sur sa table de nuit et ferma les yeux. Il sentait la frustration de Harry pour son contrôle et inconsciemment il lui envoya un peu de calme réconfortant.

_-Tu connais toutes ces choses, ne sois pas nerveux et calme toi._

Harry prit immédiatement une longue respiration et relit le problème pendant qu'il transformait ce qu'il devait du premier coup.

_-Merci,_ répondit-il mais il ne reçu de réponse. Draco s'était endormi.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry savait qu'il avait bien réussi son contrôle. Il fit un sourire suffisant. Être marié à Draco avait beaucoup d'avantages. L'un d'eux était qu'il avait maintenant l'une des meilleures notes de sa classe. Il resta dans le Salle Commune de Gryffondor pendant quelques heures après la fin de cours et il finit par rentrer dans ses appartement privés. Quelques Serpentard le croisèrent dans les couloirs. Ils le regardaient longuement et froidement avant de lui faire un bref signe de tête. Harry secoua la tête.

La plupart des Serpentard ne lui parlaient pas, Merlin, c'était à peine s'ils savaient qu'il existait. D'autres, comme Pansy, Blaise ou les deux gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle, lui parlaient simplement de bêtises, mais au moins, ils lui parlaient.

Ça devait signifier quelque chose.

En rentrant dans la suite, il senti presque immédiatement la présence de Draco, le lien à l'intérieur de lui soupira soulager et lui aussi. Il était un peu gêné de dire que maintenant, une de ses plus grandes peurs, était de rentrer dans cet appartement et que Draco ne soit pas là. Il ne savait pas s'il saurait vivre sans la présence calment de l'Elfe dans sa vie, à ses côtés. Draco dormait encore. Il pouvait sentir le calme dans sa tête pendant qu'il s'approchait de leur chambre. Harry ouvrit les portes et comme toujours, ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de regarder l'être exotique qui était entortillé dans le lit.

Des mèches platines entouraient son visage et tombaient du lit. Sa poitrine se soulevait délicatement. Étonnement, il portait une robe en soie rouge cramoisi et le pantalon en cuir noir s'ajustait parfaitement à ses hanches et à ses jambes. Harry sentir le désir l'envahir et il sourit, un sourire digne d'un Malfoy. Il s'avança furtivement et monta sur le lit. Il prit le pot d'huile et commença à frotter ses mains pendant qu'il regardait l'Elfe innocemment endormi. Avec un geste de la main, Draco était maintenant tout nu. Il était le beauté et la luxure incarnées. Des fois, il semblait l'admettre... D'autres... Comme quand Harry commentait sa beauté, il s'enfuyait comme une vierge effarouchée et alors l'esprit de Harry entrait en action et ils termineraient au lit en une minute.

Il pressa deux doigts dans son époux et l'observa. Son désir obscurcissait ses yeux, le faisait prendre feu pendant que son Compagnon s'arquait de manière séduisant et laissa échappé un soupire de plaisir. Mais il dormait toujours et Harry comprit avec une rapide analyse de l'esprit de Draco que celui-ci pensait qu'il rêvait. Le préparant lentement et de manière sensuelle, Harry ajouta un autre doigt et senti toute la passion de Draco et son désir grandir, cependant, il était toujours prisonnier entre le sommeil et la conscience.

-Harry, murmura-t-il et alors il cria de plaisir quand Harry toucha de ses doigts sa prostate.

Harry savait qu'il était prêt, alors il rentra fermement à l'intérieur du corps de Draco. Ses yeux mercure argentés s'écarquillèrent de surprise et plaisir.

-Déesse, gémit-il et alors il rejeta la tête en arrière et trembla de plaisir quand Harry rentra plus profondément en lui et toucha encore une fois ce point qui lui donnait tellement de plaisir- Je croyais que c'était un rêve, gémit-il.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, murmura doucement Harry pendant qu'il commençait à se mouvoir, superficiellement puis profondément. Draco laisse s'échapper un cri silencieux en atteignant presque le point de non retour mais Harry ralenti. Même s'il était dans un brouillard de plaisir qui le laissait presque fou de désir, il prit un rythme lent, ce qui lui donna envie de crier avec une frustrante passion. Neufs superficiels, un profond. Huit superficiels, deux profonds. Sept superficiels, trois profonds... Et ça continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry fut tellement en lui que Draco imaginait qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, alors qu'il était proche de l'orgasme, son époux ralentissait et le cycle recommençait.

Harry les garda au bord de la jouissance durant des heures. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à quelqu'un aussi intensément et aussi longuement. Il y avait quelque chose en Draco, quelque chose dans le lien qu'ils partageaient, avec les voeux qu'ils ont échangés qui rendait tout plus agréable, plus spécial et c'était tellement beau, tellement puissant que Harry ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il était sur le dos maintenant et Draco bougeait au-dessus de lui, ne le quittant pas du regard, ses yeux mercures et argentés brillaient et avaient des reflets d'un riche bleu et en le regardant, c'était comme regarder le ciel. Leurs corps luisaient de sueur et ils étaient exténués mais même comme ça, ils gardaient le rythme lent qui les rendait fou d'un plaisir mutuel.

Toutes les barrières entre eux étaient tombées, le désir les avait balayés et les tenait dans leur propre plaisir. Harry vit du respect, de l'affection, de l'amitié et quelque chose de tellement puissant, dans les yeux de Draco, qu'il aurait jurer être de l'amour. Il se souleva et rentra, une dernière fois, profondément en Draco et avala le cri plein de luxure de son Compagnon avec sa bouche pendant qu'ils jouissaient. C'était comme si la Terre se brisait avec l'intensité et ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre avec le reste des forces qui leur restaient avant de retomber dans le lit. Ils se regardèrent surpris, choqués, apeurés et avec une profonde émotion, non identifiée; qui les laissait sans voix.

Draco tendit une main tremblante vers la mâchoire de Harry et la caressa doucement. Harry fit pareil et attira les lèvres de Draco aux siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser lent et satisfait puis il posa doucement la tête de Draco sur son épaule. Draco passa un fin bras autour de la taille de Harry et moula son corps à côté de sien. Harry ondula négligemment une main et les nettoya tous les deux avant de les recouvrir avec les couvertures. Il senti Draco s'endormir, exténué, et senti l'Elfe soupirer de contentement avant de se pelotonner encore plus près de lui. Harry senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux en comprenant que ce qu'il ressentait était un sentiment qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait un jour pu ressentir pour quelqu'un... Même ses parents.

Il était tombé amoureux de Draco. C'était inconditionnel et tellement consommateur que s'en était terrifiant pour lui.

-Je t'aime Draco, soupira-t-il doucement et il commença à s'endormir mais il entendit dans son esprit la petite voix de Draco lui répondre...

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime._

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça fait trop plaisir et ça motive pour traduire les looooongs chapitres qui suivent ^^ **_

_**En tout cas, Bonnes fêtes à vous =)**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Hermione observa Harry et Draco qui se promenaient dans les jardins, sur la neige fraichement tombée. On aurait dit que c'était hier qu'elle assistait au mariage des deux rivaux, mais on était déjà en décembre, Noël approchait et elle n'avait jamais vu un couple plus heureux. Ils formaient une paire saisissante. Harry avec ses mèches noires, d'étonnant yeux verts et une peau dorée. Draco, des mèches platines qui descendaient sur son dos jusqu'à ses hanches, de magnifiques yeux mercures avec des remous de bleu et une peau d'albâtre. Tous deux portaient de riches robes d'hivers de la mode européenne et des bottes en peaux de dragon. Harry avait son bras autour de la taille de Draco, et l'Elfe s'appuyait contre lui pendant qu'ils parlaient. Ce qu'ils se disaient, Hermione n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, en vérité.

-Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu les observes.

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé et Crabbe et Goyle apparurent.

-Vous m'espionnez? Demanda-t-elle, sa main dans sa robe, prête à prendre sa baguette.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'espionnerait? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras et la regardant fixement.- Nous surveillons Potter et Draco.

Hermione se retourna et vit que le couple avait disparut à l'intérieur du château.

-Pourquoi?

-Quel est le problème Granger? Marmonna Cabbe.- Nous avons toujours pris soin de Draco, n'est-ce pas logique que maintenant qu'il s'est marié, qu'on prenne aussi soin de son Seigneur?- Il renifla et croisa les bras.- Les Gryffondors... Je ne vous comprendrai jamais.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle avait une conversation intelligente avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ça devait être la fin du monde. Goyle dû comprendre sa perplexité et lui sourit d'un air affecté.

-Tu pensais qu'on était aussi bêtes que nos pieds, c'est ça?

-Euh, oui. Et je crois que beaucoup de gens se trompent à votre sujet.

-Oui, et bien, nous jouons bien notre rôle. Nous devons garder les apparences.- Crabbe haussa les épaules et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs et la douce mélodie du rire de Draco se fit entendre.- Et bien, excuse-nous Granger, mais nos devoirs nous appellent.- Crabbe lui fit un salut moqueur qui semblait plus à une insulte et se retourna vers les silhouettes qui s'approchaient.- Draco, Potter.

-Sois béni, Vincent, dit Draco en souriant. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et il se serait fort contre Harry, essayant de garder un maximum de chaleur. Il la regarda surpris mais ses yeux s'adoucirent pendant qu'il lui faisait un petit sourire.- Granger, sois bénie. Ça fait longtemps que je ne te vois plus.

-Oui, et bien, nous avons tous été un peu occupés, dit Hermione avec précaution.

Harry roula ses yeux vers elle.

-Toi et Ron, vous nous évitez le plus possible, dit sèchement Harry.

Draco claqua sa langue et caressa doucement la joue de Harry.

-Sois gentil, lui dit-il et un sourire espiègle courba ses lèvres.- Parce que toi, mon cher, tu as évité de passer du temps avec nous, les Serpentard. Vincent, Greg, s'il vous plait, ramenez mon mari aux cachots, il a besoin d'apprendre ce que signifie être Serpentard.- Harry commença a protesté mais Draco fit cesser ses protestations avec un doux baiser.- Je descendrai dans peu de temps, lui dit-il doucement.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête, stupéfait.

-Très bien, et tu seras où toi?

-Avec Granger, c'est l'heure qu'on essaye la maison de l'autre, même si c'est à peine pour quelques heures.

Harry regarde Hermione et elle se ratatina presque sur elle même en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux.

-Si quelque chose lui arrive, quelqu'un le payera, dit-il avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Hemione acquiesça et Harry hocha la tête en direction de Vincent et Greg, qui lui rendirent un faux salut et il conduirent le Seigneur vers leur propre territoire. Quand Hermione se retourna, elle fut confrontée au beau sourire attachant du bel Elfe.

-On y va? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Hermione ne put trouver une raison pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas... Et bien, elle en avait une qui s'appelait Ron Weasley mais elle hésitait à lui en faire part.

-Oui, concorda-t-elle simplement et ils se rendirent à la Tour de Gryffondor.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Golden Boy, ton Compagnon s'en sortira, dit Crabbe avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Harry le regarda et pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, se retourna et regarda derrière lui.

-Tu ne connais pas ma Maison.

-Oh, nous connaissons très bien ta maison, dit sarcastiquement Goyle.- Weasley va probablement se morfondre, Granger le consolera, les autres ajouteront leur grain de sel et là Draco demandera poliment à Granger et Weasley s'ils pouraient aller dans un endroit plus calme où ils pourraient parler et faire plus ample connaissance. Ce serait vraiment facile à imaginer si tu n'étais pas aussi paranoïa en pensant qu'ils vont le crucifié.

-Je pense que tu as raison, dit Harry.- Mais même comme ça, je suis quand même inquiet.- Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent. Harry les regarda confus. Même s'il faisait un mètre nonante, Crabbe et Goyle battaient presque Ron quand il s'agissait de la taille.- Quoi?

-On est aussi inquiets, imbécile, alors quand nous arriverons dans la Salle Commune, nous chargerons un élève d'une autre année, d'aller le surveiller.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Excusez-moi, je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris. _Vous chargerez _quelqu'un d'aller le surveiller seulement parce que vous êtes inquiets pour lui?

-Non, pas vraiment. On dit ça parce que c'est toujours nous qui le faisons, expliqua Crabbe.- Si Greg et moi ne sommes pas aux alentours, alors Blaise et Pansy le sont et vis-versa. Cependant, dans le cas où aucun de nous ne sommes là, alors n'importe quel Serpentard qui verra que Draco n'est pas protégé le suivra, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa destination. Dans la plupart des cas, il y a déjà des Serpentards là-bas, alors cette personne peut tout simplement s'en aller, mais s'il n'y a personne, alors lui ou elle restera là jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous arrive ou jusqu'à ce que d'autres Serpentards arrivent.

Harry les regarda.

-Et ça, c'est seulement pour Draco?

-Non, c'est pour tous les Serpentards, dit Goyle.- Nous prenons plus soin des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Mais Draco est réellement notre principale préoccupation à tous, ajouta-t-il doucement.

-Seulement parce qu'il est un Malfoy? Demanda Harry et Crabbe le regarda, pensif.

-C'est en parti correcte, Seigneur Malfoy déplumerait n'importe qui s'il arrivait quelque chose à son fils.- Il frissonna.- T'aurais du le voir, quand cette maudite créature du Professeur Hagrid l'avait mordu... Je pensais que mon père était mauvais, MERLIN, tous les Serpentards ont senti les résidus de sa magie dans les dortoirs durant des semaines. C'est un sorcier très puissant, un sorcier des Ténèbres, mais très puissant. La trace de sa énergie était partout, tellement il était furieux. Laisse-moi te dire qu'après ça, tous le monde essayait d'éviter que Draco ne se blesse, on a tellement essayer qu'il a envoyé la moitié des cinquièmes années à l'infirmerie, simplement avec quelques sorts.

Goyle gémit.

-Ne me le rappelle pas, c'était encore pire qu'avec les potions «accidentelles», dit-il sarcastiquement.

Harry rigola. Oui, c'était quelque chose que son Draco ferait. Juste en pensant à lui, Harry senti son corps brûler de désir. Il avait passé trois magnifiques semaines. Il se sentait comme s'il marchait tout le temps sur des nuages. Draco l'aimait vraiment en retour... Harry sourit stupidement.

-Arrête avec ça, Potter, dit brusquement Goyle.

Harry le regarda et ils se stoppèrent devant un mur en pierre.

-Par Merlin, c'est quoi ça?

-Tais-toi, dit Goyle.

Crabbe tapa sur le murmure et parla.

-Carpe Diem, dit-il et les pierres bougèrent systématiquement pour former une grande porte.- Et bien, Potter, bienvenu à Serpentard.

Harry les suivit, passa la porte et observa fasciner les portes disparaitre derrière lui. Même s'il était déjà venu là en deuxième année, il remarqua immédiatement des choses à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention avant. Un, tout respirait la richesse et le prestige et deux, et bien ça semblait... confortable. Peut-être à cause des élèves qui étaient un peu partout. La grande cheminée était allumée et certains étudiants étaient installés autour de celle-ci, couchés sur le ventre et faisant leurs devoirs. Il en vit d'autres qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcière, d'autres se contentaient d'être assis sur les divans verts. Quand Crabbe et Goyle passèrent à côté d'eux, la plupart le regardèrent de côté, d'autres lui firent un signe de tête.

-Crabbe, où est Draco? Demanda une jeune fille de cinquième année.

-Tour de Gryffondor, dit-il et alors la fille et un autre garçon se dirigèrent vers la porte. Harry en était choqué.- Par ici, Potter.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, légèrement froid, les torches sur les murs ne réchauffant nullement les lieux. Goyle s'arrêta devant la dernière porte et toqua deux fois à la porte, fit une pause et toqua encore deux fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et les faire rentrés. Quand Harry passa la porte, il vit Pansy et Blaise ranger leurs baguettes. Blaise lui sourit et chassa d'une main parfaitement entretenue, les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Bien, bien, alors le mari est finalement venu connaitre la famille, dit-il d'une voix trainante.

-Blaise, ferme ta maudite bouche. Potter, heureuse de te voir, dit-il poliment.- Et tu peux m'appeler Pansy et appel Blaise de ce que tu veux: bâtard, idiot, gigolo... Ils lui correspondent tous.

Harry rigola pendant que Blaise grimaçait.

-Pansy, ne lui raconte pas tout.. C'est pour la prochaine visite ça, dit Blaise en boudant.

Crabbe grogna, Goyle leva les yeux pendant qu'il fermait la porte à clefs et lançait quelques sorts de protection sur la porte.

-Tout ça est nécessaire, même dans vos dortoirs? Demanda-t-il.

Pansy arqua un sourcil avant de lui sourire.

-Bien sur, même si nous sommes une Maison unie, nous avons notre propre hiérarchie, Harry.. Je peux t'appeler Harry?Demanda-t-elle et comme Harry acquiesça, elle continua.- Comme tu le sais, Draco est le Roi de ce château. Enfin, Prince si tu préfères, il est né avec ce titre et les titres restent toujours chez les Malfoy, tout simplement parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs des meilleurs. Mais même, tu connais Draco, le titre de «Prince des Serpentard» lui va parfaitement.

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

-En effet, ça lui va bien.

-Et bien, après lui, il y a Blaise, Vincent, Greg et moi. Nous sommes ses amis proches et ses alliés les plus féroces. Nous familles sont alliées depuis des générations. Quoi que les Malfoy fassent, nous les suivons et vis-versa. Après, ça avance par année, ou en fonction des relations, elle sourit avec une timidité feinte.- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour avoir des relations.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Harry en fronçant le front.

Pansy fit un geste pour qu'il s'assoit sur le divan en face de celui où elle se trouvait, d'apparence confortable et en cuir noir. Blaise prit place sur la chaise à côté du divan et Crabbe et Goyle s'assirent sur le divan deux places, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis autour de la cheminée.

-Bien mieux, murmura Blaise et alors il se retourna vers Harry.-Ce que nous voulons te dire c'est que Draco, Pansy, Greg, Vincent et moi sommes ce que tu pourrais appeler, la Coure de Serpentard. Nous sommes seulement fidèles les uns aux autres, tout comme nous sommes amis et alliés, et loyal à Serpentard, et ça inclut tout le monde. Après la coure, vient les septièmes années, puis les sixièmes années et ainsi de suite. Cette hiérarchie concerne seulement le pouvoir et le respect. Nous cinq dictons réellement les règles. Enfin, après le Professeur Snape, bien sur, il est notre directeur. La seule manière d'obtenir du pouvoir sans être des années supérieures, est d'avoir un ami qui est plus haut dans la hiérarchie que toi.

-Tu m'embrouilles, murmura Harry et Pansy roula des yeux.

-Déesse, que tu es lent. Okay, on va dire que tu es un Première année, d'accord?- Harry acquiesça.- Si tu es un première année Serpentard, cela veut dire que si n'importe qu'elle personne d'une année supérieure à la tienne te demande de faire quelque chose, tu devras le faire. C'est comme si tu étais un bouc-émissaire, quelqu'un pour faire le lourd travail et les trucs comme ça. T'as compris maintenant?

-Oui, et je ne pense pas que ce soit juste.

Il fronça les sourcil et Pansy sourit simplement.

-Okay, mais maintenant, le première année est ami avec quelqu'un qui est en quatrième et ce quatrième année est l'ami de- Elle fit une pause et haussa les épaules.- L'un de nous. Si nous entendons dire que tu es forcé à faire quelque chose- Elle claqua des doigts.- En un clin d'oeil celui qui essayait de t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas, sera ensorcelé ou deviendrait tout d'un coup malade. Et c'est résolu.

-Okay, alors tu essayes de me dire que, depuis la première année, vous contrôlez Serpentard?

Pansy et Blaise acquiescèrent.

-Plus au moins, dit-elle.- Nous avions onze ans quand nous sommes arrivés ici, et à cause de notre mode de vie, nous étions plus matures que ceux de notre âge, même malgré ça, nous n'avions que onze ans, renifla-t-elle.

-Ouais, alors les septièmes années,comme Flint et les autres, nous ont guidés, continua Blaise.- Et quand ils sont partis, les autres septièmes années nous ont un peu plus guidés, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la troisième année où fondamentalement nous dirigions Serpentard tous seuls. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, quand le Professeur Snape disait quelque chose, tous le monde doit lui obéir, même nous, mais à part ça... Et bien, nous faisons ce que nous voulons.

-Revenons en à tous les codes et sorts pour ce dortoir, dit Crabbe doucement.- Beaucoup de ceux qui sont en position inférieure sont jaloux, ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour nous. Alors, nous nous protégeons, Snape nous le permet, alors pourquoi pas?

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes en danger, même dans votre propre Maison? Demanda Harry horrifié.

Pansy hocha la tête.

-Non, non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que nous sommes... Super prévenants. Et, même s'ils nous aiment pas, et alors, qui s'en soucie?- Elle haussa les épaules.- La plupart d'entre eux savent que nos familles sont liées à Magie noire. Beaucoup d'entre nous sommes entrainés à cette magie depuis que nous sommes capables de tenir une baguette. Ils savent très bien tout ce qu'on pourrait leur faire s'ils essayaient quelque chose.- Elle sourit vers Crabbe et Goyle.- Sans parler du fait que Greg et Vincent sont tellement grands que ça intimide n'importe qui qui nous veuille du mal, tu ne trouves pas?

Harry regarda les deux grands Serpentards et acquiesça.

-J'ai compris, dit-il et alors il bougea la tête.- Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Draco, Snape et ce maudit Choixpeau voulaient me placer à Serpentars, je veux dire, être ici est beaucoup plus complexe que toutes les autres Maison de Poudlard.

Pansy inclina la tête et Goyle rigola.

-Tu aurais été exceptionnel à Serpentard, dit-elle honnêtement.- Oui,c'est complexe, mais regarde tout ce qu'on y apprend. Pour survivre ici, tu dois faire des accords avec certaines personnes. Je crois que cette année ci, tous les premières et deuxièmes années ont fait une bonne choses pour au moins trois d'entre nous, y comprit Draco, pour ne pas qu'ils puissent être utilisés. Et c'est quelque chose que tu dois également faire dans le monde réel. A Serpentard, si quelqu'un t'insulte, tu ne peux pas simplement être fâché et lui lancé des sorts, tu dois préparer une humiliation. Cela t'apprend à être patient, persistant pour faire des recherches et ça t'aide à être fière de soi et à savoir quels masques devrons être utilisés.

-C'est dangereux de montrer ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses dans ce genre d'occasions. Ce serait suicidaire chez Serpentard. Nous ne sommes pas justes comme les Gryffondors, et ne sommes pas tous intelligents comme les Serdaigles et absolument aucun n'est gentil comme un Poufsouffle. Montrer ce que tu ressens et penses, ici à Serpentard, serait ta perdition, dit-elle brusquement et elle se tourna vers Harry.- Et c'est là où tu te trompes, encore et encore.

-Huh?

-Je suis sur que Draco t'as déjà parlé de ton problème, dit Blaise.- T'es expressions sont trop ouvertes. Ça fait des heures que nous sommes ici et durant la moitié du temps, Pansy et ces deux brutes ont réussi à lire en toi, et ce depuis que tu as passé cette porte.- Il sourit.- Quand tu es confus, tu as ce regard frustré et stupéfié, quand tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, t'es yeux s'assombrissent, quand tu es mal à l'aise, tu gesticules.- Il secoua la tête.- Tu ne tiendrais pas un jour à Serpentard si on t'y mettait maintenant. Ils te couperaient en petits morceaux et te donneraient aux chiens.

-Merci, dit amèrement Harry.

Blaise claqua ses doigts.

-En voilà une autre, quand tu es fâché, ta voix devient plus profonde et tu deviens automatiquement sarcastique. Harry, chéri, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de toi? Demanda-t-il en regardant tragiquement le plafond et Pansy roula des yeux.

-Ce que nous essayons de te dire, c'est que à Serpentard tu aurais appris à comment être astucieux, comment avoir des réponses à tes questions sans les posées directement. A être ambitieux, à vouloir être le plus puissant et le meilleur dans tous les domaines et à cacher tes émotions pour qu'on ai tous à deviner ce que tu penses.- Ses yeux s'adoucirent pendant qu'elle le regardait.- Tu ne crois pas qu'avec tout ça, toutes les fois où tu as combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, auraient été différentes? Que peut-être tout serait déjà terminé à l'heure qu'il est?

Harry cligna des yeux et se repositionna dans le divan en réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et s'il avait plus étudier que jouer avec Ron, Seamus et Dean? Et s'il avait appris à contrôler sa rage et son impulsivité? S'il s'était plus concentré à en apprendre d'avantage sur sa magie? Et s'il avait appris à porter un masque, laissant les personnes voir ce qu'il désirait, au lieu de laisser tout le monde lire en lui comme un livre ouvert?

-Merlin, les choses auraient été tellement différentes, susurra-t-il.

Tous les quatre Serpentard acquiescèrent solennellement.

-Oui, elles l'auraient été, dit Crabbe.- Oh, et tu peux m'appeler Vincent.

-Et tu peux m'appeler Greg, dit Goyle.- J'ai oublié de te le dire.

-Pourquoi vous me laisseriez vous appeler par vos prénoms? Demanda Harry.- Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter...

-Si, tu l'as fait, répondit Blaise.- Tu as rendu Draco heureux. C'est suffisant pour nous.

Ils sourirent à Harry, qui leur sourit de retour.

-Merci.

-Bha, ne nous remercie pas, Harry, dit Pansy en secouant une main.- Le bonheur de Draco est notre bonheur, et réellement ce mariage avec toi a mit de l'espoir dans le coeur de beaucoup de Serpentards.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, ton destin est de tué le Seigneur des Ténèbre, non? Demanda-t-elle et il acquiesça lentement.- Les Serpentards qui recherchent une alternative au fait de se lier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même ceux qui le feront, prennent Draco comme repère. Son père est le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu le sais ça. Si Draco peut se marier avec toi et changer ses allégeances, qu'est-ce qui empêche les autres de le faire?

-Draco a autant d'influence chez Serpentard? Demanda Harry choqué et tous acquiescèrent.

-Tous l'observent dans le but de trouver une orientation, que ce soit de comment être un bon Serpentard, comment s'habiller, ce qu'il faut dire et ne pas dire, et dans le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de quel côté se positionner, dit Vincent.- Il essaye de tous les aidés et comme il s'est compromis avec toi, maintenant, tous vont vouloir suivre son exemple et, ou couper immédiatement le lien avec leurs familles ou lentement prendre cette direction.

-Et vous? Demanda Harry.

Durant un moment, la chambre resta silencieuse, mais Greg prit la parole.

-Et bien, Vincent et moi te l'avons déjà dis, où Draco ira, nous le suivons. Nous sommes les gardes du corps des Malfoy, on va dire, depuis des générations. Quand il a décidé qu'il allait accomplir cette prophétie, nos destins ont été décidés. Mon ordre, cette année, était de collé Draco, pas les Serpentars, pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais seulement Draco. L'ordre de Vincent est la même.

Harry se tourna vers Pansy et Blaise.

-Et vous deux?

-Il est trop tard pour nous, Harry, dit Pansy en relevant sa manche en soie, pendant que Blaise en faisait de même. La Marque des Ténèbres se distinguait de manière choquante sur leurs peaux.- Nous avons été initiés en début d'année.

-Ne te sens pas mal pour ça, Harry, dit Blaise en hochant les épaules.- Nous savions que c'était une possibilité et quand l'heure est arrivée, nous savions que c'était inévitable. Draco l'a découvert peu avant la rentrée, mais il était déjà trop tard pour nous.- Il secoua la tête.- Je n'avais jamais vu Draco si fâché. Il en a parlé avec son père pour qu'on ai un peu plus de temps, mais ce qui était fait, était fait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? Susurra Harry.

-Et bien, nous avons décidé de t'aider, dit lentement Pansy en regardant la porte. Vincent se leva et s'approcha de la porte et lui jeta un autre sort de verrouillage et de silence.- Maintenant, cela ne concerne que toi. Blaise et moi ne travaillerons pas pour Dumbledore ou pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, nous travaillerons que pour toi et ton Compagnons, compris?

-Oui, dit Harry en souriant.- Merci.

Blaise pouffa.

-Ne nous remercies pas encore. Pour l'instant, nous sommes seulement dans le cercle intermédiaire, rien ne nous est dit avant que ce soit prêt à se passer. Et avant que tu nous le demandes, nous n'étions pas à Pré-au-Lard, c'était trop près de l'école et quelqu'un aurait remarquer notre absence, dit Blaise.

-Nos parents nous ont écrit pour nous prévenir qu'on a une chance de prouver notre valeur et de rentrer dans le cercle des intimes, dit Pansy.- Avec le Seigneur Malfoy là-bas, plus Blaise et moi, tu recevras beaucoup d'informations. D'après ce que père m'a dit, il y de l'inquiétude au sein du cercle des intimes. Beaucoup ont peur de parler avec le Seigneur Malfoy, redoutant qu'il puisse changer l'opinion du Seigneur des Ténèbres à leurs sujet, mais avec nous, ils parleront, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Oui, nous serons innocents pour eux. Ils n'hésiterons pas à nous raconter quelque chose, vu que nous sommes tellement jeunes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherchera pas à nous poser des questions, dit-il avec un sourire de dédain.- Mauvais pour eux puisque nous te dirons directement toutes les informations. Draco a dit qu'il parlerait avec Seigneur Malfoy pour voir s'il pouvait nous passer directement les informations au lieu du Professeur Snape.- Blaise fronça le front, préoccupé.- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doute de lui de plus en plus, c'est une question de temps avant qu'il découvre qu'il est un espion.

-Vous êtes au courant? Demanda-t-il.- Comment?

-En le suivant à une réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit Pansy.- Il savait que nous étions là et il nous a expliqué pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait. Nous avons juré de ne rien dire à personne qui n'était pas déjà au courant, et nous ne l'avons pas fait.- Il garda un moment le silence et continua à parler.- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Tu témoigneras en notre faveur à la fin de la guerre et en échange, nous te donnerons des informations et t'apprendrons à être un Serpentard.

Il était prêt à accepter, mais il rétrécit les yeux à la dernière partie de l'accord, mais finit par accepter.

-Très bien, vous avez ma parole, dit-il.

Tous les quatre Serpentards lui firent un gentil sourire et il sut qu'il venait de commencer une prometteuse amitié avec eux.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que son amour leur faisait confiance au point de leurs confier sa vie.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco regardait avec amusement Hermione qui essayait de calmer Weasley. Il était élégamment assis dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors, regardant autour de lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage. C'était différent, très... rouge. Il trembla et désira ardemment les couleurs de sa propre Maison, mais pendant qu'il regardait Hermione et Ron, il sentit sa bonne humeur se transformer en irritation. La plupart des autres années étaient venus voir de quoi il en retournait et le regardaient maintenant comme s'il était une bête de foire.

-Ça suffit, dit-il avec signe de main. Weasley qui était au milieu d'un phrase s'arrêta et cligna des yeux en remarquant son incapacité à parler. Son visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux pendant qu'il regardait méchamment Draco.- Je peux voir qu'on arrivera à rien comme ça, dit Draco doucement en se levant gracieusement et s'approchant du portrait qui gardait la sortie de la Salle Commune.- Granger, si tu pouvais ramener ton amoureux, nous pourrions aller dans un endroit moins hostile, murmura-t-il. Hermione acquiesça, reconnaissante et traina Weasley par l'oreille, le réprimandant et profitant du fait qu'il ne puisse pas répondre. Draco se tourna vers le reste des Griffondors et se pencha légèrement en avant, les clochettes dans ses cheveux titillèrent doucement avec mouvement.- Bénédictions à vous tous, dit-il respectueusement et il sortit en refermant le portrait sur les visages surpris des Griffondors.

-Malfoy, commença Hermione.

-Tu peux m'appeler Draco, dit-il gentiment et alors il se tourna vers son amoureux.- Si j'enlève le sort, tu vas te taire et enfin m'écouter, pour une fois, dans ta misérable vie?- Il reçu un regard menaçant mais Ron finit par acquiescer et Draco fit un geste de la main.- Toi aussi tu peux m'appeler Draco, vous êtes les meilleurs amis de mon époux, et ça vous donnes plus de privilèges que la plupart des gens.

Son regard se rétrécit pendant qu'il les regardait.

-Je pensais qu'on avait fait une trêve en octobre, je peux voir que je me suis tromper. C'est tellement mal que Harry se soit marier avec moi?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et elle finit par soupirer.

-Non, Draco, c'est seulement que nous... Et merde, c'est simplement que nous n'aimons pas les Serpentards et tu as été notre pire ennemi durant six ans et maintenant tu es marié avec notre meilleur ami, nous ne savons pas vraiment comment agir, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et commença à marcher.

-Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait, dit-il et Hermione le suivit et il senti Weasley en faire de même.

-Tu sais que certains de tes Serpents nous suivent là, râla-t-il et Draco sourit.

-Bien sur, Vincent et Greg ne sont pas la pour m'accompagner, Blaise et Pansy non plus, alors deux autres étudiants doivent se certifié que tout va bien pour moi.

-Ils font ça tout le temps? Demanda Hermione et Draco rigola.

-Tous les Serpentards font ça. Nous surveillons les plus jeunes beaucoup plus que les plus âgés, mais oui, nous le faisons toujours. Personne d'autre dans l'école ne viendrait à notre secours, alors nous le faisons nous-mêmes.

-Oh, je l'ignorait.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur les Serpentards, mais ça, on en parlera un autre jour. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous tranquillisés concernant ma présence et la situation.- Il regarda Weasley et soupira.- Je peux t'appeler Ron? Ça devient vraiment fatiguant de penser à toi comme étant Weasley d'où l'envie de t'appeler par ton prénom.

Ron cligna des yeux et acquiesça stupidement.

-Ouais, bien sur.

-Merci, Ron, dit Draco en sourit légèrement.- J'ai une question à te posé... Pourquoi tu me haïs autant?

-Et bien, tu vois...Merlin! Ce n'est pas que je te haïssais, enfin... je ne te haï_ plus_, c'est seulement que... C'est nouveau et quand de nouvelles choses arrivent, je ne veux pas vraiment une partie d'entre elles... Je me tiens juste à l'écart de celles-ci, bégaya-t-il et Draco acquiesça.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Tu es très important pour Harry et ta présence lui manque. Tu ne comprends pas que rester loin ne va pas améliorer les choses? Demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils marchaient ensemble.

-Non, il t'a toi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait besoin de l'un de nous deux? Dit rageusement Ron et Draco soupira lourdement.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes mariés et sommes liés l'un à l'autre, que les personnes qui étaient présentes avant notre mariage ne sont plus importantes.- Il sourit.- Je visite souvent mes camarades et eux aussi viennent me visiter. Je peux remarquer que Hermione _veut_ venir le visiter, mais elle ne le fait pas parce qu'elle ne veux pas offenser tes... sensibles susceptibilités. Tu penserais qu'elle srait de notre côté au lieu d'être de ton côté et ça causerait des tensions dans votre relation, et elle ne veut pas ça, alors elle s'est aussi éloignée.- Il sourit.- Je peux t'appeler Hermione, pas vrai?

-Oui, bien... sur, hésita-t-elle en voyant qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus des cachots.- Um... Draco, tu vas dans les cachots pour une raison spéciale?

-Oh, le lien agit bizarrement ces derniers jours.- Il sourit rêveur.- Nous n'arrivons pas à être séparés durant longtemps, ou au moins, moi je n'y arrive pas. Après environ deux heures, je me retrouves à marcher jusqu'à où se trouve mon époux.- Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.- Harry semble apprécier.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai? Laissa échapper Ron.

Draco cligna des yeux et un lent sourire s'installa sur son visage et il rougit légèrement.

-Oui, je l'aime, dit-il honnêtement.- Je l'aime beaucoup, de trop même. L'amour est quelque chose que j'ai cru ne jamais avoir avec celui qui m'était destiné. Du respect, de l'affection, de la fidélité, oui, mais de l'amour? Chez Serpentard c'est pratiquement un sujet tabou. Aimer c'est être faible, enfin pour nous. Entre temps, je crois que je suis plus fort grâce à ça.- Il leur sourit encore et alors, il toqua à une solide porte d'ébène.- Voilà ma destination.- il regarda par dessus son épaule.- Jenna, Andrew, s'il vous plait, accompagnez les à la Grande Salle.

-Oui, répondirent-il pendant qu'ils sortaient de l'ombre. Hermione et Ron les regardèrent simplement avec précaution.

-Vous pouvez leur faire confiance. J'espère vous voir dans nos appartements avant que Harry et moi ne partions au Manoir pour les vacances, dit-il.-Hermione sourit et acquiesça, Ron le regarda avec un semblant de respect et hocha également la tête.- Génial, je le dirai à Harry, il va apprécier.

oOoOoOoOoO

La porte s'ouvrit et le Professeur Snape regarda affectueusement son neveux et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Bénédictions à vous, dit doucement Draco avant de rentrer dans les appartements.- Voyons, Severus, c'était inopportun, réprimanda-t-il légèrement. Severus rigola doucement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Draco s'exécuta, mais son regard s'attarda sur la mince taille de Severus et il fut enchanté de voir qu'il avait prit du poids.- Tu sembles plus soudable que d'habitude, lui dit-il.

-Bien sur, maintenant je dois penser à une personne en plus, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Draco regarda le sort qu'il avait sur lui disparaitre. Il senti presque sa tête lui tourner et il se leva rapidement et se trouva en moins de deux à côté de Severus et il resta enchanter en voyant le léger estomac arrondi de son parrain et lui sourit.

-Le bébé sera très puissant.

-Bien sur, tu en doutais? Dit-il et Draco rigola.

-Comment c'est possible? Tu en es à ton troisième ou quatrième mois?

-Troisième, dit Severus en souriant.- Et je ne sais vraiment pas comment c'est possible, et c'est seulement après ne rien pouvoir garder dans mon estomac que j'ai fait un test de grossesse par pure frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas. C'était positif.- Il haussa les épaules et regarda Draco.- Avant que ton père ne parte il y a quelques semaines, il a reçu la visite d'une des servantes du Grand Prophète.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

-Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'étais surpris. Il semblerait que le Grand Prophète soit aussi un Malfoy. Il a été déshérité pour avoir choisi le côté Elfique. Enfin, dans son journal intime, il décrit nombreux de ses talents et l'un d'eux était de modifier les rêves des gens. Il modifie de simples rêves de niveau mental, à un plan où les rêves te touchent aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, il rougit légèrement et Draco sourit.

-Alors, tu crois que pendant que Père et toi rêviez d'_une_ chose en particulier, il a changé le plan de votre rêve. Votre conscience croyait que c'était encore un rêve, mais en vérité, tout était réel?

-Quelque chose du genre.

-Mais, Père aurait du être avec toi, ou toi avec lui, comment...

-Il y une fois, avant que l'école commence, j'ai eu un rêve de ce genre avec Lucius. D'ailleurs c'est l'un des nombreux qui ont augmenté avec le temps.- Il soupira longuement.- C'était... intense.- Il toussa légèrement.- D'une certaine manière, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans les bras de Lucius et il était encore à l'intérieur de moi. C'était la première fois qu'on était aussi intimes ou même aussi proches, depuis des siècles.

-Wow, alors voilà le pourquoi vous avez commencé à vous revoir, dit Draco et Severus acquiesça.- Père ne le sait pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, il sait juste que je cache quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi.- Severus sourit et passa une main élégante sur son ventre.- Je le lui dirai à Noel. Ce sera une excellente surprise pour lui.-Il regarda Draco astucieusement.- Toi aussi tu devrais raconter tes bonnes nouvelles à ton époux.

Draco rougit violemment pendant qu'il posait ses mains sur son ventre encore plat.

-Comment tu l'as deviné?

-Les Compagnons comprennent toujours ces choses, dit Severus gentiment, ses yeux lui brulant.- Tu rayonnes pratiquement de bonheur, Draco, et ton aura est devenue plus délicate. Un sorcier ne serait pas capable de le comprendre.- Il roula les yeux.- Ton époux va certainement comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais il ne saura pas ce qu'il se passe.- Il regarda son neveu avec un sourire.- Tu en est à combien de temps?

-Un mois, dit Draco.- Mais je peux déjà sentir le pouvoir du bébé, c'est vraiment beau...-Il rougit.- D'avoir quelque chose de tellement spéciale qui grandit en soi.

-Oui, concorda Severus.- Nous devons être plus vigilants. Voldemort à de plus en plus de doutes sur moi, et dans peu de temps, je devrai arrêter d'aller aux réunions.

Draco le regarda brusquement.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter?

-Ça doit être avant Noel. Si je continue à y aller, il va comprendre que je suis enceint. Il n'arrête pas de me faire surveiller et maintenant je suis aussi dépendant de la magie de ton père.

-Oui, il est temps, dit doucement Draco, préoccupé.- Voldemort va vouloir ta mort quand tu cesseras d'aller aux réunion, ses doutes seront confirmés et il a beaucoup de partisans ici, à l'école. La plupart sont dans les autres Maisons.

-Je sais, dit Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je ne sais pas, mais le voyage qu'on fera dans quelques semaines va sensiblement m'aider.

-Oui, le Royaume Elfique a une manie d'aider, même les créatures les plus sombres, murmura Draco. Il rigola et Severus le regarda curieusement.- Mon aimé commence à s'impatienter._- Je suis dans le bureau de Sev',_ dit-il. En même pas deux minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et un Harry Potter frustré se trouvait à la porte.- Bonjour, chéri.

-Je pensais que t'allais me retrouverer dans le Salle Commune, demanda-t-il en boudant.

Draco rigola, tout comme Severus. Il s'approcha de son époux et lui fit un profond baiser.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, je t'aurais rejoins dans quelques minutes, soupira Draco.- Viens, allons dans nos appartements, tu sembles être un peu fatigué.- Harry le regarda, mais le regarder dans les yeux aussi longtemps le faisait penser à d'autres choses... Plus charnelles et il détourna le regard en rougissent. Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil.- Viens, chéri. Je te vois plus tard, Sev', dit-il en glissant par la porte. Severus renifla pendant qu'il regardait avec amusement Harry suivre Drago, comme une mite suit une flamme.

_-Sois prudent et que la Déesse te protège, _pensa Draco pour Severus alors qu'il était abrité dans les bras de son âme soeur, pendant qu'ils marchaient vers leurs appartements.

_-Et qu'elle te protège aussi,_ fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Ouille, ça fait plusieurs jours que je mets plus de chapitre =/**_

_**Mais bon, j'ai une petite excuse ^^ J'ai reçu une guitare pour noël et je passe mes journées a joué ( d'ailleurs mes doigts s'en souviennent le soir.. . )**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre =D**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 10**_

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient fixement le Manoir Malfoy devant eux, intimidés et sans voix. Il était magnifique et imposant.

-Ça c'est pas un Manoir, Draco, c'est carrément un château! Dit Ron sidéré.

Draco, qui demandait aux elfes de maison de ranger leurs affaires se retourna et sourit.

-C'est une maison, Ron, c'est tout ce qui compte. Venez, je crois que l'aile Est a été préparée pour votre venue, dit-il en les conduisant à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était à couper le souffle. Le plafond en arcs, des colonnes en marbre vert reliaient le plancher au plafond, là ou l'arc commençait. Un lustre illuminait le foyer d'une faible, mais élégante lueur. Le long des couloirs, le plancher était fait avec le même marbre vert.

-Mais seulement dans cette partie du Manoir, leur avait dit Draco.

-Pourquoi? Murmura Hermione pendant que son regard fixait les murs où d'anciennes tapisseries étaient accrochée et où étaient également placés de vases d'une valeur inestimable.

-On utilisait cette pièce il y a des siècles, quand il y avait des fêtes. Mon père à fait une réception une fois, et il a dit que tous les invités ne pouvaient pas aller au-delà du sol n'étant plus fait de marbre vert.- Draco leur indiqua le sol et les trois Gryffondors virent que le riche vert avait été remplacé par une couleur crème.- Maintenant, nous sommes dans l'aile Est. Ron, Hermion, ce sera votre partie de la maison durant votre séjour. Nous irons au Royaume Elfique plus au moins une semaine, mais après, nous reviendrons et resterons au Manoir jusqu'à ce que l'école recommence.

Draco mit ses mains sur des doubles portes de couleur crème et les poussa.

-Draco, c'est magnifique! Dit doucement Hermione, son regard parcourant la salle qui était décorée dans les tons de la terre.

Le lit était en chêne léger, comme les portes, mais énorme, comme une king size avec des tons foncés, mais doux, de bleu et vert en soie et satin. Une grande cheminée occupait presque tout le mur du fond et ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans un tapis belge.

-La salle de bain est à votre gauche, dit Draco en leur montrant une autre porte.- Et votre salon derrières ces portes, à votre droite, leur indiqua-t-il en leur montrant les portes à côté de la cheminée.- Les Elfes de maison viennent tous les jours à midi, trois heure et six heure pour vous annoncer que le repas, gouté et souper sont prêts. J'espère que cet appartement est à votre goût et s'il y a quelque chose dont vous avez avez besoin, les Elfes de maison sont à votre disposition.

Ron était encore choqué.

-Ce... Cette chambre est pour notre séjour? Bégaya-t-il.- Enfin, je veux dire, l'_aile _entière est à notre disposition? Grinça-t-il.

Hermione et Harry rigolèrent pendant que Draco le regardait sans cligner.

-Bien sur, ce sont les appartements pour les invités... Enfin, les meilleurs. L'Aile Est est principalement utilisée quand il y a des invités. Elle ne possède que des chambres tout le long de ce couloir ainsi qu'à l'étage inférieur et supérieur à celui-ci.- Il bougea la tête et sourit.- Je vais vous laisser vous mettre à l'aise, je suis très heureux de savoir que vous avez décidé de passer Noël ici, avec ma famille et moi.- Il fit un grand sourire.- Viens Harry, je vais te montrer nos appartements.

Harry fit un signe de tête à ses amis, leurs expressions étant toujours choquées, et suivit Draco.

-Draco, cet endroit est magnifique, dit-il sincèrement en comprenant pourquoi Draco était tellement snob... Poudlard n'était rien comparé au Manoir.- Il est dans ta famille depuis toujours?

-Oui, un cadeau de Salazar Serpentard, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Alors, ils marchèrent de-nouveau le long du couloir et Draco fit un hochement de tête en croisant son père et Sev, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qui montaient l'escalier principal vers le troisième étage.

-Où allons-nous?

-Oh, et bien, le Suite Principale est dans l'Aile Nord de la maison. Et s'est précisément là où se rendent Père et Sev. L'entière Aile Ouest, de cet étage au cinquième étage, est ma partie de la maison.

Harry le regarda.

-Tu veux dire que tu as une Aile entière, pour toi tout seul? Dit-il franchement.

Draco le regarda les yeux grand ouverts.

-Bien sur, nous sommes peut-être des Elfes, chéri, mais nous, Malfoy, sommes encore des Sang-Purs. Le plupart des enfants Pur-Sang, si pas tous, ont des richesses, peut-être pas autant que nous, mais de taille raisonnable. Pansy, Blaise, Vincent et Greg ont aussi leur propre Aile dans leurs Maisons. Nous apprenons à être complètement autonomes étant petits pour que, quand nous partirons à Poudlard ou quelque part loin de la maison, personne ne puisse tirer avantage de nous.

-Mais, n'est-ce pas s'isoler ça? Demanda doucement Harry.

Draco ne dit rien pendant qu'il les conduisait dans son Aile. Elle était l'exacte opposée de celle de Ron et Hermione. Le parquet était de marbre noir, rouge foncé, vert, brun et bleu.

-Ça l'est. Tout ce que je voulais,m'était donné, mais quand j'ai eu huit ans, j'ai commencé à devoir mériter ce que je gagnais.

Il s'arrêta devant de portes immenses en chêne rouge foncé. Le symbole devant la porte était un dragon et un serpent enlacés... Ça lui semblait familier... Draco leva sa main gauche et la douce lumière des torches fit délicatement briller son alliance.

-C'est le même symbole que je t'ai créé, dit Harry en les voyant ensembles.- Mais... Cette porte a au moins vingt ans, tout comme son symbole.

-Et c'est le cas. Rappel toi que c'était une prophétie le fait qu'on devait être ensemble. Ça, c'est le symbole de notre union et il a aussi une protection magique. Personne ne peut rentrer dans cet appartement sauf notre Père, Sev' et les Elfes de maison.

-Même pas ta mère? Demanda Harry.

Draco grimaça en touchant le symbole. Celui-ci émit un rayon vert émeraude et argenté et s'ouvrit.

-Ma mère n'est jamais venue me voir, dit-il doucement.- Elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler... maternelle.

Il passa devant Harry et les yeux de son époux parcoururent la pièce. La chambre était encore plus grande que celle de ses amis... Au moins trois fois plus grande. Le lit quatre places se trouvait sur une estrade, au milieu de la pièce, recouvert de soie rouge cramoisie qui descendait et de draps confortables de satin. Les trois cheminées, faites de marbre noir, étaient allumées. Le tapis était fait d'un doux tissu oriental et ses pieds en étaient recouverts. Harry regarda Draco marché le long de la chambre, ouvrir une autre porte et bouger une main pour que les lumières s'allument.

-Voilà ta garde robe, Harry, dit-il.

Harry marcha jusque la porte et regarda l'intérieur; c'était carrément de la taille d'un autre appartement.

-Ça, c'est une garde robe? Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Draco acquiesça.

-Les chaussure vont là-bas, dans le coin. Tu peux mettre tes vestes dans les portes manteaux. Ici, tous tes pantalons, chemises et les autres choses, ce sont dans les tiroirs. Viens, je vais te montrer le mien.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte à côté de celle de Harry et Harry en resta muet. La garde robe de Draco était de la même taille que la sienne, mais par contre, elle était remplie de vêtements.

-Doux Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec autant de vêtements?

-Je les mets, bien sur, dit Draco en rigolant.- Le mode de vie de la Coure Elfique et même celui des Sang-Purs est très différent du mode de vie des sorciers ou des simples Elfes. Réfléchis, nous avons des réceptions, des goutés, des fêtes, des banquets, des bals, des réunions importantes et ainsi de suite.- Draco fit un geste de la main en montrant tous les vêtements.- Pour chacune des ces occasions, il y a une certaine tenue vestimentaire. Je crois qu'un jour, j'ai même changé cinq fois de vêtements. Je n'ai jamais mis deux fois la même tenue, si ce n'est plus de quelques heures.

-Douce Déesse, susurra Harry.- Hum, et la Coure Elfique est comme ça?

Draco bougea son nez en pensant.

-Des fois, oui, mais en général nous devons nous changer trois ou quatre fois par jour.

-Trois ou quatre! S'exclama Harry et Draco cligna des yeux en le regardant comme s'il était un idiot.

-Oui, Harry, il y a des tenues pour le matin, l'après-midi et le soir et s'il y a un bal ou un évènement privé auquel nous devons assister, alors des tenues seront exigées.- Draco rigola.- Dis moi que t'as remarqué que la plupart des après-midi et soirs, mes robes changent...- Harry réfléchit et dû admettre que Draco avait raison. Draco changeait de tenue presque trois fois par jour. Et Harry disait presque, parce que la moitié de ces fois, Draco ne portait rien du tout. Harry rougit à cette pensée et Draco rigola.- Si tu penses à ce que je penses que tu penses, tu te rappel des fois où je n'ai pas eu à me changer.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix rauque et alors son regard se posa sur le lit derrière Draco et il fit un sourire de pure luxure. Draco prit rapidement une bouffée d'air en sentant le désir d'Harry parcourir son corps.- Pourquoi ne pas baptiser ton lit? Après tout... C'est la première fois que tu es chez toi depuis que nous sommes mariés.

-M... Mais Harry, dit doucement Draco en reculant pendant que son mari l'attrapait.- Nos invités, ils vont se demander où nous sommes et le souper va bientôt être servi...

Draco senti les lèvres de Harry se poser sur ses lèvres et perdit toutes notions. La langue de Harry envahit impétueusement sa bouche, et Draco n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront. Enfin de compte, je peux difficilement rester un jour sans t'avoir, sans être en toi, ronronna Harry pendant qu'il retirait ses robes ainsi que celles de Drago et leurs chemises.- Et ça fait plus d'un jour, dit-il sans gêne tout en repoussant Draco sur leur lit et l'encercla de ses jambes.- Laisse moi te faire l'amour, mon coeur, chuchota-t-il et Draco frissonna de plaisir.

-Oui, oui, dit-il à bout de souffle.- Fais moi l'amour, Harry, fais moi l'amour.

Et Harry le fit.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Il pouvait entendre les rugissement des dragons et les hurlements des loups. Les eaux claires comme du cristal du lac coulaient maintenant rouge comme le sang de centaines, de milliers de personnes. Sorciers, Elfes et toutes autres espèces similaires étaient tombées comme des mouches. Il courut dans les broussailles négligées, passant à travers les rayons de magie qui avaient stupéfiés ou tués ces gens, en essayant de l'atteindre. Du sang coulait sur son visage, mais il s'en fichait... Il devait trouver son dragon, son Draco.**

**-Draco, cria Harry.**

**Ils avaient perdu contact au milieu de la bataille, il ne savait pas où il était. Il arriva à un chemin qui menait à un palais fait de cristal blanc, qui rougeoyait de puissance, de rayonnement et de beauté. Mais maintenant, il était presque en ruine vu que les dragons crachaient des flammes et cognaient contre ses structures. Il vit un Elfe être décapité, son corps tomba à côté d'autres qui étaient déjà morts ou qui agonisaient. Harry prit une flèche dans sa sacoche, leva son arc, visa et tira une flèche. Le loup-garou poussa un cri perçant de colère en laissant Hermione tomber par terre.**

**-Mione!**

**-Harry...**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux, fatiguée.**

**-Où est Ron?**

**Elle fondit en larmes.**

**-Il est mort... Presque tous les élèves qui se battaient son morts! Voldemort gagne, Harry.**

**-Non, je ne vais pas le laisser faire.**

**La voix de Harry tremblait et il se maudit: son corps devenait de plus en plus froid tellement ça faisait longtemps qu'il était séparé de Draco. Il ne pouvait plus sentir ses émotions. C'était comme s'il était une coquille vide. Il s'éloigna de Hermione et commença à ouvrir un passage à travers la masse, tuant ou blessant n'importe quel ennemi qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Son but était de trouver Voldemort.**

**-Ahh, alors tu as quand même fini par venir.**

**Harry se retourna et senti sa colère et sa puissance grandir à la vue du Lord qu'il haïssait le plus.**

**-Tom, c'est bon de te voir, dit-il en pesant bien ses mots.**

**Les yeux de Lord Voldemort flambèrent d'un rouge sang et il siffla**

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Fit-il dans un cri perçant. Harry se contenta de lui faire un sourire affecté et le Lord fit une mine sombre avant de sourire.- Que penses-tu de ma décoration? Je trouve... Agréable d'entendre les cris et les morts de milliers de gens. Tu ne trouve pas?**

**-T'es malade.**

**-Ah ah, si ce n'est que ça, dit Voldemort d'une voix monotone et menaçante.- Ses yeux brillaient de folie, d'adresse et sa magie l'entoura comme une spirale obscure.- J'ai quelque chose que tu désires mais tu ne l'obtiendras pas aussi facilement.**

**Il attrapa brutalement quelque chose derrière lui et le tira.**

**-Draco, dit Harry en s'étouffant.**

**Même sale, il le trouvait encore magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient durcis par le sang et la saleté, ses robes étaient en flambeaux, ses yeux fatigués mais il sourit amoureusement quand il vu Harry et celui-ci lui sourit en retour. Mais son coeur rata un battement quand il se souvint pourquoi il devait se dépêcher de l'enlever de toute cette confusion. Les mains de celui-ci étaient fortement posées sur son ventre proéminent... Leur enfant.**

**-Lâche le.**

**-Non, il m'est utile. Tout est entre tes mains, ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant qu'il retirait une épée, dont la lame avait une mauvaise apparence, et la posa sur le cou de Draco.- Je ne peux pas sentir ta crainte, ton Compagnon et ses amis t'ont bien entrainé. Cependant, je sais que si je le tue, si je te l'enlève, la colère et la douleur s'infiltreront et toucheront tout le monde ici. Ce serait un banquet, un régal de peur, douleur et colère.- Lord Voldemort passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.- Délicieux.**

**Harry avala de dégout. Il regarda Draco et vit que l'Elfe le regardait fixement.**

**_-Fais ce que tu as à faire, protéger ce monde, _pensa Draco pour lui.**

**Et à ce moment là, l'épée de Voldemort glissa sur le coup de Draco et Harry sentit son monde s'effondrer.**

**-Nooon!**

-Harry, Harry, réveil toi!

La voix de Draco pénétra dans son cerveau et Harry s'assit sur son lit, tremblant. Il regarda furieusement autour de lui... Lit en chêne foncé et rougeâtre, du marbre noir, couvertures en satin... Ils étaient dans le Manoir Malfoy. Il s'enfouit de-nouveau dans son oreiller et respira rapidement en passant une main sur son visage sans pour autant fermer les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir le sang sur son corps, entendre les cris dans ses oreilles et voir le corps sans vie de Draco qui tombait par terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Harry, chéri, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est... C'était un cauchemar, dit-il doucement en regardant son Compagnon. Ses cheveux brillaient admirablement dans la lumière mate, sa peau était encore colorée par leur session d'amour, sa bouche était encore rougie, ses yeux écarquillés et argentés, brillaient d'amour et de préoccupation en le regardant.- Seulement un cauchemar. Il est quel heure?

-Un peu plus d'une heure, lui dit Draco en souriant.- Père a dû passé, il y a un plateau avec de la nourriture sur ma table de nuit.- Il passa une main délicate sur le visage de Harry.- T'es sur que tout va bien?

-Oui, dit Harry en l'attirant plus près de lui et l'embrassa délicatement.- Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai?

-Oui, bien sur, moi aussi je t'aime, dit doucement Draco.- Je ne te le dis peut-être pas souvent, mais je t'aime.

-Tu sais que je ferais tout pour te garder sain et sauf, n'est-ce pas? Tout, tu me fais confiance? Demanda-t-il.

Draco devenait effrayer. De quoi avait-il bien pu rêver pour le laisser tellement douteux.

-Je te fais confiance, je confie en toi comme ma vie, Harry. Je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me sauver, mais... Où veux-tu en venir avec ça?

Il posa une main réconfortante sur la poitrine de Harry. Celui-ci lui prit sa main doucement et lui fit délicatement un baiser.

-Je te raconterai plus tard, dormons un peu, dit-il et il se pelotonna contre Draco, le serrant fortement.

Draco se positionna confortablement et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Harry.

Harry le sentit s'endormir mais lui, le sommeil le fuyait. Comment pouvait-il dormir après avoir vu tout ça?

Alors qu'il trouvait enfin le sommeil, les rayons du soleil commençaient à passer à travers les fenêtres et il posa une main sur sa cicatrice... Elle ressortait et palpitait. Il savait qu'elle était d'un rouge vif et il serra encore plus fort son Compagnon, la peur le parcourant. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec Lucius. Et en plus il avait menti à Draco en lui disant que c'était qu'un simple cauchemar...

... Il venait de voir le futur.

oOoOoOoOoO

Lucius regarda affectueusement Severus et Draco qui parlaient excités de quelque chose. La magie du Royaume des Elfes faisait déjà effet. Severus était plus calme, son visage avait prit des couleurs et le vieillissement prématuré de ses traits disparaissait. Avec le lien qui se renforçait et la magie Elfique, Severus aurait bientôt l'apparence plus jeune, et pas un jour de plus que trente ans. Il se détourna de la paire et regarda ses invités, plus qu'improbables d'après lui: Mr Weasley et Miss Granger. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'ils seraient d'accord de venir dans sa maison, et encore moins venir avec eux.

Et il était sur que Weasley n'avait jamais monté un cheval de sa vie. Un sourire à la Malfoy prit place sur son visage, il allait souffrir quand ils arriveraient à la Coure. Toutefois, pendant que son amusement vis à vis du tourment imminent de Weasley diminuait, son inquiète pour son gendre augmentait. Celui-ci était justement assis à ses côtés. Harry était d'humeur froide depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école mais plus ils voyageaient dans le lointain Royaume, plus il devenait agité.

-Harry, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il doucement et Harry le regarda en clignant des yeux, lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça.

-Oui, tout vas bien, c'est seulement que...- Il s'interrompit et son visage s'assombrit.

Lucius sentit sa préoccupation augmenté. Harry releva de-nouveau le visage et le regarda. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes.

-Harry? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai eu une vision... Hier soir, dit-il de sa voix tremblante.- C'était ici, au Royaume et c'était la bataille finale.- Lucius sentit son sang se glacer.- C'était un désastre, un bain de sang. Voldemort gagnait. Je crois que c'était le Palais des Anciens qui était détruit.- Il fronça les sourcils et les larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux.- Tellement de morts et d'agonisants et Voldemort avait...Draco et il... Il...

-Doucement, Harry, dit Lucius.

Draco se retourna en sentant la peur et la tristesse que ressentait son mari. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de préoccupation.

-Papa? Demanda-t-il craintif.- Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_-Laisse, je vais m'occuper de lui,_ dit gentiment Lucius.

_-Mais papa..._

_-Vas-y, Draco. Severus, emmène les autres, s'il te plait._

-Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, le Palais des Anciens se trouve après ce sentier. Vous serez conduis à vos appartements pendant que Draco et moi nous préparerons pour le Conseil.

Hermione et Ron jetèrent un regard à Harry et Lucius qui s'étaient arrêtés et aux alentours pour ne pas causé un accident et pour et bien... Pour que Ron ne tombe pas de son cheval. Le Malfoy plus âgé le regarda froidement et ils se retournèrent directement et suivirent les Compagnons jusqu'au Palais.

Enfin seuls, Lucius descendit gracieusement de son cheval et Harry en fit de même, malgré qu'il se sente maladroit à côté de l'élégant Elfe.

-Tu l'as vu mourir n'est-ce pas? Demanda délicatement Lucius et Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-C'était horrible, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir et le pire c'était qu'il était enceint. Il portait notre enfant et il a été tué à cause de moi!- Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de rage.- C'est tellement injuste, personne ne devrait touché Draco, il est tellement beau et que ça lui arrive...- Harry s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration.

Lucius lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Calme toi, dit-il doucement, malgré que la simple pensée de perdre son fils et petit fils lui retournait l'estomas, mais la pensée que Harry abandonne avant que la bataille n'ait même commencé, était encore pire.- Tu ne dois jamais interpréter les rêves littéralement. Ils peuvent te donner une vision du futur, mais ça peut-être aussi un futur impossible. La plupart du temps, une vision te donne le pire scénario et c'est ce qu'était ton rêve.- Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses main et le fixa.- Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Perdre espoir est admettre la défaite et c'est exactement cela qu'il veut.- Lucius fit une pause et continua.- Tu sais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a prit comme concubine?

Harry nia de la tête.

-Parce qu'il a aimé le défi et il l'aime toujours. Je peux me soumettre à lui, je peux lui donner mon corps, mais les choses qu'il désire le plus son mon esprit et mon coeur. Il veut tout de moi, mais il ne peut pas l'avoir.

-Parce que vous appartenez à Severus, dit Harry en donnant un petit rire.- Ça doit le faire enrager.

Lucius réussi à sourire.

-Oui, ça l'énerve. Il s'est proposé pour briser mon lien avec Severus des milliers de fois, et je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait pas, parce que je ne serais pas qui je suis aujourd'hui sans l'amour de mon Compagnon, il fait parti de moi tout comme je fais parti de lui. Même s'il avait brisé le lien... Je serais mort et mon Amour aussi. Comme nous sommes trop proches, le lien est trop solide pour pouvoir être brisé. Le lien me fait me battre. Je déteste mon Seigneur et il le sait. Je cracherais toujours sur son nom et il le sait... Et il me _hait_ ça. Tout cela fait grandir sa colère tout comme sa passion à me séduire. Toutefois, je résiste, et tu devrais en faire de même. Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut. N'abandonne jamais. Même si ça mène à la fin de ce monde, garde la tête haute et ne te soumet jamais devant lui.- Lucius sourit chaleureusement.- Que tu l'aimes ou pas, tu es un Malfoy maintenant, autant que Draco et moi le sommes. Tu as une réputation à tenir.

Harry rit en levant les yeux d'exaspération. Hésitant, il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de l'homme. Lucius était surpris mais senti son coeur se remplir de fierté pour le jeune homme et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Merci... Papa.

Lucius sentit ses yeux lui brûler, mais s'interdit de pleurer, il n'y arriverait probablement pas, son père lui avait retiré cette capacité il y a bien longtemps.

-Merci, Harry, dit-il doucement.- Je t'aime, mon enfant, comme si tu étais le mien. Tu le battras, j'en suis sûr.

Harry se recula et lui fit un grand sourire et rigola.

-Bien sur,dit-il.- J'ai tellement de soutien, je ne crois pas que je pourrais rater.

Lucius acquiesça et passa alors un bras autour de sa taille, la serra un peu et se recula.

-Viens, la Coure attend, dit-il en montant son cheval avec de fluides mouvements. Harry en fit de même en grimaçant, mais avec sourire.- Tu vas mieux?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux, répondit-il doucement.- Beaucoup mieux...

oOoOoOoOoO

C'était le plus beau lieu que Harry n'ai jamais vu. Lucius et lui venaient à peine de sortir de la forêt et se tenaient devant les hauts murs en cristal blanc du Palais des Anciens.

-C'est magnifique, dit Harry.

La Palais s'élevait du sol comme la source de lumière du monde. La lumière et la majestueuse beauté des tours et les fenêtres aux vitres tintées, coupèrent le souffle à Harry.

-Ça l'est certainement. Severus vient de m'informer que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ont été emmenées dans la maison d'invités et nos chambres sont prêtes.- Lucius lui sourit doucement.- Le Grand Compagnon Claudius a eut un petit garçon.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de joie.

-C'est génial! On pourra aller le voir? Demanda-t-il en se souvenant affectueusement de l'Efle.

-Bien sur, suis-moi, dit Lucius en faisait avancer son cheval vers le château.

Pendant le chemin, Harry comprit que tout le monde montait à cheval ou marchait, et comme le lui avait dit Draco quelques mois auparavant, il vit de grandes constructions, presque des manoirs et alors de petites constructions qui les entouraient, les maisons.

-Draco t'as informé des différentes maisons, non?

-Il m'en a brièvement parlé il y a quelques mois, dit Harry. Beaucoup d'Elfes s'arrêtèrent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant Lucius et ils firent de grandes révérences.- Ils doivent faire une révérence? Demanda doucement Harry.

Lucius sourit doucement.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il le doivent, mais c'est très poli. Nous venons du Nord, ceux-ci sont les miens... Mes sujets si tu préfère. Je suis leur Seigneur Suprême, et pour que tu montes à mes côtés, et non pas derrière moi comme habituel, cela veut dire que tu dois être l'époux de Draco.

-Les nouvelles courent vite.

-Et bien, ça a été déterminé à la naissance de Draco qu'il serait un Compagnon un jour. Il a porté le titre de Premier Seigneur jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit marié avec toi, et alors le titre t'a été transmis. Donc maintenant, tu es Premier Seigneur, lui démontra Lucius.- Nous allons laisser les chevaux ici, nous marcherons le reste du chemin, ce n'est plus très loin.

Quand Harry descendit de son cheval, celui-ci parti directement, livré à lui-même. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant que Harry regardait tout ce qui l'entourait et l'ancien peuple. Il y avait des enfant qui couraient, et quelques adolescent, mais beaucoup, même s'ils semblaient jeunes, Harry savait qu'ils avaient déjà vécu de longues années.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer la différence entre les maison? Demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils s'approchaient du Palais.

Lucius pencha la tête, pensif.

-Et bien, en gros, il y a quatre Maisons, la première étant celle des Sacrés. Être Sacré signifie que la majeure partie de ces Elfes, ont un talent pour la magie défensive ou offensive, ou les deux. Les autres ont un don très rare, celui de la vision.

-Les Prophètes, dit Harry et Lucius acquiesça.

-Oui, il y a ceux qui ont à peine quelques flash ou une vague vision du futur, et d'autres qui arrivent réellement à voir ce qui va se passer, ou au moins, une possibilité de futur.- Il fit une pause et continua.- La seconde Maison est celle des Bardes. Tous ces Elfes sont penchés vers la musique, mais tous ceux de cette Maison peuvent soigner, protéger, faire de la magie, ensorceler et même se défendre, à peine avec la musique. C'est dans cette Maison que tous nos talents musical sont. La troisième Maison est celle des Guérisseurs. Ils se spécialisent à soigner les malades, blessés ou agonisants. Beaucoup peuvent presque tout soigner. Et la dernière Maison est celle des Cultivateurs. Ce sont les Elfes qui plantent et cultivent la nourriture et qui maintiennent tous les jardins.

-Wow, alors, dans quelle Maison étiez-vous? Je pencherais plus pour celle des Sacrés, dit Harry.

Lucius rigola et nia de la tête. Ils avaient maintenant atteint les portails principaux et les gardiens leurs firent de grandes révérences, à tous les deux.

-Bienvenus, Seigneur Suprême Malfoy et Premier Seigneur Potter, vos Compagnons sont dans vos appartements.

Lucius acquiesça en remerciement et Harry, après un moment d'hésitation, en fit de même. Il allait avoir dur à s'y habituer.

-Pour répondre à ta question, j'étais dans la Maison des Cultivateurs.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Vous rigolez?

-Non, les jardins de la Propriété Malfoy, c'est moi qui les entretiens.- Il sourit doucement.- Ce n'est que la dernière décennie que ma magie a penché du côté des Sacrés.

-Ça arrive souvent?

Lucius fronça un sourcil et secoua la tête.

-Non, normalement pas. Cependant, quelque soit la raison de pourquoi cela arrive, ça doit être important, dit Lucius pendant qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir et Harry le suivit.

Ce couloir était plus silencieux que les autres. Il y avait à peine deux portes et toutes deux étaient faite en chêne clair et gravées de symboles Elfiques.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient?

-Que la Déesse te protège, dit Lucius et les deux portes s'ouvrirent en même temps. Severus pour la porte de gauche et Draco pour la porte de droite.- Ah, Amour, comment s'est passé la fin du voyage.

-Merveilleuse. Mr Weasley est tombé de son cheval.- Il sourit.- Je dois dire que c'était le point culminant de mon après-midi.- Harry et Draco rigolèrent.- Harry, le salua Severus et Harry le salua d'un mouvement de tête et sourit alors à Lucius.

-Merci pour la conversation, lui dit-il alors, avant de fermer la porte et de murmurer doucement:- Père.

Il ferma la porte avant de pouvoir voir les sourires sur les visages des deux hommes plus âgés.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Hmm, on dirait que tu vas mieux, gémit Draco pendant que Harry lui embrassait sa clavicule.

-C'est le cas, marmonna Harry pendant qu'il attirait Draco pour un profond baiser.

-Nous devons nous préparer, le Conseil va commencer dans peu de temps et tu dois être présent.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry pendant qu'il suçotait une des oreilles pointues de Draco.

Draco gémit et s'arqua sous Harry dans une délicieuse extase.

-Tu es Premier Seigneur, tu dois y aller, tout comme tous les Seigneurs.

Draco l'embrassa avec une telle passion qui rivalisait presque avec l'intensité de Harry.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester? Provoqua Harry en caressant le désir de Draco par dessus ses robes noires merveilleusement serrées en peau de daim. Draco s'arqua contre lui en soumission.

-Je..Je le veux, mais je sais ce qui doit être fait.

Draco retrouva enfin son contrôle, au fond de son cerveau embrumé, et repoussa Harry. Son époux bouda et Draco lui envoya de la sympathie à travers le lien.

-Viens avec moi, Oh mon époux, tu dois te changer.

-Mais le voyage n'a pas été difficile et je suis bien comme ça.

Draco le regarda un moment. De larges épaules parfaitement définis par la veste en cuir vert, qui faisait ressortir le feu émeraude de ses yeux, une fine taille, de longues jambes vêtues d'un pantalon en peau de daim d'une douce couleur cappuccino et des bottes en peau de dragon vertes, assorties à ses robes. Harry n'était pas bien, il était magnifique.

-Tu es magnifique, oui, mais on est déjà au milieu de l'après-midi, tu dois changer de tenue et j'en ai déjà choisi une pour toi. J'ai déjà pris ma douche, alors pendant que tu prends la tienne, je vais m'habiller, dit-il en lui désignant la salle de bain.

Harry soupira, vaincu. Ce protocole sera ma mort, pensa-t-il.

-J'ai entendu, dit Draco pendant que Harry fermait la porte de la Salle de bain et faisait couler l'eau.

Draco rit doucement pendant qu'il enlevait sa robe de soie et commença à s'habiller. Quand il eut fini, il s'observa dans le grand miroir.

-Tu es l'être le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu, dit doucement Harry.

Draco se retourna et sourit. Son mari avait un essuie autour de ses hanches et un autre dans sa main, maintenant arrêtée, dans ses cheveux. Draco rougit de sa flagrante observation en touchant sa veste en soie bleu ciel. Elle était boutonnée jusqu'à son cou, en un style Mandarin, avec des tirettes en Dragon. Son pantalon était, cette fois-ci, de couleur blanc crème et ses bottes jusque mi-genoux étaient de la même couleur.

-Merci. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, nous devons être à l'heure, dit-il doucement.

Harry sourit et commença à enfiler sa robe verte d'un émeraude tellement profond, qu'elle semblait noire. Il essaye de coiffer ses cheveux, mais comme d'habitude, il garda son style affectueusement ébouriffé. Draco coiffa une dernière fois ses cheveux avant des les attachés soigneusement avec un ruban bleu ciel.

-Tu es prêt?

-Oui, dit Harry en mettant ses hautes bottes en cuir couleur rouille. Il prit la main gauche de Draco et fit un baiser sur l'anneau à son doigt.- Je suis heureux de m'être marié avec toi, chuchota-t-il.

Draco fit un grand sourire et posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Harry pendant qu'inconsciemment, il passait ses doigts sur son ventre.

-Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il également.

oOoOoOoOoO

Le Conseil était constitué des trois Grands Anciens: Leviathan, Claudius et Elena; des quatre Seigneurs Suprêmes, Lucius étant le plus haut placé et les autres un peu en-dessous qui gardaient le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest; des quatre Premier Seigneurs de naissance, Harry remarquant qu'il fut compter parmi eux, le titre de Draco lui ayant été transmis, et pour les trois autre, c'est le Grand Ancien Leviathan qui leurs avait donné ce titre; des sept Seigneurs et sept autres Barrons. Il y avait vingt-huit grand sièges circulaires autour d'une table, la plus complexe que Harry n'ait jamais vu. Elle semblait être faite à partir d'un arbre et Lucius eu le grand plaisir de le lui confirmer.

-Ils ont utilisé un arbre entier pour construire cette table et les gravures qui y sont faites en or et diamant, racontent l'histoire de l'arbre. Elle avait mille ans quand ils l'ont coupé et transformée en table. Nous l'appelons la Sagesse, vu qu'elle était l'arbre le plus âgé et la plus Savante de tous, susurra-t-il.- Suis moi.

Harry suivit Lucius et Draco et Severus, marchèrent côte à côté, un peu en retrait. Leviathan, Claudius et Elena les saluèrent en faisant un chaleureux sourire. Lucius s'inclina, tout comme Harry. Lucius s'assit sur le siège directement à leurs droite et fit signe à Harry de prendre place à ses côtés. L'Elfe qu'il reconnu comme étant le second au pouvoir, après Lucius, s'assit en face de lui, son fils à ses côtés, les traits tirés, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le dernier Baron soit assit.

Deux autres grandes chaises étaient juste derrière Lucius et Harry, malgré qu'elles soient en soie et satin. Draco et Severus s'y assirent et leurs accompagnant leurs firent une grande révérence avant de quitter la pièce. Leviathan se leva.

-Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les Seigneurs de ce Conseil. La réunion peut commencer.- Il sourit en voyant qu'ils observaient Harry, avec une curiosité avide.- Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, nous avons un autre sorcier parmi nous. Celui-ci est cependant un Premier Seigneur et non pas un Compagnon Ducal. Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que ce dernier 1er Septembre, sous la lumière de la Déesse, le fils du Seigneur Suprême Lucius, Draconis, s'est marié et lié à Harry Potter. Comme prévu, le titre de Premier Seigneur de Draco a été transmis à son époux pendant qu'il prenait sa place de droit comme Premier Compagnon, aux côtés de son mari.

-Bénédictions, murmurèrent les Seigneurs avec un sourire et Harry leur fit un hochement de tête en remerciement et leur répondit la même chose.

Leviathan lui fit un clin d'oeil et Harry rougit légèrement, mais alors le visage de l'Ancien redevint sérieux et les affaires commencèrent.

-Comme vous le savez tous, ces dernières années nous avons senti une perturbation dans l'obscurité de ce monde, commença-t-il.- Lucius m'a rapporté que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui a disparut durant presque onze ans, est de retour et beaucoup plus fort qu'avant.- Harry regarda ceux qui étaient assis à côté de lui à la table, et vit leurs visages pâlir.- Il s'allie à beaucoup d'autre espèces.

-Quelle espèces sont de son côté? Demanda un Premier Seigneur.

-Il a plusieurs loup-garous, des gobelins, des trolls, et il aussi... Les Dragons, dit doucement Lucius.

Le silence tomba, jusqu'à ce que un Seigneur parle.

-Comment est-ce possible? Demanda-t-il.- Les Dragons protègent ce monde, pourquoi voudraient-il l'aider à le détruire?

-Seigneur Alveras, vous dites vrai: les Dragons protègent ce monde. Voldemort a utilisé leur passion pour protéger le monde et l'a retournée contre eux. Ils concordent avec le fait que les mortels de cette planète abusent de leurs bénédictions et en tuant la planète, les Dragons combattent pour la nettoyer, dit Lucius.- C'est ce qu'ils croient être juste.

-Avoir le pouvoir de changer l'avis d'une espèce si Ancienne... Claudius s'interrompit et regarda son mari.- Amour, on ne peut pas combattre les Dragons.

-Peut-être serons nous obligés de le faire, dit gravement Leviathan.- ... Si on arrive pas à les faire changer d'avis. Cependant, j'ai visité le Grand Prophète.- Le regard de Lucius se tourna rapidement vers Leviathan et il acquiesça.- Il dit que seuls les Dragons inférieurs ont cédés, mais les Trois désirent aider.

_-Les Trois? _Demanda Harry à Draco.

_-Ce sont les plus âgés et puissant de tous les Dragons. On dit que toutes les espèces immortelles sont issues d'eux. Nous ne connaissons pas leurs nom, mais s'ils sont de notre côté, nous avons une grande chance de récupérer la confiance des Dragons inférieurs. Embarrasser leurs Anciens, c'est une mort à leurs yeux. Ils verront leurs erreurs, si tout va bien,_ dit-il.

-Et qu'en est-il de l'autre Espèce Ancienne, les Vampires? Demanda le Seigneur Suprême en face de Lucius.- Je suis sur que ces ignobles créatures se lieront à lui.

-Les Vampires resterons neutres, dit doucement Severus et tous les Seigneurs se tournèrent vers lui.- Malgré ce que vous dites, ils sont très fidèles et prennent leurs précautions. Ils voient Voldemort comme une menace parce qu'il peut mener à la perdition de leur espèce. Cependant, ils nous voient également comme une menace vu qu'ils croient que, après tout ce qui a été dit et fait, la Lumière puisse tous les détruire. Ils continueront neutre, jusqu'à ce qu'un trêve soit faite.

-Et comment, dites-moi, vous en savez autant, sorcier? Cracha-t-il.

Lucius rétrécit les yeux et sa magie commença à l'envelopper.

-Votre ton, Bacchus, dit-il glaciale.- C'est à mon Compagnon que vous parler.

Bacchus renifle et se tourna vers Harry.

-Et c'est ce garçon qui est supposé sauver le monde sorcier? Demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.- Il est encore un enfant, comment ces imbéciles de sorciers peuvent-il avoir autant d'espoir en quelqu'un qui a un si petit vécu?

-Faites moi confiance, dit Harry en serrant les dents.- J'ai vu beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le croyez, et je sais quel rôle j'ai dans tout ceci.

-Vous devez vaincre et tuer un sorcier qui est beaucoup plus expérimenter et puissant que la moitié des Seigneurs qui se trouvent à cette table, dit durement Bacchus.- Vous espérez que je vais croire que vous, quelqu'un qui a à peine fini ses études, puisse le vaincre?

-Il l'a vaincu à plusieurs reprises, Seigneur Suprême Bacchus, dit Draco derrière Harry.- Je pense que la première fois, il était encore un bébé. Maintenant il a plus d'expérience, et avec l'aider de mon père et la mienne, je suis sûr qu'il sera plus que prêt.

Sa voix était comme l'acier. Harry savait que les yeux de Draco étaient plus froid que la glace et deux fois plus depuis qu'il regardait le Seigneur Suprême et Bacchus évita son regard, nerveux.- Vous venez d'insulté deux personnes très importantes dans ma vie, Seigneur Suprême, je pense que vous leur devez quelque chose.

-Je ne m'excuses pas, et vous le savez très bien, Premier Compagnon, dit doucement Bacchus.

Harry sentit Draco se lever de son siège et s'approcher, mais il leva une main.

_-Arrête, Amour, laisse moi résoudre ça, _dit-il sûr de lui_.- Si je ne le fais pas, il va croire que je suis faible, et nous ne pouvons pas le permettre._

Il sentit une onde de surprise et d'amusement.

_-Ça, c'est parler comme un vrai Premier Seigneur et Serpentard,_ provoqua-t-il.

Harry senti un sourire de dédain se poser sur son visage. Il était en colère, mais il savait qu'il avait gardé son masque en une expression vide depuis que l'Efle avait commencé à parler. Maintenant il baissa la tête et regarda l'homme par dessus ses mèches et prit une profonde bouffée d'air.

-Je peux dire que vous n'aimez pas les sorciers, Seigneur Suprême Bacchus, commença-t-il.- Entre temps, je pense que la simple pensée qu'un enfant de dix-huit ans puisse battre un sorcier plus puissant, avec bien plus d'expérience et une attitude aussi sadique vous fait tourner l'estomac. Maintenant, écoutez moi et faites bien attention. Cet _homme_ massacrera tout votre peuple seulement pour arriver à moi. Il ferait un chemin sanglant à travers le monde entier si ça signifier que je serai au bout de cet arc-en-ciel sanglant. Je suis son pire cauchemar et tout le reste peut aller en enfer.

Sa voix sonna bizarrement à ses propres oreilles. Elle semblait tellement arrogante, confiante et insultante. Il a parlé et réfléchi comme un vrai Malfoy.

-Je ne voudrais pas être égocentrique, mais je suis le meilleur que vous ayez. L'Ordre du Phoenix, entre d'autres groupes, va bientôt aller à son encontre, et seulement avec eux, le monde sorcier va tomber, et vous croyez qu'il va s'arrêter? Non. Avec des Dragon, Gobelins, Trolls et Loup-Garous de son côté, il éliminera tout sur son chemin. Et ça veut dire les humains, Elfes, Vampires et n'importe quel autre chose qu'il rencontrera jusqu'à ce qu'il gouverne le monde. C'est ça que vous désirez, Seigneur Suprême Bacchus?- L'assemblée était dans un silence total et absolu. Le visage de Bacchus était gris pendant qu'il regardait Harry de l'autre côté de la table.- Je vous ai posé une question.

-Non... Mon Seigneur, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Alors, je pense que vous allez devoir me supporter, non?

-Il semblerait que oui.

-Et comme mon Compagnon l'a dit, vous nous devez quelque chose à mon Père et à moi, dit doucement Harry dans un ton sans appel.

-Je vous demande de m'excuser, Premier Seigneur Harry, et à vous aussi Compagnon Ducal Severus, je ne... pensais pas clairement.

-Vos excuses ont été prises en compte et je les acceptes, dit Harry se sentant très convaincu et Severus accepta doucement.

Claudius nettoya sa gorge, mais de l'amusement brillait dans ses yeux et Elena avait un minuscule sourire.

-Je crois que Harry a tout dit clairement, vous avez des questions?

-Comment allons nous faire pour savoir ce qu'il prépare? Demanda Seigneur Alveras.

-Je suis dans son Cercle Intime, dit doucement Lucius.-Vous savez donc tous, que grâce à ça, je transmettrai tout ce qui a une grande importance à mon Compagnon et à mon fils, qui le diront à Harry qui le dira lui-même à l'Ordre.

-Et mon Compagnon et moi avons encore deux autre contactes dans ce Cercle Intime et ils ont des contactes dans les rangs de Voldemort. Si aucune de ces informations sont fausses, et que nous les vérifions, alors tout va bien,additionna Harry.

Leviathan acquiesça.

-Une autre question? Demanda-t-il et ça continua ainsi.

Quand le Conseil se termina, Harry était exténué. Il ne savais pas comment Lucius et les autres tenaient le coup et il leur en fit la remarque.

-Ça fait parti de nos devoirs, dit Leviathan en souriant.- Après deux siècles, tu t'y habitues.

Harry rigola, fatigué et Draco lui massa le dos.

-Tu as été très bien, je suis fière de toi, susurra-t-il doucement à son oreille et Harry l'embrassa doucement.

-On dirait que tout cet entrainement Serpentard en valait la peine.

Draco lui donne un léger coup sur le bras mais il y avait un brille dans son regard. Le bruit d'un bébé détourna leur attention et Draco s'étouffa.

-Claudius, il est magnifique, dit-il en admiration.

Claudius fit un sourire de joie à son petit paquet et rigola.

-Oui, il l'est, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il doucement pendant qu'il frottait les fins cheveux dorés du bébé et regardait ses grands et innocent yeux mauves.- Il s'appelle Darius, tu veux le prendre?

Draco leva avidement le regard et sourit.

-Oui, s'il te plait.- Claudius posa délicatement son enfant dans les bras de Draco.- Il va être un petit démon dans peu de temps, il a déjà le tempérament de Lévi.

Léviathan pouffa.

-Oui, chéri, et son énergie.

Harry observait Draco avec le bébé, comment il était tellement_ bien_ avec un enfant qui était si petit. Son sourire était rempli de joie et d'amour.

-Harry, tu veux le prendre? Demanda Dracp.

Harry regarda le petit fardeau et s'éloigna.

-Peut-être quand il sera un peu plus âgé, dit-il en souriant.

Draco lui fit les yeux doux, mais éloigna quand même l'enfant et laissa Severus le prendre. Harry le regarda pendant que de la douleur et de la joie passaient dans ses yeux sombres.

_-Ça doit être difficile._

_-Et ça l'est. Voir ce qu'il aurait pu avoir... il a tellement de temps,_ soupira tristement Draco.- Il est très gentil en vérité.

-Je suis sûr que Père et Severus essayeront encore, susurra Harry pendant qu'ils regardaient les deux hommes jouer avec Darius, qui gargouillait et riait, attrapant les cheveux de Lucius et les tirant.- Ils auront un enfant. Père ne laisserait jamais Severus être triste comme ça.

Draco sourit et fit un bisous sur le nez de Harry.

-C'est tellement compréhensible. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon Gryffondor de mari?

Harry roula les yeux.

-Idiot, dit-il en souriant.

oOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passaient rapidement, entre Lucius qui montrait à Harry tout ce qu'il devait savoir comme Premier Seigneur et Draco qui lui montrait à lui, Hermione et Ron le Royaume Elfique. Tous s'amusaient et étaient complètement exténués mais Draco et Severus semblaient être plus fatigués que les autres.

C'était déjà le matin de Noël sans que personne ne voient le temps passé. Lucius regardait vers l'extérieur et observait la neige tomber doucement sur le sol. Il se tourna vers son Compagnon qui dormait encore profondément dans le lit. Severus était magnifique pour Lucius. Les semaines passées dans le Royaume Elfique l'avaient presque complètement guérit. Il semblait dix ans plus jeune, sa peau avait perdu cette horrible couleur, ses cheveux, grâce a Merlin, semblaient sains, délicats et brillaient comme les ailes des corbeaux sous la délicate lumière du soleil. Il avait une lueur saine... Et c'est c'est ça qui confondait Lucius, cette lueur... Draco avait la même autour de lui. Que diable leurs cachaient-ils? Pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

-Tu penses trop, murmura le voix grave de Severus à son oreille et Lucius lui sourit doucement.

-Joyeux Noël, dit-il à son Compagnon pendant qu'il l'embrassait doucement et Severus gémit de plaisir.

-Joyeux Noël. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il.

Il rougit légèrement et Lucius rigola, se retourna et l'enlaça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi qui te fais autant rougir?

Lucius sentit l'air autour de Severus vibrer avant de tomber... Seveurus venait de faire tomber l'enchantement qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Et c'est alors que Lucius pu sentir la différence. Il cligna stupidement les yeux pendant qu'il laissait ses mains descendre sur le léger rebond du ventre de Severus.

-Déesse, dit-il en nettoyant sa vue brouillée, et il imaginais bien qu'il souriait comme un idiot.- Depuis combien de temps?

-Presque quatre mois, dit Severus en souriant.

Lucius le regarda et passa une main sur son visage rajeuni et l'embrassa lentement.

-Déesse, comme je t'aime.- Il respira.- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Joyeux Noël, Amour, dit Severus et Lucius rit.

-Un Noël heureux, c'est certain.

Harry était tout sourire en se réveillant.

-C'est Noël, Amour, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Draco et celui-ci murmura doucement et le frappa légèrement.- Réveilles toi, dormeur.

-Harry? Dit-il, son regard rempli de sommeil.- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me réveilles?

-C'est Noël, Mr Grognon, débout, exigea Harry avec un sourire.

Draco rit et s'assit, embrassa Harry et chercha ses robes qui étaient posées par terre.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry.

-Joyeux Noël, Draco, dit-il et alors il sourit.- Maintenant, où sont mes cadeaux?

Draco le regarda et rigola. Harry ouvrit la porte du salon et y trouva Lucius et Severus.

-Joyeux Noël, les salua-t-il.

Lucius rit et Severus sourit légèrement.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry, lui répondirent tous les deux.

Harry les regarda en souriant et pencha alors la tête vers Severus et fronça un sourcil.

-Vous avez changé, dit-il en venant de remarquer la différence.

Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille et rigola légèrement.

-Il semble plus jeune, pas vrai? Susurra-t-il et Harry acquiesça.- Leur lien devient plus fort et la magie Elfique qui nous entoure l'aide à supprimé la souffrance de son corps, elle le purifie. Il redevient peu à peu lui-même.

Harry sourit à son Professeur de Potions.

-Vous ne semblez pas si mauvais maintenant, dit-il provoquant et Severus roula les yeux.

Draco regarda ses Pères, _leurs _Père et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu lui as dis? Demanda avidement Draco. Severus acquiesça et Draco l'enlaça.- Je suis heureux pour vous, dit-il et alors il se tourna vers son époux.- Harry, nous allons être grands frères, Severus est enceint.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il les regarda tous les deux et regarda de-nouveau Draco.

-Y...Ils vont... Merlin, dit Harry en tombant par terre.- C'est génial! Dit-il en admiration et alors il fit un grand sourire.- Je vais être un grand frère! Ça va être rôle.

Lucius et Severus rigolèrent et Draco s'assit devant Harry et lui sourit timidement.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il et alors il sourit à son Père.- Et pour toi aussi, Papa.

Lucius semblait intrigué, Severus lui fit un clin d'oeil et Harry le regardait, les yeux bien ouverts.

-Quoi ça? Demanda-t-il.

Draco respira calmement, prit ses deux mains et les posa sur son ventre encore plat.

-Concentre toi, dit-il nerveux.

Harry le regarda étrangement, mais obéit. Il bougea légèrement ses doigts sur le ventre de Draco, sentant la magie de l'Efle courir sur ses doigts comme une caresse d'un amant, mais il y avait quelque chose de légèrement différent. Il plissa le front et se concentra encore plus, passant par la magie et l'aura naturelles de Draco. Mais il trouva aussi quelque chose qui était un mélange de la magie de Draco et de la sienne, quelque chose qui grandissait en ce moment précis... Ses yeux se brouillèrent et il leva encore une fois le regard vers son Compagnon.

-Dray, chéri, tu es enceint? Demanda Harry et Draco hocha la tête.- Merlin... Dit Harry stupéfié et il sentit encore l'aura de leur enfant... Leur enfant.- De combien de temps?

-Presque deux mois.

La date avait une signification. Si c'était presque deux mois, alors le bébé avait été conçu... Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de compréhension. Le nuit où ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, ils avait conçu ce bébé.

-Surprise, dit-il et Harry l'attira à lui pour un baiser qui le laissa sans souffle. Harry se tourna vers Lucius, qui semblait choqué, mais heureux.

-Petit Dragon, dit-il doucement et Draco s'approcha de lui et Lucius posa une main sur le ventre de son fils, sentant la vie qui y grandissait. Severus prit simplement la main de Draco et la serra.- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, Sev'?

-Bien sur, nous les Compagnons, nous partageons tout les uns avec les autres, dit-il.

-Fantastique, vous êtes tous les deux enceint en même temps, dit Lucius intimidé et alors il sourit.- Nous sommes vraiment bénis.

Harry passa un bras autour de Draco et posa un baiser sur son cou.

-Joyeux Noël, Amour, dit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Draco ne répondit rien, et lui sourit simplement en retour et posa une main sur sa tête, caressant les mèches noires de Harry.

_-Joyeux Noël Harry._

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Harry toqua deux fois à la porte de Severus et Lucius avant d'entendre une réponse étouffée. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, entra et trouva Severus debout, à côté de la fenêtre. Il avait mit de riches robes bleu foncées, qui moulaient parfaitement sa taille, tellement parfaitement que Harry pu voir le léger rebond de son ventre, qui prouvait bien qu'il était enceint.

-Bonjour, Harry, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la longue boite dans ses mains et il sourit.- Je vois que tu as apprécié ton cadeau.

-Oui, l'épée que vous m'avez offerte est magnifique, dit Harry.

Lui et Draco avaient été dans la salle de visite de Ron et Hermione après avoir ouvert leurs cadeaux ensemble. Hermione leur a donné un livre de noms pour bébés; Pour le futur, quand ils auraient des enfants. Quand Harry leurs expliqua, tout heureux, que Draco était enceint, Hermione sourit grandement et Ron tomba dans les pommes durant quinze minutes.

Après être revenu à lui, il ramena des petits gâteaux fait maison, des cookies et deux chandails des Weasley pour eux. En échange, Draco avait acheté à Hermione une collection sorcière de l'encyclopédie et à Ron des entrées pour tous les matches de Quidditch des Canon, durant deux ans. Harry quant à lui, avait acheté à Hermione un livre très rare sur la magie ancienne, potions et plantes et à Ron un bon pour un magasin professionnel de Quidditch à Londres.

De retour dans leurs appartements, et après que Harry ai fait deux fois l'amour à Draco, ils s'offrirent leurs cadeaux. Harry donna à Draco un rare bébé Dragon blanc qu'il avait demandé à Charlie de lui amené de Roumanie et Draco lui donna un arc Elfique et une sacoche pleine de flèches. Il vit une longue boîte sur la table en sortant de la chambre, laissant Draco se reposer. Et c'est dans cette boîte que se trouvait l'épée, entourée de tissu de soie bleue, faite d'os de Dragon, d'acier et de symboles Elfiques.

Severus lui sourit.

-Lucius en sera heureux, dit-il doucement en s'éloignant de la fenêtre et en s'approchant de lui. Harry observa l'homme qui avait fait des six dernières années de sa vie un enfer et en resta déconcerté. Severus inclina la tête et arqua un sourcil.

-Quelque chose te dérange?

-Vous n'êtes pas le Severus que je connais et haï, dit simplement Harry et alors il sourit.- Vous êtes différent.- Son front se plissa de confusion.- Vous ressembler plus aux Elfes, à Père et à Draco qu'avant.

Severus acquiesça et prit alors la boîte, ouvrit la tirette et retira l'épée de son tissu de soie, la regardant avec affection.

-C'était à prévoir, dit-il doucement.- Malgré que je sois resté loin de ma vie durant vingt étranges année, Lucius est toujours mon Déstiné, mon mari. Plus un Elfe devient vieux, plus gracieux et élégant il devient.- Il inclina la tête au poids de l'épée.- Je ferai en sorte que Lucius t'entraine, il est un remarquable épéiste, dit-il, absent, en caressant légèrement son ventre.- Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucius a presque quarante ans, tout comme moi, et comme notre lien se renforce, je gagne les traits qu'il a lui-même posséder auparavant.- Severus lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif.- Toi aussi, tu montres déjà quelques signes de changement. Tu as déjà gagné quelques traits de Draco.

Harry plissa le front.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Demanda-t-il et Severus rigola légèrement pendant qu'il remettait l'épée dans son écrin et marcha alors vers la porte.-Viens, nous allons marcher ensemble, Lucius m'appelle dans l'escalier principal, quelque chose se passe, dit-il.

Harry le suivit en silence avant que Severus ne réponde à sa question pendant qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrée du palais.

-Tu parles élégamment et avec une autorité que le Harry Potter du passé n'aurait pas, commença-t-il.- Tu as une confiance dans ta manière de marcher qui frôle l'arrogance.- Il sourit affectueusement.- Et on ne peut voir cette façon de marcher seulement quand un Malfoy rentre en action. Draco est très orgueilleux, comme tu le sais bien.- Harry sourit et acquiesça.- Tu as dû remarqué qu'il est devenu plus doux, plus calme, plus introspectif et moins arrogant, non?

-Oui, concorda Harry.- C'est comme s'il était devenu...Plus réservé, comme une femme.

Harry se maudit pour cette pensée en espérant que Draco ne l'ai pas entendue et Severus rigola.

-C'est exact, et tu penses la même chose de moi.

-Oui, dit-il lentement.

-C'était aussi prévoir. Draco et moi sommes vos Compagnons, à toi et à Lucius. Nous respectons nos rôles devant les autres, mais en dehors de ce rôle, c'est naturel pour nous d'être plus soumis.

-Mais pourquoi? Le lien change autant votre personnalité? Demanda Harry.- Je n'ai jamais voulu que Draco soit moins que...

-Bien sur que non, Hary, dit doucement Severus en tournant le dernier couloir et commençant à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon menant à l'entrée principale du Palais.- Nos personnalités n'ont pas du tout changées, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.- On va juste dire que nos priorités sont différentes.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Et bien, quand Lucius et moi avions ton âge, les potions ont toujours été la chose la plus importante dans mon esprit. Maintenant, Lucius est toujours dans mes pensées, principalement pour savoir comment le rendre heureux et c'est vraiment facile.

Il rit doucement et Harry le regarda.

-Et comment ça?

-En étant moi-même, dit-il doucement, d'une voix rêveuse.- Et aussi en étant moi-même heureux.- Il regarda Harry.- Et c'est pareil pour Draco. Tant que tu es heureux, sa vie ne pourrait pas être plus ensoleillée. Il n'est peut-être pas l'imbécile que tu croyais, mais son esprit est encore fort, tout comme le mien. Lucius et moi pouvons discuter de l'aurore au coucher du soleil, mais ça terminera toujours par l'un qui cède.- Severus hocha les épaules gracieusement et salua de la tête les gardiens qui leurs ouvrirent les portes.- Nous nous aimons trop pour...

Il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Harry plissa le front et se retourna pour regarder ce qui n'allait pas. Il vit Lucius dans ses élégantes robes noires et argentées, ses cheveux tombant en cascade vers le sol, et alors il vit...

...Lucius?

-Hein? Par Merlin..? Murmura Harry.

L'autre Elfe avait la même apparence que son beau-père, à l'exception des cheveux qui étaient plus longs, et l'air autour de lui qui crépitait avec une forte intensité. Ses yeux mercures argentés se tournèrent vers lui et brillèrent d'un bleu océan pendant qu'il lui faisait un sourire. Son visage déjà magnifique, devint une ouvre d'art aux yeux de Harry.

-Tu dois être le jeune Premier Seigneur Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse et profonde qui sonnait comme celle de Lucius, mais plus intense, ses yeux brillant intensément d'un puissant savoir avec une étincelle de compréhension.

-Je ne suis pas un Malfoy, murmura Harry.- Je suis Harry Potter.

L'Elfe rigola. Son rire semblait faire soupirer les arbres et le vent souffla autour d'eux, espiègle. Lucius se tenait à ses côtés, avec un petit sourire et Severus marcha élégamment jusqu'à son mari mais pas avant d'avoir fait une grande révérence au sosie de Lucius en robes bleus argentées.

-Je sais qui tu es pour les sorciers mortels, dit-il légèrement, amusé.- Cependant, tu es un Malfoy. Tu es rentré dans la famille par mariage, non?- Harry hésita et acquiesça.- Alors, tu es un Malfoy.

-Mais, je ne serai pas plutôt Harry Malfoy-Potter, ou quelque chose du genre? Demanda-t-il.- Ça n'a pas de sens que j'abandonne mon nom, si je le fais, la lignée des Potter cessera d'exister.

L'Efle rigola doucement.

-Tu as beaucoup à apprendre, dit-il doucement.- Ce n'est pas parce que ton nom a été changé que la lignée s'interrompt. Ton Compagnon est enceint, il porte ton héritier et cet enfant est un Potter et un Malfoy. Ta lignée continue, c'est seulement le nom qui s'arrête. Et puis, pourquoi tu aurais deux noms? Ce n'est pas nécessaire en sachant qu'une fois que tu arrêteras de vieillir, tu retourna difficilement dans le monde sorcier. Ça ne sera plus nécessaire et tout comme pour Harry Potter, dit-il.

Harry le regarda étonné, son regard passant de l'Elfe à Lucius.

-Vous êtes un Malfoy, c'est évident, mais vous êtes différent de Père.

-Vraiment?

-Oui... Vous... Semblez...- Il lutta pour trouver la meilleur description et soupira.- Plus vieux, plus savant, plus puissant... Je ne sais pas comment décrire tout ça. Vous êtes qui?

-Je suis un Malfoy, dit-il.- Et tu avais raison sur tous les aspects. Mon nom est Demetrius Alexander Malfoy et je suis bien plus âgé. Je suis le Grand Prophète du Royaume Elfique; fondamentalement, je le gouverne, dit simplement Demetrius. Il posa son regard sur Lucius et Severus et regarda affectueusement le brun et fixa de-nouveau Lucius.- Les félicitations sont au rendez-vous, mais nous avons d'autres affaires plus importantes auxquelles nous devons nous occuper, dit-il gravement et il se retourna vers Harry.- Je te souhaite une bonne fin d'après midi et que les bénédictions tombent sur toi, ton Compagnon et votre enfant qui n'est pas encore né. Tes parents et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Harry comprit la demande et avec un dernier regard préoccuper vers Severus et Lucius, il se retourna et marcha vers le Palais en ferma les portes derrière lui.

--__--__--__--__--

Severus sentit la main de Lucius qui entourait sa taille pendant qu'ils marchaient aux côtés du Grand Prophète. Demetrius était le portrait craché de Lucius, de son apparence à ses mimiques.

-C'est un plaisir de te voir, Lucius, dit Demetrius.- Cependant, avec cette nouvelle année qui approche... Le danger ne cesse de grandir, soupira-t-il tristement.- Presque tous les cinq clans des Dragons ont fait un pacte avec Lord Voldemort et seulement les Trois Anciens sont encore indécis. Si nous les influençons, nous pourrons gagner. D'ailleurs, ils visiterons vos fils quand ils seront à Poudlard.

-Vous savez quand? Demanda Lucius et Demetrius sourit mystérieusement.

-Quand ce sera le bon moment pour les Dragons, dit-il simplement.- Je suis vraiment impressionné par ce Harry Potter. Son pouvoir est incroyable et avec le lien de son Compagnon, il semble un peu plus confiant que ce que j'avais prévu.

-Il murit peu à peu; mais s'il avait été à Serpentard, il n'aurait pas dû a mûrir, dit doucement Severus.

Demetrius rit sous cape et le regarda.

-Je comprends, dit-il et alors il sourit à Lucius.- Je peux voir que vous avez tous les deux été liés, c'est parfait pour vous deux. Il est très beau, Lucius.

Demetrius ronronna et Severus toussa légèrement pour dissimuler son rire quand il senti l'étreinte de Lucius se raffermir.

_-Il ne va pas m'enlever à toi_, réprimanda doucement Severus.-_ Déesse, tu es encore jaloux comme quand nous étions à l'école. Qu'est-ce que je dois te dire pour te faire comprendre que personne ne me trouve beau, à part toi?_

_-Il vient de dire que tu l'es, alors ça signifie qu'il pense que tu l'es._

Severus leva les yeux.

_-T'es un cas perdu._-Puis il continua à haute voix.- C'est grossier de se moquer des autres, Grand Prophète.

Demetrius rigola.

-Sa réaction était inimaginable. J'aime m'amuser de temps en temps. Spécialement de nos jours. Son sourire faiblit.- Lucius, ton Compagnon devra rester ici quand vous partirez.

Cette simple phrase suffit à capter l'attention de tous les deux.

-Je ne laisserai pas Sev'.

-Tu dois le faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Voldemort a découvert qu'il est un espion, dit doucement Demetrius et le coeur de Severus rata un bêtement.- Il a garanti sa mort à tous les Mangemorts et je suis sûr qu'il te le dira quand vous rentrerez. Un homme averti en veut deux. Compagnon Ducal Severus restera dans mon palais, à vingt miles d'ici, au coeur de notre Royaume.

-Le bébé-

-Naîtra là-bas, dit-il.- Bien qu'avec un peu de chance, quand le bébé viendra au monde, tout sera terminé.- Il continua.- Lucius, je suis inquiet pour toi. La noirceur qui t'entoure grandit, elle t'a blessé et je te veux en-dehors de là-bas, dit sérieusement Demetrius en se tournant vers son descendant mais celui-ci ne le regarda pas et Severus non plus.

-Je ne peux pas, les informations que je donne sont beaucoup trop importantes.

-Bêtises, il y aura d'autres personne dans son Cercle Intime... Commença Severus et Lucius se retourna vers lui, ses yeux argentés brillants.

-Et ce sont des enfants! Qui les protégeras si je ne suis pas là? Dit-il brusquement.- Aucun de vous ne comprend, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut avoir une forme humaine, mais son âme est détruite. Il devient de plus en plus psychopathe alors que la fin approche. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, personne n'est sauf.- Il vit la douleur passer dans les yeux de Seveurs.- Pas même moi, mais la Déesse m'aide et je serai condamné avant de le laisser toucher à des enfants.

Demetrius regarda douloureusement Lucius.

-Mais Lucius,-

-Assez, Demetrius, je sais que vos intentions sont bonnes. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me voir blesser.

-Je ne veux voir _personne_ blesser, en particulier toi, ton Compagnon et vos fils.- Il les regarda tous les deux.- Vous avez essayé de jouer ce jeu avec la plus grande habilité et maintenant le jeu est terminé pour Severus, sa vie est danger tout comme la vie de votre enfant. Voulez-vous en perdre encore un a cause de cette homme ou pas? Dit-il un peu brutalement.

-Non, dit Severus.- Je resterai ici quand vous rentrerez. Lucius, chéri, tu dois commencer l'entrainement de Harry. Draco ne pourra pas en faire beaucoup plus.

-Très bien, soupira Lucius et alors il se retourna vers Demetrius.- Et vous êtes sûr que vous avez de quoi prendre soin de lui pendant mon absence?

-Tu as ma parole, dit Demetrius et Lucius se courba.

-D'accord, dit-il pendant qu'ils retournaient au palais, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Severus brise le silence.

-Grand Prophète, et mes cours?

-Je suis sûr que le Directeur trouvera une solution, dit Demetrius en posant une main sur l'épaule de Severus.- N'ai aucune crainte, tout se passera bien.

-Je ne peux rien faire à part craindre. Je suis enceint, Draco est enceint, et Harry et Lucius... Déesse.- Severus se mordit la lèvre et Lucius passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Calme, Amour, Demetrius a raison. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu t'inquiètes avec tout ça.- Il embrassa son front et Severus soupira en sentant l'amour et le contentement de Lucius passer par le lien.

-Comme tu veux, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Lucius lui sourit mais quand il leva le regard et rencontra celui de Demetrius, le Grand Prophète vit sa préoccupation et crainte. Il eu un pressentiment quand Lucius détourna le regard en guidant son Compagnon et monta les escalier principales du Palais.

--__--__--__--__--

Demetrius se retourna et marcha le long des rues, perdu dans ses pensées, un noeud dans le ventre. Les temps étaient dangereux.

-Le danger est partout, se murmura-t-il.

Poudlard semblait être un territoire de création de problèmes. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où il voudrait les fils de son successeur, principalement maintenant que Draco était enceint.

-Quelle confusion!

Il ne pouvait pas leur faire part de ses préoccupations, ou de ses visions qui étaient horripilantes, d'un futur dévastateur. Il devait être sûr que ce futur n'existerait jamais.

Demetrius regarda le ciel et soupira.

Il pria pour que les Trois Anciens écoutent Harry. Il pria, de toute ses forces, pour que ça arrive, parce que s'il ne le faisait pas...

... Ce monde irait droit en enfer.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Quelle honte, une semaine pour ce petit chapitre!! M'enfin bon...**_

_**Le Drame arrive peu à peu.. =) **_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 12**_

-Encore, dit Lucius et Harry respira longuement avant de libérer une autre vague de magie contre l'Elfe. Lucius tendit une main devant lui comme s'il voulait arrêter le rayon bleu-gris mortel. Il grogna légèrement quand l'onde le fit doucement glisser, mais sourit en même temps.

-Bien, repose-toi un peu, nous reprenons dans quelques minutes.

Harry glissa au sol.

-Mon corps est en bouillie, gémit Harry fatigué.- Père, on peut arrêter maintenant, s'il vous plait?

-Non, c'est très important et tu fais d'énormes progrès, dit Lucius et Harry renifla.

-Vous me faites tomber par terre encore plus souvent que Sev' ne le faisait, comment est-ce que ça peut être un progrès? Demanda-t-il.

Lucius leva les yeux avant de rapidement se retourner, envoyant une vague de flammes orangées vers Harry. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il leva une main pour se défendre et les flammes ricochèrent sur un bouclier invisible et s'élevèrent vers le plafond. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux mercure et ironiques de son père.

-Évidemment que tu as fait des progrès, dit Lucius en souriant, amusé.- C'est avec de la pratique que tu deviendras plus fort, et plus tu t'entraineras, plus tu auras de tolérance et cela te rend plus fort, tout comme ta magie.

-Alors, même si mon corps me lâche, ma magie ne me lâchera pas, dit pensivement Harry.- Alors, même si je suis fatigué au point de ne plus pouvoir me relever, je peux toujours me défendre.

Lucius hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-C'est ce que tu apprends.

-Et ça à duré quoi, seulement deux mois?

Harry rigola et Lucius sourit légèrement en lui tendant une main, qui fut acceptée gracieusement par Harry. C'était début février et ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient de retour du Royaume Elfique. Harry trouvait encore que la sérénité du Palais lui manquait, mais Severus aussi lui manquait. Poudlard n'était tout simplement pas le même sans lui.

-Severus me manque, dit-il doucement en ramassant son épée et Lucius interrompit son mouvement et la tristesse apparut sur son visage.

-A moi aussi. Je vais aller le voir dans peu de temps, le lien commence à devenir tendu, dit-il doucement.

Il fit une légère révérence et Harry la lui rendit avant de faire un pas en arrière et le duel commença.

oOoOoOoOoO

Quand finalement Harry rentra dans sa suite en trébuchant, il était plus que fatigué, il était crevé...

... Littéralement.

Dès que l'entrainement avait reprit, Lucius avait été vraiment brutal. Harry respectait et admirait encore plus son Compagnon pendant qu'il subissait la même formation rigoureuse que Draco avait eu toute sa vie. Malgré qu'il soit sévère au point d'en être cruel, Lucius lui apprenait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu apprendre à Poudlard ou même durant toute sa vie, probablement. Et même s'il se plaignait, Harry savait qu'il avait tord. Sa magie avait doublé, ses forces étaient plus tangible et... Il se regarda dans le miroir et une expression indéchiffrable le fixa, avant qu'il ne la fasse tomber. Il apprenait à cacher ses émotions pour ne plus être aussi transparent. C'était la choses la plus dure qu'il ai jamais dû apprendre.

Montrer ses sentiments faisait parti de lui, mais Harry savait qu'il devait s'en empêcher. Il avait beaucoup à perdre maintenant: Draco, Lucius, Severus... Tous ses amis à Serpentard qui risquaient leurs vies pour l'aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ça impliquait qu'il devait changer, alors il le ferait. Il ne pouvait perdre personne, en particulier son amour et leur enfant. Harry fit courir son regard su l'élégant salon, chic, mais confortable.

-Draco, chéri?

-Ici, Amour.

La mélodieuse voix de Draco résonna de la chambre et Harry la suivit comme une mite suit une flamme. Une brosse à manche en argent glissait dans les mèches blondes-platines pendant que Draco coiffait ses cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient énormément poussé, lui tombant maintenant sur les hanches quand il les lâchait. Il portait une robe de nuit Elfique de couleur violette foncée qui moulait parfaitement son corps et Harry lui posa un baiser sur la nuque en passant ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. Harry adorait le voir enceint. Il sourit doucement en sentant la puissante magie qui enveloppait le ventre de Draco. Celui-ci tomberait encore enceint, si tout se passera comme Harry le veut, après que cette maudite confusion soit terminée.

-Comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Draco en se calant dans le bras de Harry.- Je peux sentir ta fatigue.

-Père me fatigue jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais ça avance, je m'améliore, murmura-t-il.- Comment va Sev'?

-Il va bien. Nous lui manquons terriblement malgré qu'il soit plus heureux maintenant que dans le passé..- Draco caressa son ventre en riant doucement.- Il dit qu'il devient plus gros qu'une maison, il n'arrive plus à voir ses pieds.-Harry rigola.- Mais le bébé va bien, et est en bonne santé.

-C'est toujours un bon signe.

-Oui, Père se préoccupe à tord, mais je peux le comprend. Le premier, ils l'ont perdu tragiquement et je suis sûr qu'ils ne veulent aucunes préoccupations avec celui-ci, dit Draco.

Harry posa un baiser sur ses cheveux soyeux, le serra doucement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais vite prendre une douche.

Draco acquiesça en posant sa brosse. Il prépara les robes de soirée noire de Harry et alla alors dans le salon pour ouvrir les lettres qu'ils avaient reçu. Il les passa en revu: la plupart étaient sur ses testes, mais il senti une vague de froid lui passer dans le dos en voyant les deux dernières. Elles venaient de Blaise et Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Draco se retourna et vit Harry à la porte de la salle de bain, un essuie autour de la taille et un autre plus petit, destiné aux cheveux, dans la main.

-Blaise et Pansy nous ont envoyé des lettres, dit-il doucement.

Harry mit rapidement son large pantalon noir avant de rejoindre Draco et lui prendre les lettre qu'il avait en main. Il s'assit sur le lit, Draco le suivant, et commença à lire.

**-xXx-**

**Harry et Draco,**

**J'espère sincèrement que cette lettre arrivera à temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné ses ordres: il attaquera Poudlard dans une semaine. Pansy et moi ne sommes pas autorisés à partir et je suis sûr que nos parents ont envoyé des excuses à Dumbledore pour nos absences. Ce ne sera pas toute son armée, mais bien la moitié. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. J'ai été admis dans le Cercle Intime. Pansy est encore en attente, mais elle devrait bientôt me rejoindre. Si cette lettre arrive à temps, dépêchez-vous et préparez-vous. J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment.**

**Bien à vous,**

**Blaise**

**-xXx-**

-Déesse, aides-nous, murmura Draco.

Harry sombra dans ses pensées en fermant la lettre et la brûla, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres. Harry ouvrit rapidement la lettre de Pansy et son sang se glaça.

**-xXx-**

**Harry et Draco,**

**L'heure approche et je prie pour que vous soyez tous les deux prêts. Blaise est maintenant dans le Cercle Intime et moi je devrai être parmi eux sous peu. Ceci sera mon dernier rapport dans le Haut Cercle Intermédiaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La tension monte ici, il ne laisse personne retourner à l'école ou chez soi. Je suis sûre que mon père a donné des excuses pour mon absence.**

**Lisez attentivement! Blaise a dit que vous aviez une semaine... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit juste. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi il attaquera avant. Vous devez être prêts pour le pire. Il a réussi à s'allier avec les Vampires Rouges et les enverra. Les Détraqueurs ont abandonné le Ministère et se sont alliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire d'avantage. Ma vie, tout comme celle de Blaise, sera en danger si j'en dis plus.**

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus paranoïa. Il appel de plus en plus le Seigneur Malfoy... Je crains que le pire soit à venir. Soyez sages et soyez prêt. Draco t'aidera, sois fort, Harry. Je crois au Serpentard en toi.**

**Affectueusement,**

**Pansy.**

**-xXx-**

-Malédiction, dit Harry en se levant.

Draco plia soigneusement le papier et le regarda devenir cendres.

-Ce n'est pas bon, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.- Père t'a dit quelque chose?

-Non, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il me pousse d'avantage, dit doucement Harry.- Il doit aussi se douter que les choses empirent.

-Tu crois que tu es prêt?

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis prêt, Draco? Demanda doucement Harry.- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, oui, mais est-ce que ça suffira?

Draco se leva et caressa doucement la joue de Harry.

-Je sens que tu t'es vraiment amélioré, et- Il fit un pause et soupira.- Je pense que tu es prêt, mais ce n'est jamais mauvais d'être plus que prêt. Et même si tu ne l'étais pas, il semblerait que nous n'avons plus le temps: le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive.

-Les Trois Anciens ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je pensais qu'ils seraient là.- Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.- Merlin, nous aurons peut-être besoin de leur aide!

Draco s'avança, en se pelotonna dans ses bras et le coeur de Harry rata un battement à la sensation du ventre arrondit de Draco.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser, protesta Draco et Harry secoua sa tête en colère.

-Non, tu _vas_ partir, dit-il durement.- Je ne peux pas te laisser en danger, nous avons beaucoup à perdre, dit-il en posant une main sur le ventre de Draco et les yeux de celui-ci se remplirent de larmes.- Amour, tu dois y aller et tu le sais très bien. Même si tu restais ici, je serai plus préoccuper avec ta sécurité que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je dois être parfaitement sûr que t'es bien et alors je pourrai faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Draco était sur le point de protester mais il s'arrêta quand son regard tomba sur deux émeraudes.

-Oui, j'irai dans le Palais du Grand Prophète. Severus y est déjà, dit-il et la tension de Harry baissa.- Mais seulement quand nous serons certains qu'Il arrive.

Harry rétrécit les yeux et Draco leva le nez, indigner.

-Très bien, dit doucement Harry.- Viens, on va manger. Peut-être qu'on pourra voir Hermione et Ron après.- Il soupira tristement.- Je n'ai pas été un bon ami pour eux ces derniers temps.

Hermione et Ron avaient aimé le Royaume Elfique, et ils avaient passé du temps à quatre depuis leur retour. Mais Harry avec son entrainement et Draco enceint, ils commencèrent à être plus prudents, et Hermione et Ron... Et bien, malgré le fait qu'ils aient accepté, leur malaise était presque palpable... Le Trio d'or se brisait peu à peu.

-Ils n'arrivent pas à accepter que tu changes devant leurs yeux, dit Draco pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle.- Excuse-moi.

-Pour quoi? Demanda Harry.

-Je me suis immiscé entre vous. Je pensais qu'après que tout ce soit calmer et avec le progrès qu'on a fait à Noel, et bien que ce serait suffisant, mais ça n'a pas suffit. T'as commencé à t'entrainer et à être de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi et les Serpentard, t'as commencé à passer plus de temps là-bas et alors quand t'as été les voir, j'ai pu sentir leur amertume, leur crainte parce qu'ils te perdaient et c'est vrai, tu n'es plus le Harry Potter qu'ils ont connu. Tu es différent.

-Oui, mais c'est pour le bien, protesta Harry et Draco acquiesça tristement.

-Oui, c'est pour le meilleur, mais je dois admettre que le respect et l'admiration que je te porte grandissent à cause des sacrifices que t'as fais, mais aussi parce que t'as mûri devant mes yeux. Quand je te regarde, je vois mon Premier Seigneur, mon époux et je ne pourrai jamais avoir plus de fierté à être ton Compagnon. Cependant, tout a un prix et tu ne leur correspond plus. Tu n'es pas le Sauveur qu'ils ont connu, et ils sont amers parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus se rapporter à toi. C'est presque comme s'ils avaient fait un choix de conscience de rester éloignés.

-Ils n'aiment pas celui que je deviens.

-Non, ils n'aiment pas ça, concorda Draco.

-Nous avons des priorités différentes maintenant. J'ai dû grandir. J'ai quelque chose pour qui me battre. Leur amitié, oui, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'aurais lutter, mais maintenant je sais que ça n'aurait pas suffit.- Harry fit une pause et fit un signe de tête aux Serpentard qui les saluaient.- Maintenant j'ai mon amour pour toi, notre enfant, Père, Severus et les amis que j'ai rencontré à Serpentard. Et cet amour, respect et admiration, c'est ce pourquoi je me bats par dessus tout.

Il s'arrêta, tourna Draco vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. De doux soupires se firent entendre autour d'eux: jamais un étudiant ne les avait vu s'embrasser aussi ouvertement en public, mais malgré tout, ça semblait être un moment tellement intime et particulier, qu'ils détournèrent leur regards, presque honteux de s'imposer. Quand Harry s'éloigna, il passa un doigt sur les lèvres rougies de Draco.

-Je ne vais pas te perdre.

-Harry, soupira-t-il doucement et alors il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux.- _Tu ne me perdras jamais,_ dit-il doucement.

La main de Harry lui sera un peu plus la taille en réponse. Vincent et Greg leur firent un signe de tête et sourirent pendant qu'ils rattrapaient les autres étudiants.

-Harry, dit Vincent.- Comment vont les choses?

-Pas très bien, il semblerait que Pansy et Blaise sont indéfiniment bloqués chez eux.

Vincent et Greg se raidirent et Harry comprit qu'ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

-C'est un problème familial? Demanda Greg pendant qu'ils marchaient jusque la table des Serpentard.

-Le Maître de leurs parents prévoit de bientôt faire un voyage à Poudlard, alors ils doivent rester pour aider leurs parents à l'accueillir, dit doucement Harry et Vinvent et Greg pâlirent.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient en silence, Vincent mima pour Harry un « Quand? ». Harry laissa tomber ses barrières mentales et sa voix résonna dans les tête de Vincent et Greg.

_-Il viendra durant la semaine, soyez prêts et gardez Draco en sécurité._ Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et Harry reprit à haute voix pour que tous les Serpentard puissent l'entendre.- Réunion, ce soir, soyez présents.

Les étudiants le regardèrent avant d'acquiescer et de faire passer le message. A la fin du repas, tous les Serpentard savaient ce qui allait se passer ce soir là. Harry accompagna Draco jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentard et se retourna pour partir.

-Harry? Demanda Draco avec précaution et Harry lui donne un délicat baiser.

-Je vais parler avec Dumbledor, lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Je veux que tous les premières et deuxièmes années soient à l'intérieur quand ça arrivera, toutes les autres années doivent être prêtes pour la bataille, au cas ou c'est nécessaire.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Sois prudent, il y a encore des espions dans l'école, dit-il et Harry acquiesça avant de partir.

Draco fit un signe de tête vers Vincent et Greg qui posèrent un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur toute la salle. Tous les Serpentard étaient dans la Salle Commune et regardaient Draco curieusement.

-S'il y a un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans cette salle et qu'il lui est réellement fidèle, je le ferai tomber maintenant, qu'il se lève et affronte son destin, dit-il froidement. Personne ne bougea et il acquiesça doucement.- Ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres, au rapport.

Un cinquième année se leva et lui fit une légère révérence.

-Les rangs s'agitent, ceux du Cercle Intermédiaire et Cercles supérieurs ont été détenus, nous n'étions au courant de rien.

Draco hocha la tête et regarde autour de lui.

-Pour tous ceux qui sont au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est la vérité?- Presque la moitié des têtes de Serpentard acquiescèrent.- J'ai des nouvelles de Blaise et Pansy. Ils ne reviendront pas.- Des yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais rien d'autre ne montra leur inquiétude. Draco ferma les yeux et reprit courage.- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Attaquera Poudlard dans une semaine.

Personne ne bougea, mais les visage pâlirent et la peur était palpable.

-Ce sera seulement une parmi beaucoup de batailles. Je ne permettrai pas que mon Epoux soit ensorcelé par un traitre ou encore poignarder. Alors tous ceux qui ne lui ont pas promis alliance, vous pouvez y aller, mais soyez prêts à mourir sur le champ de bataille. Ce sera la première de nombreuses confrontations, probablement, et je veux que tout soit clair pour tout le monde. Qui ne jurera pas allégeance?- Le silence tomba et Draco sentit une partie de sa tension disparaitre.- Très bien, alors, que la réunion commence.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Ils en sont certains? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry senti sa rage grandir, mais garda un visage inexpressif. D'ailleurs, il vit la tristesse de Dumbledore à ce propos.

-Je leur fais confiance, même pour ma vie. Ils ne nous mentiraient pas à Draco ou à moi, dit doucement Harry.

-En tenant compte du fait que tu as totalement confiance en eux...

-Je confie en eux, répondit Harro un peu froidement.- Comment allez-vous vous préparer à son arrivée?

-Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris ce que tu m'as dis. Mr Blaise a dit qu'il serait là d'ici une semaine, Miss Pansy pense que se sera avant, je ne sais pas en qui croire.

Harry senti sa colère monté.

-Je me préparerai au moins par précaution. Je suis sur que vous avez compris que, si Blaise nous dit qu'il sera là d'ici une semaine alors que Pansy dit que ce sera avant, il y a de forte chances qu'il arrive durant la semaine. Tout le monde doit être prévenu.

-Tu veux que je dise qu'il y aura une attaque et si elle n'arrive pas? Harry, il y a des élèves qui préviendraient leurs parents et ceux-ci seraient bouleversés si on leur disait qu'une attaque aura lieu, et que celle-ci finit par ne pas se produire.

-Très bien, ne le dites pas à tout le monde, mais au moins aux professeurs. Ayez au moins une ébauche de plan.

-Lucius l'a confirmé? Demanda-t-il et Harry leva presque les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, à sa façon, dit Harry évasif.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent.

-J'ai besoin d'une meilleure réponse que celle-la, Harry.

-C'est la seule réponse que vous aurez de moi.- Harry lui fit face encore une fois avant de se retourner brusquement.- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me suis préparé au pire, dit-il en fermant la porte, sur le visage surpris de Dumbledore.

Pendant qu'il marchait vers les escaliers menant aux cachots, il sentit deux personnes apparaitre derrière lui. Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Qui est là?

-C'est nous, Harry, dit Ron un peu hésitant.

Harry se retourna et leur fit un grand sourire qui n'arriva pas à ses yeux. Ron comprit immédiatement la différence et rétrécit les yeux.

-Merde, ils t'ont transformé comme eux.

Harry le regarda.

-Je te demande pardon?

-T'es le même que ces maudits Serpentard, dit-il brusquement.- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-J'ai grandi, Ron, répondit Harry avec douceur.

Hermione s'avança et posa une main sur le bras de Ron.

-Mais tu as changé, Harry, tu ne ris plus, c'est à peine si tu souris, tu t'es entouré de Serpentard, tu as oublié où tes véritables amis se trouvent?

Harry rétrécit les yeux en la regardant.

-Véritables amis? Dit-il moqueur.- Combien de fois ces véritables amis m'ont tourné le dos au moindre signal d'un probable danger? Et toutes les mauvaises rumeurs au sujet de l'héritier des Serpentard, ou la jalousie et haine quand mon nom est sorti de cette maudite coupe de feu, ou la mort de Cédric.. Je peux le supporté, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton doux et ferme, mais avec froideur.- Et à chaque fois, quand j'avais le dessus sur Voldemort, tous ces « véritables amis » m'invitaient de-nouveau, les bras ouverts. Chaque maudite année, c'est ça l'amitié? C'est ça, Hermione?

-Nous avons tous eu tord, commença-t-elle mais Harry secoua la tête.

-Excusez-moi de ne pas être celui que vous voulez que je sois. Je ne peux pas être le Harry qui aime s'amuser, le Harry qui jette tout au diable et qui fonce avec la moitié d'un plan qui pourrait causé la mort. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, et des personnes en sont mortes.- Il détourna son regard.- J'ai des personnes qui me sont plus précieuses que ce monde. Je ne vais pas les décevoir, et je ne vais pas les perdre.- Il se tourna vers Ron.- Je te l'ai dis, Ron, je te l'ai dit et Draco aussi te l'a dit: ne me fais pas choisir, dit-il doucement.- S'il te plait, ne me fais pas choisir.

-Je suis fatigué de te voir nous mettre au fond de ta mémoire. Mione a raison, gars, nous sommes tes véritables amis, ces Serpentard ne savent rien de toi.

-Ils savent plus sur moi et sur ce que je peux faire, que moi-même. Je vous aimerai toujours, toi et Hermione, parce que vous avez été les deux premiers et uniques meilleurs amis que j'ai eu à une époque, mais les personnes changent.- Il resta un moment en silence et continua.- J'ai changé, vous me l'avez dit aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le même. Je vous le dirai encore une fois: ne me faites pas choisir.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi on ne peut pas te demander de choisir? Dit Hermione, la tristesse brillant dans ses yeux. Harry soupira et laissa voir un peu de sa tristesse avant de se retourner.- Harry, dis nous pourquoi? Exigea-t-elle.

-Parce que je ne vous choisirai pas.- Ron et Hermione grimacèrent.- Je choisi les Serpentard.- Il regarda Ron.- Je choisi Draco avant tout et tous. Ça, c'est mon choix. Respectez-le ou alors vous êtes hors de ma vie pour toujours, dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux et descendit les escaliers.

Ça lui fit mal, de voir qu'ils ne le suivirent pas.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco était dans son ancienne chambre quand Harry le retrouva. Il était assis sur son lit, et portait seulement une chemise de Harry pour lui couvrir le corps et tressait lentement ses cheveux. Il le regarda tristement pendant que Harry marchait vers le lit.

-Je suis désolé, dit Draco avec douceur.

Harry enleva ses vêtements et monta sur le lit, c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait été agrandie tout comme le lit de leur appartement. Il attendit que Draco termine de tresser ses cheveux avant de l'attirer dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi ils ne comprennent pas?

-Je suis sur qu'il comprennent un peu, chéri, dit Draco en passant une main dans les mèches noires et ébouriffées de Harry.- Ils n'arrivent seulement pas à comprendre pourquoi t'as dû autant changer. T'as été avec eux pendant presque sept années entières. Ça doit leur faire mal le fait que t'ai changé d'avis à leur sujet en si peu de temps. Peut-être que quand nous seront plus âgés, les choses redeviendront ce qu'elles étaient avant et que tu pourras de-nouveau avoir tes amis de retour.

Harry soupira et respira longuement l'odeur de lavande, d'eau de mer et de riches forêts qu'il sentait à chaque fois qu'il était proche de Draco.

-Tu sens toujours bon, râla-t-il en le serrant le plus possible.

Draco sourit doucement pendant qu'ils se couchaient sur les doux oreillers de plumes derrière eux.

-Je suis heureux que tu penses comme ça, le provoqua-t-il et Harry passa une main sous sa chemise et caressa légèrement le peau de Draco.- Hmm, ça fait du bien quand tu fais ça.

-C'est incroyable.- Harry respira doucement.- Notre enfant est là-dedans, Merlin, je suis tellement excité et apeuré en même temps.

Draco caressa légèrement sa joue et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné.

-Je t'aime, Draco.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry, mais maintenant fais moi l'amour, dit-il.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de préoccupation et Draco rigola d'un voix rauque pendant que ses yeux brillaient de douceur, désir et luxure.

-Ça va aller, chéri, rien ne nous arrivera au bébé et à moi.

Il embrassa passionnément Harry en se déplaçant sur lui et s'appuya contre l'érection contre sa hanche et Harry gémit longuement.

-Je te veux en moi, s'il te plait, Harry.

Harry sourit d'un ai affecté, ses yeux brulants de désir.

-Comment je pourrais refuser une telle demande? Demanda-t-il rauque.

Draco rigola, mais son rire devint rapidement un soupir et Harry commença le voyage qui les mènerait à l'extase.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Tout est prêt?

Blaise réprimanda un frisson, tout comme Pansy qui avait récemment été admise dans le Cercle Intime. Le corps mort du père de Vincent gisait à ses pieds et Voldemort était assis sur son trône en haut de l'estrade.

-Oui, Maitre, tout est prêt, dit humblement Blaise.

-Et les espions des autres maisons savent ce qu'ils doivent faire?

-Oui, Maitre, ils briseront les protections autour de Poudlard au bon moment.

-Pansy, chérie, tu as parlé à mon cher Lucius? Ronronna-t-il.

Pansy garda son corps relaxé, malgré qu'elle ait envie de serrer les dents face à ce manque de respect pour le Seigneur Malfoy.

-Oui, Maitre, j'ai parlé avec Seigneur Lucius. Il dit que tout se passe conformément au plan, ils ne suspectent de rien.

-Excellent, dit-il content.- Il semblerait que j'ai fais une sage décision en vous faisant rentrer dans mon Cercle Intime. Maintenant, racontez-moi pour Harry Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

-Il excelle dans ses études, Maitre, dit Blaise neutre et avec précaution, en omettant toute information importante... Comme la grossesse de Draco.- Il est fou de son Compagnon et se fait des amis dans notre Maison.

-Hmm, gardez un oeil sur lui, dit-il, ses yeux rouges brillant lugubrement.

-Oui, Maitre, répondirent-il à l'unisson.

Voldemort les renvoya d'un geste de main. Blaise et Pansy se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand il les rappela.

-Oh, Blaise?

-Oui, Maitre?

-Ils ont trouvé où était aller Severus?

Blaise sentit son sang se glacer et vida sa mémoire, au cas où Voldemort essayait de lire en lui.

-Non, ils suivent simplement le programme qu'il leur a fait pour le reste du semestre.

-Oh, très bien, alors, s'il revient durant cette semaine, tuez-le! Je méprise les traîtres, dit-il calmement.

Pansy et Blaise firent encore une révérence.

-Maitre, dirent-ils et ils se dépêchèrent de quitter la pièce.

Ils transplanèrent au Manoir Malfoy, retirèrent leur robes de Mangemort et se dirigèrent directement dans le bureau du Seigneur Malfoy. Il était là, à côté du feu, habillé de robes Elfiques vertes, faisant ressortir son élégance et sa beauté, sous la douce lumière. Il se retourna vers eux et agita une main en leur direction et une douce magie couru rapidement en eux. Il acquiesça en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun sort de localisation ou autre qui puisse entendre ce qui était sur le point d'être dit.

-Si l'homme devient encore plus soupçonneux, il va tuer tous ceux de son camp, marmonna Pansy.- Il veut qu'on surveille Harry, et qu'on tue Severus s'il fait surface, dit-elle.

-Le pire c'est que, après nous avoir dit de le tuer, il a également dit qu'il méprisait les traitres, dit doucement Blaise.- Seigneur Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Lucius soupira lourdement et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Je dois aller au Royaume Elfique, mon Compagnon m'appelle, et mon corps commence déjà à refroidir à cause de la distance qui nous sépare. Je partirai ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà au courant de mon départ, mais pas de mes raisons. Garder toute information pour vous. Je vous remercie de prévenir Harry et Draco avant de me raconter vos plans.

-Il ne vous a rien dit? Demanda Blaise en pâlissant.

-Il l'a sous-entendu, mais la dernière fois qu'il m'a appelé dans son lit, il y pensait vaguement. Il ne m'a plus rappelé depuis, vu que j'ai été occupé au Ministère et à Poudlard.- Il se retourna et leur fit un léger sourire.- Vous faites quelque chose qui demande beaucoup de courage.

-Nous voulons le faire, dit doucement Pansy.- Il est arrivé autre chose, dit-elle lentement.

Lucius entendit la douleur dans sa voix.

-Quoi ça, mon enfant?

-Seigneur Crabbe, il est mort, dit-elle lentement et Lucius senti une douleur le submergé: il avait été l'un de ses plus proches amis.- J'ai pris sa place. Maintenant je fais partie du Cercle Intime.- Les lèvres de Pansy tremblèrent pendant qu'elle essayait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.- Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Vincent? Dit-elle d'un voix cassée.

Lucius détourna son regard vers les flammes.

-Dis lui la vérité. Il le mérite. Je lui écrirai également.-Il traversa la salle et posa un baiser sur son front.- Que la Déesse te protège. Blaise, tu peux aller dans ta chambre. Pansy, écrit ta lettre maintenant et j'écrirai également la mienne.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent tristement et firent ce qui leur avait été demandé. Lucius se plaça à la fenêtre derrière son bureau et regarda la nuit. Un mauvais pré-sentiment le frappa de plein fouet: la mort était à l'horizon.

_Harry, restez Draco et toi en sécurité. Je prie pour vous deux._

**-xXx-**

**Vince',**

**Chéri, je suis tellement désolée, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ton père cette nuit. Tu es maintenant Seigneur Vincent Crabbe et l'unique propriétaire des Propriétés Crabbe. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une manière plus facile de te le dire, c'est la vérité, et tu sais que je ne mens pas quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'espère que Gregory est avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu passes par ça tout seul. Je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Ta petite « soeur »,**

**Pansy **

**-xXx-**

Vincent senti son moral s'engourdir. Mort. Son père était mort.

-Merlin, dit-il en tremblant.

Les bras forts de Greg l'entouraient et il s'abandonna dans ses bras, fermant les yeux rapidement, essayant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler. Il ne pleurait plus depuis ses trois ans et il serait maudit s'il commençait maintenant.

-Lis l'autre, Vincent, dit Greg avec douceur.

Vincent cligna des yeux pour retenir les larmes et ouvrit l'autre parchemin. Il respira profondément, c'était Seigneur Malfoy.

**-xXx-**

**Seigneur Vincent Crabbe;**

**Vincent, tu fais partie de ma vie et de celle de Draco depuis que tu es enfant et pour ça tu es comme mon deuxième fils. Je suis désolé pour ta perte et je prie la Déesse pour qu'aucun autre malheur ne t'arrive. Ton père était mon plus cher ami et je le pleurerai vraiment, cependant, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Je suis sur que Harry et Draco t'ont dit les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il te plait, protège les de ton mieux.**

**J'espère que Greg est avec toi en ce moment. Vous vous êtes toujours aider l'un l'autre durant les moments difficiles et celui-ci est un de ceux où tu peux compter avec son soutien. Si tu l'aimes autant que je sais que tu l'aimes, ne lui ferme pas ton coeur et ne le sort pas de ta vie. Un amour tellement pur que le tien pour Greg, ou celui de Harry pour Draco est difficile à trouver.**

**Le Ministère a été informé de la mort de ton père et enverra les papiers détaillant ton héritage. Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer une chouette. Je me déplacerai si nécessaire. Garde la tête haute et les idées claires. Il y aura un temps pour pleurer, et un temps pour guérir.**

**Que les Bénédictions tombent sur toi,**

**Lucius Xavier Demias Malfoy**

**-xXx-**

Vincent fit une ébauche de sourire en tremblant et Greg rigola légèrement.

-Il a raison, tu sais, dit Greg avec douceur.- Il y aura un temps pour pleurer. Nous deux avons notre rôle à jouer dans ce jeu. Nous les représenterons jusqu'à la fin, dit-il doucement.

Vincent ne dit rien pendant qu'il enroulait le parchemin et l'observait devenir cendres. Il se retourna vers Greg et ne dit rien, mais comprit. Gregory retourna se coucher et Vincent se pelotonna à lui et ferma les yeux pendant qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Peu de temps passa avant qu'il sente que Vincent pleurait et ce fut long avant que finalement Vincent tombe dans un sommeil agité. Greg se relaxa peu à peu pour réussir à s'endormir, ses yeux brulant de larmes pour Vincent, sa famille et les épreuves à venir. La guerre était à la porte. Des personnes mouriront, c'est certain, mais il savait, il savait que le père de Vincent a juste été tué pour ne plus être un ennui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment sans coeur.

Il espérait que Harry enverra ce maudit bâtard dans les profondeurs de l'enfer.

Après tout, ce serait justice... Pour l'enfer qu'il fait vivre à tout le monde.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Harry réfléchissait silencieusement dans la pénombre de sa chambre. La fenêtre permettait au clair de lune de rentré, comme un far d'espérance. Mais ce far s'affaiblissait rapidement dans sa conscience. Il détestait le fait que Vincent ait dû être blesser de cette manière... Il savait exactement ce que ça faisait de perdre un père et d'être obligé de prendre les responsabilités en tant que chef de famille.

Cet évènement lui avait cependant ouvert les yeux sur sa proximité avec Greg. Maintenant il pouvait voir à quel point ils s'aimaient. C'était une vision de leur vie privée et si tout se passe bien, il ne la verrait plus jamais. Certaines choses étaient simplement trop privées pour être révélées. Non, pas privées; fragiles. Il secoua légèrement la tête et ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles penser.

-Amour?

Harry se retourna vers le lit et sa respiration se bloqua. Draco était assis sur le lit, son visage était préoccupé et sa peau brillait au clair de lune. Harry lui sourit et marcha jusqu'à lui, s'agenouilla à côté du lit et passa une main son ventre arrondit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Il arrive, je peux le sentir, murmura Harry.- J'ai beaucoup pour quoi lutter.- Il caressa amoureusement le ventre de Draco.- Je ne sais simplement pas comment...

-Shh, viens te coucher, dit doucement Draco.- Tu penseras à ça plus tard. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Père t'a épuisé.- Draco poussa Harry sur le lit et les recouvrit d'un drap pendant qu'ils se couchaient ensemble.- Tout se terminera bien. Dans peu de temps, tout sera fini.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi simple.

-Rien n'est facile, chéri, dit Draco en caressant le torse de Harry.- Tu devrais le savoir.

-Je le sais au fond, dit tristement Harry.- Nous devrons faire nos preuves finales dans peu de temps... Je sens que Poudlard ne sera plus debout à la fin de l'année.

Draco se pelotonna le maximum possible à lui.

-Harry, je t'aime et je te fais confiance, dit doucement Draco.

Harry sourit. Draco savait exactement ce qu'il fallait dire pour qu'il se sente mieux.

-Et je t'en remercie.

-Dors, dit Draco somnolant.

Harry posa un baiser sur son front pendant que son Compagnon s'endormait facilement. Harry eu difficile à en faire de même. Ses sens étaient tellement aux aguets qu'il arrivait à peine à réfléchir. Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco et ferma les yeux...

... Il ne dormit pas jusqu'à l'aube.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco marchait lentement dans les couloirs, passant le plus possible dans les ombres. Pendant que les élèves s'agitaient, il secoua tristement la tête face à leurs expressions heureuses. Ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point la fin était proche? Une agitation le parcouru et il frissonna: Harry était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

-Draco?

Il leva le regard. En voyant Vincent son coeur se sera pour son ami. Pour quelqu'un qui avait apprit la mort de son père il y a trois jours, il était étonnement calme, mais Draco pouvait voir sa tristesse finement cachée.

-Vince, comment tu vas?

Le jeune homme secoua les épaules.

-Bien.

-Non, comment tu vas _vraiment?_ Demanda Draco.

Vincent regarda avec précaution autour d'eux et laissa tomber son masque. Draco passa discrètement une main sur son visage avant de la retirer face à toute la colère qui émanait de lui.

-Oh, Vincent, tu ne devrais pas aller en cours, tu peux...

-Greg et moi avons un travail à faire. Le monde n'a pas arrêté de tourner quand mon père est mort, et il ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant. Le monde va, cependant, être contrôlé par un fou si ces maudits idiots ne s'unissent pas, dit-il doucement.

Draco acquiesça.

-Il n'y a pas grande chose qu'on puisse faire, soupira Draco en passant une main dans le bas de son dos.

Vincent le regarda avec préoccupation.

-Tu vas bien, le bébé...?

-Nous allons bien, seulement fatigués, dit Draco en souriant.- Viens, c'est l'heure du midi, après nous aurons qu'une heure de cours et nous pourrons nous reposer.- Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent et Vincent se recroquevilla quand ce regard flamboyant mercure le fixa.- Et je ne parle pas que du bébé et moi.

-Oui, Maman, dit Vincent sarcastique.

Draco sourit et fit un geste de la tête pour qu'ils poursuivent leur route. Vincent se contenta de sourire légèrement et suivit le Compagnon. Beaucoup d'étudiants n'étaient pas au courant de la condition de Draco, alors il plaçait un enchantement, mais seulement durant les heures de cours. Cependant, Vincent savait que quelqu'un allait bien le deviner, tout était question de temps. C'était soudain, mais une vague de crainte passa en lui quand Draco et lui pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée pour aller vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Il se retourna et observa autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. On pouvait dire qu'il était paranoïa, mais il avait confiance en ses instinct.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Déesse, tu es magnifique comme ça, dit Lucius avec douceur en voyant Severus.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en deux mois. Son Compagnon pouffa de rire.

-Je ressemble, et me sens, comme une baleine échouée, marmonna Severus et son époux sourit de contentement et l'embrassa délicatement.-Ça fait vraiment du bien de te revoir.

Lucius soupira en sentant la tension de son lien diminué jusqu'à disparaitre complètement.

-A moi aussi ça me fait du bien de te voir, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur le ventre proéminent de Severus.- En fait, c'est normal que tu sois aussi grand? Enfin, je veux dire, tu en es seulement à six, sept mois.

Severus sourit amoureusement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis en parfaite santé. Demetrius, Leviathan et Claudius me surveillent comme une Mère poule, je suis entre de bonnes mains. Claudius vient de l'infirmerie, il sait ce qu'il fait. Ils continuent même à dire que je ne mange pas assez.

-Bien, parce que moi aussi je le pense.

Severus râla et Lucius rigola.

-Hmm, tu te trouves drôle, c'est ça? Dit Severus en roulant les yeux et mettant un morceau de tarte dans sa bouche.- Je mange, je mange toute la journée, tous les jours, je suis même étonné de ne pas avoir le double de ma taille.

-Tu compense l'énergie et la Magie perdue, mon Enfant, tu devrais te rendre compte que tu dois manger un peu plus, cependant, tu pourrais grossir encore un peu.

Lucius se retourna et sourit à Demetrius qui s'avançait dans la salle avec un sourire. Severus soupira profondément.

-Vous les Malfoy, vous êtes tous les mêmes, insupportablement inquiets, dit Severus en mangeant un autre morceau de tarte.- Elles sont bonnes celles-ci.

Demetrius lui sourit affectueusement et regarda Lucius.

-Je vois que tu vas bien. Comment vont les choses?

Lucius soupira et hocha la tête.

-Pas très bien. Seigneur Crabbe est mort, faisant de son fil le chef de ses propriétés un an avant ce qui était prévu. Pansy et Blaise ne sont pas autorisés à retourner à l'école, et j'ai à peine eu la permission pour venir voir mon Compagnon. Il réunit toutes ses forces, planifie d'attaquer Poudlard et le guerre est sur le point de commencer.

-Les Anciens sont déjà arrivés? Demanda-t-il.

Lucius nia de la tête.

-Harry et Draco n'ont rien dit. Ils me l'auraient dit si les Trois Anciens étaient arrivés.

-J'en suis sur, mais les Anciens ont dit qu'ils seraient là, dit Demetrius en fronçant les sourcils.- Mais ils font les choses à leur propre rythme. Des fois l'immortalité a ses désavantages. Ils ne pensent pas comme nous. Un siècle peut passer et ils le prendraient comme une heure.

-Je suis sur que s'ils ont dit qu'ils seraient là, ils seront là, dit calmement Severus aux deux Elfes.- Comment va Draco, Lucius?

-Il va bien, et la grossesse avance bien, cependant, il est stressé, et il semblerait que Harry ait dû faire un choix en fin de compte.

-Un choix?

-Entre ses anciens amis et Draco et ses nouveaux amis Serpentard. Il a choisi Draco, dit doucement Lucius.- Draco en souffre parce que ça blesse Harry.

-Draco n'aime pas que son Époux ait une quelconque souffrance, dit Severus en souriant légèrement, et alors ses sombres yeux s'illuminèrent et son sourire s'agrandit pendant qu'il caressait son ventre.- Ton enfant trouve que c'est amusant.

Il vit les yeux de Lucius s'adoucir et se remplir de bonheur et amour alors qu'il posait une main au-dessus de celle de Severus et sentit l'enfant donner des petits coups.

-C'est merveilleux, dit Lucius avec douceur.

Le moment perdura, cependant, les yeux de Lucius se remplirent de douleur et il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Les yeux de Severus se remplirent d'inquiétude et de crainte quand son époux tomba au sol, l'agonie se réfléchissant dans leur lien comme un éclaire.

-Déesse, gémit-il.

Demetrius tomba au sol à ses côtés, le retournant sur le dos.

-Non, il est trop tôt, dit-il inquiet.

Severus se recroquevilla quand une autre vague de douleur le parcouru, mais moins puissante grâce au bouclier de Demetrius.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Severus d'une petite voix.

Lucius gémit de douleur et essaya de se recroqueviller en boule.

-Non, mon Enfant, tu ne dois pas faire ça. La douleur ne ferait qu'empirer, dit tristement Demetrius en faisant Lucius se recoucher sur le dos. Il leva son regard vers le Compagnon effrayé et soupira.- Severus, chéri, assied toi avant de t'évanouir, tu es tout de même enceint.- Le Maitre des Potions s'assit sur une chaise et posa son sombre regard vers Lucius et alors vers le Grand Prophète.- Ce n'était pas son heure... Il a sa première vision.

-Mais c'est impossible. Lucius a des visions depuis qu'il est jeune, dit Severus.

Demetrius bougea la tête.

-Celles-là étaient ce que j'appelle un aperçu, pas une vrai vision. Il recevait le nécessaire pour savoir ce qui allait se passe, ce qui allait _vraiment _se passer. Une vison, comme celle qu'il a en ce moment même, lui donne un nombre d'évènements, qui fonctionnent comme une bobine, et chaque série est différente. Cela lui montre tout d'abord ce qui serait le plus probablement d'arriver jusqu'à ce qui pourra être le pire à arriver, dit Demetrius.

Lucius convulsionna et Severus laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

-Combien de temps durent-elles? Demanda Severus.

-Elles peuvent durer des minutes, heures, jours... Certaines prennent presque un mois, dit Demetrius, ses yeux s'assombrissent et devenant triste.- Les pires visions durent un mois ou plus.- Il changea d'appuis pour mieux tenir Lucius qui avait encore des convulsions.- Celle-ci est particulièrement mauvaise, dit-il les dents serrées.- Claudius!

L'Efle arriva en courant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Lucius par terre.

-Déesse, ses visions ont déjà commencée? Demanda-t-il.

Demetrius acquiesça.

-Viens ici et tiens le. Je dois vérifier qu'il va bien.

Severus les regarda tous les deux et leur fit face.

-Que diable voulez-vous dire par bien? Exigea-t-il.

Claudius recula en s'appuyant sur ses talons, surpris face aux sombre yeux d'onyx qui le pénétraient.

-Des fois, quand les prophètes débutent, ils se transforment en partie de la vision. Ils n'arrivent pas à distinguer la vérité et le futur, et en deviennent fou. Demetrius va vérifier s'il va bien, expliqua Claudius pendant qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés de Lucius et le maintenait au sol. Demetrius posa ses mains sur le tête de Lucius et ferma les yeux, cherchant... Il se recula.

-Je... Déesse, haleta-t-il et il réorganisa ses pensées.- Je n'arrive pas à le trouver et la vision est presque terminée, je pense, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

Severus serra l'accoudoir de sa chaise quand une autre vague de douleur le parcouru.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Ça signifie qu'il est prisonnier de sa vision ou qu'il en sort, dit Demetrius.

Lucius devient mou dans les bras de Claudius et l'Elfe le regarda inquiet.

-Lucius? Demanda-t-il hésitant. Deux yeux mercures argentés plein de douleur s'ouvrirent et Claudius soupira soulagé.- Grâce à la Déesse.

-Trop... Tard, souffla-t-il.

Demetrius pâlit.

-Trop tard, trop tard pour quoi, Lucius? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front humide.

Lucius trembla encore une fois et avala sa salive.

-Les Anciens... Ils arriveront trop tard.

Il se tourna vers Severus qui le fixait, soulagé mais la crainte brillait dans ses yeux.- Nos enfants ont des problèmes.

Severus pâlit.

-Non, dit-il énergiquement.

Claudius et Demetrius regardèrent brusquement Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Lucius?

-Voldemort est à Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoO

Ils n'avaient pas été prévenus. Harry nettoya la sueur sur son front pendant qu'il passait a un autre Mangemort. Ses robes étaient couvertes de sang frai. Sa tête débordait d'agonie et du sang coulait de sa cicatrice lui brouillant la vue. Grâce à la Déesse, sa vision avait été améliorée, au sinon il serait dans de gros problèmes: Voldemort était là, quelque part.

-Où diable es-tu? Grogna Harry.

La plupart des professeurs se battaient, de même que Dumbledore, ainsi que tous ceux des Années Supérieures. Il pouvait déjà dire que Seprentard s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que les autres Maisons.

En vérité, les Serpentard avaient été les premiers à entrer en action après que les protections aient été détruites.

Harry ne se souvenait que de la douleur de sa cicatrice pendant que Voldemort approchait rapidement. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir ordonné à Vincent et Greg de ramener Draco dans leur appartement et de le protéger. Il se souvenait de son coeur se serrant en voyant son Compagnon être rapidement éloigné, avec ses deux gardes du corps et les plus jeunes Serpentard.

Après ça, tout était un brouillard de sang, cris et de mouvements. Harry regarda hésitant autour de lui. C'était étonnant mais les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas là pour le combat. Voldemort devait les laissé pour après. Harry passa rapidement par dessus les corps de quelques Mangemorts et aussi de quelques étudiants pendant qu'il traverçait les couloirs. Il était en colère, mais le gardait pour lui. Les Anciens ne sont jamais venus... Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus? Harry était perplexe, mais il devait garder sa concentration et poussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit pendant qu'il continuait d'avancer.

Les couloirs étaient lugubrement tranquille. Les cadres avait été renversés ou détruits et leurs occupants étaient cachés. L'écho de ses pas était tout tout ce qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Sa lame Elfique était couverte du sang de dizaines de personnes, il le savait et s'en sentait sale, mais c'était son destin. Il rit amèrement en y pensant.

-Potter.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda lentement en arrière. La vague de magie noire qu'il senti le fit frissonner de dégout.

-Bonjour, Tom, dit Harry en souriant.

Ses yeux rouges se rétrécirent et Voldemort grogna.

-Cette personne est morte... Je suis Lord Voldemort, gamin impertinent, dit-il en sortant une épée de sa robe. Harry se retourna pour l'affronter, déterminé et sans émotion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta perplexe quelques secondes, mais se ressaisit rapidement.- Et bien, et bien, il semblerait qu'on t'ai appris certaines choses.- Voldemort pencha la tête, ses cheveux noire d'encre tombant sur ses larges épaules.- Je ne peux rien lire ou voir quoi que ce soit en toi.- Il ronronna.- Mon petit animal Lucius à dû t' est un bon jouet, tu le savais?

Harry avala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et ne répondit rien. Il se concentra sur Voldemort et sur sa magie, qu'il réunissait autour de lui comme une cape.

-Quoi? Tu ne dis rien? Demanda Voldemort dédaigneux.- Tu n'es même pas un peu perturbé en découvrant que je baise ton Père?

La colère de Harry grandit, mais il la repoussa. Son visage portait encore une expression vide, et il lui répondit.

-Non, Père me l'avait déjà dit.

-Il l'a raconté, et son gigolo de Compagnon le sait aussi?

-Sev' le sait, oui. Il le sait depuis le début, dit doucement Harry en réunissant doucement et avec précaution sa magie, pour ne pas alerter le fou devant lui.

-Ah, oui, Lucius était tellement beau avant, soupira Voldemort pendant qu'il effleurait Harry. Il sourit méchamment.- Il est toujours magnifique... Beau, beau blond et magnifique, dit-il d'un ton chantant.- Mais ne te méprend pas, mon jouet Lucius est adroit, il aboie et définitivement il mort aussi. Son pouvoir est envoutant. Il a de la chance de m'avoir comme Maitre.

-Non, Tom, TU as de la chance de l'avoir, parce que je suis sur qu'il te haï maintenant, dit calmement Harry, se déplçant lentement vers le côté, ses yeux ne lâchant pas Voldemort.

Les yeux rouges se rétrécirent de colère et l'homme grogna.

-Je ne suis pas Tom, je suis Lord Voldemort. Harry, tu dois l'apprendre. Comment tu me serviras si tu n'écoutes pas?

-Je ne te servirai jamais, plutôt mourir! Dis Harry et Voldemort ricana.

-Alors, tu mourras, dit-il en sautant sur Harry.

Harry évita la premier coup. Le bruit de leur lames se rencontrant résonna dans les couloirs. Un pas, un coup; un autre pas, défendre et ainsi de suite. Harry sur la défensive et Voldemort donnant de forts coups qui faisaient vibrer ses bras et le faisaient serrer le dents pour ne pas se mordre la langue. Il semblerait que les leçons d'épée lui servaient quand même à quelque chose. Ça semblait être une impasse jusqu'à ce que Harry profite d'une faille dans la garde de Voldemort et donne un coup puissant sur le torse de l'homme plus âgé. Voldemort grogna de douleur en reculant, le sang coulait de sa blessure, tâchant sa chemise. Il fixa Harry et celui-ci pâlit face à la colère flagrante et la haine qui le fixait.

_Assez jouer_. La noirceur de cette voix envoya un frisson dans le dos de Harry. Il sentit son corps et sa magie reculé de dégout et d'horreur pendant que Voldemort jetait son épée et envoyait la noirceur et les mauvaises ondes de sa magie dans l'esprit de Harry. Sa magie n'était plus humaine. Elle était faite de la puissance et du sang des âmes torturées, que ce soit sorcières ou moldues.

-Vous êtes un monstre, dit Harry comme s'il venait enfin de comprendre.

En regardant les yeux de l'homme, il finit par tout voir. Même la créature décrépite qu'il avait vue lors de sa cinquième et sixième année ne lui faisait pas justice comme son corps entier le faisait maintenant. Ça devait être la mort à l'intérieur de lui, la destruction de son âme pour un monde noire, remplit de colère, rage, désir pour le sang et ambition. Voldemort se contenta de rire.

-Merci pour le compliment, Potter, dit-il en levant sa paume vers Harry.

Un nuage de magie noire commença à grouiller autour de son bras et Harry fit un bond à droite pour éviter le coup. Il plongea encore une fois alors que Voldemort laissait échapper sa magie. Même Poudlard semblait reculé devant sa magie. Les constructions grinçaient, s'inclinaient presque, comme si elles voulaient s'enfuir. Harry gémit en atterrissant sur ses hanches et essaya de garder un maximum d'équilibre pour former un bouclier autour de lui.

-Ça ne va pas t'aider.

-Mais ça me fait gagner du temps, dit simplement Harry en faisant une fois de plus face à son ennemi et il se concentrant. C'était très important. Lucius avait été très clair sur ce point. _Voldemort compte trop sur ta rage et ton agilité, il ne pense jamais sans tenir compte d'une quelconque colère derrière. Fais le vide dans ton esprit, et concentre toi. Prends ton temps et ne te précipite pas, Harry. Quelqu'un qui se précipite, commettra toujours une erreur_.

-Oui.

Maintenant Harry était d'accord avec son Père. Voldemort comptait en effet sur sa colère. Une main ferme et des pensées claires aident beaucoup quand on se bat contre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui.

Voldemort laissa son pouvoir se répandre du bout de ses doigts en une vague noire qui détruisait pratiquement tout ce qu'elle touchait. Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était en ruine: les deux hommes détruisaient tout avec leurs puissances. Harry focalisa sa magie et l'appela. Des éclaires étincelèrent entre ses mains et la lumière grandit, devenant peu à peu une sphère de pouvoir qui tournait lentement sur elle-même, brillant d'une lumière dorée, comme le soleil, avec quelques reflets rouges. Il lâcha sa puissance vers Voldemort et les deux magies se rencontrèrent. Harry serra les dents, mais raffermit sa prise quand son sort rencontra l'autre. C'est alors qu'il cru en ce que son Compagnon, ses parents et ses amis lui avaient dit: il n'était pas prêt.

Voldemort était encore beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Il pouvait le sentir, et il le savait au fond de lui. La magie noire qu'il combattait mangeait peu à peu sa magie comme une peste qui gagnait du terrain. Il faiblissait et vit le triomphe de folie dans les yeux de Voldemort pendant que l'homme commençait à se rendre compte que la magie de Harry ne ferait plus long feu.

-Abandonne, gamin.

-Jamais, dit Harry même s'il commençait maintenant à reculer.

S'il continuait comme ça, la magie de Voldemort absorbera la sienne et elles le détruiront jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plu qu'une coquille vide de ce qu'il avait été. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que ça arrive. Harry savait qu'il devait survivre... Il avait beaucoup pour quoi vivre. Quand la magie destructrice commença à se rapprocher, Harry diminua la pression de sa propre magie et commença à dresser un bouclier devant lui. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une douleur d'enfer quand il recevrait le sort, mais... Ça en valait la peine.

-Meurs, Harry Potter, dit Voldemort en ricanant ouvertement et en lâchant une autre vague.

Harry sourit sinistrement.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Tom, peut-être un autre jour, dit-il calmement avant de convoquer sa magie pour renforcer la protection qu'il avait créée. La magie noire qui venait vers lui l'atteignit de plein fouet. Harry se sentit voler contre le mur avec un écoeurant 'crunch'. La douleur se fit sentir dans tout son corps et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que son bouclier avait fonctionner. Il sentait à peine un partie de cet horrible magie, l'autre partie se retournait contre Voldemort.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent et l'homme lâcha un cri quand sa magie lui revint. Bien sur, ça ne le blessa pas autant, mais ça lui fera une bonne douleur de tête. Harry gémit douloureusement, la noirceur de l'inconscience le gagnant rapidement. Il se leva flageolant en s'appuyant au mur et avança vers l'entrée du couloir.

_N'oublie pas ces mots, Potter: ta tête sera arrachée de ton maudit corps et me sera servie sur un plateau avant la fin de l'année._

Harry trembla et répondit sarcastique.

_-C'est un désir ou une promesse, Tom?_

Voldemort traina dans son esprit à travers leur connexion, jusqu'à ce qu'une force invisible le repousse. Harry cligna stupidement un moment, ses yeux se troublèrent et des taches lumineuses commèrent à couvrir sa vue. Il vu quelque chose devant lui et plissa le front.

Des bottes... Trois paires de bottes.

Harry leva son regard et senti ses yeux s'écarquiller et alors c'est comme si son corps s'était tout simplement éteint. Tout ce dont Harry pouvait se rappeler c'était les éclairs d'ébène qui honoraient le visage de l'homme du milieu, les riches éclairs bourgogne qui honoraient la femme et les éclairs argentées qui honoraient l'autre homme. Une voix profonde résonna dans son esprit.

_**Reposez-vous, Premier Seigneur Malfoy.**_

Et alors tout devint noir.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Quelqu'un m'a demandé si je comptais traduire « Honor, Love and Dignity », qui est une 'suite' à cette histoire.**_

_**Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que je vais la traduire. Je trouve que cette histoire n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une suite ( vous verrez par vous même =D ). **_

_**Mais qui sait peut-être, mais pour l'instant je vais déjà finir cette traduction-ci =)**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 14**_

Draco passa une compresse mouillée sur le front de Harry pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'examinait pour voir s'il avait de graves blessures. Draco sentait encore des résidus de douleur dans son corps, mais ne voyait rien d'anormal.

-Comment il va ?

-Il est épuisé, sa magie est blessée et il a quelques cotes cassées, mais ça peut facilement s'arranger. Ce qu'il a fait était vraiment courageux... Et un peu stupide.- Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.- Néanmoins, c'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Draco laissa échapper un fragile soupire et sourit à la sorcière, avant de se retourner vers les trois Dragons devant lui.

-Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

Son ton était respectueux, mais dur comme l'acier, et remplit d'autorité. La femme le regarda et baissa la tête avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. Drago se leva d'un fluide mouvement et fit un basse révérences.

-Vos Majestés.

L'homme dont les éclairs noir ébène couvraient la moitié du visage sourit doucement et prit le menton de Draco dans sa main et leva sa tête.

-_**Vous êtes exquis, jeune Premier Compagnon**__**.**_

Sa voix était comme la magie pure et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent en sentant sa puissance.

-_**Ne me crains pas, une fois que tu as été baptisé en mon honneur. Je suis Draconis et je suis le Chef Ancien de tous les Clans de Dragons. Tu peux m'appeler Draconis.**_- Il se retourna vers les autres Dragons derrière lui.- _**Cette charmante dame devant toi est mon épouse et Compagne Illyrian et l'autre est notre fils Dion.**_

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit Draco.

Draconis s'éloigna de lui, lue cuir noir de son costume lui allait comme un gant et il avançait gracieusement dans la salle, d'une démarche arrogante, comme si tout lui appartenait.

Enfin, peut-être qu'il possédait tout, d'une certaine manière, pensa Draco. Illyrian lui sourit, les éclaires bourgogne brillant magnifiquement avec la douce lumière.

-_**Tu es beau Draco, tout comme ton Compagnon.**_- Elle sourit.-_** Félicitation pour tes deux enfants.**_

Draco était sur le point de la remercier, quand ses mots le frappèrent.

Elle avait dit deux enfants, pas enfant.

-Déesse.

Draco posa ses mains sur son ventre proéminent, cherchant, pour voir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. La signature magique était très grande pour seulement un enfant. Harry et lui en avaient déduit que c'était à cause de qui ils étaient, mais jamais ils n'avaient pensé que ça pourrait être un deuxième... Et c'était le cas. Draco sentit l'immense présence d'un des Anciens le conduisant à une chaise et leva les yeux vers ceux bleu aveuglant de Dion.

-Merci, dit-il pendant qu'il récupérait un peu de son contrôle.

-_**Ce n'était pas mon intention de te faire peur. Néanmoins, je te conseillerai de ne le dire à personne. Cette guerre est sur le point d'atteindre son apogée**_, dit sagement Illyrian et Draco acquiesça.

-Bien sur, dit-il.- Je vous remercie d'être venus, bien que je vous avais déjà remercier.- Il baissa son regard sur son époux et caressa amoureusement le joue de Harry.- Mais je dois savoir... Qu'est-ce que Harry et moi devons faire pour vous convaincre que Voldemort est un fou?

-_**Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous convaincre qu'il est fou, jeune homme, mais vous devez nous convaincre au sujet du pourquoi nous devrions vous aider,**_ dit doucement Draconis.

Draco mordit sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il prenait la main inerte de Harry dans les siennes.

-Ce monde est à vous, dit Draco avec douceur.- Même si tous les humains sont en train de le détruire, néanmoins, le monde magique est le lieu ou vous prospérez, où vous vivez, où sont toutes les personnes que vous aimez, pourquoi vous ne voudriez pas sauver ce monde? Demanda-t-il.- Peut-être que je suis égoïste, mais j'aimerais bien me débarrasser de ce monstre, qui fait tant de mal.- Il se tourna vers Harry.- Et qui a fait que la vie de mon amour soit misérable. Je veux simplement que ce bâtard meurt.

-_**Je comprends tes sentiments. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais c'est dur pour toute cette société. Non seulement le monde Sorcier sera touché, mais tous les autres aussi. Si les Dragons interfèrent, ce serait presque comme réécrire les lois du monde. Notre pouvoir décimera cette planète, la magie ne quittera jamais ce lieu, elle sera dans toutes les fleurs, dans chaque parcelle d'herbe, dans chaque vie que cette planète porte et la magie règnera.**_

_**-Tu trouves que le monde Sorcier saurait le gérer? Gérer le fait que même les non-sorciers soient capable de la sentir, de savoir qu'elle est là? Que penses tu de ça Draco?**_ Demanda Illyrian.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent avec les ramifications, il ne savait pas que les effets seraient aussi grands.

-Si les Dragons interfèrent, ça arrivera? Demanda-t-il et les Dragons acquiescèrent.- Et les Moldus seraient capables de trouver le monde Sorcier? Ils pourraient venir ici, simplement parce qu'il peuvent sentir quelque chose d'autre dans l'air?

-_**Non, vous serez en sécurité sur ce point. Cependant beaucoup d'humains deviennent suspicieux et cherchent à détruire ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à expliquer. C'est pour ça que toutes les créatures magiques se séparent d'eux depuis tellement longtemps. Seulement les vampires sont parmi eux et même eux le font avec discrétion. Nous ne sommes pas certains de la façon dont les humains réagiraient en sentant chaque respiration de la Terra. La magie donne vie à cette Terre et c'est la Terre qui est à l'origine de la magie. Elles sont une seule et même chose, feu et eau, terre et air, tous opposés, malgré que l'un ai besoin de l'autre pour être réel,**_ dit Dion doucement.- _**Cela pourrait signifier la fin de la magie, si les humains le découvrent. Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font à notre espèce.**_

Draco détourna le regard vers le ciel nocturne, en désespoir. Oui, il savait ce que les Moldus faisaient aux peuples qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

-Mais Voldemort nous ferait la même chose de toute manière, dit-il.- Je choisi la vie maintenant, mais je ne peux pas vous faire voir les choses comme je les vois.

Les Anciens le regardèrent tristement, avec tout de même un peu de respect et admiration.

-_**Des mots aussi sages et adéquats n'ont jamais été dis par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Nous Dragons voyons les choses différemment. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Ce Voldemort arrêta ses actes tyranniques quand il obtiendra ce qu'il veut. Toute ambiance arrive à une fin à un moment,**_ dit Draconis et il se retourna pour s'en aller.

-Vous êtes... des imbéciles, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.- Draco regarda son époux et vit ses yeux émeraudes briller de colère et douleur.- Aide-moi à m'asseoir, Draco.

-Mais Harry,

-J'ai. Dis. Aide Moi, dit-il péniblement.

Draco obéit et quand Harry fut assit, il fit face aux Anciens.

-_**Comment oses-tu parler...?**_

Illyrian ne réussit pas à finir, Harry l'interrompit.

-Vous êtes des imbéciles, répéta froidement Harry.- Vous croyez vraiment, que quand Voldemort terminera avec ce monde, il va s'arrêter?- Il lâcha un rire dédaigneux.- Peut-être, qu'il y a dix-huit ans, il se serait arrêté, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a à l'esprit maintenant. Il veut la domination complète de la Terre. Humains, sorciers, et toutes les créatures magiques, y comprit les Dragons. Pour lui ça n'a pas d'importance qui il doit tuer, qui il doit soumettre. Voldemort s'ouvrira un chemin à travers n'importe quel obstacle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne compreniez pas une chose pareil. Il est déjà perdu, sa magie n'est seulement plus que la mort bouillante. Il est l'opposé de toute sorte de vie. Son règne peut éliminer tout sur cette planète.

-_**Personne n'aime gouverner tout seul, sans personne pour le servir.**_

-Ça ne le dérangera pas. Peut-être qu'il gardera quelques uns pour le servir, mais alors il aura accès à tout l'univers, tuera quelques personnes occasionnellement, mais au final cette Terre sera à lui. Si vous n'aidez pas à combattre ce mal, alors ce sera la fin de la vie sur Terre comme nous la connaissons. Il n'existera aucun humain désireux de vivre un autre jour, seulement la mort et le désespoir, la magie cessera d'exister, parce que la magie c'est la vie et dans une planète morte, personne ne peut vivre... La vie mourra simplement et alors cessera d'exister. C'est ça qui arrivera à ce monde si vous sortez par cette porte. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, je ne suis pas prêt pour me battre contre lui, dit Harry d'une voix étouffée.- J'ai tellement pour quoi vivre maintenant, alors je n'abandonnerai pas. Voldemort enverra au tapis tous ceux qui osent s'opposer à lui et je suis au sommet de sa liste. Quand il découvrira que Draco porte mon enfant...- Harry ne réussi pas à continuer. La peur et l'horreur de voir le corps mort de Draco jeter à ses pieds avec l'épée de Voldemort le transperçant lui donna envie de crier.- Je ne le laisserai pas détruire tout ce que j'aime, dit-il d'une voix d'acier.- Alors soyez lâches et laisser le monde rencontrer son destin, mais je me battrai, parce que même s'il n'y a qu'une chance sur cent de gagner, j'essayerai.

Le silence tomba dans la salle comme un voile. Harry s'effondra contre les oreillers, son corps épuisé et Draco lui envoya de l'énergie réconfortante à travers le lien, ne comprenant pas les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Harry le regarda.

-Draco, Amour, tu dois t'en aller maintenant, tu le sais, pas vrai?

-Non, Harry, je ne peux pas.

-Tu as promis d'aller dans le Royaume Elfique quand nous serions fixés... Maintenant nous le savons, chéri, je ne peux pas laisser quelque chose t'arriver.

Harry respira. Draco repoussa les mèches rebelles de Harry pendant que les larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais il sourit et acquiesça.

-J'irai, je te l'ai promis en fin de compte, concorda doucement Draco.

Harry l'attira à lui et embrassa son Compagnon profondément, lui envoyant sa gratitude par le lien. Les Trois Anciens assistèrent à cette vision de véritable amour et ça les attrista, mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient besoin de voir pour prendre leur décision.

-_**Nous concédons. Nous vous aiderons à combattre. On se verra au Royaume Elfique, Premier Seigneur. Que la Terre te protège et te garde,**_ dit Draconis en faisant une révérence et les Trois Anciens Dragons disparurent.

Harry ferma les yeux, priant et remericant tous les Dieux et Déesses qu'il avait connu.

-Tu les as convaincu, dit Draco étonné.

Harry poussa son Compagnon à ses côtés et inspira l'odeur d'océan des cheveux de Draco.

-J'aime tes cheveux, murmura Harry en jouant avec une mèche.- Ils sont magnifiques. Une beauté tellement rare ne devrait pas mourir avec le monde. Et tu ne vas pas mourir.

-Je ne vais pas mourir?

-Non, parce que avec Leur aide, Voldemort n'a aucune chance, dit Harry sur de lui.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sur?

-La Foi.

oOoOoOoOoO

Vincent regardait Harry et Draco dormir profondément avec un sourire heureux. Il plissa le front en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui... Ou plutôt hier, maintenant.

Ça avait été pour peu.

Obéissant à Harry, Greg et lui s'étaient dépêchés de ramener Draco dans ses appartements. Au cours du chemin, des Mangemorts étaient venus à leur rencontre, sortant de tous les côtés. La plupart des Premières et Deuxièmes années étaient venus avec eux. Une fois dans l'Aile Sud de Poudlard, ils avaient prit les passages secrets vers les cachots et de là, ils étaient directement allés dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Ils avaient ensorceler et verrouiller tous les accès et avaient attendu. Sepentard avait eu de la chance: tous ceux qui sont morts étaient des années supérieures.

Il avait entendu que les autres Maison ne s'en étaient pas aussi bien sortie. Vincent sourit. Dumbledore devait probablement se sentir comme un idiot maintenant.

Ça avait été impressionnant et terrifiant de voir Harry être porter dans les bras d'un des trois Dragons. Il n'avait jamais senti une plus grande peur, non pas pour lui, mais pour Draco. Le Compagnon était devenu tellement pâle et paralysé durant un bref moment qu'il avait cru que Draco était en état de choc. Cependant, étant un parfait Malfoy, Draco s'était rapidement ressaisi et commencer à donner ses ordres.

Gregory et lui s'étaient fait invisibles, mais ils avaient quand même tout entendu. C'était rassurant de voir les Dragons changer d'avis. Harry avait raison, avec les Trois Anciens de leurs côté, Voldemort n'avait aucune chance. Il était soulagé, mais tout de même anxieux, parce que Voldemort n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant, il allait encore revenir.

Et maintenant, Draco allait partir.

Vincent soupira à cette pensée. Le Compagnon voulait qu'ils y aillent aussi ou qu'ils restent? Ou il leur laisserait choisir? De tièdes mains glissèrent sur sa taille, en dessous de sa chemise en soie et l'attirent en arrière. Vincent inclina légèrement la tête de côté et soupira quand Greg l'embrassa délicatement le cou.

-A quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Draco va partir dans le Royaume Elfique, je me demandais juste ce qu'il allait faire, seulement ça, dit doucement Vincent.

-Tu veux dire avec nous?

-Oui.

-Je suis sur qu'il nous le dira, dit Greg en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de Vincent. Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire fatigué et se retourna dans les bras de Greg.- Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant?

-Tu te souviens comment on était? Dit mélancoliquement Vincent.- Jeunes et pleins d'idées...

-Oui, et gros comme des baleines, dit Greg d'un ton brusque.-Vincent sourit et Greg leva les yeux au ciel, mais il y avait de l'amusement dans son regard, ainsi que de l'amour.- Nous avons changé, c'était à prévoir, en plus avec tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés. Nos pères nous ont ramené voir Voldemort, et alors tout était fini. C'est après ça, que nous avons compris qu'on ne pourrait pas servir un monstre comme lui.

-Oui, dit doucement Vincent.

C'était un sentiment indescriptible de faire confiance et d'être tellement aimé par quelqu'un. Greg était son pilier, sa conscience et confident, son ami et amant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Greg venait à mourir.

-Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas, dit doucement Vincent, sans regarder son amant.

Il senti les bras autour de lui le serrer plus fort et senti les lèvres de Greg effleurer sont front.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le promettre, dit Greg avec douceur.- Mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour te revenir, Vince'. Ça je te le jure.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Vince', moi aussi je t'aime.

oOoOoOoOoO

Lucius regarda par les grandes fenêtres de leur chambre à Severus et lui. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal à cause de la vision. Lucius ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

-Je sais que tu es réveillé, dit-il doucement, se retournant vers Severus qui le regardait depuis leur lit.

Le Sorcier inclina la tête et lui tendit simplement une main. Lucius le rejoignit, le laissant poser sa tête sur son torse.

-T'as encore mal à la tête?

-Oui.

-Des nouvelles des enfants? Demanda doucement Severus.

-Demetrius dit qu'il a eu des nouvelles des Anciens... Harry et Draco vont bien... Et Harry Les as convaincu de nous aider.

Severus soupira soulagé.

-Grâce à la Déesse, dit doucement le Maitre des Potions. Lucius caressa ses cheveux mais Severus se recula pour pouvoir le regarder.- Ça Suffira?

-Oui, dit Lucius.- Cependant, une grande partie dépend de Harry, notre fils a fait de grands progrès.

-Mais il n'est pas encore prêt, termina Severus à sa place.- Lucius acquiesça gravement et laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de son Compagnon jusqu'à son ventre proéminent.- Je serai bien ici, il n'y a pas moyen que Voldemort brise ces protections.

Lucius ne dit rien, il l'embrassa simplement avec douceur et l'enlaça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Mais le sommeil pour le Grand Prophète tarda à venir. La vision lui avait montrer de nombreux aperçus du futur. Des choses qui pourraient arrivé... Des choses qui arriveront de toute façon, et l'une d'entre elle était la mort de quelqu'un de proche. Lucius trembla à cause d'un pré-sentiment et se pelotonna encore une fois à son Compagnon. Quand il ferma les yeux, le regard rouge rempli de folie et de sang de Voldemort apparurent dans sa vision, de même que sa voix.

_Mon Lucius chéri, tu dois revenir. MAINTENANT! _

Lucius s'assit immédiatement sur le lit et regarda son Compagnon. Le visage de Severus était vert de peur.

-Amour...

-Pardonne moi, Severus, mais je dois y aller.

Lucius finit par sentir l'appel de son Seigneur à travers la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Severut hocha simplement la tête et Lucius l'embrassa avec toute la passion et amour qu'il pu avant de s'enfoncer dans la brume et de disparaitre entièrement.

Severus se recoucha, seul, dans leur lit et avala profondément en se roulant en boule. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de se relaxer quand il commença à sentir les échos du plaisir sadique de Voldemort pendant qu'il prenait son Epoux.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry perdit presque son calme le lendemain matin dans le bureau de Dumbledore tellement il bouillait de rage.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez pas envoyé les enfants chez eux? Cette attaque ne signifie rien pour vous? Dit-il froidement.

L'Ordre entière était assise dans le bureau, y compris Hermione et Ron, ainsi que quelques autres élèves. Néanmoins, la plupart des étudiants qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre étaient morts, ainsi qu'une centaine d'aurores et quelques professeurs.

-Si nous les faisons partir maintenant, ils seront encore plus en danger à l'extérieur, qu'entre ces murs.

-Bien, permettez-moi de le signaler, monsieur, mais Voldemort a pénétré les protections du château, dit froidement Harry.- Aucun endroit n'est sur maintenant.

Ron lui fit face.

-Sois raisonnable, Harry, où peuvent-ils aller à part ici? Poudlard n'est jamais tombé, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça arrivera.

-Tu ne réfléchis pas, Ron. Si Voldemort a su passer les protections, il peut le faire encore une fois. Nous avons perdu tellement d'élèves hier, que diable pensez-vous qu'il va arriver la prochaine fois, quand il viendra avec toute son armée? Dit Harry d'un ton autoritaire, ses yeux émeraudes en feu.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil le regarda.

-Tu as laissé ces maudits Serpentard influencer ton jugement, en particulier le gamin que t'as pour époux, dit-il autoritaire.- Tu n'écoutes pas la raison et...

Maugrey pâli en rencontrant le regard de Harry, qui tremblait de rage contenue et qui avait des lames Elfique dans la voix.

-Vous ne savez rien.- La voix de Harry était magie et pouvoir et ses yeux en brillaient.- Manquer encore une fois de respect pour mon Compagnon et, par la Déesse, j'aurai votre peau.- Dumbledore pâlit et les membres de l'Ordre haletèrent quand Harry les regarda.- Parce que Draco et moi les avons prévenus, les Serpentard n'ont perdu presque personne, parce qu'ils étaient prêts.- Il fixa Dumbledore.- Je suis fatigué d'être considérer comme un petit enfant triste qui a besoin d'être chouchouter. Si vous voulez que je le tue, alors commencez à agir comme tel, au sinon, je pars pour me préparer avec les Elfes dans leur Royaume.

-Pourquoi tu devrais aller là-bas? Demanda Mme Weasley qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le changement du garçon qu'elle considérait comme un fils.

-Parce que je suis Premier Seigneur et mon peuple a besoin de se préparer, et ils m'écoutent, et ne repoussent pas ce que je dis d'un simple geste de la main comme si ce que je disais n'étaient que des bobards.- Il se retourna encore vers Dumbledore.- Vous allez probablement recevoir une carte de Draco dans peu de temps. Il veut que ses ASPIC lui soient envoyé par chouette pour qu'il puisse le plus rapidement se former.

-Il peut les faire avec les autres...

-Il ne sera pas ici.

-Harry, Mr Malfoy ne peut pas partir sans ma permission, dit Dumbledore en fronçant un sourcil.

Harry le regarda calmement, le défiant du regard.

-Bien, j'accepte votre décision... En accord avec la loi Elfique, ma parole est une loi pour mon Compagnon, et comme son Seigneur et Époux, il se doit de m'obéir, et je lui ai dit qu'il devait partir. Crabbe et Goyle l'escorteront jusqu'à la frontière, parce qu'ils sont les seuls à qui je confierai en ce moment; ce qui m'est le plus précieux, dit Harry en souriant.

Dumbledore le regarda tristement.

-Tu as raison, mais penses-tu que c'est un sage décision?

-Je me retrouve à vouloir mon Compagnon en sécurité, si c'est ça que vous voulez dire, dit Harry avec douceur et tous le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione était au bord des larmes.

-Harry, s'il te plait, tu n'arrives pas à voir ce qu'ils font de toi?

-Oui, et je crois que j'aime les changements, dit Harry en fixant encore Dumbledore.- Je ne suis plus votre pion, et je prend mes propres décisions, alors écoutez-moi, écoutez-moi bien.

Des battements à la porte firent que Harry s'arrêta et Dumbledore, ainsi que l'Ordre, assistèrent à l'entrée de Draco dans la pièce, ahurissant et à tomber dans ses habits noirs. Ses longs cheveux platines étaient attachés dans un ruban et il portait un ensemble Elfique d'arc à flèche à la main. Vincent et Greg se tenaient derrière lui, vêtus de manière semblable à lui, à part tous les poignards, épées, couteaux, et haches qu'ils portaient.

-Amour, nous partons, dit Draco en se contentant de vite fait regarder les autres occupants de la pièce.

Harry se tourna vers lui et Draco sourit délicatement en levant une main et caressa la joue de Harry. Son sourire s'agrandit en entendant un grondement venant de derrière. Harry pouffa de rire en voyant le Dragon aux éclaires blanc qu'il avait donner à Drago les fusillant tous du regard.

-Où est-ce qu'il se cachait, ça fait des mois qu'on ne le voyait plus?

-Apparemment il mangeait et dormait, économisant ses forces.- Draco leva un sourcil et caressa la tête du Dragon.- T'aurais dû le voir sous sa vraie forme, il est magnifique.- Son regard devint doux et rempli d'inquiétude.- Tu vas me manquer.

-Tu vas aussi me manquer, mais tu dois te dépêcher. Je t'enverrai les testes, et tu n'auras plus qu'à les envoyés de retour par chouette.- Harry se pencha vers Draco et l'embrassa férocement. Draco gémit et s'accrocha avec force à son Époux, insouciant de ceux qui les entouraient et se recula.- Je t'aime, reste en sécurité.

-Je t'aime aussi, et que la Déesse te protège.

Draco soupira longuement avant de gracieusement se retourner et quitter la pièce. Grec se courba légèrement vers Harry et le suivit. Vincent commença à se retourner, mais la voix de Harry l'arrêta.

-Vincent?

-Oui, Premier Seigneur? Dit-il respectueusement.

Harry en sourit légèrement.

-S'il te plait, gardez le en sécurité, et rentrez rapidement.

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent.

-Mon Seigneur?

-Draco et moi avons décidé que j'aurai beaucoup plus besoin de Greg et toi que lui.- Harry sourit.- Il a les Trois Anciens pour le protéger après tout.

Vincent rigola.

-Nous serons sans doute rentrer pour la nuit.

Et alors il parti. Harry se retourna de-nouveau vers le groupe.

-Comme je le disais,

-Harry, arrête et réfléchis avant de dire ce que tu étais sur le point de dire. Je ne suis pas sur que tu réfléchisse raisonnablement maintenant, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce mais rageuse.

Harry ricana.

-J'ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi et Père m'a bien enseigné. Il vaut mieux être trop préparé que pas assez, et je choisis définitivement d'être trop préparé. Poudlard va tombé, c'est une certitude depuis que Voldemort a détruit ses protections.- Tous se rétrécirent à l'entente du nom comme d'habitude, et Harry leva les yeux.- Nous commençons à ne plus avoir de temps. Les Serpentard ont déjà prévenu leurs parents, les premières et deuxièmes années vont brièvement rentrer chez eux, laissant les années supérieures ici. J'espère que vous ferez la même chose avec les autres Maisons, et que vous laisserez passé les BUSES et les ASPICS à tous ceux qui doivent les passer, y compris moi. Nous devons passer le plus de temps possible à nous préparer. Je suis sur que malgré le fait que vous n'aimez pas les changements que j'ai subi, vous entendrez encore raison.

-Mais c'est de la folie, gamin! Gronda Maugrey.- Tu n'as pas de preuves qu'il attaquera encore.

-Vous devriez l'écouter, Fol-Oeil, mon fils dit vrai.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Lucius entrer dans le bureau. Il était complètement habillé en cuire, avec une épée incurvée attachée à sa taille. Ses longues mèches étaient repoussée en arrière, de la même manière que son héritier. Il portait un pantalon en cuire noire et une longue cape de cuire de Dragon qui enveloppait à merveille son large et mince torse.

-Harry, c'est bon de te voir en forme.

-Père, comment va Sev'?

-Il va bien, dit chaleureusement Lucius et il leva froidement un sourcil vers Dumbledore.- Je suis sur que vous savez quelle est ma position dans le Royaume Elfique, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Lucius, tu es un Seigneur Suprême.

-Oui, et bien, je suis aussi le futur Grand Prophète et j'ai eu une vision.

Dumbledore pâlit encore une fois en regardant à tour de rôle son élève et ancien élève.

-Et qu'as-tu vu?

-Beaucoup de choses, et l'une d'elle est que si vous n'écoutez pas mon fils, Voldemort vous mettras au tapis en moins de deux, sans que vous n'ayez le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vous arrive, dit-il désagréablement. Tous haletèrent et Lucius sourit froidement.- D'un autre côté, j'ai vu un autre chemin.

-Qui était...?

-Et bien, si vous écouté ce qu'on vous dit, Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il y aurait une chance de gagner cette chose, avec la plupart des professeurs et habitants de Poudlard intactes, dit-il sinistrement et alors il se retourna vers Harry.- Le temps est essentiel, viens, nous devons t'habiller correctement.

Harry acquiesça et commença à sortir avec Lucius, mais Dumbledore se leva et les interrompit.

-Et pour Poudlard?

-C'est comme Harry vous l'a dit, Poudlard tombera devant Voldemort, que ça vous plaise ou non. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vieil homme, nous avons des choses biens plus importantes avec lesquelles nous inquiéter.

-Par exemple? Demanda rageusement Ron.- Lucius allait répondre quand une explosion assourdissante fit trembler le bâtiment.- Que diable se passe-t-il?

-C'est la seconde vague d'attaque, dit sinistrement Lucius et il fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux.- Poudlard sera prit à la tombée de la nuit, faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais sauvez au moins quelques uns des enfants.

Et sur ça, il disparu avec Harry. L'Ordre regarda Dumbledore qui avait une sombre mine.

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de leur faire confiance.

-Quoi! Grogna Maugrey mais le regard que Dumbledore lui jeta le fit rapidement taire.

-Après tout, Harry nous as prévenu et tout ce passe comme il l'a dit.- La profondeur et la tristesse dans sa voix était presque palpable et les paroles de Lucius sonnaient encore silencieusement dans sa tête et c'est tristesse qu'il reconnu la vérité.- Protégez tous ceux que vous pouvez, occupez-vous des enfants, nous devons abandonner Poudlard.

La Guerre avait commencé.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Voila la suite =D**_

_**Et oui, les choses sérieuses arrivent peu à peu...**_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 15**_

Harry nettoya lentement le sang sur son épée, comme s'il était en transe. Son corps lui faisait mal, sa magie diminuait, il était fatigué et il voulait Draco.

-Trois semaines, trois maudites semaines, et j'arrête pas de penser à lui, se murmura Harry, fatigué.

Poudlard avait en effet était pris ce jour-là, au coucher du soleil, en Mars, et Harry pâlit en pensant à tous ceux qui étaient morts. Ça avait été un vrai massacre.

-Tu ne devrais plus penser à ça, jeune homme.

Lucius marchait en sa direction. Harry leva le regard à cause de sa position agenouillée et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré tout le sang frai et coaguler, la saleté dans ses cheveux et ses robes noires pour combattre, Lucius était tout de même magnifique. Il avait son épée posée sur son épaule, aussi noire de sang que celle de Harry.

-Comment va le combat pour les deux côtés? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Lucius soupira fatigué et s'agenouilla pour commencer à nettoyer son épée.

-Pénible. Voldemort me garde à ses côtés la plupart du temps, et quand il m'envoie tuer quelque part, je passe mon temps à tuer ses hommes.- Lucius sourit froidement.- C'est un grand plaisir. Beaucoup m'ont dédaigné à cause de mes manières avec le Lord. C'est agréable de les envoyé sous-terre.

-J'en doute pas, dit Harry en serrant les dents à cause du froid qui continuait inlassablement de glisser dans ses os.

Lucius le regarda attentivement, ne dit rien, mais l'aida à se relever.

-Viens, nous avons besoin de nous reposer. Vincent et Greg monteront la garde pendant que nous dormirons.

Les deux Seigneurs allèrent prudemment vers leur tente. Harry avait été surpris que Lucius ne vienne pas tout seul quand il était venu le chercher trois semaines plus tôt. Il avait emmené des guerriers Elfiques, ainsi que Dion, et Déesse, comme il savait se battre ce Dragon! Il gardait sa forme humaine la plupart du temps, pour ne pas dénoncer sa présence aux Dragons qui luttaient depuis les airs pour Voldemort. Cependant, il était un tel meurtrier une épée à la main, et deux fois plus les mains vides. Pendant que Harry regardait la terre divisée pas la bataille, il remercia la Déesse pour avoir éloigné Draco au bon moment.

Leur tente était immense au milieu du campement Elfique.

Les Elfes se courbèrent à leur passage et Greg et Vincent sourirent en les voyant venir.

-C'est bon de vous voir tous les deux, on commençait à s'inquiéter, dit gentiment Vincent.- Il y a deux baignoires à l'intérieure, lavez-vous et restez dans votre tente, nous nous occuperons de tout.

-Vous êtes des anges, dit Harry avec un sourire fatigué qui disparut rapidement.- Vous avez des nouvelles de Blaise et Pansy?

Greg nia de la tête.

-Aucunes. Nous les avons vu pendant la bataille aujourd'hui, ils semblent tenir le coup.- Il sourit.- Ils ont fait un sort de rebondissement, donc chaque sort qu'ils envoient contre un allié est automatiquement dévier pour atteindre un Mangemort.

-Brillant, dit Harry en rigolant. Lucius rit sous cape en débouclant l'étui de son poignard et le posa à l'extérieur de la tente avant d'y rentrer.- Nous en reparlerons dans quelques heures.

Vincent et Greg acquiescèrent et il suivit Lucius.

Quand Harry se retourna, il sentit son corps brûler de désir. Lucius était magnifique que ce soit habiller ou tout nu. Il plongea son agile et long corps dans une des baignoires et arqua froidement un sourcil vers son beau-fils.

-Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait? Demanda-t-il espiègle.

Harry roula les yeux et marmonna pour lui-même en enlevant ses vêtements, et les jeta sur la pile avec ceux de son père. Il laissa échapper un soupire heureux en entrant dans l'autre baignoire bien chaude. Lucius rigola légèrement alors qu'il détachait ses cheveux. Ils se baignèrent dans un silence amical, trop fatigués pour préparer les batailles et trop contents pour parler sur ce sujet.

Harry attrapa un essuie plier pendant qu'il sortait de la baignoire, maintenant remplie de sang et saletés, et commença rapidement à se sécher. Il était tout le temps inconfortablement froid. La température était chaude par rapport à son corps, même quand il portait des chaussettes, des bottes, pantalon en cuir et chemise en soie.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Dit-il brusquement en claquant des dents.

Lucius qui sortait de la baignoire, resta debout, sans gêne et glorieusement nu, essayant de sécher ses longs cheveux. Il observa Harry par dessous ses cils et rigola en voyant que le garçon avait le visage retourner vers l'autre côté.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es timide à ce point.

-Vous êtes mon père.

-Beau-père.

-Maudites similitudes, de tout manière, vous êtes le père de Draco et il est mon Compagnon, je ne devrais pas vous désirer.

Lucius rit et glissa facilement dans un pantalon de cuire noire, enfila des chaussettes et enfin ses bottes.

-Tu ne me désires pas, Harry, c'est Draco que tu désires, dit simplement Lucius et Harry se retourna, le regardant les yeux écarquillés.- La seule raison pour laquelle ton corps appel le mien, est que je suis un parent de sang de ton Compagnon, et le plus proche de toi, dit Lucius en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il boutonna sa chemise de soie noire avant de prendre une brosse et de commencer à se brosser les cheveux.

-Y a quelque chose en plus, dit Harry avec douceur.- Ma magie appel Draco, oui, mais elle appel la votre aussi.- Lucius continua à se brosser les cheveux, essayant de réfléchir, mais une main froide se posa sur la sienne et il se retourna vers Harry. Le pouvoir dans les yeux émeraudes brilla au toucher des cheveux platines.- Laissez-moi le faire, dit-il doucement.

Lucius hocha la tête et laissa Harry lui brosser doucement les cheveux.

-Tu es froid, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Et tu n'arrives pas à te réchauffer, pas vrai?- Harry posa une main sur le visage de Lucius et fut choqué en sentant que son visage était aussi froid que sa maina.- Que diable...?

-Nous sommes séparés de nos Compagnons, Harry. Tu te souviens de ce que Severus et moi vous avons dit à toi et Draco, il y a quelques mois?

Harry roula des yeux face à sa stupidité.

-La distance entre nous, elle fait que nous soyons froids. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier, dit Harry en penchant la tête pour démêlé les noeuds dans les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse facilement brosser les longues et lisses mèches.

-Oui, cependant, la raison pour laquelle ta magie appelle la mienne et la même que la raison pour laquelle la mienne appelle la tienne.

-Et quelle en serait la raison, père?

-Je suis lié à Draco par le sang, en étant son père, et toi tu es lié à lui par le mariage, la magie et le corps, ainsi que par l'enfant. Nous sommes essentiellement liés à la même personnes, mais de manière différentes, commença Lucius avec douceur.- En temps de guerre comme maintenant, Seigneurs Suprêmes et Premiers Seigneurs et tous ceux qui sont liés ont du laissé leur Compagnons derrière eux, parfois pour des mois et même parfois durant plusieurs années. Si le lien est maintenu tendu aussi longtemps, ils finiront tous deux par mourir. Alors, pour alléger la tension, les Seigneurs qui étaient plus au moins liés les uns aux autres, que ce soit par le Compagnon ou par la famille, ont dormi ensemble, pas sexuellement, mais seulement pour la chaleur. Ça stabilise le lien, d'une certaine manière, le suffisant pour pouvoir continuer à combattre.

-Mais nous dormons ensemble, dans le même lit, depuis trois semaines et...

-Tu ne m'as jamais laissé te prendre dans mes bras, Harry. Ou même ne serait-ce que te pelotonner contre moi. La plupart du temps, un de nous deux est tellement épuisé, que c'est à peine s'il arrive au lit avant de s'endormir. Maintenir un lien aussi puissant que le notre avec nos Compagnons fatiguerait n'importe qui, et en plus, nous utilisons notre magie et nos forces tous les jours, sans pause.

Harry ne dit rien pendant qu'il réfléchissait à l'information. C'était la vérité. Il avait senti l'envie de prendre Lucius dans ses bras et ça l'avait étouffé, trouvant que c'était un erreur, et la plupart du temps, il était tellement à bout de forces qu'il s'endormait même avec ses vêtements.

Harry poussa les magnifiques cheveux de Lucius en arrière et les lissa, faisant bien attention qu'il ne reste pas de mèches derrière ses oreilles pointues et commença à les tresser.

-T'as comme une obsession pour les longs cheveux, toi, dit Lucius en souriant.

-Je sais, mais les cheveux de Draco son tellement beaux et doux, et les vôtres aussi. J'aime bien jouer avec, dit Harry en continuant son travail.

Il sentit le rire de Lucius pendant que l'homme plus âgé s'appuyait légèrement et inconsciemment contre lui. Harry termina la tresse et l'attacha avec le ruban que Lucius avait enroulé autour de la brosse. Il entoura la tresse de sa main et attira étroitement Lucius contre lui. Lucius grogna mais recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le torse de Harry. Leur magies sortirent et s'enroulèrent autour d'eux. Ils soupirèrent de contentement.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je sens mes orteils en deux semaines, dit Lucius en souriant.

Ça semblait tellement absurde que Lucius dise ça, que Harry éclata de rire. Il pouvait enfin sentir son corps, qui ne ressemblait plus à du plomb. Il persistait toujours un petit froid, mais rien comparer à avant.

-Je me sens mieux, murmura Harry.- Merci.

-Moi aussi je te remercies, mais viens, on doit se reposer. Nous ne savons pas quand nous pourrons avoir une autre pause comme celle-ci.

Lucius poussa Harry avec son coude, enleva ses bottes et se laissa tomber sur les couvertures avec un soupire heureux. On dirait que tous les Elfes savaient que leurs Compagnons étaient loin. Harry dit ses pensées à Lucius et l'Elfe plus âgé roula des yeux. Quand il fut confortablement installé, Harry se pelotonna directement à lui. Il était pratiquement affamé pour un quelconque contact, tout comme Lucius. Sauf si le fait qu'il attire Harry aussi étroitement contre lui n'en était pas une preuve.

-Déesse, je suis un crétin. Nous aurions pu faire ça bien avant, murmura Harry.

Lucius rigola doucement et passa une main dans le dos de Harry.

-Ne te culpabilise pas, tu n'en savais rien, dit Lucius avec douceur.- Reste en paix, Harry, et dors, je sens que t'en as besoin.

-Hmm, soupira Harry et il s'endormit immédiatement.

Harry se pelotonna encore d'avantage au corps à ses côtés en entendant des soupires rageurs.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Non, je veux dormir..

-Il semblerait qu'on soit convoqués, dit Lucius d'une voix lente et endormie alors qu'il bougeait doucement, tout comme Harry.

-Écoutez, le Directeur veut les voir, et il veut les voir maintenant!

C'était Ron...

Harry gémit.

L'ouverture de leur tente s'ouvrit et un Ron et une Hermione, d'apparence négligée, entrèrent violemment et Ron tira sur leurs couvertures.

-Que diable...?

Harry ouvrit un oeil somnolent et regarda Ron, qui était tellement paralysé qu'il en devenait bleu. Hermione, pour la première fois, était sans voix. Lucius s'étira simplement, comme un bien heureux, en dessous de Harry.

-Il semblerait qu'on va devoir se lever, Harry, dit-il indifférent.

Harry gémit encore une fois et roula d'au-dessus de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de les arranger d'une manière plus au moins présentable. Il glissa ses pieds dans ses bottes, leva du pieds ses robes de combat en cuir noire, maintenant propres, et les enfila avec une colère silencieuse. Lucius traversa avec élégance la salle, pas du tout perturbé.

-Je suis prêt, dit Harry grognon.

Il attrapa se baguette et, pendant qu'il l'accrochait à sa ceinture, quitta la tente. Lucius rigola et regarda les autre Gryffondor avec un petit sourire.

-Je resterai hors de son chemin, dit-il avec légèreté et sorti gracieusement à son tour.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

-On a raté un épisode? Demanda Hermione.

Ron fit simplement une froide grimasse et sorti de la tente, le pas rageux.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco tourna une page de son livre et bu une gorgée de son thé vert une minute après. L'agitation des pas allant et venant était un agréable bruit de fond... Qui commençait légèrement à le rendre nerveux.

-Oncle Laviathan, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, arrêter de faire les cent pas?

-Bien! Tu n'as vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit au sujet de ton Compagnon et malgré tout tu restes là, assis, avec une douce indifférence et c'est très étrange! Tu es marié, pas vrai? Demanda l'Ancien.

Draco rigola, ferma son livre et bougea dans son confortable fauteuil et se leva avec un grognement.

-Oui, je suis marier, qui d'autre aurait pu me laisser comme ça? Dit Draco avec un sourire heureux. Leviathan secoua la tête, mais sourit. Durant les trois semaines qui étaient passées, on aurait dit que Draco était deux fois plus rond. Mais la grossesse lui allait bien.- Harry va bien, et d'après ce que je peux sentir maintenant, il est un peu fâché, mais il est en vie et en santé, et Papa est avec lui, ça c'est ce qui m'importe vraiment.

-Il essaye encore de te faire déprimer? Demanda Severus en rentrant lentement dans la salle.

Il était toujours gracieux, cependant il n'arrivait plus à faire de longs pas, étant obligé de marché lentement. Son ventre était encore un peu plus grand que celui de Drago, mais ils avaient les même tendances gracieuses et leur joie faisait sourire Leviathan. Mais pendant qu'il observait les Compagnons, spécialement Severus, son sourire se transforma en inquiétude. Severus était plus âgé, plus sage, et, pour certains aspects, plus fragile pour avoir été enceint auparavant, pour finalement perdre son bébé dans une tragédie et maintenant... Son Époux combait des deux côtés de la guerre et pourrait finir par se faire tué. Alors, il aurait à élever son enfant seul.

-Tes pensées son sinistres, Amour, murmura Claudius à son oreille.

-Je m'inquiète pour Severus, diable, je m'inquiète pour les deux, murmura Leviathan.

Il se retourna et embrassa son Compagnon et posa amoureusement un baiser sur la tête de son fils. Le bébé était maintenant un enfant turbulent avec des boucles dorées et de machiavéliques yeux pourpres. Il se débattit dans les bras de Claudius pour qu'il le pose par terre et alla joyeusement à quatre pattes jusqu'aux deux hommes enceints.

-Ils seront des pères merveilleux, dit Claudius en souriant doucement.

Leviathan acquiesça et soupira lourdement et passant un bras autour de la taille de Claudius.

-Severus accouchera bientôt.

-Il a encore un mois, lui répondit Claudius.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est bientôt.

-Pourquoi j'ai cette folle impression que tu veux dire quelque chose par là? Dit Claudius, rétrécissant les yeux vers son mari.

Leviathan cligna simplement ses yeux pourpres, innocemment, et Claudius pouffa de rire.

-Oh oh, t'as entendu ça, bonhomme, ton papa pense que ton père cache quelque chose, dit Drago d'une voix chantante.

Liviathan rigola, tout comme Severus et Claudius sourit en regardant Darius taper dans ses mains joyeusement. Les Anciens et les hommes enceints jouèrent avec Darius jusqu'à ce que Draco pâlisse, devenant presque gris, et arrêta de sourire.

-Drago? Dit Severus, inquiet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, dit Draco en étouffant.- Je... Je n'arrive plus à le sentir.

-Quoi? Dit Leviathan d'un ton strident.

Des yeux sombres et écarquillés le regardèrent.

-Le lien, je n'arrive plus à sentir Harry, je ne sens plus rien de lui.

Harry esquiva un sort envoyé par un Mangemort. Il profita du moment pour attraper un poignard ensanglanté et l'attira vers le Mangemort qui lâcha un gémissement et tomba mort. Harry soupira lourdement et continua à avancer, malgré que son corps lui crie d'aller rejoindre Draco. Il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé, mais en une minute le lien était devenu tendu et après, il ne pouvait plus le sentir et ça l'effrayait.

Un Gobelin apparu dans son champ de vision et, de pure frustration, il tendit la paume de sa main vers l'horrible chose et des flammes rouges et violentes sortirent de ses doigts; le Gobelin mourut à dix mètres de lui. Harry regarda aux alentours et commença à marcher vers les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il était à mi-chemin quand une main le tira en arrière, dans l'ombre.

-Que diable...!

-Harry, c'est moi, dit doucement Lucius et Harry relaxa.

Il se tourna vers son père, sur le point de sourire, quand il vu du sang qui coulait sur les flans de Lucius.

-Merlin, vous allez bien? Demanda Harry inquiet en posant une main sur la taille de Lucius, d'où le sang coulait.

-J'irai bien, je me soigne pendant que nous parlons, dit Lucius avec douceur.

Harry observa son visage pâle, mais acquiesça sombrement. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, au point qu'il vienne le rejoindre pendant la bataille.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

-Je suis sur que tu as compris que le lien ne peux plus être senti, dit-il et Harry hocha la tête gravement.- Et tu te sens...

-Sur le point de courir et d'aller rejoindre Draco, même sachant exactement où il est? Oui. Que diable se passe-t-il?

-C'est Voldemort qu'il se passe, dit Lucius en serrant les dents.- Il joue à un jeu sale. Dans une heure, toute la magie dans ce secteur sera annulée.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Dans un périmètre de seize kilomètres d'où il a envoyé cette chose, la magie ne pourra être utilisée. Il nous fait pratiquement devenir des Moldus.

-Il nous reste combien de temps? Dit Harry.

Lucius regarda le ciel.

-Peut-être deux heures.

-Vous savez quel sort il utilise?

-Non, mais je sais que si toi et quelques uns des autres essayés de bloqué un partie de ce champ, alors ça ne fonctionnera pas, dit Lucius avec douceur.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, fatigué, mais acquiesça.

-Je vais courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à Dumbledore, s'il croit en moi, ce qu'il devrait faire après toute cette merde, alors nous nous en sortirons.

-Cours vite, dit Lucius en respirant profondément pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Il posa un baiser sur le front de Harry.- Que la Déesse te protège.

-Qu'elle vous protège aussi, susurra Harry et alors il regarda Lucius disparaitre dans l'ombre.

Harry recula, avant de se retourner et de courir à travers tout le champ de bataille. Une grande partie de l'Ordre le vit venir et le protégea des Mangemorts qui étaient sur son chemin. Harry dévia un _Crucio_ et il du plongé à terre pour ne pas que le sort le touche. Une main forte l'aida à se relever et il cligna des yeux en voyant les cheveux férocement roux de Ron Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, par Merlin? Exigea Ron.- En courant comme ça à travers le champ de bataille?

Harry regarda en arrière et montra du doigt.

-Et bien, ça a aidé... Regarde, ça fait vingt ennemis de plus qui sont morts.- Ron le regarda menaçant et Harry grimaça.- Écoute ce que Père vient de me dire.

-Malfoy ne t'a jamais contacté au milieu d'une bataille, dit doucement Ron.

Harry acquiesça et regarda vers Ron, suppliant.

-Écoute, je sais que les choses ne se sont pas passées très bien entre nous cette année, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je vous aime encore beaucoup, toi et Mione, alors s'il te plait, crois ce que je vais te dire.

Ron le regarda avec un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

-Vas-y.

-Voldemort se prépare à annuler la magie dans un grand périmètre. Bientôt, toute la magie du monde ne pourra être utilisée dans ce champ de bataille.- Ron pâlit.- Maintenant, Père m'a dit que si nous bloquons au moins quelques parties du champ et qu'on les maintient bloquées, alors il ne pourra pas l'étendre.

-Mais ça demande un immense pouvoir, Harry. La plupart d'entre nous sommes complètement exténués. Je viens de sortir d'une pause d'une heure et je n'arrive quand même pas à envoyé beaucoup de sorts.

Harry passa une main de frustration dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais. Mais on doit essayer. Cette chose n'annule pas seulement la magie, elle anesthésie aussi les sens. Je n'arrive plus à sentir Draco.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent.

-Mais votre lien est permanent, tu devrais le sentir tout le temps...

-Tout ce que tu me dis, je le sais déjà, dit Harry, brusque et d'une voix fatiguée.- Crois-moi, je le sais, et je souffre sans le lien. Mon corps est congelé et maintenant j'ai des envies folles d'aller rechercher Draco, alors que je sais très bien qu'il est en sécurité.

-Malfoy à aussi le même problème?

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Lequel?

-Le plus vieux, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que... Oh, si tu n'arrives plus à sentir Draco, alors lui aussi il doit sentir la même chose, c'est ça? Demanda doucement Ron et Harry acquiesça.

-Oui, et je suis aussi inquiet pour ça. Père semble aller bien, mais tu le connais, s'il ne veut pas que je sache qu'il va mal, je ne le saurais pas avant qu'il ne soit par terre, évanoui.- Harry rigola et Ron cacha son rire.- Assez parler, où est Dumbledore?

-Ça fait quatre heures que je ne l'ai plus vu. Il peut être n'importe où.

-Malédiction, nous devons le retrouver, dit Harry.

Il cligna des yeux, fatigué, regarda le champ et ses yeux se rétrécirent: tous les Mangemorts reculaient.- Que diable?

-Ils reculent?

-Bien sur... Reculer! Cria Harry de toutes ses forces. Toute l'Ordre s'arrêta et le regarda.- Reculer! Ordonna-t-il et alors il attrapa le bras de Ron et commença à le tirer en courant. Le cheveux sur la nuque de Harry se dressèrent et il accéléra le pas.- Malédiction, on va pas y arriver.

-Harry, que diable fais-tu? Dit Ron pendant qu'ils couraient vers les arbres.

Harry rétrécit ses yeux et alors ils s'écarquillèrent... Les arbres.

-Bien sur, c'est ça, susurra-t-il et il se mit à la recherche de l'arbre la plus âgée qu'il puisse trouver. Ron le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Harry, t'es devenu fou?

-Non.

-Mais...

-Tais toi, Ron, dit Harry en contournant l'arbre et alors il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

Il posa sa main sur la partie la plus grosse du tronc et ferma les yeux, respira profondément jusqu'à être complètement calme. Il vida tout ce qu'il avait en lui et laissa sa magie aller vers l'arbre, à travers sa paume, et alors il attendit.

_-Ah, ma soeur m'a parler de toi. _C'était une voix presque ancienne et Harry sourit de soulagement. _Tu as besoin d'aide, Petit?_

_-Oui, Voldemort essaye de faire en sorte que la magie disparaisse du champ. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, vu que ça l'estropierait aussi._

_-Le mal n'a pas de raison. Je vais voir ce que mes soeurs et moi pouvons faire. Ramène ton ami. Vous devez arriver au campement Elfique rapidement._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Tu te sentiras très fatigué quand tu arrêteras notre connexion. Presse-toi, jeune homme, sa noirceur se propage._

_-Merci, s_usurra Harry et il retira lentement sa paume du tronc de l'arbre et la connexion s'arrêta.

Heureusement que Ron était là parce qu'il tomba comme une pierre.

-Merde, Harry, murmura Ron en le relevant.

Harry montra simplement la direction par laquelle ils avaient couru et Ron gémit, mais couru dans cette direction. Il ne pu courir longtemps avant que deux Elfes ne surgissent gracieusement des arbres voisins, armés de flèches préparées à être tirées.

-Baissez... Les Armes, dit doucement Harry.

-Mon Seigneur, vous allez bien?

-Père est revenu? Demanda-t-il.

Les Elfes échangèrent un regard et balancèrent la tête.

-Pardonnez-nous, mais non. Le Seigneur Suprême Lucius n'est pas revenu.-Il regarda Ron et fronça légèrement le front, marcha jusqu'à lui et tendit son arc à son camarade.- Je peux ramener le Premier Seigneur Harry.

Ron fronça un sourcil, mais Harry se défaisait déjà de sa prise. Il se sentit blesser, mais malgré tout, cette dernière année avait créée une grande distance entre eux. L'Efle murmura des choses à Harry pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. L'autre regardait encore Ron et se courba légèrement.

-Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de l'avoir amené, merci, dit-il avec douceur.

Ron hocha la tête, mais fronça un sourcil.

-Écoutez, il parlait avec un maudit arbre. J'ai trouvé qu'il devenait un peu fou, murmura-t-il.

L'Efle fronça les sourcil à son tour, des étincelles dans les yeux.

-Les arbres sont très puissants et très sages. Si Seigneur Harry a parlé avec l'un d'eux, alors ils nous aideront.- Il se retourna, regarda derrière Ron et sourit.- Ils nous ont déjà aidé, regardez.

Ron se retourna et cligna des yeux en voyant du vert clair briller autour et au-dessus des arbres, formant une barrière. L'ombre qui les avait forcé vers les arbres du côté Nord de la Forêt Interdit recula et disparu lentement.

-Comment...

-Vous, sorciers, prenez la Terre comme sol, dit sagement l'Elfe, ses yeux bruns liquides brillant d'amusement.- Si vous ouvrez vos yeux, vous découvrirez que la Terre est vivante et Elle vous protègera si ça lui est demandé. Vous devez rentrer au campement maitenant. Le Seigneur Harry vous verra plus tard.

-Dumbledore à encore besoin de lui parler.

L'Efle roula les yeux et s'éloigna.

-Votre Directeur devra attendre. Nous ne le laisserons pas partir tant qu'il ne va pas mieux. Dites-le à votre Dumbledore.

L'Elfe disparut. Ron regarda autour de lui, fatigué, mais se contenta de balancer la tête. S'ils ne le voulaient pas ici, très bien, il s'en irait.

Ron se retourna et commença à marché vers où il savait qu'il trouverait Mione et Dumbledore. Après tout, il avait un message à transmettre.

oOoOoOoOoO

Lucius, Pansy et Blaise se courbèrent devant Lord Voldemort pendant qu'il enrageait sur son plan contre-carré. Un bon nombre de corps gisaient devant eux et le sang coulait lentement vers eux. Pansy ne se replia pas, mais recula. Blaise et Lucius échangèrent un regard en coin et sourirent légèrement devant cette scène. Ils avaient tué des personnes durant tout la journée et maintenant Pansy étaient dégoutée; Incroyable.

-Lucius, viens ici.

Lucius se leva gracieusement et s'approcha lentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oui, Maitre? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Voldemort le regarda avec ses yeux rouge sang. Lucius vit de la luxure et du désir dans ses yeux, mais la rage était toujours présente.

-Défais ta tresse, dit-il doucement.

Lucius avala. Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment sur ce qui allait arriver. Il enleva ses gants et commença à lâcher ses cheveux. Voldemort l'observa avec fascination et son désir augmenta pendant que l'Elfe devant lui lâchait ses cheveux. En ayant fini, Lucius y passa les doigts inconsciemment, les mettant sur son épaule pour ne pas que ses mèches ses salissent avec le sang à ses pieds.

-A genoux.

Lucius monta sur l'estrade et tomba à genoux, posant ses mains sur les hanches couvertes de cuire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu es tellement beau, Lucius.

-Merci, Maitre, dit Lucius avec douceur.

Le sourire de Voldemort lui fit sentir un telle peur, qu'il eut envie de fuir.

-Je ne suis pas satisfait avec mes serviteurs, Lucius. Beaucoup sont morts, beaucoup vont mourir, et beaucoup testent ma patiente. Je n'ai pas de patiente avec les traitres, et malgré que l'un d'eux ai disparu, maintenant il y en a un autre dans mes rangs. Un qui ruine tous mes plans.- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bondit, rapide comme un serpent, attrapant violemment une bonne mèche de cheveux platines et les enroula autour de son poignet avec force.- Je n'aime pas les erreurs, Lucius.

-Non, Maitre, dit Lucius en tremblant légèrement.- Voldemort le poussa encore plus près de lui et Lucius se recroquevilla quand sa tête commença à le brûler avec la force de la pression.- Je le trouverai.

-Tu le feras, concorda aisément Voldemort.- Cependant, je pense que le traitre est plus proche que prévu.- Le sang de Lucius se glaça.- Tu vois, je pense qu'il est dans mon Cercle Intime, quelqu'un d'entre eux a agit bizarrement à tes yeux?

La pression de Voldemort grandit et Lucius laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Pansy et Blaise grimacèrent, mais la peur les traversa. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il savait que l'un d'eux était un traitre? Ou alors c'était simplement des suspections?

-Tu accepterais de prouver une nouvelle fois ta loyauté? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le poussant.- Réaffirme ton allégeance envers moi.

-Oui, Maitre, dit Lucius, malgré qu'il se recroquevillait à l'idée de ce que ce « teste » allait lui coûter.

-Et vous deux? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Maitre, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Voldemort sourit froidement.

-Très bien, Lucius, va dans la chambre et prépare-toi.- Il caressa le visage de Lucius.- Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons plus joué avec des jouets.- Lucius pâlit, mais acquiesça et alla derrière le rideau au fond de l'estrade. Voldemort se tourna vers Pansy et Blaise et leur sourit.- Venez, votre teste vous attend.

Blaise et Pansy se courbèrent et suivirent Lucius jusqu'à la chambre du Lord... Leurs visages pâlissant à chaque pas.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu... Bon Dieu.

Vincent devint blanc. Blaise arrêta son cheval. Il descendit et fit doucement glisser Lucius de la scelle. Lucius gémit d'une vive douleur, et Vincent prit rapidement l'Efle dans ses bras.- Blaise, quel merde est arrivée? Grogna-t-il.

Blaise était plus pâle que jamais; Il paraissait dégouter..

-Nous... Nous avons « refait » nos voeux d'allégeance, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.- Pansy vomit toujours. S'il te plait, prend soin de lui, et dis-lui que... Dis lui que je suis vraiment désolé.

Vincent vit la douleur et le dégout dans ses yeux et hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux yeux vitrés de Lucius et alla rapidement dans sa tente, où Harry faisait les cent pas depuis trois heures. Greg le croisa à la moitié du chemin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Voldemort, grogna Vincent et les yeux de Greg se rétrécirent.- Nous avons besoin d'eau fraiche, quelques essuies, et va voir s'il y a un Guérisseur parmi les Elfes.

-Harry va en devenir livide, dit doucement Greg pendant qu'ils allaient rapidement vers la tente des Seigneurs. Greg passa par l'ouverture et Harry arrêta de marcher.- Harry.

-Bon Merlin, Père?

Harry semblait au bord du gouffre alors qu'il se précipita jusqu'à Vincent et la forme pendue à ses bras. Il poussa le capuchon en arrière et des mèches platines tombèrent autour du visage très pale de Lucius. Harry le toucha légèrement et Lucius se tourna doucement. Ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur.

-Oh, Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Lucius lui fit un petit sourire.

-Rien qui ne m'ai pas fait auparavant... Il a seulement fait en sorte que Blaise, Panse et moi fassions tout le travail, à l'exception d'avoir du sexe avec moi.- Lucius laissa échapper un soupire rempli de douleur.- Il ne s'en dispenserait jamais.

-Couchez-le, j'ai besoin d'eau chaude et...

-Ici, dit Greg en rentrant.

Vincent coucha doucement Lucius dans la lit, mais hésita quand il était sur le point de sorti, tout comme Greg.

-Je vais prendre soin de lui, dit doucement Harry en regardent les deux Serpentard.

La rage violente et justifiée qu'ils virent dans ses yeux les firent trembler de peur. Ils n'aimeraient pas être Voldemort quand il poserait la main dessus.

-Ne verse pas de larmes pour moi, Harry, c'est déjà arrivé auparavant, dit Lucius en tremblant pendant que Harry nettoyait les marques d'un des « jouets» de Voldemort.

-J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Que diable avez-vous fait pour mériter ça? Père, c'est...C'est... Je vais lui arracher la tête de mes propres mains, s'écria Harry à haute voix alors qu'il nettoyait le sang, et les lambeaux de chaire... Particulièrement, la peau pâle et crémeuse de Lucius.- Ça va guérir?

-Oui. Voldemort m'a donné trois jours pour récupérer. Je devrai être debout d'ici là, dit doucement Lucius.

Harry étouffa un sanglot alors qu'il frottait furieusement ses yeux pendant que les larmes continuaient de couler.

-J'étais tellement inquiet, je savais que quelque chose se passait, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé ça.

-Voldemort commence à être suspicieux. Quand il fait ça, il doute de chacun. Il dit qu'il ne fait confiance qu'à Pansy, Blaise et moi, et je crains qu'il va faire en sorte qu'ils couchent ensemble pour prouver leur loyauté.

Harry arrêta doucement de nettoyer les plaies et applique la crème d'herbe, qu'un des Guérisseurs avait fait, sur le dos de Lucius.

-Alors vous voulez les sortir de là-bas?

-Je sens que c'est aussi le moment que j'arrête d'être à ses services. Je suis fatigué de ça! Je ne veux pas y retourner... Je me sens tellement... Dégouté de moi-même après...

-Il t'a violé, Père, il te viole et ce n'est pas ta faute.

-J'y retourne, en sachant ce qui va arriver, dit Lucius doucement.

-Vous retourniez parce que vous n'aviez pas le choix, commença Harry.- Et maintenant, vous y retourniez pour nous passer des informations, mais après tout... Je pense que vous avez raison. Il ést temps pour vous et les autres d'arrêter.

-Il rentrera dans une colère noire en découvrant qu'il avait raison pour l'espion.

-Alors il fera une erreur, dit Harry confiant.- Alors, quel est le plan?- Avant que Lucius n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un coup de vent venant de l'ouverture de la tente fit Harry lever le regard et il vit Demetrius, debout, vêtu comme Lucius.- Demetrius?

Lucius tourna la tête pendant que le Grand Prophète avançait jusqu'au lit et s'agenouillait pour voir le visage de Lucius.

-Oh, mon Enfant, je suis tellement désolé, dit tristement Demetrius.- Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que se monstre te faisait.

Les yeux de Demetrius semblaient hantés et ils étaient submergés de peine.

-Vous l'avez vu venir? Demanda Lucius et Demetrius hocha la tête.

-J'ai vu, je suis directement venu quand je l'ai vu, et les autres ne savent pas que je suis ici. Tout est prêt. Je ferai la bonne chose.

-Quoi ça? Dit doucement Harry.

-Je suis ici pour accomplir mon rôle dans cette guerre. Je prendrai la place de Lucius.

-Non, Demetrius, commença Lucius mais le Grand Prophète bougea la tête.

-C'est mon rôle à jouer, dit Demetrius avec douceur.- C'est... C'est mon destin.

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh, Déesse, vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que vous allez faire... Ce qui te tueras, dit doucement Lucius et Demetrius acquiesça et posa une main apaisante sur la tête de Lucius.

-C'est mon destin, ne sois pas triste. Je l'ai accepté. Je suis heureux de vous avoir connu tous les deux.- Il sourit, ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues.- Je resterai ici, à ta place. T'as dis que ce Voldemort t'attendait dans trois jours?

-Oui.

-Très bien alors, dit Demetrius ses yeux devenant durs.- C'est ce que tu feras. Tes forces guériront comme prévue durant ces trois jours, les Elfes ici savent où aller. Allez avec eux et ils vous guideront jusqu'à Draco et Severus.- Il sourit.- Vous devriez être fière, ils sont tellement beaux, et vont très bien.- Les deux Seigneurs sourirent, mais n'importe qui pouvait dire qu'ils mourraient de l'intérieur.- La vrai guerre commencera là-bas, où la magie Sauvage coure librement. Le temps pour se reposer est presque fini. Vous avez compris?

-Oui, murmurèrent Harry et Lucius.

-Je vous aime tous les deux, même si je n'ai parlé qu'une seule fois à chacun d'entre vous, j'ai vu vos vies et je les connais intimement. Vous avez tous deux été de grandes choses, et vos vies seront remplies de joie et rires. Combattez durement et que la Déesse vous protège toujours, dit Demetrius pendant qu'il bougeait son poignet avant de tendre un beau bracelet fleuri sous les yeux de Lucius.- C'est à toi maintenant. Tu es le Grand Prophète. Tu es né et a été élevé pour ça.- Demetrius la mit au poignet de Lucius et se tourna vers Harry.- Ton Compagnon recevra ses pouvoirs Elfiques très bientôt. Tu seras surpris avec ce qu'il est destiné à faire.

-J'en suis sur. Draco à toujours été destiné à faire quelque chose de grand ou d'important. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je l'aime autant, dit Harry en souriant.

Demetrius se leva et hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes sur le point de faire? Demanda Lucius.

Demetrius sourit de dédain et Harry vit Draco et Lucius dans ce sourire; C'était un sourire signé Malfoy ça.

-Allumer les flemmes de l'enfer, mettre du feu dans l'âme de Voldemort, dit-il et alors il disparut.

Les deux Seigneurs regardèrent en silence la place où il avait disparu.

-Il va me manquer, dit Lucius en se retournant prudemment.

Harry pausa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucius et soupira.

-Nous pouvons le sauver?

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry.

Lucius caressa ses cheveux désordonnés.

-Parce que personne ne peut fuir son destin, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Harry sourit ironiquement.

-Oui, je le sais, je le sais plus que bien.- Il fronça un sourcil.- Le destin, ça craint.

-Je ne pourrais mieux le dire, dit doucement avec douceur.- Je ne pourrais mieux le dire.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Et oui, Demetrius entre dans la guerre à son tour.. =)**_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 16**_

La présence dans son esprit était indubitable. L'amour et la dévotion qu'il sentait émaner de la connexion le firent frissonner alors qu'il se dépêchait de traverser les exquis couloirs du palais du Grand Prophète. Il prit un tournant et ouvrit les belles portes fleuries en bois d'ébène et se retrouva devant la vision la plus magnifique qu'il ai jamais vue. Son Compagnon, Draco, assit sur une chaise de suède, ses cheveux tombant légèrement dans son dos et rond, à cause de la grossesse. Draco leva immédiatement le regard de son livre, bouche bée de surprise et les yeux écarquillés de joie et d'amour.

-Harry, Harry! Dit-il excité en s'agitant pour sortir de sa chaise.

Harry courut vers lui. Draco ne pu rien dire que les lèvres de Harry étaient déjà sur les siennes. Draco gémit pendant que le plaisir brulait son corps et il sentit de petits pieds lui donner des coups dans son ventre.

-Déesse, c'est bon de te sentir, ronronna-t-il.

Harry passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Draco, ses yeux émeraudes remplis d'amour et de luxure.

-Ma Déesse, comme je t'aime, murmura Harry.

Deux rires profonds se firent entendre et ils se retournèrent vers Lucius et Seveurs qui s'enlaçaient également amoureusement.

- Sev, dit Harry avec un sourire et il alla jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça du mieux qu'il pu.- Ton ventre a grandi, t'es magnifique.

Severus rougit en caressant légèrement son ventre rebondi.

-Oui, et bien, nous trouvons tous les deux qu'il est de plus en plus dur de se déplacer, dit-il boudeur en échangeant un sourire avec Draco.- Nous étions si inquiets de ne plus pouvoir vous sentir mais tellement soulagés en vous sentant de-nouveau.

Lucius l'embrassa profondément.

-Bien, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter avec ça, plus jamais, dit Lucius.- Et tu es fatigué.- Il pinça le nez de Severus.- Viens, nous avons marché toute la journée, il est temps que je me repose, et toi aussi. Bonne nuit les enfants, dit-il en conduisant rapidement Severus hors de la salle.

Draco rigola légèrement en entourant le plus possible Harry de ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, Amour, dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

Harry commença à s'agiter d'excitation.

-Alors, laisse moi résoudre ce petit problème, dit-il.- Où est notre chambre?

-Par ici.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Oh Harry, gémit Draco pendant que Harry se mouvait lentement en lui.

Harry embrassa légèrement son cou et Draco passa rapidement ses doigts autour de lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

-Tu es si bon, Amour, dit Harry avec un sourire malsain en voyant le désir dans les yeux dilatés de Draco.

Il passa ses main sur les hanches douces et soyeuses de Draco et lui leva une jambe pour rentrer plus profondément en lui, et atteignit sa prostate, le faisant crier. Harry fit durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible, avant d'en être accablé.

-C'est tellement bon de te sentir, dit Draco satisfait.

Il ronronna doucement quand Harry se retira de lui et l'aida à se coucher sur le dos. Harry regarda son Compagnon, ses yeux émeraudes brillant de plaisir.

-Tu es tellement beau.

-Je ressemble à une baleine échouée, murmura Draco en se mettant sur le côté, face à Harry qui rigolait doucement.

-C'est pas vrai, t'es magnifique.- Il rougit à la faible lueur de chandelle, mais son sourire était timide, rempli d'amour et d'affection.- J'aime te voir comme ça.

-Oui, regarde ce que ton dur travail, cela dit agréable, a créer, dit Draco avec douceur.

Harry caressa son ventre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en sentant les petits coups de son enfant. Draco observa les différentes émotions passer dans ces yeux sages avant de voir couler les larmes.

-Harry?

-Non, non, je vais bien. C'est juste que... J'aimerais que ma Mère et mon Père puissent voir ça, dit-il avec un tel désir que Draco du retenir ses propres larmes.- Ils serait tellement heureux, tellement fiers.

-Je suis sur qu'ils peuvent voir l'homme que tu es devenu, je suis sur qu'ils peuvent le voir. Ils sont probablement très fiers de toi, chuchota Draco.

Harry se coucha à côté de lui et Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Tu penses?

-Je le sais.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Où diable sont-ils? Rugit Voldemort en lançant un rayon vert sur un Mangemort. L'homme tomba mort aux pieds de Demetrius. Ses yeux étaient froids et morts de l'extérieur, mais intérieurement ils pleuraient. Le mal qui émanait de l'homme devant lui le rendait malade.- Je veux que vous les trouviez, vous avez compris, je veux que vous les trouviez MAINTENANT!- Demetrius fit une révérence, comme semblait le vouloir le protocole, malgré qu'il pense que ce soit une exagération. Il commença à sortir avec les autres.- Lucius, mon cher*****, tu reste ici.

-Maitre? Dit-il avec douceur.

Il s'avança jusque devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais faillit reculer devant l'expression machiavélique dans son regard.

-Déshabilles toi, maintenant.

C'était un ordre, pas une suggestion. Demetrius obéit, envoyant des excuses à Lucius pour ce qu'il avait dû supporter pour une cause qui était beaucoup plus grande qu'eux tous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saisit rudement, s'assit sur sa haute chaise en poussant Demetrius sur ses genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Demetrius cria de surprise et de douleur quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres rentra en lui sauvagement et sans pitié. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer ou de reprendre son souffle. La douleur le traversa comme un éclair et Demetrius se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les cris de douleur. Cependant, il savait que ce Lord pouvait sentir sa douleur, mais ça l'excitait encore plus.

-Tu es un bon gigolo, Lucius. Magnifique de la tête aux pieds, tu as toujours était mon putain favoris, et tu le seras toujours. Je te veux, Lucius, dis moi que tu vas briser ton Lien avec Snape, dis-le!

Demetrius horrifié secoua vivement la tête.

-Jamais, dit-il, et pour ça il passa les heures suivantes comme jouet sexuel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand celui-ci tomba sur le lit, épuiser, Demetius se détourna, la froideur dans ses yeux donna envie aux larmes de douleur de couler.

C'était la goute d'eau.

Il était sur le point de se retourner vers le Lord quand il cria de douleur, un poignard dans son dos transperçait son coeur.

-Tu es un traitre, Lucius.- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ronronna.- Je te veux depuis tellement d'années, et tu ne te donnes toujours pas complètement à moi. Tu te maintiens connecter à ce maudit traitre Severus... Alors t'es aussi un traitre. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne le peut.

Demetrius serra les dents et retira le poignard, sa vision dangereusement floue. Du sang coulait de la lame et de sa blessure, salissant sa peau parfaitement pâle et ses cheveux. Il resta de dos, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge pendant qu'il rigolait légèrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa le front et s'inclina sur lui, observant le sang salir son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui est amusant?

-Je ne suis pas Lucius, dit Demetrius en s'étouffant pendant qu'il toussait du sang et le cracha sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.- Je suis Demetrius Malfoy.

Les yeux cramoisi s'écarquillèrent et il rugit.

-Vous _osez_ me tromper?

-C'est... Déjà... Fait, dit Demetrius doucement pendant qu'il appelait en aide le pouvoir qu'il lui restait.

La salle commença à vibrer et il se libéra de ses dernières barrières. Voldemort s'éloigna mais Demetrius lui attrapa le bras, d'une prise ferme. Un poignard incurvé apparu dans le main de Detrius et avant que Voldemort puisse réagir, il le plongea dans le coeur noir de l'homme. Voldemort cria et siffla de rage. Du sang noir coulait de son corps et les yeux de Demetrius brulaient comme des flammes argentées.

-Avec mon sacrifice, avec mon sang, brûler son âme, dit Demetrius et le poignard commença à briller d'un rouge féroce avant de se fondre dans la peau de Voldemort.- Mettez le feu à sa magie, que son sang soit du poison, et que la véritable noirceur détruise son esprit. Ainsi je le dis, ainsi il le sera.

Les cris de Voldemort doublèrent tout comme sa colère.

-Sale fils de pute! Rugit-il en essayant d'appeler sa magie mais la lame avait fait son effet, la maladie commençait à se propager.

Demetrius lui sourit froidement et l'embrassa avec force.

-Je te laisse un cadeau d'au revoir, dit Demetrius en sentant ses forces le quitter, pendant que les couleurs autour de lui devenaient floues, tout comme sa magie. Son pouvoir commença à se regrouper au-dessus de lui, se préparant pour la fin.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-La réponse à la maudite prophétie qui plane sur ta tête.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent de curiosité.

-La réponse? Je la sais déjà. Potter mourra et je gouvernerai.

-Tu te trompes... Harry te mettra au tapis, dit Demetrius en souriant et tombant sans force à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.- Ta fin est proche et ton empire s'émiettera. Profites-en tant que ça dure.

Sa vision se brouilla et tout devint noir.

Son corps semblait ne plus avoir de poids, son âme semblait libre. Demetrius sourit abattu quand une douce et confortable présence le prit dans ses bras.

_Tu as bien fait, mon Choisi. Bien fait, mon Enfant, bien fait. Laisse toi aller Enfant, et viens à la maison._

Demetrius prit son dernier souffle de vie et se jeta dans les bras amoureux de la Déesse.

oOoOoOoOoO

Une explosion massive bouscula le Manoir des Jédusors, venant de la chambre de Voldemort. Narcissa Malfoy leva un regard confus dans sa cellule, une belle salle dans les tons bleus et verts. Elle senti un sourire de mépris se former sur son visage pendant qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte et la poussa.. Étrangement elle s'ouvrit. Elle s'arrêta un moment: elle était libre.

Son pitoyable mari était mort. Sa fortune et toutes les propriétés des Malfoy lui appartenaient maintenant. Elle rit en se hâtant jusqu'à la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle toqua à la porte et fronça les sourcil en n'obtenant aucune réponse du Lord. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda avec horreur ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Elle cria.

Lucius leva soudainement son regard des plans d'attaque qu'ils faisaient. Les autres Seigneurs Suprêmes, ainsi que Leviathan, le regardèrent.

-Lucius? Dit Leviathan inquiet.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, je...

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une vague de puissance et d'agonie le traversait. Il se souvenait vaguement d'être tomber par terre et il attrapa sa tête en gémissant de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Se demandait-il et dans les brumes de sa souffrance, il trouva une réponse.

Demetrius était mort.

-Non! Cria Lucius.

Leviathan et les autres qui essayaient de l'aider se reculèrent face à une telle douleur et tristesse dans sa voix.

Des éclairs de pouvoirs continuaient à l'atteindre et son corps les absorbait, les pompait comme de l'eau, comme de la Magie Sauvage. L'impact de la vague et de toute cette puissance fit son corps convulsionner et il tomba dans un néant bénit.

-Il va bien? Demanda anxieusement Draco pendant que Claudius passait avec précaution ses mains sur la forme de Severus.- Claudius...

-Draco, tu dois rester calme, pense à ton enfant, dit Claudius. Draco était sur le point de le corriger mais il se rappela que Illyrian lui avait dit de garder secret le fait que ce soit des jumeaux. Claudius soupira soulagé.- Il va bien et l'enfant aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il s'évanouisse comme ça? Demanda Drago.

Il avait eut tellement peur en entendant Severus crier dans le salon et il s'y était précipité, aussi vite que possible, seulement pour trouver l'homme, au sol, dans un tas de chiffons. Claudius pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce que ces yeux whisky tombent sur la main gauche de Severus.

-Bénite Déesse, soupira-t-il triste mais joyeusement.

Draco le regarda et regarda Severus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Oui, c'est une alliance de mariage comme la notre, mais comment?

Claudius prit doucement la main de Seveerus et toucha délicatement l'anneau-bracelet. Il avait la forme d'un dragon stylisé et des deux anneaux à la bande enroulée autour de son poignet, il était sali de cristaux et diamants. La seule pierre qui n'était pas d'un pur blanc était le grand saphir sous forme d'hexagone sur le dos de sa main.

-Grand Compagnon.

-Quoi?

-Ça, c'est l'alliance de son mariage, dit Claudius avec douceur.- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, quand Demetrius nous en avait montrer une vieille photo. Il avait dit que, d'après les rumeurs, c'était l'alliance du Grand Compagnon, l'Époux du Grand Prophète.

-Mais alors, si ce que tu dis est vrai...- Draco senti les larmes lui bruler les yeux.- Demetrius... Oh, Demetrius.

-Il doit être mort. Lucius doit sans doute hériter de son pouvoir en ce moment, cela explique pourquoi Severus s'est évanoui, surcharge de sensations.

-Papa est maintenant le Grand Prophète?

-Oui, Lucius n'est plus Seigneur Suprême, dit Claudius et alors il se tourna vers Draco et sourit, malgré la grande tristesse présente en ses yeux.- Harry est maintenant Seigneur Suprême, tu es donc Compagnon Ducal.

Draco sourit légèrement, mais intérieurement, il souhaitait que tout ça ne soit jamais arriver. Claudius le regarda de ses yeux d'Ancien et lui dit doucement.

-Garde la tête haute, tout sera fini avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

-J'espère que t'as raison.

-Je sais que j'ai raison.

-Très bien, dit doucement Draco.

Ils étaient sur le point de laisser Severus quand celui-ci gémit de douleur. Claudius se retourna vers lui et plissa le front. Severus commença à changer de position dans les draps et mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il serra les dents.

-Severus? Demanda Draco.

-Bébé, dit-il d'une voix remplie de douleur.- Le bébé arrive.

Claudius et Draco échangèrent un regard horrifié, avant que Claudius ne monte rapidement sur le lit en tirant les draps, et pose doucement ses mains sur le ventre proéminent de Severus, avant d'y poser sa tête pour écouter.

-Bénite Déesse, le travail a commencé, dit Claudius avec une once de crainte dans la voix.- Ça ne devait pas arriver, il a encore un mois devant lui.

-Comment c'est possible? Demanda Draco.- Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ou pour lui?

-Probablement que ça à un lien avec ce qui est arrivé à Lucius, de toute façon, nous devons mettre au monde cet enfant. Si nous attendons, Sev et le bébé peuvent mourir, Claudius leva le regard vers Draco.- Et nous ne pouvons pas laisser une telle chose se produire.

-Non, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser que ça arrive.- Draco s'avança aux côtés de Severus et serra fort sa main.- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider?

-Ok, j'ai besoin de...

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry était assis à côté de Lucius, tenant la main de l'Elfe. Son visage était tendu d'inquiétude et de crainte. Pansy et Blaise étaient assis derrière lui pendant que Greg et Vincent montaient la garde à l'extérieur de la tente. Leviathan était sorti pour voir s'il y avait un Guérisseur parmi les Elfes du campement.

-J'en déduis que le Grand Prophète est mort, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Dumbledore.

-Et Mr Malfoy a prit sa place?

-Oui, Dumbledore, murmura Harry.

Le vieux sorcier regarda son ancien élève avec tristesse. Il avait grandi si vite... Trop vite.

- Alors, quel est le plan?

-Le plan?

-Je suis sur que vous en avez un, renifla Harry., il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ces petits jeux.

Les deux pans de la tante s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Ron et Hermione.

-Harry, dit Hermione avec un sourire facile. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête vers Ron, qui en fit de même.- Comment vas-tu?

-Je suis ici, dit-il fatigué et caressant la main encore froide de Lucius. Pansy et Blaise se tendirent derrière lui quand Hermione et Ron pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les deux espions.- Ils étaient mes espions dans les rangs de Voldemort. Laissez-les tranquille.

-Mais, Harry...

-Mione, fais moi confiance, la coupa Harry.- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Je suis fatigué de ce combat. Pour vaincre Voldemort, nous devons travailler ensemble.- Il regarda particulièrement Ron.- Laissez les nous venir en aide, ils seront d'une valeur inestimable.

-Personne ne leur fait confiance, et ce sont des Serpentard et étaient des Mangemort.

-Et? Ils avaient leurs raisons. Ils espionnaient tout simplement pour nous. Toutes les informations qu'ils ont obtenu, ainsi que Père, sont inestimables. Tous les sorciers de Londres ont pratiquement une dette envers ces trois là, dit doucement Harry et il se tourna vers Blaise et Pansy.- Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait.

-Nous ne méritons pas de remerciements, Harry, nous avons fait certaines choses horribles, dit Pansy qui devint toute pâle en regardant Lucius.

Harry frissonna, il avait presque oublier ce que ces deux là avaient été obligés de faire avec son père... Presque.

-Je vous ai pardonné pour ça, et lui aussi.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Lucius.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers lui et sourit.

-Hey, dit doucement Harry et Lucius lui sourit avec douceur.

-Bonjour, Harry... Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley.- Il hocha la tête et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Pansy et Blaise il soupira de soulagement.- Grâce à la Déesse, vous allez bien. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir si vous étiez partis du campement des Mangemorts ou pas.

-Dès que nous avons reçu votre convocation, nous sommes partis, dit Pansy en s'approchant du lit.- Seigneur Malfoy, s'il vous plait, pardonnez-nous pour ce que nous avons fait, vraiment nous...

Lucius nia de la tête et leur fit un magnifique sourire.

-Ça fait longtemps que je vous ai pardonné pour ça... Vous avez fait votre devoir. Vous avez gardé votre couverture, je n'aurais rien pu demander de plus, dit Lucius avant de tourner son attention vers Dumbledore.- La fin est proche. Très proche. Demetrius... A fait un sort très ancien, lié à un poignard fait de sang et d'os de dragon, qui une fois plongée dans la victime, se dissout et s'unit à la personne pour que le processus puisse commencé.

-Quel processus? Demanda Dumbledore et Lucius soupira.

-Il empoisonnera peu à peu la victime, lui absorbera ses forces, mentales et physiques, tout comme la magie dans le sang.- Il avala.- Avant que Demetrius mette le poignard dans le coeur de Voldemort, Voldemort a du le poignardé en premier, un coup fatal. La première chose qui doit se produire et que le sang du lanceur coule. Une fois que c'est le cas... Tout rentre en place.

-Alors vous essayez de dire que Demtrius a empoisonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour nous? Demanda Ron étonné.

-Oui, dit Lucius.

-Bien, alors, qui est le Grand Prophète maintenant? Demanda Hermione.

Lucius s'assit lentement et leva sa main gauche. Sur son annulaire se trouve un anneau de mariage de pure platine et diamants, un saphir brillait avec les reflets de la lumière et autour de son poignet, le bracelet était fait d'or et platine, avec des écritures Efliques. Il brilla d'un bleu féroce pendant que les yeux de Lucius prenaient la même teinte. Le pouvoir et la magie l'entouraient comme un vortex et les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

-Moi, dit Lucius.- Je suis le Grand Prophète.- Il se tourna vers Harry et un sourire apparu sur son visage.- Tu es maintenant Seigneur Suprême, Harry, lui dit-il avec douceur.

-Je savais que vous alliez me dire ça, dit Harry, mais il sourit.

Il allait reprendre la parole mais Leviathan se précipita à l'intérieur de la tente, ses yeux pourpres écarquillés.

-Leviathan, qu'est-ce qui...? Demanda Lucius mais il pâlit et se massa les tempes.- Sev.

-Leviathan, que diable se passe-t-il?

-Nous avons deux grands problèmes, dit-il d'un ton empressé.- L'un est que l'armée de Voldemort se dirige vers nous, les soldats se déplacent déjà vers eux, tout comme quelques sorciers.

-Ok, dit Harry et alors il se retourna vers Pansy et Blaise.- Vous deux, vous allez rassembler le reste des Elfes, mobilisez-les tous.- Harry se leva jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente et en sorti juste sa tête.- Greg, va chercher les Dragons, nous avons besoin d'eux. Il semblerait que le combat final est sur nous.- Greg acquiesça et parti mais quand Harry retourna à l'intérieur, Lucius était d'une pâleur fantomatique.- Quoi?

-Sev, dit doucement Lucius.

-Sev? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? Demanda Harry inquiet et Leviathan se tourna vers lui.

-Le Grand Compagnon va bientôt avoir son enfant.

Harry cligna des yeux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Attendez une minute, il est en avance d'un mois, protesta Harry et Leviathan acquiesça.

-Claudius pense que ça a un lié avec le changement que Lucius à souffert... Ça a du déclencher quelque chose en Sev. Il est en avance d'un mois et Claudius est inquiet pour ça, pas seulement à cause de son âge, mais aussi à cause de la guerre qui arrive, dit-il finalement.

-Que voulez-vous faire, Père? Demanda Harry et Lucius se leva en soupirant.

-Je dois prendre part au combat, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.- Et toi aussi.- Il se tourna vers Leviathan.- S'il te plait, dit...

-Il le sait déjà, dit Leviathan avec douceur.- Je voulais seulement vous mettre au courant. Je serai là-bas, tout comme Draco et Claudius. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Allez-y, ils ont besoins de vous deux.

Leviathan fit une révérence à Lucius et sorti. La tenta resta silencieuse et Lucius sorti rapidement.

-Harry, viens avec moi.

Il regarda vite fait Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron avant de suivre Lucius.

-Pas de repos pour les fatigués, râla Harry.

-Bien sur que non.

-Voldemort est vraiment empoisonné?

-Il l'est.

-Et alors, il est là, dehors, menant ses troupes? Demanda Harry sidéré.

Lucius fit un sourire dédaigneux.

-Non.

-Alors qui c'est?

-Mon ex-femme.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**(*) En fait Voldemort appel Lucius de «Pet» donc «Animal de compagnie». J'embellis l'affaire parce que animal de compagnie, ça se dit pas vraiment..**_

_**-Viens, Animal de Compagnie (lol)**_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 17**_

Il était splendide tout en noir.

C'est la première pensée de Narcissa en faisant face à son mari de l'autre côté de la bataille. Ses longues mèches étaient attachées en une tresse passée devant ses épaules qui longeait son flan. Tout son corps était recourt d'un cuir noir de dragon et une magnifique épée Elfique fleurie était accrochée à sa main.

Elle s'était mariée avec lui parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait demandé, elle lui avait donné un enfant parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et elle l'avait laissé... Parce qu'il l'avait fatigué. Ils avaient été mariés pendant vingt ans. Pendant ces vingt maudites années elle avait été son épouse, peut-être pas fidèle, mais malgré tout son épouse. Et ça ne signifiait rien pour lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était son Compagnon, qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

-Va en enfer, Severus Snape, murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

Elle avait été furieuse en découvrant qu'il avait changé son testament, laissant tout à son Compagnon et à son fils. Oui, elle n'avait jamais considéré Draco comme le sien. Aussi tôt qu'elle lui avait donné naissance et avait vu ses yeux argentés et ses oreilles pointues, elle s'était désintéressée de lui. En grandissant, il devenait plus gracieux, plus beau, plus Elfique. Il l'avait regardé de ses yeux innocent remplis de douleur se demandant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer... Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire était l'observer regarder son père avec haine et une colère grandissante pour savoir pourquoi elle ne l'aimerait pas. Son père ne l'aimerait jamais... Seulement Severus.

Narcissa n'avait aucun amour perdu pour son mari, mais elle le haïssait de chaque fibre de son être pour ça.

Il leva le bras de son épée, qui brilla quand elle pointa son ex-mari.

-Que tu meurs en ce jour, bâtard, se murmura-t-elle.- TUEZ LES TOUS!

L'armée entière rugit derrière elle et s'avança pendant qu'elle restait sur place, magnifiquement majestueuse en son cuir de rouge sang. Ses mèches blondes dans un chignon sévère et sa baguette serrée dans sa main, elle commença alors aussi à bouger. Elle menait l'armée pour Voldemort, oui, mais ce n'était pas son véritable objectif.

... Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de planter son épée dans le coeur de Lucius.

oOoOoOoOoO

Lucius observa l'armée s'approcher de plus en plus. Les Trois Anciens étaient debout derrière lui, rayonnant de pouvoir et calme.

-_**Elle était ton épouses, non?**_ Lui demanda Draconis.

-Oui.

-_**Tu l'aimais?**_

-Je l'aimais, et je la respectait énormément. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les années sont passées, elle est devenue l'ombre de ce qu'elle a été, et l'amertume a grandit en elle.

Draconis acquiesça de compréhension.

-_**Alors, tu pourrais la tuer?**_ Demanda-t-il alors que sa femme et son fils, tout comme lui, enlevaient les voiles qui les entouraient, dissimulant leur présence.

-Ça fait dix-huit ans qu'elle est morte pour moi, dit Lucius.- Ça ne me coutera pas grande chose de tuer la coquille de la femme qu'elle était, dit-il avec douceur pendant qu'il levait son épée, ainsi que sa main libre. Des flammes bleu-océan émanèrent de sa paume ouverte.- Vous êtes prêts? Demanda-t-il calmement, mais il savait que tous ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui pouvaient l'entendre.

-Prêts à avancer, Grand-Prophète, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Alors luttons, dit-il doucement.

Pendant qu'il s'avançait, il laissa tomber son bras jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient bien devant lui. Des flammes sorcières et Elfiques brûlèrent devant leurs yeux. L'herbe prit feu, tout comme leurs pieds et des milliers des cris résonnèrent dans les airs. C'était un piège, l'herbe à leurs pieds était ensorcelée, d'un sort de feu. Tout ce qu'il suffisait, c'était une flamme.

-Que la Déesse ait pitié de vous, dit Lucius avant de décapiter sa première victime.

Du sang gicla sur son visage, ses cheveux et vêtements, mais il continua. Beaucoup allaient mourir en ce jour, mais pas lui... Il avait beaucoup pour quoi vivre.

-_Severus, je te reviendrai._

-_Sois protégé, mon amour,_ dit Severus à travers la douleur.

La peur fit Lucius tuer plus froidement, il n'avait pas vécu vingt ans de misère pour perdre son Compagnon et enfant maintenant.

-_Mes prières sont aussi avec toi,_ répondit-il et il repoussa le lien alors qu'il envoyait le sort de la mort vers cinq Mangemort qu'il observa tomber.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Continue.

-Ma Déesse, il n'est pas encore prêt, donnez-lui encore un peu de temps, implora Claudius en envoyant de l'énergie réconfortante dans le corps rempli de douleur de Severus. Le sorcier plus âgé gémit de douleur même quand Draco lui passait doucement un tissu mouillé sur le visage ou dans le cou.

-Je ne comprend pas, ça ne devait pas être si douloureux. Claudius...

-Son corps n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer à avoir cet enfant. Bien qu'un homme ne puisse pas avoir un enfant comme une femme, son corps subit des transformations pour le préparer et rendre plus facile la césarienne. L'enfant, ou les enfants, sont protégés dans un utérus magique qui se forme à la conception et grandit avec eux. Quand le sorcier ou l'Elfe commencent le travail naturellement, cet utérus disparait lentement, laissant les enfants sans protection, mais prêts à naitre.- Claudius leva le regard craintif vers Draco.- Parce que Severus a été obligé à entrer en travail, l'utérus n'a pas disparu petit à petit, il s'est déchiré .Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il avance d'un mois, c'est les complications auxquelles on a jamais été confrontés.

-Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui? Demanda Draco, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.- S'il vous plait, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu'on puisse faire.

Claudius regarda le jeune Compagnon d'un regard rempli de regrets.

-Je suis désolé, le seule chose qui puisse améliorer la situation serait d'avoir un Barde, en particulier un Grand Barde dont la musique calmerait non seulement Severus, mais également le bébé. Cependant, la maison des Bardes est trop loin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

Claudius soupira lourdement.

-Si on ne fait rien rapidement, Severus et le bébé vont mourir.

Draco regarde Severus. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux remplis de douleur.

-Non.

La voix de Draco était d'acier. Claudius leva son regard, surpris, et se recula en voyant une froide détermination dans ses yeux.

-Draco, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire...

-Non, y a toujours une solution, toujours! Dit froidement Draco même s'il continuait à pleurer.- Je ne vais pas laisser mon papa mourir, je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

Claudius le regarda les yeux écarquillés et ils s'ouvrirent encore plus en sentant le pouvoir de Draco qui grandissait.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que...?- Il s'interrompit quand ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'un bleu-océan avec des éclairs argentés.- Barde... Bénité Déesse... C'est son pouvoir.

Comme en transe, Draco se tourna vers Severus et posa doucement ses mains sur le corps de l'homme: une sur son ventre et l'autre sur son coeur. Il respirait profondément et chantait.

Du pouvoir pur coulait de ses lèvres, tout comme la mélodie la plus enchanteresse et tristesse que Claudius n'ai jamais entendu. Alors que Draco continuait à chanter, Claudius pu sentir le calme et la sérénité prendre possession de l'homme remplit de douleur et de l'enfant qu'il portait. Visions de la bataille, amour, perdition, espoir, douleur, tout s'en alla et Claudius se senti calme à son tour. Le temps était comme arrêter pendant que Draco chantait, sa voix et sa puissance faisaient écho dans la salle, dans le palais et résonnèrent dans les coeurs de ceux qui combattaient. Ça leur donna de la force, de la résistance mais par dessus tout, de l'espoir... Que cette bataille puisse être gagnée.

Pendant que les dernières notes de la chanson se faisaient entendre, l'éclat bleu-océan se dissipa, laissant un Draco qui clignait des yeux, sa magie épuisée et très confus.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il semblerait que t'ai trouvé ton talent Elfique.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Tu es un Barde! Dit Claudius avec douceur, ses yeux parcourant la forme de Severus, et s'écarquillèrent quand il laissa ses sens parcourir Severus.- Ce n'est pas le moment, ta magie a complété la transition, il est prêt. Viens, je dois faire ça maintenant ou je n'en aurais peut-être plus la chance. Maintenant, aide-moi.

Draco acquiesça et commença à faire le tour du lit, mais il posa son regard sur la fenêtre et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Harry?

Harry nettoya encore plus de sang de son visage pendant qu'il retirait son épée d'un loup. Il se retourna rapidement, sa main libre répandant de mystérieuses et sombres flammes vertes du sort mortel. Elles le livrèrent des vingts qui couraient vers lui.

-Père, cria-t-il.

Lucius se tourna violemment, glissant son épée dans le corps d'un autre Mangermort pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry.

-Quoi, Harry?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, dit Harry en respirant lourdement.- Même étant malade, Voldemort devrait être ici, et il n'y est pas. C'est ça qui m'inquiète, dit Harry.

Lucius entoura son visage de ses mains.

-Harry, tu dois te battre contre un ennemi à la fois. Laisse le être lâche, il finira par mourir de tes mains.

-Je le veux mort maintenant.

-Je sais, nous le voulons tous, mais ce n'est pas le moment, dit Lucius en coupant un autre sbire de Voldemort.- En ce moment nous devons tuer ses alliés, le plus possible. Il s'alimente de leurs pouvoirs. Plus on en tue, plus grands seront les dommages. Il est déjà affaibli, pense à quel point il serait faible si la plus grande partie de son armée est détruite.

Harry se mordit la langue. Il savait que Lucius avait raison. Il se sentait frustrer et en colère, beaucoup mourraient à cause de leur confiance en ce fou, mais chaque fois qu'il en coupait un, il semblait qu'à chaque fois, il avait de plus en plus de peine pour eux et il se sentait coupable de les tués. Lucius dû sentir ses pensées, vu qu'il le secoua violemment.

-Écoute moi, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute! Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute, ces personnes ont fait leur choix et ont choisis cette vie.

-Mais il les a forcé, exactement comme il t'a forcé toi, cria Harry.

-Peut-être, mais beaucoup ont été jusqu'à lui de leur propre volonté. Tu ne peux pas supporter le poids de centaines de milliers d'âmes sur ta conscience, Harry. Soit fière parce que tu fais ce qui est juste, tu luttes pour la bonne cause, et tu vaincra, n'en doute jamais, n'en doute jamais, Harry.

Harry se raidit et regarda son père.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime Harry, comme si tu était ma chaire et mon sang. T'es un exemple brillant de ce qu'est un vrai sorcier, t'es brillant et fort, charmant et plein de compassion. Qui ne t'aimerait pas?

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait à un homme qui lui avait donner tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaiter: une famille.

-Père, je...

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Viens, t'as épuisé ta magie et t'es crevé. Nous devons retourner au campement, dit Lucius en commençant à pousser Harry vers un territoire plus sur.

Harry observa de nombreux Elfes et sorciers les couvrir en faisant une ligne de feu pour les protégés des ennemis, mais quand il se retourna, Harry se sentit plus léger qu'avant de rentrer dans cette guerre. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses amis, ou alliés qui luttaient pour lui... C'était parce qu'il avait trouvé un famille. Une famille en son Compagnon, et en Severus, un homme qui l'avait détesté une grande partie de sa vie mais qui maintenant le soutenait... Et en Lucius... Lucius Malfoy, un homme qui avait essayer de le tuer de nombreuses fois et qui malgré tout l'aimait maintenant comme un fils.

-Je vous aime aussi, murmura-t-il et Lucius lui serra la main en retour.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver, haleta Severus alors qu'une autre contraction le prenait et Draco serra fort sa main.

-Oui, tu le peux, dit-il doucement en souriant.- T'as tellement attendu ce moment, je sais que tu peux le faire, papa, dit Draco avec douceur.

Severus sourit légèrement avant qu'une autre contraction le prenne. Claudius sourit doucement à Severus.

-Tu ne vas rien sentir, murmura Claudius.

-Bien sur, je suis conscient et sur le point d'être coupé, répondit sarcastiquement Severus et Draco rigola doucement.

-T'es sur le point d'avoir l'enfant de mon père et de son Époux.- Il avala.- Un être aussi magnifique que l'homme qui l'a mit au monde et la créer.- Draco sourit légèrement vers Severus.- C'est pour ça que nous, Compagnons, somme faits.

-C'est vrai, dit Claudius avec douceur pendant qu'il profitait de la distraction de Severus pour commencé à l'en-taillé.- Nous avons fait nos voeux, pour au final, arriver à ça. Porter l'enfant de notre Seigneur est le plus bel acte, et le plus véridique, de loyauté envers lui.

Du sang coula quand il termina de couper et il dû se concentrer, alors Draco reprit où il s'était arrêter.

-Je me souviens une fois, quand j'étais petit, toi et papa vous avez eut une grande dispute. Il essayait de te marier à une autre personne et que tu le laisse à son destin, mais tu ne l'as pas laissé, pas vrai?- Severus nia de la tête et frissonna en sentant les mains de Claudius passer dans l'entaille pour mettre son enfant au monde.- Je me rappel t'avoir entendu dire que t'étais son Compagnon et qu'il était ta vie, ton âme.- Draco avala et continua.- T'as dit que «La loyauté d'un Compagnon n'est testée qu'après avoir été confrontée à des obstacles qui sont tellement horripilants que n'importe qui d'autre fuirait. Cependant, un vrai Compagnon resterait aux côtés de son Seigneur, peu importe si sa vie est en danger». Tu t'en souviens?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Oui, tu l'as attendu vingt ans, et maintenant tu l'as et t'as votre enfant, qu'il a aussi fait. Ta loyauté n'a jamais flanché, elle a toujours été forte et vrai, surpassant tout, dit Draco en admiration devant l'homme qui était plus son deuxième père que sa propre mère.

Severus grogna et Claudius haleta de joie pendant qu'il retirait un enfant parfaitement bien formé.

-Severus, c'est un garçon! Dit-il pendant que deux yeux bleus le fixaient.

Claudius coupa le cordon ombilical et posa l'enfant dans les bras de Draco, qui le nettoya en chuchotant avec lui. Severus se releva un peu et sourit vers son fils avant de bouger inconfortablement. Claudius le vit, plissa le front et passa de-nouveau sa main sur le ventre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...? Demanda-t-il avant de plonger délicatement sa main dans le coupure.

Draco l'observa inquiet, pendant qu'il entourait l'enfant dans une couverture de soie bleue et se retourna vers Severus. Les yeux de Claudius s'écarquillèrent.

-Severus, soupira-t-il en poussant doucement et alors il berça un autre bébé dans ses bras.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent et Draco rit joyeusement.

-Des jumeaux, Severus, t'as des jumeaux.

-C'est une fille, dit Claudius en coupant le deuxième cordon ombilical et commençant à la nettoyer.- Oh, elle est magnifique, Severus, en parfaite santé et elle à tes yeux. Félicitations!

Severus était encore sans mots, mais quand Draco lui tendit son fils, il le prit doucement en lui serrant la main et le regarda avec une expression remplie d'amour et d'admiration. Claudius commença à le soigner et Severus passa ses mains sur les dix parfaits petits doigts des mains, et les dix petits des pieds, sur le front du bébé et regarda ses magnifique yeux bleus argentés. Il resta perturbé de ne pas entendre les pleurs habituels, mais en voyant les oreilles pointues, il se rappela que ses enfants étaient des Elfes: les bébés Elfes ne pleurent pas à la naissance.

-Il est tellement beau, dit Severus d'une voix étouffée et nettoya les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux. Il n'avait plus pleurer des larmes de joie depuis au moins deux décennies.

-Quel sera son nom? Demanda Draco.

-Dysis***,** il va s'appeler Dysis, dit Severus avec douceur et alors il se tourna vers sa fille qui le surprit et qui probablement laisserait Lucius tellement choqué qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il pouvait déjà dire que là où Dysis ressemblait à Lucius, elle lui ressemblait à lui. Sa peau était blanche et douce, ses yeux étaient aussi sombres et beaux que les siens... Magnifique enfant, c'était ce qu'elle était.- Et toi, mon ange, tu seras Adonia*****.

-Dysis et Adonia? De jolis noms, murmura Draco en laissant Severus porter ses deux enfants.

Claudius soupira de fatigue et Draco leva son regard vers lui, inquiet, mais l'Ancien Compagnon sourit.

-Je vais bien, et toi aussi, Severus. Nous vous transfèrerons rapidement dans un lieu plus sur, et Draco, tu iras avec lui, mais ce sera pour plus tard. En ce moment, tu as besoin de ton repos.- Claudius prit délicatement les enfants des bras de Severus et leurs sourit doucement.- Vous avez épuisé votre papa.- Il sourit doucement vers Severus.- T'as été parfait. Bientôt, il ne restera plus aucune cicatrice. Pas de sexe durant six semaines, je vais le faire rentrer dans la tête de ton époux si nécessaire. Beaucoup d'eau et de nourriture et du _repos_. Dysis et Adonia vont venir avec moi, je vais m'en occuper. Ils seront des enfants puissants, je peux déjà le sentir, nous verrons dans quelle maison ils seront.

Severus acquiesça.

-Je peux les voir après?

-Je te les ramènerai immédiatement. Les Enfants Elfiques dorment normalement sans s'alimenter pour la première fois. Mais nous en discuterons après, dit Claudius et il sortit silencieusement de la salle.

Severus soupira fatigué, et se laissa aller contre ses cousins.

-Repose-toi, papa, je vais prendre soin de toi.

-Comment ils s'en sortent? Demanda Severus, fatigué, pendant qu'il s'endormait.

Draco sourit.

-Nos époux sont deux des plus puissants sorciers sur le champ de bataille, ils vont bien.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Voili voilou la suite =D**_

_**(*) Dysis veut dire « coucher de soleil» et Adonia veut dire « Magnifique» en Grec.**_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

**_x– A Consort's Loyalty _–_x_**

_**Chapitre 18**_

Harry soupira doucement et ouvrit en somnolant ses yeux émeraudes. Le pouls qu'il entendait était lent et régulier, lui prouvant que son père dormait encore profondément. Harry se leva légèrement pour voir le beau visage de Lucius. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cet homme comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait fait tellement pour lui... Harry détourna le regard en pensant avec dégout à Voldemort violant Lucius. Il voulait l'homme mort, mort maintenant.

-Sois patient, mon fils, t'auras ta juste récompense dans peu de temps, murmura Lucius d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry se tourna vers lui et plissa le front.

-Vous avez encore besoin de repos, beaucoup de choses se sont passée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

-Oui, c'est vrai, cependant, mon amour va bien et est en bonne santé et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être excité et heureux de voir si notre enfant est une fille ou un garçon.

Harry sourit en voyant ses yeux briller d'excitation.

-Vous ne le savez pas, Grand Prophète? Le taquina Harry.

Lucius leva les yeux, mais laissa un beau et doux sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

-Je suis peut-être un Prophète, mais je ne peux pas tout voir. En plus, mon Compagnon était terriblement fatigué et s'est immédiatement endormi. Je suis légèrement nerveux, mais je peux attendre.- Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu.- Avec un peu de chance, cette guerre sera finit avant que Draco n'arrive à terme.

-Je l'espère, dit Harry en se penchant vers la main qui lui caressait le visage et soupira de contentement.

Sa magie avait été déréglée toute la journée parce qu'il était loin de son Élu, tout comme celle de Lucius. Il pouvait sentir la magie s'agiter doucement dans leurs corps, s'ajustant, libérant la tension dans leurs auras. Il y eu un coup de vent quand l'entrée de la tente fut écartée et Vincent apparut.

Il leur fit une grande révérence.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Vincent? Demanda Lucius inquiet en tapant la couverture à ses côtés pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec gratitude.

-Il semblerait que Voldemort soit apparu, il est sur le champ maintenant, en meneur, dit Vincent fatigué.- On arrive pas à retrouver Narcissa, on ne sait pas où elle est allée, mais on a une idée de qui elle poursuit.

Vincent regarde Lucius et l'Elfe acquiesça tristement.

-Elle va vouloir ma mort... Elle a découvert que j'ai changé mon testament.

-Pardon? Demanda Harry tendu.

La seule idée que Lucius puisse mourir le laissa malade. Lucius posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse et la serra légèrement.

-Seulement une petite précaution. J'ai déjà vu que je sortirai vivant de cette guerre et de tout ce que la Déesse a prévu pour nous. Cependant, parce que je ne retournerai pas dans le monde sorcier, je devais être sur que mes affaires étaient en ordre, alors j'ai fais un testament déclarant que toute ma fortune irait à mon Compagnon et mon fils, Draco. Maintenant, comme Severus restera avec moi, Draco va tout recevoir, et je ne lui ai rien laissé à elle.

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle est furieuse, dit Vincent avec un sourire fatigué.- En parlant d'autre chose, les Trois dissimulent leurs forces, ils sont encore très discrets, cependant, les clans des dragons du côté de Voldemort savent qu'on a trois dragons, mais ils ne savent pas qui ils sont.- Vincent dit avec un grand sourire.- Même le dragon de Dragon est apparu une ou deux fois, mais seulement quand quelqu'un s'approche de trop près du palais.

-Bien, dit Harry satisfait.

Lucius rigola légèrement et se tourna vers Vincent.

-Comment vont Blaise et Pansy?

-Je ne les ai plus vu depuis ce matin. Ils travaillent avec les Elfes, alors ils vont probablement bien, dit Vincent.- Les groupes sorciers ne les acceptent pas très bien.

Harry renifla.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau là-dedans? Murmura-t-il et Lucius le réprimanda d'un bruit de s gorge.- Pardon.

-Ne devenons pas amers. Viens Harry, la bataille nous attend.

-Oui, comme toujours, n'est-ce pas?

-Et bien, en effet, t'es de bonne humeur, dit sarcastiquement Lucius et Harry rigola.

-Je dis juste ce que tout le monde pense, mais ils n'ont pas le courage de le dire.

Lucius sourit légèrement.

oOoOoOoOoO

Il haïssait ce maudit poison. Voldemort fit une sombre grimace en coupant un sorcier en deux rien qu'en y pensant et il le refit encore une fois avec son épée. Le sang qui éclaboussait son visage et ses vêtement le motivai. Il se sentait fort et au pouvoir. Cependant, il pouvait sentir le poison, que ce maudit Elfe lui avait mit, courir sans cesse dans ses veines, le faiblissant... Le tuant.

Il avait durement travailler et ce qu'il désirait était à portée de main. Et maintenant ça! Voldemort lâcha un rugissement et une vague de magie noire traversa le champ de bataille. Elfes, loup-garous et Sorciers du côté de la lumière tombèrent comme des mouches.

Un rugissement remplit le ciel, en réponse au sien, et il observa horrifié deux dragons, un d'un noir brulant et l'autre d'un argenté resplendissant, brûler un quart de ce qui lui restait de son armée. Les cris d'agonie le transpercèrent et il gémit en trébuchant, leur magie était aspirée, tout comme la sienne, c'était stupéfiant.

-**Aller brûler en Enfer!** Siffla Voldemort en fourche-lange et ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui tremblèrent de crainte face à la sombre aura qui émanait de lui.

-**Non, VOUS êtes condamné aux trous remplis de feu de l'Enfer.**

Voldemort leva le regard et vit un homme, un éclair noir recouvrait la moitié de son visage et de grandes ailles de dragon sortaient de son dos.

-Qui êtes vous?

-**Je suis le plus ancien de tous les Dragons. Je suis Draconis**, dit-il doucement, mais les dragons qui s'envolaient derrière Voldemort s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent horrifiés leur Ancien.- **Vous avez tous déshonorer mon épouse, mon fils et moi-même. Vous n'êtes plus des Dragons à nos yeux. Si une griffe est levée ne serais-ce qu'une fois encore contre le Grand Prophète Lucius Malfoy ou son armée, vous êtes considérés comme morts.**

-Tes menaces sont vides de sens.

-**Pour vous, elles peuvent vous sembler sans valeur, mais elles ne le sont pas. Nous les massacrerons.**

-Ils sont aussi des Dragons.

Draconis lui fit un sinistre sourire.

-**Ils peuvent l'être, mais j'ai été le Premier, j'ai reçu la vie de la Lady. Ma femme a été la Deuxième et mon fils, né de notre amour, le Troisième. Nous sommes les Anciens, nous sommes des Dieux parmi eux. Ils nous ont fâchés, ils ont fait honte à tous les Dragons, et pour ça, ils doivent payer**, dit Draconis qui dans un grand saut se retrouva dans le ciel, se tenant devant eux, son épouse Illyrian et son fils Dion à ses côtés.

-Tuez-les! Ordonna Voldemort.

Les Dragons hésitèrent, certains pleuraient, d'autres avaient déjà laissé leur magie consumé leur corps pour avoir déshonorer leurs Anciens. Cependant, ceux vivants savaient, ils savaient quel était leurs destins, ils allaient mourir, mais ils préféraient mourir avec dignité que sans aucune dignité. De terribles rugissements résonnèrent dans les airs pendant que les cinq derniers clans de Dragons se ruaient vers les Trois qui étaient nés au début des temps.

Ce fut un vrai bain de sang.

Voldemort observa les plus forts de ses forces être massacrés.

-Soyez maudits!

-Mon Seigneur.

Voldemort se retourna violemment et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Malgré qu'il préfère les hommes habillés de cuir serré, Narcissa Malfoy apaisait ses convoitises.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lady Malfoy?

-J'ai trouvé un chemin pour rentrer dans le Palais.

-Vraiment?

Elle acquiesça.

-J'ai prévu de tuer mon fils, vous avez une objection?

Voldemort pencha la tête en arrière et rigola pendant qu'il tournait sa main et envoyais vingt autres hommes au tapis.

-Fais comme bon te semble.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en quittant furtivement le champ.

Voldemort se retourna et fit un sourire en coin, cependant, la douleur couru dans son sang et un moment plus tard il en crachait du sang.

-Maudit venin, murmura-t-il mais il sourit encore une fois.- Draco mort... Maintenant, si ça ne fait pas sortir Potter de sa cachette, je ne sais pas ce qui le ferait.

Son rire résonna sur tous les combattants et sa voix en laissa beaucoup tremblants de dégout.

_Potter, montre toi, montre toi peu importe où tu te caches._

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco marcha avec précaution jusqu'à la chambre de Severus. Malgré qu'il sache qu'il était sauvé, il y avait toujours une chance que quelque chose n'aille pas. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Sa magie était maintenant très faible, et ça lui faisait peur. Il y a des jours où il ne valait pas mieux qu'un cracmol, pas qu'il s'en soucie vraiment. Il fit un sourire rêveur en sentant ses deux enfants lui donner des petits coups dans le ventre. Il ne lui restait plus que deux mois, il rigola légèrement. Il avait toujours voulu que ses enfants naissent en Juin.

Les délicates clochettes dans ses cheveux sonnaient avec douceur quand une bouffée d'air frais passa dans le couloir. Draco regarda derrière lui, observant le long et magnifique couloir.

Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Draco recommença à marcher mais une seconde bouffée d'air frais passa, mais cette fois-ci il ne regarda pas derrière lui et accéléra le pas, marchant le plus vite possible. Il prit un tournant et failli glisser et tomber... Le sol... Il regarda à ses pieds et senti un cri d'horreur lui brûler les entrailles. Les gardes qu'il avait laissé il y a moins d'une heure avaient leur gorges tranchées et du sang en coulait.

-Oh Déesse, murmura-t-il.

Il contourna rapidement les deux corps et commença à courir, non pas vers la chambre secrète de Severus, mais vers la sienne. Il claqua et verrouilla sa porte et se pencha contre celle-ci, essayant de calmer son pouls qui s'était accéléré.

-Bien, bien, bien, mon seul et unique fils est enceint.

C'était une voix froide, une voix que Draco n'oublierait jamais.

-Mère? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Narcissa sorti de l'ombre, sa tenue de cuir rouge-sang serrée brillait dans la pâle lumière. Elle lui sourit froidement.

-Draconis, dit-elle sarcastiquement.- Il semblerait que ton mari ai été occupé, dit en pointant son ventre qu'il couvrit immédiatement et instinctivement avec son bras. Narcissa se contenta de rigoler.- Oh, t'as l'air tellement pitoyable maintenant. T'en es à combien, six ou sept mois? Ta magie doit être réduite à néant. T'es, en effet, à ma merci.

Les yeux argentés de Draco s'écarquillèrent de peur quand il vit la lame sanglante de l'épée dans la main de sa mère et sa baguette dans l'autre.

-Mère, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je suis votre fils, et ce sont vos petits-fils, n'avez-vous pas de coeur? Demanda doucement Draco avec tristesse.

Il avait tellement voulu que sa mère l'aime, il avait voulu son amour encore plus que celui de son père..

-Pourquoi je devrais m'en inquiéter? Cracha-t-elle.- Lucius ne m'a jamais aimé! Il était fait de glace, même quand il m'a mise dans son lit. Tu n'as pas été conçu par amour, Draconis, t'as été conçu par _devoir_.- Draco recula et Narcissa ricana.- Comment tu te sens avec ça, huh? Ton précieux père, celui que t'aimes tellement, a regardé ta mère avec dégout pendant qu'il me prenait et m'engrossait. Je t'ai porté durant neuf mois et il ne m'a prêté aucune attention avant qu'il ne te jette un regard quand t'es né. Il l'avait son héritier! Après ça, il n'aurait pas pu encore moins s'inquiéter. Je voulais son amour, Draconis, pourquoi ton père ne pouvait-il pas m'aimer?

-Il a aimé Severus durant toute sa vie, il était son destiné, et je suis sur que vous le saviez avant de vous marier!- Draco supplia pendant qu'il se poussait encore plus contre la porte alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer.- Il vous a respecté, il vous a même bien aimée durant toutes ces années!

-Je ne voulais pas de ça!

-Mais vous ne l'aimiez pas non plus, alors pourquoi vous voudriez...!

-Tais-toi!- Elle le frappa avec la poignée de son épée et Draco cria en tombant par terre, un horrible hématome apparaissant le long de son visage.- Évidement que je n'aimais pas ce maudit bâtard, pas après l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait passé, porter son enfant sans même qu'il s'en inquiète! Aussitôt que t'es né, j'ai su que t'étais un Elfe, exactement comme ton père, et je t'ai haï au premier coup d'oeil. T'étais tellement parfait, tellement magnifique, tellement _Elfique_ que ça me faisait vomir!

Draco leva son regard vers la femme qu'il appelait sa Mère et pleura, il pleura pour elle, pleura pour son père et pour lui.

-Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'était votre amour! Lui cria-t-il.- Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. Y a-t-il seulement un moment où vous vous êtes inquiétée?

-Aucun, t'étais seulement le fruit du devoir.- Narcissa le regarda froidement.- Je doute même que ton père t'aime vraiment. Il se lamente tellement pour l'enfant qu'il a perdu quand son putain de Severus a été frappé presque jusqu'à la mort.

Draco pâlit. Non, c'était pas vrai.

-Père m'aime.

-J'en doute, dit-elle sèchement avec un sourire de dédain en levant sa baguette jusque son coeur et mettant son épée au-dessus de son ventre.- Après tout, pourquoi il aimerait l'enfant de l'épouse qu'il a simplement prit par devoir?- Elle arrêta de sourire et même si elle était la perfection, Draco n'avait jamais rien vu de plus laid dans sa courte vie.- MEURT!

L'épée tomba et la sombre lumière verte sortie de la baguette.

Draco ferma les yeux... _AIDEZ-MOI!_

oOoOoOoOoO

_AIDEZ-MOI!_

Harry et Lucius se tournèrent rapidement vers le Palais. Harry senti une crainte et une panique sans nom au son de la voix Draco remplie de pure terreur.

-Draco!

-Non, tu dois rester ici, je vais y aller, ordonna Lucius et il parti.

Harry resta immobile avant d'être noyé par la signature magique de celui qu'il détestait le plus.

-Bonjour, Tom, dit-il sans même se retourner.

-Potter, il est temps de mourir.

-Je ne crois pas, murmura Harry et il se retourna, son épée déjà dégainée et de pures flemmes dans la paume de son autre main.

Voldemort contra son attaque.

La terre trembla pendant que les deux puissances s'affrontaient dans le champ de bataille.

oOoOoOoOoO

Lucius n'hésita pas.

Quand il se matérialisa dans la pièce, tout ce qu'il vit c'est l'épée de son ex-femme qui se dirigeait vers le ventre de Drago et le sort prêt à atteindre son objectif.

-Tu vas mourir maintenant, grogna-t-il doucement en plongeant son épée Elfique dans son dos.

Narcissa cria et Draco le regarda soulager et surpris. Du sang avait éclaboussé son visage, ses cheveux et ses robes, mais dès que le corps de Narcissa fut au sol, Draco fut tirer dans l'étreinte de son père.

-Oh, Déesse, elle ne t'a pas blessé, pas vrai?

-Non, elle ne m'a blessé, dit Draco pendant qu'il cachait son visage dans l'épaule de son père.- Merci, papa.

Lucius éloigna le visage de son épaule et le regarda pendant que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

-Draco, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Je mourrai avant de laisser quelqu'un te toucher.- Draco le regarde et Lucius soupira.- Je t'aime Draconis, je t'aime depuis le moment où je t'ai vu. T'étais tellement magnifique.

-Vous m'aimez? Pour de vrai? Parce qu'elle...

-Ne pense même pas à ce que cette pute t'a dit, tu m'entends? Je t'aime et Severus t'aime comme son propre fils. N'en doute jamais, dit Lucius d'une voix rauque et étranglée pendant qu'il le serrait dans bras.

Draco aurait bien répondu si une ombre n'était pas tombée sur eux.

-Papa!

Lucius se retourna et la vague de magie qui sorti de l'ombre le poussa contre le mur. Il glissa au sol et arrêta de bouger. Draco le regarda horrifié.

-Papa! Cria-t-il en essayant de bouger, mais une forte main se referma autour de sa jambe et il se retourna se retrouvant face au visage tordu de la projection astrale de Voldemort.

-_Quel bon prix, mon Maitre sera enchanté._

-Maitre? Demanda Draco en tremblant.

Le Voldemort tordu ricana, la moitié de sa mâchoire était déboitée et Draco senti son ventre se retourner.

-_Je suis l'âme incarnée de Voldemort. Il combat ton époux en ce moment-même._- L'Âme de Voldemort rigola sombrement.- _Je veux entendre son agonie pendant qu'il assistera à ta mort ainsi qu'à celle de votre enfant._

Avec un force surprenante, la forme tordu de Voldemort traina Draco à ses pieds et le releva.

-Non, cria Draco.

Lucius trembla en entendant le son désespérer de son fils. Il releva la tête, sa vision brouillée.

-Draconis!

-Papa!

Voldemort se retourna et envoya une autre vague vers Lucius et pose une main sur la bouche de Draco. Lucius tomba inconscient et Draco fit face aux machiavéliques yeux rouges cramoisis de Voldemort.

-_Crie dans tes cauchemars pour moi, Mon Beau, parce que c'est en Enfer que je te ramène._

Les cris de Draco furent étouffés et alors il tourna des yeux et resta immobile.

Même dans la noirceur de son esprit, ses cris continuaient.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Hum.. Je sais qu'y a des moments où on comprend mal ce que je veux dire. Fin quand je me relis, je me comprends, mais c'est peut-être pas évident. Je vais essayer de relire cette fiction après avoir fini la traduction pour corriger les (nombreuses) fautes =$**_

_**En tout cas, merci de lire cette histoire. Même si je répond pas vraiment au Review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que cette traduction plait à certains =)**_


	20. Chapitre 19

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– A Consort's Loyalty **_**–**_**x**_

_**Chapitre 19**_

Des pas.

Des murmures...

Les cris de son fils...

-Je crois qu'il se réveille.

C'était le voix de son Compagnon, mais Lucius était furieux. Sa puissance monta en lui comme un raz-de-marée et sa rage augmenta. Voldemort avait enlevé son enfant... _Son_ enfant et menaçait l'autre de mort, mais pas seulement ses enfants... Non, il avait aussi enlevé son petit-fils qui n'était même pas encore né...

... Lucius ouvrit les yeux et Severus se recula rapidement en sentant son puissance, vague après vague, se regrouper autour du Grand prophète.

-Lucius, chéri?

-Reste ici, murmura Lucius avec douceur, doucement... Et froidement.- Ça va se finir aujourd'hui.-Lucius ajusta ses robes, attrapa son épée encore remplie de sang et glissa en-dehors de la salle.- Brûler son corps, je ne veux pas voir cette saloperie chez moi.

Severus baissa le regarde vers le visage tendu de Narcissa Malfoy et frissonna face à la douleur et la crainte gravé sur son visage.

Il senti de la peine pour ceux qui croiseraient le chemin de Lucius.

oOoOoOoOoO

Là, Lucius était isolé du monde, mais pas vraiment. Il pouvait entendre la préoccupation de ceux qui étaient proches de lui, mais il pouvait aussi sentir leur crainte. L'âge et le puissance que Demetrius lui avait transmis à son dernier soupir et son propre pouvoir le rendaient trois fois plus puissant qu'avant et maintenant il se contenait... Beaucoup de gens pouvaient sentir ses intentions.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Mais ça lui importait peu.

-Leviathan, où es-tu? Demanda-t-il doucement, mais sa voix résonna dans les couloirs. L'Ancien arriva, marchant gracieusement et à grands pas le long du couloir. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et il courut vers Lucius.

-Lucius, tu vas...?

-On a pas le temps. La fin est proche, dit Lucius avec douceur.

Leviathan avala difficilement en voyant les yeux du Grand Prophète briller. Sa magie émanait autour de lui, s'enroulant autour de lui comme deux hélices. Une telle puissance...

-Oui, Sire, que veux-tu que je fasse?

-Regroupe les sorciers et notre peuple, ordonna Lucius.- Voldemort et mon fils Harry se battent en ce moment même et Voldemort a également Draco.- Les yeux de Leviathan s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.- Le champ doit être vide, la destruction sera terrible et...

-Grand Prophète!- Un sorcier couru vers eux et fit une grande révérence.- Les Détraqueurs, Monsieur, les Détraqueurs sont arrivés.

-Déesse, non, murmura tristement Leviathan.

Lucius ne semblait pas surpris.

-Reculer, rester en sécurité et laissez les Anciens Dragons les combattre.- Il le regarda dans les yeux et le sorcier pâlit comme un fantôme.- Dites leurs qu'ils peuvent utiliser tout ce qu'ils veulent pour le faire, compris?

-Ou.. Oui.- Lucius passa gracieusement à côté d'eux et disparu dans une froide rafale de vent.- Merlin, qui est-il?

-Il est le Grand Prophète.

-Grand Prophète ou pas, personne ne peut avoir un pouvoir comme le sien et continuer à être raisonnable, murmura le sorcier.

Leviathan arqua un sourcil.

-Alors, vous ne connaissez pas bien Lucius Malfoy, dit-il avec douceur.- Il est né pour ce rôle, et il lui sied à merveille. Obéissez à ses ordres, ou je crains que vous allez goûter à la pointe de son épée.

Le sorcier s'enfuit comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco trembla inconfortablement dans l'humide noirceur d'un arbre pourri. Il serra un peu plus ses vestes de cuir noir. Cependant, elles ne pouvaient empêcher le froid de pénétrer ses os. Il observa l'abomination devant lui et ne pu s'empêche de penser que c'était inutile. L'Âme était bien plus dégoutante que Voldemort lui-même. Malgré que son père lui ai toujours dit que le vrai pouvoir d'une personne, qu'elle soit sorcière, Elfique ou humaine, résidait dans l'âme, il n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant cette âme.

Il était fatigué, avait faim, et sentait une peur tellement profonde que même ses enfants pouvaient la ressentir. De petites vagues calmantes le parcouraient dans les moments où il était parcouru par une vague de terreur, avec de minuscules rayons de lumière bleu du bébé, juste pour le calmer d'une telle crainte. Ses enfants essayaient de le calmer. Si c'était en une autre occasion, il en aurait sourit, enchanté, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'essayer de ne pas pleurer. Où était le pouvoir qui l'avait aider à sauver Severus? Bloquer, il semblerait. Sa magie était sans doute irrégulière, et comme par hasard elle l'avait quitter, le laissant comme un moldu.

**-T'es terrifié... C'est bien, tu devrais l'être.**

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi? Chuchota-t-il doucement, content que sa voix n'ai pas tremblé, malgré qu'elle soit faible, mais ça, il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Ses forces le quittaient, il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir et un cri de terreur transperça ses oreilles. Draco sortir rapidement de sa stupeur. Non, il devait rester éveiller. La peur qui l'attendait dans ses rêves était beaucoup plus à craindre que celle qui était assise devant lui.

**-Maitre veut ton époux, pas toi. Cependant, c'est toi qui donnera le Golden Boy au Maitre.**

-Je ne lui donnerai jamais Harry, dit Draco en serrant les dents.

Un rire sinistre sorti de l'ombre en face de lui.

**-Ton époux abandonnera tout de sa propre volonté. Tu lui es très précieux.**

-Je...- Draco n'arrivait plus à parler. Cette âme tordu avait raison; Harry ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour lui... Draco ferma les yeux pour empêcher des larmes de désespoir de couler. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne laisserait pas ce monstre voir sa souffrance, sa peur. Il était Draconis Malfoy et il allait y survivre.- Bien, je suis sur que quand il viendra, il vous détruira vous et votre Maitre.

L'Âme de Voldemort n'apprécia pas la remarque. Elle montra ses dents pourries pendant qu'elle sifflait de colère.

**-T'as beaucoup de courage, Elfe. On verra où ira ta confiance quand ton époux échouera!**

L'Âme bondit soudainement en arrière et Draco l'observa curieusement et la vit avec une certaine crainte se dissoudre et devenir néant.

-Déesse, qu'est-ce que...?

-Bonjour, Draco.

Draco se figea en se retournant vers l'ouverture du tronc de l'arbre. Voldemort était là, en chair et en os, ses yeux rouge-sang assombris de folie, avec une étincelle de pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé pour ramener son âme dans son corps parfait.

-Voldemort, dit doucement Draco.

C'était la première qu'il voyait le nouveau et parfait assassin. Il du admettre qu'il était beau, avec ses soyeux cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle et ses curieux yeux rouges. Cependant, Draco pouvait voir la pourriture intérieure, l'étincelle de folie de ses yeux rouge-sang et la pâleur maladive de sa peau prouvant qu'il mourait peu à peu à cause du poison que Demetrius avait placé en lui. Draco savait que derrière ce visage se cachait une âme brisée et délabrée et automatiquement, il se recula de la main qui s'approchait de lui.

-Vous puez la mort et les vies volées, ne me touchez pas! Dit doucement Draco, ses yeux bleu-océan brillant dans la faible lumière.

Le petit sourire de Voldemort devint un large sourire et encore plus sinistre.

-Tu as du courage, j'aime ça. C'est dommage que tu sois enceint, j'aurai adoré gouter et posséder ce corps délicieux.

-Vous ne me possèderai jamais, tout comme vous ne possèderai jamais mon père, nous sommes déjà compromis, dit Draco avec douceur pendant qu'il enjambait gracieusement le trou du tronc et il se leva, essayant de calmement arranger ses robes pliées et déchirées et également de mettre ses cheveux en ordre, malgré qu'il sache qu'il ressemblait à un épouvantail.

Les yeux rouge-sang se rétrécirent et se refroidirent. Draco s'éloigna instinctivement de lui et l'aura machiavélique de Voldemort bouillait, faisant rage autour de lui. Il fit un pas en direction de l'Efle enceint et Draco affronta son regard, mais ne dit rien.

-Avance, gronda-t-il et il pointa la direction d'où provenaient les cris.

Draco avança, Voldemort collé à ses talons. Il ferma les yeux et caressa son ventre.

_-S'il te plait, reste prudent mon amour._

oOoOoOoOoO

_-S'il te plait, reste prudent mon amour._

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna, le coeur lourd.

-Draco.

Dire son nom le fit tomber à genoux tellement il lui manquait et aussi à cause de la douleur qui le déchirait. Draco était proche maintenant, il pouvait le sentir, mais il savait également que ça signifiait que Voldemort était avec lui.

Et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait.

Harry avança à grands pas entre le reste des arbres et les corps sanglants. Il sentait le sang qui coulait de sa blessure sur son flan et son bras gauche était cassé et pendait de côté. Sa tête lui faisait mal et sa cicatrice le brûlait. Son combat avec Voldemort l'avait pratiquement épuisé. Harry frissonna en se rappelant de la force de ses coups avec cette grande épée, de la douleur qui l'avait traversé quand celle-ci l'avait atteint. Il trembla d'horreur pour avoir senti l'ampleur de la magie de Voldemort. Harry ravala son haut-le-coeur en revoyant l'aura huileuse, luisante et noir qui l'avait entouré, le suffoquant. Harry avait fait un ancien sort de lumière dans ses mains, petit, mais puissant, qu'il avait appris avec son père. Le sort lui avait laissé une ouverture pour qu'il puisse s'échapper et lancer un sort.

Harry sourit sinistrement. Voldemort ne le sentirait plus maintenant, mais la prochaine fois qu'il utiliserait sa magie comme il venait de le faire... Le sort agira avec toutes les sortes de poison qui coulaient déjà en lui.. Comme Voldemort prenait les forces de ceux qui le suivaient pour retarder la propagation du poison, il ne fonctionnait pas encore comme il aurait du. Harry savait que le sort qu'il avait envoyé combattrait et détruirait une quelconque avancée de la magie que Voldemort absorbait de ses victimes, le laissant terriblement faible. Il espère que ce soit nécessaire pour sauver Draco. Harry mordit sa lèvre pendant que sa vision l'envahissait encore. Il pria la Déesse pour que ça marche.

Vu que le sort était Elfique, il n'y avait pas de mouvement spécifique ou de formule. Il venait seulement de l'essence de la magie de l'ennemi, du poison qui coulait dans la personne et de l'intention du lanceur. C'était un délicat équilibre et ça prenait une éternité pour l'apprendre. Lucius allait abandonné quand Harry avait finit par le réussir.

Harry avait silencieusement remercié son père, mais savait que ça ne l'avait pas atteint.

Harry accéléra le pas vu qu'il se rapprochait du Palais des Anciencs. L'aura de Lucius devenait tellement grande, tellement puissante que Harry du bloquer sa présence dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce que son père faisait, mais quoi que ce soit, il réunissait une grande quantité de magie Sauvage pour le faire. Pendant qu'il courait dans les rues ensanglantées devant le Palais des Anciens, Harry se senti comme glacer. Il chancela et tomba à genoux en regardant le ciel, le sang quittant son visage.

-Oh, non, haleta-t-il.

Des Détraqueurs. Des centaines qui glissaient dans les rues. Harry utilisa une petite, mais puissante, quantité de magie et lança trois Patronus-cerfs et les observa détruire les Détraqueurs, mais il savait que c'était seulement un petit sursis. Il observa fixement le sol de terre battue où gisaient des corps d'Elfes et de sorciers qui avaient déjà été Embrassés.

_**-Seigneur Suprême Malfoy!**_

Harry se força à rester debout et regarda vers sa droite. Dion arrivait vers lui en courant rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dion? Demanda Harry, fatigué.

Dion l'observa rapidement et ses brillants yeux bleus se rétrécirent en voyant son bras gauche et son flan ensanglanté.

-_**Tu es blessé, laisse moi t'aider**_ , dit-il en se dirigeant vers Harry.

Il repoussa le cuir flexible qui couvrait son poignet gauche et le mordit. Harry pâlit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-_**Bois, ça va te guérir. Bois maintenant Il y a des problèmes qui ont besoin d'être résolus. Père et Mère veulent te parler,**_ dit-il avec douceur.

Harry baissa le regard sur le poignet qui lui était offert, prit sur lui en prenant doucement le bras du dragon, baissa la tête et commença à boire.

C'était comme s'il buvait de la magie pure. Harry gémit inconsciemment pendant qu'il suçait et buvait le sang du dragon. Il coula dans ses veines, balayant son sang, son esprit était brouillé par la lumière et il senti ses muscles, tendons et os se relâchér. D'ailleurs, les muscles et le peau de son flan se guérissaient peu à peu.

-_**C'est assez**_.

Harry recula et regarda Dion avec des yeux vitreux.

-Déesse, souffla Harry en se léchant les lèvres.- C'était.. Intoxiquant.

Dion sourit.

-_**Nous sommes la magie la plus Ancienne, à l'exception de la Déesse. Même le sang Elfique, après un certain temps, devient de la magie presque pure. Je suis heureux que ça t'ai aidé, mais maintenant, on doit y aller**_ .

Harry acquiesça et le suivit pendant qu'ils couraient légèrement le long des rues désertes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_**Ton directeur parlait, ou peut-être qu'il parle encore, avec mes parents. Cependant, je sais pas ce qu'il leur disait, mais ça les énervait. Ma Mère m'a envoyé te chercher, pour voir si tu pouvais faire en sorte que ton ancien réfléchisse raisonnablement. **_

-J'en doute, mais je vais essayer.

Dion lui fit un sourire et Harry le lui rendit. Ils coururent côte à côté durant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une clairière avec une cabane au centre. Devant le cabane se tenait un sal, mais toujours vivant, Dumbledore, tout comme tous les Weasley, sauf Percy, et Hermione. Draconis et Illyrian faisaient face au groupe de sorciers, comme s'ils espéraient pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux. Harry et Dion ralentirent leur course et s'arrêtèrent entre les deux groupes.

-Bien, je suis là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Harry.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent en clignant des yeux.

-Harry, tu vas bien? T'es rempli de sang, dit Hermione avec inquiétude.

Harry la regarda.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Hermione.

Il serra les dents. Maintenant qu'il était guéri, son corps décidait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus en contact avec son Compagnon depuis plus longtemps que l'acceptable. Une vague de froid le parcouru et il serra ses dents qui claquaient et reprit sa détermination.

-Draconis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry se tourna vers le Plus Ancien Dragon. Draconis foudroyait Dumbledore du regard.

-_**J'ai reçu des ordres plus qu'explicites du Grand Prophète. Il dit que mon épouse, mon fils et moi-même, pouvons utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour détruire le reste des ennemis, et ça inclus ces monstruosités… Ces Détraqueurs, comme vous les appelés. Et ce… Ce…**_

Harry pouvait facilement dire qu'il était furieux.

-Il a dit pour que vous arrêtiez, dit Harry avec douceur et Draconis acquiesça, les lèvres serrées et son aura pulsant dans l'air.

Illyrian posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-_**Seigneur Suprême Malfoy, ces Détraqueurs, ces voleurs d'âmes, ils dissipent nos forces et ils tuent aussi la Terre. La Terre est saturée de magie Sauvage, qui même si elle est puissante, est très fragile. Des choses comme les Détraqueurs sont principalement faites de mort et décadence. Ils prennent la vie de tout ce qui les entoure. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont aussi dangereux. **_

-Vous pouvez les tuer ? Demanda Harry et les Dragons Anciens acquiescèrent.

-_**Oui, mais nous avons besoin que toutes les personnes qui sont encore vivantes quittent le champ de bataille, et aillent loin d'ici. La magie qui sera libérée tuera un être magique normal. S'il te plait, dit le à ton ancien,**_ aboya Draconis.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous les empêchiez de le faire?

Dumbledore le regarde de ses yeux bleu fatigués et vieux.

-Les Détraqueurs, Harry, ce n'est pas le problème. Le fait est qu'ils vont libéré une vague de magie qui peut très bien nous exposés. Alors soit il n'y aura plus aucune magie, soit il y en aura tellement que les Moldus seront capable de la sentir.

-Je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas. Si Père a dit qu'ils pouvaient utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires, alors ça veut dire qu'il fait déjà le nécessaire pour que la vague ne dépasse pas les barrières déjà existantes du monde sorcier et du Royaume Elfique, expliqua Harry.- Père n'aurait rien dit, s'il n'avait pas déjà prévu un plan.

-Harry, tu veux laisser ces Dragons faire une chose pareil ? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

Harry soupira.

-Oui, parce que ça veut dire que les Détraqueurs vont mourir, que toutes les forces de Voldemort seront mortes, et que l'homme en sera lui-même sensiblement affaibli, et j'espère que ça sera assez pour que je puisse tuer ce Monstre et que je puisse ENFIN récupérer mon Compagnon. Ca ira, pour toi ? Cria Harry.- Je suis fatigué de me battre. J'ai tué tellement de personnes dans cette guerre pour libéré le Monde sorcier d'une menace qui aurait du être éliminée il y a bien longtemps.

-Mais, Harry, mon garçon, dit doucement Arthur.- Tu es destiné…

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre le destin! Dit brusquement Harry.- Je suis fatigué d'entendre que je suis destiné à détruire ce psychopathe. Si Ils le font, il sera partiellement détruit, et c'est ce que je veux. La moitié des sorciers sont morts. Vous ne désirez pas que ceux qui veulent survivre y parvienn ?

Harry les regarda. Ils étaient ses amis… Enfin, des amis éloignés maintenant, mais ils avaient été tout ce qu'il avait durant six ans. Il tenait compte de leurs avis, mais la manière dont ils le regardaient… Elle était différente, il le savait.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Harry était fatigué d'essayer d'être ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il se tourna vers les Dragons.

-Si Père vous a dit de faire ce qu'il était nécessaire, faites-le. Je…- Une vive douleur lui traversa le corps et Harry gémit de surprise et de souffrance.- Draco, dit-il en tombant à genoux.- Déesse. _Draco! Draco, tu vas bien?_

_-Je vais bien, Amour. Il a juste envoyé un sort, rien que je ne puisse m'en sortir._

_-Mais Draco…_

_-Contente toi de te dépêcher. J'ai pu empêché celui-ci, mais je peux sentir ma magie, elle protège les… le bébé et me protège aussi._

_-J'arrive,_ dit Harry et Draco lui envoyé une vague de gratitude et d'amour à travers le lien.

Harry regarda autour de lui et hocha la tête pour les Dragons.

-Faites-le.

Ils lui firent un révérence par respect et Harry se retourna s'éloignant de toute le monde et se dirigea vers le Forêt.

-Harry, tu vas où? L'appela Hermione inquiète.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Terminer cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute , dit-il et en une seconde il avait disparu.

oOoOoOoOoO

Severus prit doucement Adonia de son berceau et la petite fille arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'amour pendant qu'il la changeait avec précaution. Il s'assit alors sur une chaise à bascule proche de la fenêtre, prit un biberon et commença à la nourrir. Dysis était dans son berceau, à côté de la chaise, et dormait paisiblement.

-Voilà, mon ange, murmura Severus.- Tout va bien.

Il regarda autour de lui et soupira. Il voulait aider dans la guerre qui faisait rage en dehors des magnifiques portes et couloirs qui l'entouraient. Leviathan l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre après le départ de Lucius . Le voyage l'avait terriblement fatigué, et après avoir été réprimandé, avoir été le plus froid possible, Severus s'était posé, s'occupant calmement de ses enfants, mais toujours inquiet.

Lucius rassemblait une grande quantité de pouvoir et de magie, et sa présence à travers le lien était une lumière, tellement brillante qu'il avait du en bloquer une partie, de peur que toute cette puissance ne le consume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lucius? Se murmura-t-il à lui-même et prenant doucement Adonia sur son épaule et lui donna de petites tapettes sur son dos.

-_Ce qu'il faut ._

Severus s'assit un peu plus droit. La voix de Lucius dans son esprit était comme un gong, puissante et douce en même temps.

_-Ce qui veut dire, Amour?_

_-Renforcer les barrières de notre monde._

Severus pencha la tête, Adonia fit son rot et il sourit. Il la prit et la posa à côté de son frère. De grands yeux sombres le fixèrent et se fermèrent peu à peu alors que le sommeil la gagnait une fois de plus.

_-Lucius, tu veux dire le monde sorcier?_

_-Oui, mon Amour, les Trois vont libérer une vague de magie tellement puissante que même les Moldus seront capables de la sentir. Et tu sais comment les Moldus réagissent quand ils ne savent pas expliquer quelque chose._

_-Je sais.-_ Severus déglutit et inspira calmement.-_ Mais et nous, la puissance et l'habilité de la magie pure de tout le monde va être annulée?_

Lucius rigola doucement.

_-Bien sur chéri, c'est pour ça que ceux qui sont proches vont être emmenés dans ma maison. Certains resteront avec toi et notre enfant dans la chambre._

_-Qui?_ Demanda Severus.

Il était sur le point de répéter sa question mais des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

_-C'est eux Severus, s'il te plait, sois gentil. Je dois y aller._

_-Non, attend! _

Severus soupira tristement quand leur connexion fut une fois de plus bloquée. Les coups à la porte se firent plus pressant et Severus grimaça avant d'aller gracieusement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Oh, malédiction.

Le clan Weasley, et Hermione, était devant sa porte. Severus les regarda et remarqua la présence de Claudius à leurs côtés, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

-Grand Compagnon, tu vas bien?

-Je vais bien, Claudius. S'il te plait, tu peux voir si un de tes serviteurs peut ramener quelque chose pour que mes… invités, puissent boire et manger quelque chose. Je suis sur qu'ils en ont besoins.

Severus fit un pas sur le côté et les laissa entrer.

-Oui, bien sur, murmura Claudius et il fit une révérence au groupe.- Soyez bénis.

Severus la lui rendit et se redressa en voyant Dumbledore apparaitre devant lui. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

-Directeur.

-Severus, mon enfant…

-Je ne suis plus votre enfant, dit Severus d'un ton mordant en se tournant vers le groupe.- S'il vous plait, restez tranquilles, mes enfants dorment et je suis moi-même fatigué.

-Mes enfants! Cria Ron et Severus serra les dents.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis, non? Demanda doucement Severus avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre.- Déesse, donnez-moi des forces, ça va être une longue attente.

oOoOoOoOoO

De longues mèches blondes flottaient au vent comme un drap de soie. De froids yeux bleus brillaient mystérieusement, pendant que le Grand Prophète regardait son royaume et bien au-delà. La magie et la puissance à l'état pure l'entouraient comme un vortex, se touchant et gémissant pendant qu'elles glissaient autour de son corps agile. Doucement, comme en transe, Lucius leva sa paume vers le haut et un éclair parcouru le ciel, atteignant furieusement la terre. Un autre grand éclair déchira la ciel et se dirigeait droit sur le Grand Prophète en haut des collines qui surplombaient le Royaume Elfique.

Lucius ferma les yeux sous la douleur. La magie qu'il réunissait maintenant depuis des heures émergea et explosa. Lucius ouvrit les yeux vers le ciel: une brillante et aveuglante lumière blanche s'étendit dans le ciel et à ses alentours. Elle s'étendit tellement que tout ce qui pouvait être vu était le glorieux éclat de la magie Sauvage pure et intouchée.

-Protège, murmura-t-il et la magie pulsa autour de lui et au fond de son âme.- Protège, veille et détruit tout ce qui veut du mal.

Un bruit profond et bruyant venant du sol, le fit presque tomber à genoux. C'était Elle.

-Très bien… Mon Choisi, comme toi et moi nous le souhaitons, ainsi il en sera, dit la Mère de la Terre: la Déesse.

Lucius inspira en sentant Sa main se poser sur sa tête et alors sa vision devint blanche.

-_Draconis, tuez-les maintenant_, pensa Lucius et tout devint noir.

Draconis regarda le ciel en voyant une barrière de magie Sauvage pure s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions.

_**-Quoi…?**_ Demanda Illyrian et alors Draconis sourit.

-_**Le Grand Prophète… Il a commencé la barrière. Venez, nous devons… **_

Il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la terre commença à trembler sous ses pieds et un coup bruyant résonna en lui, en son épouse et en son fils. Dion le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-_**Père, la Déesse, Elle…**_

_**-Oui, je sais…**_

Draconis respira, des milliards d'année étaient passées depuis qu'il avait senti le vrai Touché de la Déesse.

_-Draconis, tuez-les maintenant._

Draconis entendit l'ordre de Lucius avant que toute présence de Lucius ne disparaisse. Il se tourna vers sa famille et tout deux hochèrent la tête. Doucement, il laisse sa transformation commencer. Les griffes en premier, ensuite les jambes, puis les bras, cou, tête, ailes… Draconis rugit, du feu jaillissant de sa gueule.

-_**Transformez-vous… Transformez-vous maintenant,**_ ordonna-t-il et Illyrian et Dion reprirent leurs formes primaires avant de s'élever dans les airs.

Draconis les suivit de près jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le centre de l'armée ennemie. Ils avaient réuni leur pouvoir depuis des heures, et maintenant, finalement… Draconis prit une respiration profonde avant de cracher de la magie pure de sa bouche. Illyrian le suivit et finalement Dion… Leur Magie se réunit.

Il y eu une explosion retentissante et les Trois volèrent contre les vents forts en observant la vague de magie bleu, noir et rouge exploser et s'éparpiller dans plusieurs directions.

Des cris se firent entendre.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry glissa par terre quand la première secousse traversa le sol sous ses pieds. Il leva les yeux et vit une lumière aveuglante…

-Père, dit-il en état de choc, mais il continua à courir à travers la forêt après s'être relever.

Des branches lui griffaient le visage, mais il n'en tenait pas compte.

-Draco, cria-t-il.

La lien se resserrait, il était proche.

Alors, le deuxième tremblement se fit sentir et Harry fut complètement plaquer au sol alors que des éclairs de magie noirs, rouges et bleus lui passaient au-dessus de l'épaule, survolant la forêt. Il entendit des cris, des étranglements et des personnes mourant. Harry se leva et commença doucement à bouger, passant cette fois près de Mangemorts qui étaient à différents stades de décomposition ou de décadence. La puanteur de peau brûlée plainait dans l'air et Harry leva le nez, se retenant de vomir. Il ne vit pas de Détraqueurs, seulement les capes trouées qu'il avaient l'habitude de vêtir. La magie pure les avait complètement décimés.

-Draco!

-Harry!

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna rapidement. Draco était assis par terre, ses vestes en soie déchirées, couvertes de boue et de sang. Ses cheveux étaient recouverts de brindilles et broussailles, son visage recouvert de saletés, mais pour Harry, il était le plus bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Draco, soupira-t-il en faisant un pas. Mais il fut repoussé en arrière par une vague de magie noire. Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent quand un visage se distingua dans l'ombre derrière son Compagnon.- Bonjour, Tom.

-Sal maudit gamin impertinent! Siffla Voldemort en crachant du sang noir.- Il semblerait que ces maudits Dragons ont décimés mes forces, il n'y en a plus aucune où je puisse m'alimenter. Enfin bon, ils n'étaient que des serviteurs.- Il fit un petit rire et cracha encore du sang, souriant sinistrement.- J'ai eu une désagréable surprise en utilisant ma magie. Très Serpentard de ta part d'avoir utilisé un sort qui m'affaiblirait si j'utilisais suffisamment de magie.- Voldemort toussa encore une fois et fit face à Harry.- J'espère que mon cadeau te plais, dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait furtivement de Draco et lui toucha le tête.

Draco ne se recroquevilla pas, mais essaya d'esquiver.

-Arrête de bouger! Râla Voldemort et Harry vit rouge quand Voldemort frappa son Compagnon à la figure.

La tête de Draco se retourna violement, mais il ne cria pas. Il calma sa respiration, toucha sa lèvre fendue et tua l'homme du regard.

-Sal bâtard! Rugit Harry, sa magie l'entourant, son sang bouillonnant de sa propre rage.

-Cette petite chose signifie beaucoup plus pour toi que le monde entier, non? Demanda Voldemort dédaigneux pendant qu'il regardait le Compagnon enceint.- Je peux presque goûter ta peur… Qu'arriverait-il au grand Harry Potter si Draco Malfoy venait à mourir, hein? Que se passerait-il?

-Je mourrai, dit simplement Harry, en s'étouffant à la simple pensée d'un monde sans son amour de Compagnon.

Voldemort rit, mais son rire se transforma en toux. Malgré tout, il sourit sauvagement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il dédaigneux et Harry senti son sang quitter son visage quand une lame ensanglantée brilla au clair de lune.

Harry fit un pas en avant. Quelque chose lui disait d'être prudent, mais trop tard. Il s'écroula au sol, criant, pendant que des files de la magie de Voldemort l'entouraient, étranglant sa magie et le tuant.

_-Harry!_

Le cri de Draco était dans son esprit et résonnait dans ses oreilles. Harry convulsionna au sol pendant que la magie noire le parcourait lentement, absorbant sa magie, son corps et enfin son âme… Harry cria d'agonie.

-Harry!

Il n'arrivait plus qu'à entendre le rire sarcastique de Voldemort. Sa vision devenait floue et rouge… Oh, c'était du sang, SON sang, qui coulait de sa cicatrice et coulait le long de son visage. Harry cracha du sang et gémit comme un fou pendant que la magie détruisait ses défenses. Trop forte, vraiment trop forte…

_-Adieu, Potter. C'était amusant._

Harry lutta, mais réussi à lever la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Draco l'observait, mais ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Voldemort leva gracieusement son épée au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux rouges brillant d'un triomphe fou.

-NON! Draco!

Harry ne reconnu même pas sa propre voix. Sa souffrance était tellement profonde, tout comme la douleur et le désespoir de peut-être perdre son Draco… Son Draco et son enfant. Le temps ralenti, Draco se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillant et la lame déjà ensanglantée était très proche…

Harry lutta pour se relever, mais les liens autour de lui l'obligeaient à rester immobile.

Il commença à pleurer.

-Non, Draco, non!

Le bruit d'une lame…

Silence.

Et alors une musique.

oOoOoOoOoO

Severus se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se précipita sur la fenêtre, faisant peur aux autres.

-Draco? Dit-il craintivement.

Il avait garder un œil attentif sur son beau-fils.. Non, son _fils_. Il savait que Draco était blessé, il savait que la magie de Draco protégeait son enfant et maintenant il n'y avait plus rien.

-Non!

La détresse de Severus réveilla les jumeaux de leur profond sommeil et les deux enfants Elfiques commencèrent à pleurer, mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement. La tête de Severus se releva rapidement quand il senti la puissante magie qui traversait le lien qu'il avait avec Draco et alors il l'entendit.

C'était une longue note, mais il savait que c'était la musique de la Mort et du Salut.

Et c'était Draco qui la chantait.

Harry senti ses liens disparaitre. Il grogna doucement, prit son épée de sa ceinture et concentra dans la lame toute sa puissance, toute sa rage et haine, la faisant devenir noir. Il se leva, ses oreilles n'enregistrant pas l'étrange, mais magnifique, mélodie qui sortait des lèvres de Draco. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était le cri rempli de douleur et sa propre soif de vengeance qui le poussait à faire le pire.

Avec un fluide mouvement vers le haut, Harry enfonça la lame dans l'estomac de Voldemort, et continua jusqu'à ce que son poignet soit contre le cuir ensanglanté des vestes de combat de Voldemort. Les yeux carmins s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité et de douleur. Voldemort s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Harry lutta contre sa conscience. Ou il en finissait maintenant, ou il laissait ce maudit bâtard souffrir. Et il voulait tellement qu'il souffre…

_-Tu n'es pas un monstre, mon amour, ne devient pas comme lui._

La demande de Draco se fit entendre et Harry tourna la lame, observant ce qui restait de vie disparaitre des yeux de Voldemort. Le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula contre lui et il repoussa le poids mort. Draco se mit à ses côtés et Harry se retourna immédiatement vers lui levant son visage.

-Déesse, c'est fini, dit Harry dans un soupire étonner.

Draco hocha la tête et sourit.

-Oui, c'est finit, un peu anti-climatique(?), non? Dit Draco avec douceur.

Harry sourit un peu vacillant et s'inclina pour embrasser Draco.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Exigea Ronald.- Il y a un tremblement de terre, et puis un autre même pas quinze minutes après, et alors Molfoy est supposément morte, et maintenant il ne l'est pas et…

-Arthur Weasley, si vous ne faites pas taire votre crie, je le ferai. Définitivement, coupa Severus.

Arthur le regarda et fit face à Ron.

-Ronald, s'il te plait…

-Oh, la ferme.

Une voie lasse passa la porte. Severus sorti de sa chaise en une seconde, et une seconde plus tard il était dans les bras de Lucius.

-Severus, Amour, tu vas bien.

Sa voix était plus mélodieuse et son aura était une hélice de magie et de calme qui tournaient autour de lui. Severus le regarda et s'étouffa.

-Tes cheveux, dit Severus craintif. Les mèches platines étaient maintenant d'un effrayent argenté et ses yeux étaient pratiquement bleu-argentés.- Déesse, tu es magnifique.

Lucius sourit, indulgent.

-Tout comme toi, lui murmura-t-il et il l'embrasse avec douceur. Severus soupira, heureux, et sentit son lien se renforcer à un tel point qu'il savait que plus rien ne pouvait les séparés de-nouveau.- Maintenant, où est notre magnifique enfant?

Severus sourit timidement.

-Tu veux dire, où sont _nos_ magnifiques enfants? Dit-il doucement. Lucius sembla confus et alors ses yeux brillèrent de joie.- Viens, laisse moi te présenter ton fils, Dysis Ares, et ta fille, Adonia Rayna Malfoy.

Severus prit sa main et le conduisit près du petit berceau. Lucius regarda ses enfants pour la première fois et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se retourna vers Severus et l'embrasse une fois encore.

-Déesse, que je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Bien sur que tu l'aimes, Papa, lui aussi il t'aime.

Lucius se retourna et vit son magnifique et enceint fils, Draco. Sal, mais vivant et en bonne santé. Harry était à ses côtés, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, ses yeux verts brillants comme si un énorme poids lui avait été retiré. Severus se précipita sur Draco et commença à l'observer, l'emmenant hors de la salle, vers la salle de bain. Lucius était face à Harry qui l'observait, émerveillé mais qui finit par lui sourire.

Harry avait vu les autres dans la pièce, mais aucun d'eux ne lui était plus cher que Draco, Severus et l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, avec d'effrayants cheveux argentés et une aura qui était presque aussi lumineuse que l'aube.

-J'aime vos nouveaux cheveux, mon Père à moi, dit Harry avec douceur.

Lucius ouvrit ses bras et Harry s'y laissa tomber en soupirant; l'aura calmante de Lucius atténuait toutes ses souffrances et douleurs.

-Reste en paix, mon enfant, ton destin est accompli. Voldemort est mort et parti pour toujours. Tu peux te reposer maintenant, Harry.

Harry soupira et leva son regard vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Mon destin est accompli, comme vous l'avez dit, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant? Murmura-t-il et Lucius sourit doucement.

-Mais enfin, vivre ta vie bien sur! Après tout, tu as un enfant qui arrive et deux jeunes frères dont tu dois prendre soin.

Harry rigola. Et pour la première fois en dix ans, ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent sans doutes, craintes ou incertitudes. Son destin était accompli.

Et maintenant, il pouvait simplement vivre sa vie.

Simplement vivre la vie.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Voilà ENFIN la suite =)**_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– A Consort's Loyalty **_**–****_x_**

_**Chapitre 20**_

-Je jure que je ne le toucherai plus jamais, râla Harry pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le salon privé. Leviathan et Lucius l'observaient avec un doux sourire, rempli de compréhension et se sourirent.

-Oh si, tu vas le toucher, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry se tourna vers eux et fit la chose la plus infantile depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Draco: il leur tira la langue.

-Vous ne m'aidez pas trop là, murmura-t-il.

Lucius se leva et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Calme toi, Harry, Draco va bien. Il a Claudius, le meilleur Guérisseur du Royaume et Severus qui est encore un Maître de Potions. Tout va bien se passer. Et tu ne l'aides pas en étant dans un état pareil, dit calmement Lucius.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça. Mais il se mit devant le feu, au lieu de se s'asseoir avec son père et Leviathan.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre. Beaucoup de familles avaient dû ramasser les restes de vie qui leur restait après avoir vécu six ans dans la crainte.

Poudlard était fermé à cause des réparations, mais rouvrirait ses portes pour l'année à venir et Dumbledore va, bien évidement, garder sa place de directeur, malgré qu'Harry ait insisté pour qu'il garde ses distances.

«-Cet homme est un bâtard manipulateur, il doit démissionné!», leur avait dit Harry, mais le Ministère de la Magie n'en avait pas tenu compte, lui faisant remarquer que Dumbledore était le plus grand et le plus sage sorcier vivant et que Poudlard avait besoin de lui. Tout ça fit rire Harry, qui parti avec son père et Severus.

Ils n'étaient plus retournés dans le monde sorcier depuis.

Lucius observa Harry avec une once de crainte et fierté. Il semblait tellement beau dans ses robes Elfiques en soie émeraude. De riches culasses couleur bronze moulaient ses longues jambes et il était chaussé de bottes en cuir noir. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, laissant de longues mèches devant son visage, mais ses cheveux étaient tout de même en désordre; Merci à James Potter...

Harry soupira et se retourna alors vers Lucius.

-Vous avez entendu quelque chose pour Hermione et Ron? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Lucius senti son désespoir et maudit les deux imbéciles qui blessaient son fils. Le trio ne s'était pas réconcilié. Les deux autres disaient qu'Harry avait changé. Beaucoup trop changé pour qu'ils soient de bons amis comme avant.

Lucius pensait personnellement que c'était la plus grosse bêtise qu'il ai jamais entendu, mais il n'en dit rien à Harry.

-Non, je n'ai rien entendu. Blaise et Pansy m'ont dit que le clan Weasley aidait dans les reconstructions du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Grégory et Vincent, cependant, m'ont dit qu'ils avaient parlé à Hermione, mais elle leur a simplement dit que si tu voulais parler avec eux, alors tu devais rentrer «à la maison».

Harry le regarda, ses yeux remplis d'une profonde tristesse.

-Mais je _suis_ à la maison, dit-il doucement.- Pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas à le voir?

-Ils voient ce qu'ils veulent voir, Harry, dit simplement Leviathan.- Tu ne peux pas faire en sorte qu'ils acceptent le fait que tu ais tellement changer, tout comme eux n'ont pas réussi à te faire accepter de redevenir ce que tu étais.

Harry soupira lourdement et se retourna vers les flammes.

_-Draco?_

_-Harry, t'es tourmenté, tu vas bien?_ Demande Draco, sa voix résonnait un peu tendu ce qui fit légèrement rire Harry.

_-T'es dans notre lit, sur le point de donné vie et tu me demandes comment je vais? Comment tu vas, toi?_

Le rire de Draco le balaya comme un soleil tiède d'un jour de printemps: beau et brillant.

_-Je vais bien. Je sais que t'arrêtes pas de marcher ici et là, ou alors que tu restes devant le feu. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas? Claudius te laisserait et Papa aussi._

Harry sourit en l'entendant parlé de Sev' de cette manière. Après que Draco soit guérit de ses blessures, principalement celles de son visage, Sev' lui avait discrètement dit qu'il lui permettait de le traité comme un père. Draco avait été tellement heureux, qu'il accepta directement, lui disant qu'il l'avait toujours considérer comme son autre père. Le nom de Narcissa n'était jamais mentionné en présence de Draco et de Lucius.

-Je vais rentrer, dit subitement Harry.

Il passa devant eux, toqua à la porte et entra. Leviathan et Lucius rirent légèrement.

-Il sera un père merveilleux, murmura Leviathan.

-Je sais qu'il est déjà un bon frère, dit Lucius avec un large sourire en pensant à ses enfants qui dormaient profondément en ce moment.

Il observa le feu et Leviathan resta un moment dans un silence confortable avant de prendre la parole.

-Le monde Moldu, ils savent pour nous? Demanda-t-il.

Lucius nia de la tête et ses petites cloches, mêlées aux mèches blondes, tintèrent doucement.

-Non. Avec l'aide de la Déesse, les barrières se sont étendues et renforcées au moment où Draconis et sa famille ont détruis le reste des forces de Voldemort. Les Moldus n'ont jamais eu vague que quelque chose se passait.

-Comment c'était? Lui demanda Leviathan et comme Lucius eut une expression confuse, Leviathan sourit.- C'était comment de sentir son toucher?

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent un moment et ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment.

-C'était comme toucher l'âme de la Terre, murmura-t-il.- Elle est tellement belle. Elle est la Terre, le vrai coeur pulsant de vie de cette planète, c'est ce qu'Elle est. Son pouvoir est doux, mais fort et je n'avais jamais sentis quelque chose comme ça de toute ma vie, dit-il doucement. Lucius se tourna vers Leviathan et lui sourit doucement.- Mais, à moins que vous soyez vraiment dégouté par la couleur de ses cheveux, je ne recommanderais pas l'expérience. Elle est un peu intense.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Leviathan en touchant une de ses mèches argentées qui formaient un petit tas par terre.

Lucius acquiesça.

-La Déesse s'en est excusée. Elle a dit que c'était pour ça qu'Elle touchait rarement un être mortel. Du fait qu'Elle ai vécu autant de temps, Son Toucher rendrait fou un simple mortel et, malgré qu'on soit d'une certaine manière immortels, notre résistance est plus forte, mais a un prix.

Lucius tordit une mèche de ses cheveux argentés et sourit doucement.

-Ça a un peu changé l'apparence de mon corps, comme la couleur de mes cheveux, mes yeux brillent plus souvent qu'avant et je sens la Terre plus personnellement maintenant; mais si je pouvais tout recommencer...- Il sourit.- Je ne changerais rien.

Harry marcha jusqu'au lit où les trois Compagnons riaient.

-Bonjour, Amour. C'est bon de te voir te joindre à nous, dit Draco à bout de souffle, mais son sourire éclatait de joie.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit, se pencha un peu et embrassa profondément Draco.

-J'étais inquiet pour toi, murmura-t-il.

Severus rigola et Harry leva le regard vers lui avant de lui sourire. C'était comme si l'être amer qu'il avait connu durant six ans n'avait jamais exister. A sa place, il y avait une personne magnifique, avec une intelligence à faire peur et sarcastique. Severus était en effet très gentil, mais seulement avec ceux qui comptent pour lui.

Et Lucius avait raison, les mois que Severus avait passés dans le Royaume Elfique avaient fait des merveilles: Severus ne faisait pas plus de trente ans maintenant. Sa peau était d'un albâtre doux, ses yeux plus foncés que des abîmes et ses cheveux étaient forts, sains et poussaient rapidement, lui arrivant maintenant au bas du dos. Bien sur, il ne serait jamais d'une beauté normale. Son visage était unique, pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours dans la rue, et ferait que tout le monde se retourne pour le regarder, encore et encore.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Un peu fatigué, mais Claudius dit que c'est normal, dit Draco.- Les contractions se rapprochent, alors Claudius va surement commencer dans peu de temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Demanda Harry méfiant, en voyant un couteau à grande lame et plein d'autres choses à côté de l'Elfe.

Les yeux whisky de Claudius brillèrent.

-Tout est normal, Harry. Tout a été spécialement préparer pour Draco. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter.- Claudius posa une main sur le ventre de Draco et sourit doucement au Compagnon d'Harry.- Excellent, c'est le bon moment. Les Malfoy, toujours ponctuels, que peuvent faire les gens normaux au milieu de cette perfection? Demanda Claudius avec une fausse voix désemparée.

Severus leva les yeux et Draco rit.

-Claudius, n'oublie pas que Dysis et Adonia ne sont pas venus à la bonne heure, remarqua Draco et Claudius fit un sourire à Severus.

-Non, ils sont venus un mois à l'avance, mais ne sont jamais venus en retard.

-Oh, pour l'amour de la Déesse, murmura Severus.- Je suis entouré d'enfants.

Il commença à tremper les lames dans de l'eau bouillante pendant que Claudius faisait un clin d'oeil à Harry et Draco.

-Harry, s'il te plait, assied toi derrière Draco. C'est mieux s'il est dans un angle adéquat pour que l'incision soit faire.

-Quoi? Vous allez l'ouvrir? Demanda Harry horrifié, mais il se plaça tout de même derrière son Compagnon.

Draco s'ajusta à son torse et serra légèrement sa main à cause d'une contraction.

-Bien sur, Harry, dit Severus soufflé.- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire, les poussés dehors? Tu oublies, Harry, que Draco et moi-même sommes des hommes. Et peu importe la façon dont notre corps change, il ne changera pas seulement parce que nous sommes enceint. Enfin, pas beaucoup.- Severus sourit.- Dans notre anatomie, nous n'avons pas les... Parties nécessaires, pour avoir un accouchement normal comme les femmes. C'est pour ça que toutes les grossesses masculines sont suivies avec beaucoup de précaution et quand le moment est venu, une césarienne est réalisée.

-Oh, et ça ne fait pas mal? Demanda Harry.

Severus balança la tête faisant tinter les petites clochettes dans ses cheveux.

-Non, il ne va rien sentir. Les être magiques, comme les Elfes et sorciers, sont protégés par leur magie, jusqu'à un certain point. Tout spécialement quand ils sont enceint.- Severus tendit une lame à Claudius qui acquiesça et commença à couper.- Comme la grossesse exige beaucoup plus d'un corps masculin que d'un corps féminin, vu que nous ne sommes pas fait avec les parties nécessaires à accoucher, notre magie nous rend insensible à une grande partie de la douleur.

Claudius lui tendit la lame, maintenant ensanglantée, et Severus lui donna une encore plus grande.

Draco respirait lentement et calmement, alors que ses yeux suivaient tout ce qui se passait. Harry, quant à lui, était inquiet. Draco soupira et tourna légèrement la tête jusqu'à embrasser sa mâchoire.

-Amour, si tu deviens encore plus agité, je vais devoir te demander de sortir.

-Comment tu peux être aussi calme pour ça, ils te coupent pour t'ouvrir, dit craintivement Harry.- Et si quelque chose tourne ma? Et si ça ne marche pas? Et si...?

Draco l'embrassa faisant passer une vague d'amour et d'énergie à travers le lien, ce qui calma Harry. Severus et Claudius semblaient amusé. Draco avait un air grave, mais tout de même amusé alors qu'Harry était rouge d'embarras.

-Mieux? Demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça et murmura des excuses dans ses doux cheveux.

-Okay Draco, tu vas peut-être sentir une pression, tout comme Severus, tu t'en rappelles? Demanda doucement Claudius et Draco hocha la tête.- Très bien, respire profondément, et expire lentement.

Draco obéit et durant ces courtes secondes, Claudius glissa avec précaution ses mains à l'intérieur de la coupure. Draco gémit de déconfort, mais sans plus.

Harry observa Claudius, fasciné par ses mains qui se glissaient à l'intérieur du ventre de Draco. Les yeux whisky brillèrent pendant qu'il sortait un enfant parfaitement former. Claudius nettoya une partie du sang sur le corps et le visage de l'enfant.

-Félicitations, gamins, vous avez un petit garçon. Harry, tu veux couper les cordon? Demanda doucement Claudius.

Harry cligna des yeux et acquiesça stupidement en bougeant doucement de derrière Draco. Il prit un petit couteau que Claudius lui tendait et coupa le cordon.

-Pourquoi il ne pleure pas? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

Claudius commença à rire avant d'entendre Draco gémir et bouger. Il cligna des yeux, examina le ventre de Draco et haleta avant de plonger une fois encore ses mains à l'intérieur de Draco. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait un autre enfant dans ses bras.

-Merlin, dit Harry choqué alors que de petits points commençaient à apparaitre devant ses yeux.

Severus retint son rire et ouvrit une bouteille de tonique avant de la mettre sous le nez d'Harry qui grimaça. En entendant le rire de Draco, il tourna son regard vers un Draco tout souriant.

-Des jumeaux, t'étais enceint de jumeaux durant tout ce temps? Et pourquoi ils ne pleurent pas?

-Ils sont Elfiques, Amour, les bébés Elfes ne pleurent pas. En ce qui concerne ton autre question, Illyrian me l'avait dit, mais Voldemort était vivant, et bien vivant.- Draco bougea avec élégance et fatigue ses épaules.- Nous étions tellement occupés à aider dans la reconstruction, que j'ai oublié.

-C'est une fille! S'exclama Claudius en coupant le cordon.

Severus tendit doucement le garçon à Harry, qui le prit maladroitement, et se tourna vers la fille. Des yeux mercure et argentés le regardaient. Harry était fasciné. C'était son fils, son magnifique petit garçon.

Claudius soigna rapidement Draco et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Voilà ta petite fille. Je crois que ton Epoux est encore un peu sous le choc.

Draco rit mais se tut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille. Des yeux mercure et argentés le regardaient de manière innocente et Draco se senti sourire.

-Coucou, ma belle, lui chuchota-t-il.- Harry, je peux voir mon fils, s'il te plait?- Harry le regarda avec tout le choc et l'amour qu'il ressentait et Draco senti ses yeux lui bruler.- Ils seront identiques.

-Oui, dit doucement Harry.

Draco le regarda.

-Qu'est-ce qui a?

-Tu sais comment tu veux les appelés?

Harry cligna des yeux et acquiesça.

-Alors? Insista Draco, boudeur.

Harry baissa d'abord son regard vers le garçon.

-Son nom, je veux qu'il s'appelle Galen Vitalis Malfoy.

Draco s'étouffa. C'était un nom très puissant.

-Et pour la petite fille? Demanda Draco.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et se tourna vers Draco.

-Comment tu veux l'appeler?

-Aziza, susurra-t-il.- J'ai entendu ce nom en Egypte et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Son nom sera Aziza Vega Malfoy.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et remarqua que ses yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes.

-Harry?

Harry se pencha et l'embrasse amoureusement.

-Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy, et je te remercie d'avoir mes enfants.

Draco expira de manière précaire mais sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter, et _je_ te remercies de me _donner_ le _plaisir_ d'avoir tes enfants.

Harry sourit, mais rougit à cause du sous-entendu. Ils se sourirent un moment et se tournèrent vers leurs enfants, oubliant complètement les hommes plus âgés dans les appartements.

Severus soupira heureux et sursauta quand une aura puissante passa un bras autour de lui.

-Lucius, soupira-t-il.- Je t'aime mon Grand Prophète.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon Grand Compagnon, murmura Lucius au creux des cheveux de Severus.

Severus sourit et s'éloigna doucement en direction de Draco et Harry.

-Les enfants ont besoin d'être nettoyés et tu dois te reposer, Draco, dit Severus en prenant doucement Aziza dans ses bras.- Harry, je compte sur toi pour qu'il dorme. Lucius et moi prendrons soin des enfants.

Harry acquiesça et tendit Galen à Lucius.

-Félicitation, mon fils, ce sont des enfants très puissants, murmura Lucius à l'oreille d'Harry. Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand il regarda Draco et il embrassa son front.- Félicitation, mon grand, ils sont magnifiques.

-Merci, Papa, dit Draco avec douceur.- Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Lucius avant de quitter la pièce avec Severus et Claudius.

-Toi, au lit! Dit Harry avec douceur.

Draco soupira en regardant Harry changer ses draps et couvertures avec sa magie. Il s'y glissa et attendit qu'il le rejoigne. Quand Harry se fut glisser dans les couvertures, il se coucha sur le dos et attira Draco vers lui, le plus proche possible sans le blesser.

-Déesse, combien de temps je vais devoir attendre avant de pouvoir te prendre de-nouveau? Murmura-t-il en sentant la sensation séductrice d'avoir le corps de Draco contre de la sien.

-Six semaines.

-T'aurais pu me le dire que j'allais mourir, dit tristement Harry.

Draco sourit, fatigué.

-Nos enfants sont magnifiques et puissants... Je suis sur que se seront de vrai petits monstres, dit-il pensivement.

-Bien sur qu'ils le seront, murmura Harry.- Après tout, c'est nous qui les avons fait.

-J'ai hâte, soupira Draco heureux.

Harry sourit.

-Et moi donc.

**oO° To be Continued °Oo**

**Galen = Celui qui soigne, calme**

**Vitalis = Vie**

**Aziza = Précieuse**

**Vega = Étoile Filante**

**Epilogue à venir :)**


	22. Epilogue

**Auteur:** DESOLATE03 donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 22** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** C'est la 7ème année et Draco a une prophétie à accomplir: se marier avec Harry Potter..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– A Consort's Loyalty **_**–****_x_**

_**Épilogue**_

De sages yeux émeraudes brillaient à la lumière du crépuscule pendant que Harry Potter assistait au coucher de soleil du balcon du Manoir Malfoy. Il ferma les yeux, soupira et fit un sourire rêveur en entendant la voix qui chantait à l'étage du dessous. Son Compagnon Draco avait la voix la plus magnifique qu'il ai jamais entendu et elle était accompagnée par une douce mélodie de violon et une riche profondeur de violoncelle.

-Magnifique, pas vrai?

Harry se retourna avec un sourire vers Lucius qui s'approchait de lui. Onze ans étaient passés, mais Lucius n'avait pas pris un jour. Ses mèches argentées tombaient jusqu'au sol, ses petites clochettes tintant d'une douce mélodie avec le vent. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de pouvoir, de sagesse et d'amour alors qu'il souriait à Harry en lui tendant un verre de vin rouge.

-Oui, c'est magnifique, dit Harry en se tournant vers le coucher de soleil.

Lucius l'examina et sourit: Harry avait bien grandit. Ses cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules, mais il avaient toujours leur éternelle apparence ébouriffée. Il avait maintenant de larges épaules, qui donnaient sur un fin torse et une fine taille. Harry se tenait maintenant, grand et confiant, sur son mètre quatre-vingt huit, son aura magique lui tournant autour.

Lucius était très fier de son fils, vraiment fier.

-On les rejoins? Lui dit-il avec un sourire que Lucius lui rendit.

-Oui, allons-y.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Ils jouent bien ensemble, pas vrai, papa?

Severus tourna la tête vers sa fille Adonia. De profond yeux sombre le regardaient en retour remplis de tellement d'amour, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Des mèches noires tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules, sur ses robes scolaires où l'emblème de Serdaigle brillait à la lumière du feu.

-Oui, c'est vrai, chérie, dit-il avec douceur.

Adonia sourit et Severus lui rendit un grand sourire: plus les jours passaient, plus il voyait Lucius en elle.

Son regard se tourna vers son fils Dysis, qui jouait du violon avec son grand-frère, Draco, et son neveux, Galen. De lisses mèches noires étaient attachées en catalan, dans le creux de son cou. Ses yeux bleus-argentés brillaient de concentration, et ses élégantes mains bougeaient le long du violon, comme s'il était né avec l'instrument. Dysis était l'image parfaite d'un Malfoy: beau, impeccable et toujours gracieux.

Severus regarda ses deux enfants et sentit tellement de fierté et d'amour pour eux. Malgré qu'ils soient de faux-jumeaux, Dysis et Adonia restaient ensemble comme les deux doigts de la main. Il n'en trouvais jamais un sans que l'autre ne soit dans les environs. Et on pouvait en dire de même pour Galen et Aziza.

Alors que Dysis et Adonia étaient à Serdaigle, Galen et Aziza était tout deux à Serpentard. Où Dysis et Adonia étaient ombre, Galen et Aziza étaient lumière. Ils avaient tous les deux les mèches blondes de la lignée Malfoy mais leurs yeux avaient changé d'argentés à un riche vert émeraude-argenté. Leurs peaux étaient un mélange de la peau albâtre de Draco et du ton bronzé de Harry, mais étaient douces et brillaient de vie.

-C'était magnifique.

La profonde voix de ténor résonna dans la pièce quand Draco arrêta de chanter. Ses yeux brillaient d'une douce et riche puissance alors qu'il regardait son fils et son frère.

-Merci, Papa, dit Galen avec un petit sourire alors que Dysis regardait son grand-frère avec un regard rempli de plaisir.

-Merci, mon frère, et comme toujours, ta voix rendrait même le meilleur chanteur vert de jalousie.

Draco leva les yeux.

-L'adulation ne te mènera nul part, dit Draco provocateur.- Maintenant, je crois savoir que vous avez des devoirs.

Des gémissement l'interrompirent, mais en voyant Draco arquer un sourcil, ils se turent directement.

-Oui, Papa.

-Oui, Draco, dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de ranger précautionneusement leur instrument et de quitter gracieusement la salle de musique pour le salon de la pièce à côté.

-Aziza, chérie, rentre, il commence à faire noire.

-Mais, Papa...

-Tu peux cueillir tes plantes demain, après tout, c'est tes vacances et je ne t'ai presque pas vue cette année, dit Draco.

Un soupire se fit entendre avant qu'une tête blonde ne se relève, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'espièglerie. Draco la regarda et sourit avec douceur pendant que sa fille s'approchait de lui en portant toujours ses gants de jardinage. Il claqua la langue de désapprobation, avant de les lui retirer et de poser un baiser sur son front.

-Comment va ma petite chérie?

-Très bien! Galen, Dysis, Adonia et moi sommes de nouveau à égalité avec les meilleures notes, dit Aziza avec fierté.- Nous avons même battu Jonathan et Margareth Weasley, ajouta-t-elle arrogante.

Draco et Severus se regardèrent avant de rire.

-Je pensais que tu les aimais bien, dit Draco avec douceur.

-Je les aimes bien, mais...- Aziza le regarda avec précaution.- Ils disent que Mr et Mme Weasley disent toujours du mal de toi et Père.

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent de tristesse et Aziza se senti horriblement mal.

-Papa, je...

-Ne t'excuses pas, dit Draco avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux.- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser. Notre relation avec Ron et Hermione sont nos affaires. Ils ont été les amis de ton père durant longtemps... Nous essayons toujours d'arranger cette amitié.

-Je comprend, dit doucement Aziza avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil vers Adonia qui les regardait.- Ady et moi allons dans notre chambre, dit-elle en entrainant sa tante dans les escaliers, leurs rirent résonant dans la pièce.

Draco soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas tout changer, dit Severus avec douceur.

Draco regarda son père et sourit. Malgré que Severus soit vingts ans plus âgé, il semblait avoir vingt-huit ans, tout comme Draco. Ses longues mèches sombres tombaient en vagues le long de son dos. Ses yeux n'étaient plus assombris par la peur et la fatigue, ils brillaient maintenant de paix et d'amour.

-Je sais, mais j'avais espéré qu'après la guerre, les choses s'arrangeraient, dit doucement Draco en se relevant et il alla se placer devant les portes ouvertes de la véranda.- Quand elles ne se sont pas améliorées, j'ai cru que le temps aiderait à guérir les blessures.- Il rit tristement- Je crois que j'espérais un peu de trop. Ils le désapprouvent encore et même nos enfants. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ça, Papa, ils étaient ses amis! Ses meilleurs amis, Papa. Harry a une tristesse profonde en lui à cause de ces liens brisés. Je suis tellement en colère pour lui!

Severus se leva de sa chaise, posa une main sur son ventre et soupira.

-Je sais que tu es en colère, t'en as le droit. Mais Draco, tu as tout essayé et ça n'a rien changé. Abandonne. Ils reviendront quand ils trouveront que c'est le bon moment; avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'espère.

Draco soupira, baissa la tête et se retourna vers son père.

-Tu as raison.- Il fit un léger sourire qui s'agrandit quand il posa sa main sur le ventre de Severus.- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir un autre petit frère ou petite soeur. J'ai hâte.

-Ton père m'a dit, il y a très longtemps, qu'il voulait beaucoup d'enfants, dit Severus lentement et sarcastiquement, mais ses yeux brillaient de joie et bonheur.- Je crois qu'il a décidé de s'y mettre.

-C'est bon pour toi? Demanda Draco inquiet.- Je suis sûr que tu as récupéré des jumeaux, ça fait déjà dix ans, mais même, Severus...

-Claudius et Lucius en ont déjà parlé et ils me rendent fou à être autant protecteurs. C'était une surprise pour nous. En fait, Lucius n'avait jamais prévu de me faire tombé enceint la première fois et il était presque en état de choc quand il a su que j'attendais encore un enfant.

-Ah ça je l'étais, Amour.

Severus se retourna et fut profondément embrassé par son Epoux.

-Bonjour, dit Severus en reprenant son souffle, ce qui fit sourire Lucius qui caressait les lèvres de son Compagnon.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, murmura-t-il.- Tu devrais être debout?

Severus le regarda et soupira.

-Si j'avais passé, ne serais-ce qu'une minute de plus dans ce lit, je m'en aurais arraché les cheveux. J'ai descendu lentement les escaliers, et j'ai passé mon temps assis ici, avant que tu n'arrives, dit doucement Severus.- Je vais bien, Amour, s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Sev...

-Père, laisse Papa tranquille.

Harry lâcha un petit rire avant d'embrasser profondément Draco, en passant une main sur son ventre.

-Et comment vous allez tous les deux? Demanda-t-il.

Draco soupira de contentement et pose sa main sur celle de son Epoux.

-Nous allons bien. Galen et Dysis se sont améliorés, ils seront bientôt prêts pour rentrer dans la Maison des Bardes.

-J'en suis sur, avec un père et un frère qui est Haut-Barde, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient doucement et Harry sourit en voyant Draco lever les yeux.

-La ferme, rigola Draco.

Harry le conduisit sur la terrasse ouverte en laissant ses parents parler tranquillement entre eux. Draco laissa Harry l'enlacer pendant qu'ils descendaient les marches qui menaient à l'immense jardin du Manoir Malfoy.

-Harry, que voulais tu me dire?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai quelque chose à te dire? Dit Harry étonné et Draco lui sourit.

-Sans compter le fait qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus dans le jardin de manière à ce que personne ne puisse nous entendre? J'arrive à te sentir, Amour, et tu veux me dire quelque chose.

-Tu as raison, comme d'habitude, soupira Harry.- Je veux enlever les enfants de Poudlard.

Draco s'arrêta net et regarda Harry.

-Chéri?

-Je sais qu'ils vont parfaitement bien, Draco, je le sais, mais j'ai été leur rendre une visite deux jours avant que l'école ne finisse.

-Et que s'est-il passé? Demanda Draco en observant son Epoux.

Harry soupira profondément.

-Ils ne sont pas heureux là-bas. Les enfants savent pour leurs parents, ils savent qu'Adonia et Dysis sont les enfant de Père et Papa et ils les évitent. Pas directement, mais j'ai pu l'observer. Ils font la même chose avec Galen et Aziza, et je n'aime pas ça. Ces quatre là sont plus puissants et intelligents que n'importe quel autre enfant, et ils sont jalousés pour ça, mais...

-Tu as peur pour leur sécurité? Demande Draco avec douceur.

-Non, je sais très bien qu'ils peuvent prendre soin d'eux-même, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent froids et amers quand ils seront en quatrième ou cinquième année. Tu sais bien à quel point un enfant peut être méchant.

-Oui, je le sais bien, dit doucement Draco en repensant à quel point il était méprisable avant la septième année.- Si tu sens que c'est la meilleure solution. Je sais que leurs amis Elfes seront ravis tout comme les enfants.- Draco soupira.- On aura essayé.

-Oui, nous avons essayé.- Harry serra sa prise sur la taille de Draco.- Ne te blâme pas pour Ron et Hermione, ils ont fait leur choix. Peut-être que dans quelques années, nous arrangerons nos différends.

-Hmm, peut-être oui. Mais si le temps passe, il n'y en aura peut-être plus assez pour la réconciliation, dit Draco avec douceur.- Tu as arrêté de vieillir, tout comme moi, mais eux continuent de vieillir. Ils peuvent mourir avant que quelque chose n'arrive.

Harry embrassa sa tempe pendant qu'ils regardaient le soleil se coucher.

-C'est un risque que nous devons prendre, dit-il doucement et Draco acquiesça, pensif.

-Tu en as parlé à Père? Je veux dire, pour les enfants?

-On aurait dit que ça faisait des années qu'il était au courant, dit Harry sarcastiquement et Draco rit doucement.

-Je le reconnais bien là, nous le raconter quand nous le décidons par nous-même.

-Père, Papa, le souper est prêt!

Harry et Draco levèrent le regard et sourirent en voyant Aziza courir rapidement vers eux. Harry lâcha sa prise sur Draco juste à temps pour rattraper sa fille et la soulever. Il la fit tournoyer, la faisant rire de joie.

-Comment va ma princesse? Demanda-t-il en embrassant sa tempe alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison.

-Bien, très bien même. Grand-père vient de me dire qu'on ne devait plus retourner dans cette horrible école, cria-t-elle ravie.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers Lucius qui était en haut des marches de la véranda. Ils virent son visage ravi et Draco roula des yeux.

-Typique, vraiment typique, Père, dit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et continua à marcher.

-De quoi? Demanda-t-il innocent.

Draco l'ignora, pour le plus grand amusement de son Père et de Severus. Harry rit légèrement devant la scène.

-Nous allions leur raconter; cependant, tu sembles ravi de casser ce plaisir.

-Oui, être Prophète ça a ses avantages, dit Lucius détaché.

Les enfants rigolèrent et Draco tout comme Sevurus levèrent les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Draco se tourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement, avec tout l'amour de son coeur.

Harry se sentit comme s'il avait tout ce qu'il avait besoin dans la vie, et il l'avait. Il avait ses enfants, deux pères qui l'aiment et...

-A quoi tu penses? Demanda doucement Draco.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire, se pencha et l'embrassa profondément.

_-Au combien je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, pour toujours, _dit Draco avec douceur et Harry lui sourit.

Oui, sa vie était parfaite. Amour parfait et confiance parfaite...

C'est la loyauté d'un Compagnon.

_**oO° Fin °Oo**_

_**C'est en recevant quelques review que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais jamais mis l'épilogue! Le voila enfin :D**_

_**Merci pour tout vos commentaires et encouragements, ca fait énormément plaisir :)**_

_**A une prochaine fic ;)**_


End file.
